MAGI el designio del rukh
by Noami Sonomi Kaname
Summary: La paz, en tiempos sin guerra, es increíblemente frágil. Aladdín aún con grandes enemigos en su contra. Emprende un viaje para hallar nuevas respuestas a sus preguntas ¿Cómo protegerlos? ¿Cómo mantener la paz? Para responder a tantas interrogante emprenderá un viaje con muchos encuentros y despedidas. Entre esas personas, encontrará a una muy importante por la que arriesgará todo.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

La paz por fin llega a al mundo, después de tantas luchas y sacrificios; después de incontables retos, caídas y pérdidas.

Después de un año los reyes restablecen la paz jurando protegerla hasta el final. El único mal, el causante de tanto sufrimiento a este mundo, que aún prevalece o por lo menos lo que ha quedado de este. Prevalece en las sombras, para poder recuperarse de la caída de su más importante gobernante.

Ellos no se han rendido, planean algo nuevo, algo que destruirá todo... lentamente y sin misericordia. Arrastrarán a todos con ellos, sin la más mínima excepción. Están empeñados en su objetivo... traer la oscuridad. Aunque nos le será tan fácil. Después de todo hay personas que siguen a la luz, el gran flujo del rukh. Estas personas no se dejaran influenciar por la avaricia y odio de otros. Ya han paso por bastante para dejarse vencer, no lo permitirán, protegerán lo más precioso en sus vidas, seguro que ellos... no dejaran que les arrebaten todo... en especial, uno de ellos. Quién atesora más que nadie este brillante mundo...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _Cambios._

Era un bello día en Balbadd, el aire estaba tibio y los rayos del sol alumbraba a primeras horas de la mañana las chozas que componían este prospero país. Las calles habían vuelto a su antigua gloria y todos eran tratados correctamente. Ya no había injusticia o pobreza, por supuesto era de esperarse ya que con un rey tan valiente y de buen corazón; y un poderoso y sabio mago de la creación llevaran a una prospera vida a sus habitantes.

Ya hacía una semana que el palacio real había sido totalmente restaurado y todo se ponía en marcha satisfactoriamente. Alibaba Saluja, nuevo rey de Balbadd, se propuso a poner de nuevo en marcha el plan de convertir este prospero país en una república, después de un año de tantas batallas.

El contenedor rey de fuego estuvo recuperándose unos meses en las instalaciones del Imperio Kou luego de su vuelta de la "otra dimensión". Luego de esto, en las primeras semanas posteriores a la guerra. Se llegó a un acuerdo donde a él se le cedería el control total de su país, aunque estaban obligados a mantener relaciones amistosas con este imperio al cual actualmente gobierna Ren Kouen. Lo cual a Alibaba le pareció más conveniente que su antiguo trato para el gobierno de Balbadd, ya que este puede permanecer al lado de las personas que más aprecia. Entre estas, Morgiana y Aladdín.

― ¡Morgiana! ―dijo mientras se acercaba con velocidad el joven rey saludándola con la mano.

―Alibaba… ¿ya has terminado todo es papeleo por hoy? ―preguntó mientras él recobraba el aliento.

―Por lo menos sí, también veo también terminaste de entrenar ―afirmó al ver que ella había tomado un descanso.

Ellos dos se sonrieron el uno al otro y se tomaron de las manos. Aquella conducta era la típica de una pareja, siempre que pudiesen lo hacían, aunque mientras estuvieran solos o con personas de confianza. Mientras estos caminaban por el extenso jardín lleno de una gran variedad de flores y plantas con frutos llamativos.

―Últimamente hay mucho trabajo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó la fanalis al joven.

El asintió de forma inmediata.

―Tienes razón, ahora aún más ya que vamos a poner en marcha el proyecto de república para Balbadd ―afirmó Alibaba―, le platiqué ello a Aladdín, pero no parecía muy seguro… ―agregó con un aire de intriga.

― ¿Por qué crees que será? ―interrogó al espadachín― Aladdín no es alguien que diga ese tipo de cosas sin una razón, tal vez algo le preocupe.

El joven asintió y ambos quedaron pensativos, llegaron a pensar que algo raro estaba pasando… pero no sabían qué suponer.

― ¿Tal vez… sea por la organización? ―se preguntó Mor.

Alibaba se le quedó viendo.

― ¿Por qué crees que sea eso? ―le preguntó.

―Porque no ha habido rastros de ellos y aparentemente ellos siguen operando, solo que en las sombras… ―respondió la joven.

Ya sin más que decir, decidieron cambiar de tema… comenzaron a platicar de cosas sin importancia y de lo cómico que fue el momento en el cual comenzaron a salir. Esto ocurrió en el momento en el que Morgiana se le declaró, solo que, mientras Alibaba estuvo ausente. Que fue apenas comenzó todo para ellos, no pudieron verse. Aunque luego de esto comenzaron a llevarse mejor de lo normal. A simple vista, no se puede notar que son el uno para el otro, pero, personas cercanas a ellos lo notan hasta con los ojos cerrados. Sobre todo, por el joven rey.

Recorrieron hasta el final del jardín donde había una gran salida con columnas de mármol blanco. En eso vieron pasar a su gran amigo, Aladdín, quien llevaba puestos unos lentes redondos muy grandes que le había obsequiado una de sus profesoras de la Academia. Este además estaba cargado de pergaminos que llevaba directamente a la sala de investigaciones.

― ¡Aladdín! ―lo llamaron a dúo.

El joven de ojos zafiro movió la cabeza en dirección a la que se hallaban sus amigos y los miró alegremente, aproximándose a ellos.

― ¡Hola Alibaba-kun, Mor-san! ―los saludó alegremente, mientras trataba de llevar todos los documentos de magia al mismo tiempo.

Ellos instintivamente tomaron algunos pergaminos y papeles para ayudar a su amigo. Luego de esto caminaron los tres juntos directamente a l salón de investigaciones. Al cual llegaron rápidamente, era un salón inmenso llenos de libros históricos. Aunque algunos pocos de magia, ya que en este país no era tan común. Pero no es nada comparado con la Torre Negra Libra en Sindria.

El trío se adentró en la sala y las pocas personas que se encontraba saludaban respetuosamente a sus superiores con una inclinación de cabeza. Luego, se instalaron en una gran mesa redonda de madera. Se sentaron y el joven magi dirigió su mirada al ventanal que se encontraba al lado de ellos. A la fanalis y al joven rey se intrigaron al ver su expresión, como si mostrase nostalgia. Pero se limitaron a guardar silencio y a observar.

―Saben ―dijo Aladdín dirigiéndoles la mirada nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro― pienso volver a Magnostadt―. Aquello les asombró y a la vez los preocupó.

-Aladdín -vaciló Morgiana.

― ¿Acaso algo va mal? ―preguntó Alibaba.

El magi los observó con duda.

― ¿Por qué piensan eso? ―interrogó con preocupación.

Ellos hicieron un breve silencio.

―Es que la primera vez que nos dijiste eso, algo te tenía muy preocupado. Y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada al respecto ―respondió Morgiana apenada ―si algo pasa, por favor confía en nosotros ―agregó tomando las pequeñas manos del magi junto con Alibaba.

La tensión aumentaba en la sala y las personas se percataban de ello, el mismo Aladdín, quiso alivianar el ambiente con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero no tuvo el mínimo efecto en ellos, este miró nuevamente a su izquierda, hacia el atardecer que emergía de forma paulatina.

―Es que, pienso que allí podré avanzar más y más. Tal como lo hice hace un año―se levantó, soltando las manos de sus amigos ―; además la organización no ha desaparecido, a pesar de que han pasado varios años en paz. Aún puedo sentir su presencia, planean algo y pienso detenerlos ―afirmó con un gesto serio.

Sus amigos lo observaban boquiabiertos, no tenían argumentos para responder a lo que él les planteaba. Al ver la reacción de sus amigos el joven continuó:

―Sphintus planea volver a la Academia y accedí en acompañarle, ambos tenemos mucho que aprender y en Magnostadt tendremos esa oportunidad ―agregó con una ligera sonrisa.

Alibaba y Morgiana solo se limitaban a observar, tenían miedo, miedo de perderle si se alejaba. Porque sabían que el joven magi haría cualquier cosa para protegerles de cualquier cosa que Al-Thamen planease; tal y como fue en el pasado.

―No se preocupen, allí las cosas son diferentes, ya no se discriminan a las personas normales de los magos y allí la gente no quiere repetir la misma tragedia dos veces. Además, si sucediese algo, no me dejaré derrotar tan fácil ―dijo tomando su báculo y apretándolo con sus pequeñas manos― volveré, eso es seguro.

― ¡Es que hay de qué preocuparnos! ―exclamó la joven del continente oscuro.

El de ojos zafiro la observó fijamente, exigiendo una explicación a ello.

―Cierto ―corroboró el joven rey ―, últimamente estás muy distraído ―afirmó.

―No es nada, es que mis investigaciones me tienes muy ocupado. Tengo que finalizarlas pronto, no creo que esta paz… ―miró hacia el ventanal ―dure demasiado―. Hizo una pausa, cerrando sus ojos― algo están tramando, por eso pienso volver…

Ellos no tuvieron otra más que asentir sonriendo, aunque mostraban una apariencia tranquila y confiada... por dentro, estaban un tanto inquietos. Aunque consideraron algo; ellos has pasado por altos y bajos, no hay nada que no puedan superar, eso era seguro.

―Está bien Aladdín ―asintió la fanalis al oír la respuesta del espadachín que se hallaba a su lado.

―Solo asegúrate de volver sano y salvo ―exclamó él con mucho entusiasmado.

Alibaba colocó su puño y luego Morgiana…

― ¡Sí! ¡Eso es seguro! ―afirmó aliviado colocando su puño también confirmando su pacto.

―Me volveré más fuerte, para poder cumplir mí objetivo ¡proteger a quienes más quiero! ―pensó fugazmente imaginándose las aventuras que le depararían― ¡no dejaré que nadie más sufra!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _Recuerdos._

Unas semanas después…

Aladdín volvía a la sala de investigaciones del palacio real de Balbadd. Este noto qué, a comparación a los últimos días, se divisaban en el horizonte unas grandes nubes grises que indicaban el principio una tormenta. El magi, distraído por el movimiento en una dirección fija de estas manchas grises en el azul cielo como el de los ojos del joven, recordaba con añoranza los secesos del pasado. Pero este se sacó de sus pensamientos fugazmente y continuó investigando. Tal y como lo hacía cada día desde que había vuelto de la Academia de Magia.

El ambiente de la sala era húmedo, los rayos del sol apenas alumbraban una pequeña parte de la mesa donde el joven de ojos zafiros leía textos muy antiguos. Cada rincón del palacio estaba en silencio, los pasos de las personas retumbaban como un eco entre grandes paredes y altos techos. La paz era absoluta, pero como toda paz, es fácil de perturbar. Esto es lo que torturaba al joven Aladdín, lo que pensaba a diario cuando se sumergía en sus recuerdos.

―Por más que trate, no puedo encontrar la clave para purificar el rukh ―pensaba preocupado.

Él sentía que pronto le sería necesario desarrollar el conjuro para un futuro cercano, pero nunca pudo terminarlo. Es cierto que a lo largo de estos años, logró realizar avances que lo hacían destacar entre los otros tres magis, entre los demás magos y personas. Su nombre se hizo rápidamente conocido, al igual que sus compañeros, sobre todo luego de la guerra entre Magnostadt y el Imperio Reim. Aladdín ha sido llamado de varias formas; el legendario Magi del destino, el cuarto zafiro, el mago astuto, entre tantos apodos más que surgían a partir de sus antiguas hazañas… aunque él hace oídos sordos ante tantos elogios y distinciones. No era algo de que enorgullecerse, tampoco algo que le importase demasiado. Simplemente deseaba ser un gran mago y permanecer al lado de las personas más importantes para él.

―Falta muy poco para partir…―pensó mientras observaba un espacio en blanco de uno de los textos que estaba leyendo, aquello le llamo la atención ya que una parte de la página estaba en blanco y el texto continuaba. Aunque esta comenzaba sin la más mínima coherencia. Además, estaba en lenguaje Toran, el cual el joven magi logró leer sin utilizar aquella herramienta mágica. Ya que Morgiana le había enseñado como hablar y escribir dicho idioma.

―Qué extraño… me pregunto por qué es que está incompleto… ―hizo una pausa― además… ―susurró, pero fue interrumpido por el joven rey y la fanalis que vinieron en busca de su amigo.

―Hola Aladdín, ¿vas a tomar un descanso? ―preguntó Morgiana.

El magi solo asintió, se levantó, dejando todos los pergaminos en la habitación. Excepto el que estaba leyendo.

―Vamos a almorzar algo ―afirmó Alibaba ―tengo mucha hambre ―agregó estirándose.

Los tres salieron de la habitación al jardín real y se sentaron en un borde de cerámicas negras en forma de círculo. Ellos comían y revivían viejas aventuras de cuando se conocieron. Sonreían de oreja a oreja y cada tanto ellos soltaban alguna carcajada. Sin duda se la pasaban de lo mejor.

―Así que será mañana―dijo el espadachín en una suspiro.

Aladdín y Mor asintieron al mismo tiempo.

―Hablé con Sphintus y concordamos en encontrarnos en el Imperio Reim dentro de cinco días, nos quedaríamos dos día allí y luego partiríamos a la Academia en una caravana ―afirmó el de los ojos zafiro―, supongo que nos llevará una semana o un poco más en llegar a partir de la capital de Reim.

Guardaron silencio luego de que el magi habló. Pasó una hora y habían retomado la conversación reviviendo el momento de sé conocieron en el calabozo de Amón, en Qishan.

― ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tardarás en volver? ―preguntó Alibaba con la boca llena de comida.

―Alibaba, no hables con la boca llena ―afirmó la fanalis de forma inexpresiva― podrías atragantarte ―agregó dándole un mordisco a un salomón.

El joven soltó una carcajada y siguió atiborrándose comida dentro de la boca.

―Tonterías ―contradijo dirigiéndole la mirada― lo hago muy a menudo Morgi… ―agregó, pero no puedo terminar de hablar porque comenzó a toser y a buscar el vaso de agua más próximo que tuviese.

El magi le daba fuertes palmadas en la espalda para que no se ahogara y Morgiana le tendió un vaso lleno hasta el tope de agua. Llamaba la atención no importaba que hiciese, las personas que pasaban se alarmaban del estado de su majestad pero se limitaban a observar. El joven tomó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que la molestia de su garganta cesara. Luego, bajo el vaso colocándolo a su lado y echó un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

―Tenías razón ―le dijo a ella avergonzado.

―Deberías escuchar a Mor más a menudo ―agregó en un tono de sermón.

El espadachín no dio repuesta alguna, solo se limitó a asentir como signo de disculpa.

―Tardaré unos dos o tres años, aunque tal vez medio año menos, si retomo mis estudios a partir del momento que los dejé ―agregó Aladdín retomando la conversación anterior al escándalo.

―Dos o tres años ―pensó Mor contemplando el horizonte que se divisaba entre los viñedos…

Todos ellos sentían nostalgia y se preguntaban si para ese tiempo qué tanto cambiarían las cosas, qué les depararía el destino y si volverían a estar los tres unidos tal y como lo estaban ahora. Pasaron unos minutos y ya debían retomar sus actividades, cada uno fue por su lado dejando aquel paisaje lleno de flores, árboles, animales pequeños como golondrinas, ardillas, entre otras escurridizas criaturas… donde el suave viento se deslizaba junto al tiempo que corría sin parar.

Llegaba el final del día llegaba sin demora, el ocaso teñido de color solferino daba paso a un a puro y azul cielo que poco a poco se vestiría de negro. Aparentemente, aquel nubarrón no arruinó en lo más mínimo el paisaje que se iba formando. Las estrellas se asomabas y brillaban de forma incandescente que incluso llegaban a confundirse con las aves de las almas, conocidas como rukh. Era una noche se celebración, pues se cumplían tres años del momento en el que las guerras cesaron y la paz emergió aliviando el temor de la personas. Se recordaba y honraba a quienes fueron víctimas de guerras, sobre todo, la primera, la gran guerra de Alma Toran y última, la guerra del Imperio Kou. Todo el país celebró, se organizó un gran banquete en el palacio a donde todos se les permitían acudir. Talentosas bailarinas y animada música avivaban el festejo. El magi, el rey y la fanalis, contemplaban desde un balcón del palacio el bello espectáculo que se montaba de momento a momento. Las luces de los fuegos artificiales teñían de diversos colores; como el rojo, amarillo y azul, el ambiente festivo. Los estruendos de estos eran ahogados por las melodías y voces de los aldeanos.

―Tenemos que aprovechar esto lo más que podamos ―dice Morgiana observando las explosiones de color que resaltaban en el cielo.

El espadachín y el magi asintieron.

―Mañana será el día en el cual deba partir ―agregó Aladdín sonriendo.

― ¿Me pregunto si cambiaremos para entonces…? ―se preguntó la fanalis apenada.

Alibaba se percató de ello.

―Tal vez ―respondió el joven―, pero no es algo a lo que debamos temer. Todo debe cambiar en algún momento ―afirmó―. Piensa que tanto cambiamos desde que nos conocimos, solo que lo hicimos juntos.

― ¡Es cierto! ―exclamó el joven magi, corroborando lo que su amigo dijo―, no importa cuánto tiempo pase o cuanto cambiemos… mientras que recordemos todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que vivimos ―. Hizo una pausa― el lazo, la conexión que tenemos será inquebrantable. Podremos cambiar, pero siempre nos llevaremos así de bien, esto es algo inevitable que el destino designó para nosotros… ―agregó por último el de los ojos azules…

―Sí, siempre seremos los mejores amigos, eso nunca cambiará ―dijo la joven pelirroja inspirada por lo que sus amigos decían.

Los tres tendieron sus manos una sobre la otra y las extendieron al cielo. Justo cuando los fuegos artificiales, tiñeron el cielo nocturno de vivaces colores…


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _La partida_

Al día siguiente, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol cubría todo a su paso con luz y calor. Era un perfecto día para navegar, ya que el mar estaba calmo y los vientos eran favorables para el barco donde Aladdín zarparía. Este se levantó a primera hora de la mañana para comenzar a listarse. Lo primero que hizo fue recoger todo el material bibliográfico que precisaría para sus estudios e investigaciones. Luego de esto, tomo sus pertenencias y las colocó en un pequeño bolso blanco de tela con una correa de cuerda. Se puso sus ropas; unas babuchas blancas; una camisa manga larga color beige y una especie de tejido como un chal color celeste claro. Que rodeaba el cuello, cubriendo el pecho y parte de los brazos y por último unos zapatos árabes negros. Prefirió utilizar aquello, ya que su uniforme de la Academia iba a llamar demasiado la atención, sobre todo en Reim. Decidió, además, utilizar aquellas gemas que lo convertían en un mago común y corriente. Impidiendo que el rukh hiciera su labor.

― ¿Para qué precisas usarlas, allí saben que eres un magi? ―preguntó Yamuraiha a través del ojo del rukh, desde Sindria.

El magi se tomó unos momentos para empacar unos pergaminos.

―Es que así podré estudiar como los demás magos ―respondió acomodando algunas de sus pertenencias.

―Ya veo... ―dijo la maga― si logras ser fuerte valiéndote de tu propio magoi, imagínate que tan poderoso será cuando recibas magoi de tu entorno ―agregó comprendiendo el modo de pensar de su discípulo.

Luego de finalizar su plática con la maga, tomó su equipaje y fue directo al puerto de Balbadd donde aguardaban Alibaba y Morgiana. Este se les aproximó para despedirse, además les entregó algo...

― Esto es... ―dijo la fanalis.

El magi de Alma Toran asintió, afirmando las suposiciones de la joven.

― ¿A qué se refieren? ―preguntó el joven rey, sin entender la situación.

El mago dio un hondo suspiro.

―Esto es para comunicarnos en caso de emergencias, un ojo de rukh ¿acaso olvidaste lo que era esto? ―le explicó al joven rey.

El espadachín tardó unos minutos en tratar de recordar para qué lo habían utilizado en el pasado.

―No, sigo sin entender ―afirmó con la mente en blanco― ¡explíquenme! ―suplicó.

―A veces pienso que tú memoria no es de largo plazo ―dijo Mor resignada.

Alibaba se enfureció al oír.

―CALLATE ―le gritó a la joven.

―Ya, ya ―dijo el magi tratando de alivianar el clima ―, te explicaré... ¿recuerdas que nos comunicamos con Sindria en el momento en el que los piratas nos atacaron? ―explicó tratando de aclarar las dudas de su amigo.

Cuando este terminó su explicación el joven ignorante abrió sus ojos como si recordase algo importante.

―Ya entendió ―dijo la fanalis al juzgar la expresión de su novio.

Sé escucharon las campanas, estas indicaban que el barco estaba por zarpar. Los tres amigos, que habían estado platicando, fueron interrumpidos por este sonido.

―Ya es hora de que me valla ―insinuó el de ojos zafiros alejándose.

Los dos jóvenes que se mantuvieron en tierra vieron como Aladdín subía al barco, donde se encontraban seis marinos y tres guardias reales, que supervisarían la llegada exitosa del magi a la capital de Reim.

― ¡Aladdín! ―gritaron los dos amigos del magi― ¡nos volveremos a ver, así que cuídate! ―exclamaron agitando sus manos en forma de despedida a medida que el barco se alejaba.

― ¡Sí! ¡De seguro nos volveremos a ver! ―respondió el de ojos zafiro a sus amigos― ¡no tengo dudas de ello! ―agregó devolviéndo el saludo a sus compañeros.

Se dio vuelta, ya observando el horizonte que tenía por delante, el rukh se movía alrededor de joven como si estuviesen danzando. Este se percató de ello y les dirigió una sonrisa.

―Me esperan muchas aventuras, tal vez tome algo de tiempo ―pensó el joven mago cerrando sus ojos― ¿podrán esperarme? ―se preguntó fijando nuevamente la mirada a la frontera entre el cielo y el mar.

Después de esto, pasaron cuatro días navegando, el joven se entretenía tanto como podía. Estudiaba, practicaba conjuros, comía y dormía. Además de ello, también disfrutaba cada tanto del bello paisaje que lo acompañaba, en aquellos momentos donde precisaba aclarar sus ideas. Aún faltaba un día y no sabía cómo pasar aquel tiempo, estaba ansioso por llegar. Definitivamente, aquello alentaba el tiempo aún más, así que, continúo sus investigaciones con el material que tenía a la mano en su camarote. Eso le hacía pasar el tiempo volando ya que se introducía demasiado sus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando utilizaba aquel poder especial que poseía. La sabiduría de Salomón, aunque no la usaba seguido, por lo menos trataba de hacerlo. Sin embargo, era la mayor fuente de conocimiento, ya que poco a poco pudo comenzar a acceder al flujo del rukh de Alma Toran con mayor facilidad. Por otro lado, también comenzó a acceder, pero con más dificultad, al del mundo donde se encontraba.

Ya era de noche... el día había pasado volando tal y como lo había previsto. Ya que estuvo estudiando todo el día; pero llegó un momento en el que ya estaba cansado y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido. Su cabeza se apoyó suavemente sobre la mesa de madera cubierta de hojas de papiros, algunas escritas, otras no; de pergaminos y tarros de tinta.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―se preguntó el joven.

Miró a su alrededor y lo único que veía era rukh blanco florando en un lugar completamente oscuro.

―Seguramente esto es una visión ―murmuró frotándose un ojo con la mano derecha.

Luego de decir esto, comenzó a ver una serie de sucesos ya conocidos para él, los de la gran guerra. Este no hizo más que guardar silencio y observar hasta el final. Cuando estos recuerdos cesaron, comenzó a ver cosas que le llamaron la atención. Vio la estrella de ocho puntas, la marca de los contenedores metálicos, cubierta de hielo. Luego vio magos de la organización, unas clases de seres extraños y títeres, pero ¿por qué títeres? Al final, vio la silueta de una chica, parecía ser una maga también. Por un impulsó irracional para él, se levantó y corrió hasta el lugar donde salían las proyecciones, para poder averiguar algo más. Estiró su mano, pero apenas alcanzó aquella silueta de luz se desvaneció.

― ¿Eh? ―dijo despertándose al fin.

Observó aturdido a su alrededor, y todo tal cual recordaba. A fin de cuentas, se encontraba en su camarote y ya era de mañana, pero tardó un poco en reaccionar completamente. Estaba un tanto atemorizado, a partir del momento en el que vio a los magos de Al-thamen y aquellos títeres. Se preguntaba si el destino que le esperaba no tendría un buen final. Estaba sumergido, abrumado por sus sentimientos y pensamientos, donde dudaba.

Estuvo en aquel estado, hasta que su atención se concentró en los murmullos de las personas y los ruidos de las aves pasando cerca de los barcos.

― ¡Llegamos a la capital! ―gritó el capitán, reiterando el aviso dos veces.

El joven mago no hizo más que recoger sus cosas y subir a observar la llegada anticipada al Imperio Reim.

Los rayos del sol cubrieron su rostro y la fresca brisa marina acarició todo con lo que se topaba. Jovialmente, observaba las personas bajando de los barcos y no tardó en seguirles.

Ya en tierra, contempló su alrededor felizmente. Había despejado completamente sus preocupaciones, pensando en volver a ver a sus viejos amigos de Magnostadt.

― ¡Por fin he llegado! ―exclamó felizmente ― ¡al Imperio Reim!


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _Imperio Reim._

El joven magi admiró por unos momentos se entorno; las calles estaban repletas de personas que bajaba y subían a los barcos; algunos llevaban mercancía de aquí para allá y otros, se ocupaban de comerciar con las personas de la zona. Aladdín decidió dirigirse directamente al templo en honor a la sacerdotisa Scheherazade, donde se encontraban sus amigos Sphintus, Marga y Titus.

―Disculpe ―dijo a una jovencita, como de su edad, que pasaba― ¿sabe el camino más corto para llegar al gran templo? ―preguntó un tanto perdido.

La chica, la cual no aparentaba ser turista, le indicó con el dedo una dirección.

―Camina derecho por esa dirección, cuando veas un gran amontonamiento de gente que van y vienen por un estrecho camino ―hizo una pausa―. Ve derecho por aquel camino, a través del mercado. Lo reconocerás por ver tantas tiendas y comerciantes y luego...

El de ojos zafiros la miraba sin entender ni la más mínima palabra. Por lo que esta echó un hondo suspiro.

―Ven te acompañaré ―le dijo fríamente, caminando por delante de él hacía donde ella le indicó.

Él le siguió el paso.

―Gracias ―le dijo el mago con una sonrisa.

La chica solo lo vio de reojo y asintió. Esta notó en su acompañante que llevaba la cara media cubierta con una capucha. Por lo que no podía ver sus ojos ni cabello, además llevaba un objeto muy largo y fino, como un bastón, envuelto en harapos. También cargaba una bolsa donde supuso que llevaba sus pertenencias, pero no podía determinar qué era lo que tenía dentro... eso le hizo dudar, incluso pensó que se metería en un buen lio.

Continuaron caminando, ella solo se limitaba a observar intrigada y desconfiada del joven desconocido. Al que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre...

―Seguro es un bandido o un fugitivo ―pensó observándolo disimuladamente―, pero por su actitud parece pacífico e inofensivo ―respiró hondo y suspiró― ¿quién será en verdad? ¿Será nuevo en la ciudad? ―se preguntó.

El joven se detuvo.

―Llegamos― dijo.

Ella arqueó una ceja, dudando de sus suposiciones.

― ¿No es tu primera vez en este país? ―preguntó la chica.

El magi asintió.

―Entonces ¿por qué...?

La joven no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando una pequeña niña se les aproximó y tomó las manos del chico de ojos zafiro.

― ¡Bienvenido, Aladdín! Llegaste un día antes, me has sorprendido... han pasado tantos años ―le dijo la pequeña alegremente al mago.

Al instante la chica reconoció a esa pequeña. De cabellos anaranjados atados con dos lazos color carmesí y ojos celeste. Era la persona que siempre permaneció al lado del magi de su país, la señorita Marga... además, ¿Aladdín? ¿Quién era él? Le sonaba ese nombre, pero no podía recordar correctamente donde. Pero, a pesar de sus dudas, se limitó a observar en silencio.

―Vamos... nos están esperando ―exclamó sonriendo jovialmente.

Estos se fueron alejando, dejando atrás a la joven que acompañó al magi.

―Entonces no era un bandido o un fugitivo ―pensó retractándose de sus antiguas suposiciones― ¿Será alguien importante? ―se preguntó.

Cuando el magi y su amiga estaban por entrar al precioso templo, el joven se volteó y le dirigió una sonrisa agradeciéndole a su joven guía. De repente, una brisa quitó la capucha de su rostro y dejó caer su larga y azul trenza, dejando ver sus ojos color zafiro. Ella recordó quien era, cuando vio al chico... el cual se dio vuelta y continuó su camino...

―Es... ―dijo tragando saliva― ¡el legendario magi, Aladdín! ―insinuó asombrada en voz baja.

Marga y Aladdín caminaban en un extenso pasillo que se dirigía directamente al trono en el que Scheherazade se sentaba diariamente. Al costado del amplio salón había un gran portón de madera color marrón oscuro con pestillos de oro. El mago ayudó a su amiga a empujar esta inmensa puerta que resonó fuertemente mientras se abría. Luego de esto la cerraron y pasaron a un hall de entrada con piso de mármol color jade y paredes, columnas y escaleras color blanco como la nieve. Subieron la escalera caracol que tenían enfrente y llegaron a un pasillo con ocho puertas por lado.

―Titus y Sphintus están en aquella puerta almorzando, deberíamos unirnos ―le dijo la pequeña a su amigo.

Ella tocó con el puño tres veces la puerta, luego se escuchó una voz, la del magi del Imperio Reim, que indicaba que pasaran. La niña detuvo al de ojos zafiro para que esperase unos momentos sin hacer ruidos.

― ¡Marga! ―exclamó Sphintus ― ¿qué te demoró tanto? ―preguntó el mago.

Ella hizo un gesto de disculpa.

―Estábamos por empezar sin ti ―le dijo Titus con la boca llena de comida.

La pequeña se enfureció.

―ESTÁN EMPEZANDO SIN NOSOTROS ―les gritó y luego se tapó la boca dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata.

― ¿Ustedes? ―preguntaron al unísono.

La jovencita no se atrevía a responder. En eso, Titus se percató de la presencia de alguien detrás de la puesta y se puso delante de la niña y de su amigo.

― ¿Quién anda ahí? ―preguntó a la defensiva.

Al instante la puerta se corrió y Aladdín caminó hacia el interior de la habitación.

―Tiempo si vernos ―exclamó el magi― Titus... Sphintus...

Los dos jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos.

―Aladdín ―exclamó el magi de Reim.

― ¿No se supone que llegarías mañana? ―le preguntó el mago sanador.

El magi asintió.

―Sí, pero no tuvimos ningún inconveniente y llegamos antes ―explicó el joven.

Los cuatro amigos de la Academia de magia estaban reunidos y felices, comieron y charlaron hasta que se acabaron toda la comida que había en la mesa. Luego de esto; Marga, Aladdín y Sphintus salen del templo tras despedirse de su amigo que no podría acompañarles, ya que este debía realizar muchos trabajos importantes. Pasaron por un camino que estaba repleto de negocios de todo tipo. Las personas eran muy alegres y enérgicas, el joven magi notó como su amigo llevaba a la prosperidad el Imperio. Eso lo había animado, ya que había comenzado a recordar cosas sobre aquella visión que tuvo el otro día... Tiempo después decidieron ir a comer, ya que el sol se estaba poniendo y al otro día les esperaba un largo viaje. Estos entraron al lugar donde irían a cenar, este era pequeño pero acogedor. Los tres se sentaron y ordenaron su comida, la cual no tardó en llegar. En eso, estuvieron conversando, especialmente de su viaje a la Academia. Paso el tiempo y mientras comían, el magi notó que alguien les observaba. Miró de re ojo a una de las mesas y solo a una persona encapuchada que estaba comiendo un trozo de carne que parecía ser un viajero, o alguien que lo iba a ser.

Numerosas veces, esta misteriosa personas les observó sin que nadie se percatase de ello, a excepción del joven de ojos zafiro. Pero llegó un momento que incluso la pequeña Marga, que aburrida contempló su entorno y se dio cuenta.

―Aladdin... Sphintus... ―susurró llamándoles― la persona de ahí lleva viéndonos un buen tiempo, da un poco de miedo ―les dijo...

Sphintus miró disimuladamente y no pareció ver nada extraño.

―Tal vez sea un viajero desconfiado ―dijo consolándola― debe ser tu imaginación...

Aladdín negó con la cabeza.

―Señorita, lleva viéndonos un buen rato ―dijo dirigiéndose a la desconocida― si se le ofrece algo ¿le importaría decirlo? ―agregó pacíficamente.

Sus dos amigos se le quedaron viendo. El joven de la trenza se levantó de su asiento y se le quedó viendo, atrayendo la atención de los demás comensales. La joven encapuchada sonrió y envainó la espada que tenía atada a la cintura. De la cual el magi se había percatado.

―Me descubrieron ―dijo un tanto apenada― pero... necesito tu algo de ti, magi... ―declaró revelando la identidad del joven. Armando un gran revuelo.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _Karissa._

Ante la alarmante y desconocida situación que se había generado, el joven magi sacó su báculo por si acaso y también su amigo, dejando a la pequeña detrás de ellos.

― ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ―pregunto Sphintus enfadado.

―Nadie quien yo sepa ―le contestó arrogantemente.

El mago enfadado pensaba enfrentarle, pero Aladdín le detuvo con su báculo. Este le preguntó que ocurría, pero el mago no dio respuesta alguna. Solo se limitó a observar a Karissa, quien no aparentaba ser una amenaza alguna.

―Te conozco, eras la chica de esta mañana ¿verdad? ―afirmó a la joven manteniendo la calma― ¿Se te ofrece algo? ―le pregunto.

Ella clavó la delgada espada en el suelo como si fuese una hoja de papel.

―Es cierto, nos conocimos esta mañana ―le respondió― lamento no haberme presentado antes ―agregó con una pena simulada... ―lo que quiero... es ser más fuerte ―le dijo, haciendo que el rukh a su alrededor de agitase.

Se acercó a la chica y puso su mano en su hombro, lo que sorprendió a la joven.

―Bien, mañana partiremos al país de los magos, Magnostadt, a primera hora del día. Nos esperarás en el puerto ―le dijo y luego se retiró.

Luego le siguieron Sphintus y Marga que no sabían que decir al respecto, dejando a la joven atrás. Cuando ellos alcanzaron le preguntaron todo tipo de cosas acerca de aquel acontecimiento.

A la mañana siguiente, Karissa les esperaba impaciente. Ella era de la misma edad de Aladdín, de cabellos rubios un tanto anaranjados hasta la cadera que estaban atados a un pañuelo rojo, ojos verde esmeralda y estatura promedia. Llevaba una delgada espada de plata con un mango del mismo material con algunas ornamentaciones y con su vaina verde jade con dibujos de rosas blancas atada a un cinturón a la cadera que se cruzaba con el de su vestido. Tenía puesto un vestido hasta la rodilla blanco con un lazo atado a la altura de la cintura. Ella estuvo esperando un rato a sus nuevos acompañantes.

―Hola ―exclamó el joven magi, que se aproximaba a ella junto a Sphintus, Marga y Titus.

Estos además, iban acompañados de tres guardias del palacio. Cuando la joven de ojos verdes vio al gran magi de su país. Lo saludo entre tartamudeo, luego estos tomaron sus cosas y subieron al barco. Despidiéndose a la distancia, los tres iban a encaminarse a una nueva aventura.

― ¡Magnostadt! ¡Allá vamos! ―exclamó el mago de Heliohapt.

Karissa, durante el primer día de viaje, no le dirigió la palabra a ninguno de sus acompañantes que disfrutaban del paisaje. Ella tendía a ser frívola con las personas a su alrededor, por más confianza les dé. Solo ha podido abrirse ante su familia, quienes ya se unieron al gran flujo del rukh. Ha tenido que valerse por sí misma desde hace mucho tiempo. Esto era algo de lo que Aladdín se había percatado, pero no estaba seguro, definitivamente no pensaba en preguntárselo. Prefería que ella se armase de valor para que se lo dijese.

―Karissa ―dijo el magi sentándose a su lado― ¿puedo llamarte así, no? ―le preguntó tratando de ser amable.

Ella solo asintió si dirigirle la mirada.

―Vamos a comer ―dijo el feliz.

Luego vino Sphintus, con las deliciosas comidas que suele preparar. Las ubicó en la mesa y se sentó frente a ellos. Comieron y platicaron, aunque la de los ojos verdes mantenía el silencio.

―Vamos, si vas a venir con nosotros mocosa arrogante y creía, al menos se amable ―le dijo descaradamente.

Esto la enfureció demasiado que rompió el silencia.

―CÁLLATE MENTECATO LLENO DE CANAS ―le gritó golpeando la mesa con su puño.

―Vamos, vamos... Karissa ―dijo Aladdín tembloroso― no seas tan...

Este no pudo terminar la frase.

― ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS DIJISTE!? ATREVETE A REPETIRLO ―le respondió vorazmente sacando su báculo, preparado para atacar.

La joven iracunda respondió a la amenaza desvainando su delgada y plateada espada.

―Claro ―respondió― mentecato lleno de C-A-N-A-S ―agregó deletreando la última palabra.

― ¡¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO VIEJO?! ―le preguntó en furia.

―No, te estoy diciendo joven ―respondió sarcásticamente entre risitas.

―Bastarda ―exclamó elevando su báculo para ponerla a dormir con **Yoah Reg** , magia curativa que induce a la gente a un sueño profundo.

El magi, que notó la intención de su amigo se interpuso entre ellos, activando su Borg, tratando de evitar aquella matanza que se veía venir. Incluso, los tripulantes, intentaron ayudar al joven de la larga trenza. Pero no podían acercarse, ya que estos dos daban inspiraba terror su alrededor.

―Vamos, no sean infantiles ―decía el de ojos zafiro mientras trataba de separar a sus amigos.

Karissa empuja a Aladdín fuera, para que no interfiera.

―Maldito médico brujo ―le gritó la joven tratando de clavarle la espada en el hombro por la rabia.

En eso el joven usa su báculo para llevar la espada a su lado, la cual clavó en el gastado suelo de madera. Luego este se les acercó...

―Entiendo que estén discutiendo por una tontería, pero llegar a lastimar a los demás por algo absurdo no remedia, nada... si no lo empeora ―dijo seriamente, ya habiendo perdido su temple.

Estos dos se le quedaron viendo, sobre todo la joven espadachín, quien veía al magi como un chico bastante infantil. Después se retiró a su habitación, ya que era tarde y estaba agotado.

―Lo hicimos enojar ―dijo el de Heliohapt frotándose la nuca.

La chica guardó silencio.

―Es cierto, a Aladdín no le gustan las peleas ―agregó apenado, recordando lo ocurrido en la Academia.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Por qué? ―le preguntó.

―Yo no soy quien para decirlo... ―respondió seriamente, dejándole en duda―. Iré a disculparme ―agregó por último.

Luego de esto, la noche cayó completamente y Karissa no había bajado a su camarote. Sabía que al otro día irían en una caravana por tierra a Magnostadt, por lo que debía dormir bien. Pero, a pesar de su persistencia a que el mago se merecía cualquier tipo de tortura. Pensó en disculparse si aún seguía despierto. Bajó a la habitación que compartía con sus acompañantes. Se encontraban tres camas, cada una pegada a una pared, entró a la pequeña habitación y se acostó al ver que ellos estaban dormidos. Ya dormida, comenzó a soñar con lo que fue su mayor arrepentimiento. Se despertó asustada y tembló un poco, con los ojos entrecerrados vio a alguien levantado. A quien divisó fue a Aladdín, que repentinamente se despertó, como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla también. Ya que este estaba un tanto agitado, el joven miró hacia la dirección de la joven.

― ¿No puedes dormir? ―le preguntó.

―Solo fue una pesadilla ―respondió de forma fría.

El magi se levantó y subió a la escotilla, la chica le siguió sin hacer ningún ruido. Él se sentó en el suelo, observando las estrellas. Ella le acompañó...

―Lo siento... ―dijo avergonzada.

―No es a mí a quien deberías decírselo ―le respondió sin despegar la vista al cielo ―Sphintus no es alguien rencoroso, mañana se le pasará...

Karissa asintió.

― ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ―le preguntó la joven de Reim.

―Sí, aunque no es nada, es algo que me pasaba a menudo ―hizo una pausa― por lo que veo a ti también te pasó ―agregó dirigiéndole la mirada ― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―preguntó― si quieres puedes decírmelo...

La de ojos verdes echó un hondo suspiro.

―Pues... soñé con el mayor arrepentimiento de mi vida ―le dijo apenada...

Aladdín decidió no preguntar más...


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _Laberinto._

Unos días después a lo de aquella noche, Karissa logró abrirse, aunque sea un poco más a sus compañeros. Sobre todo con Aladdín, quien aseguró que era una persona fácil de tratar, pacífica y con uso de razón ―según ella―. A comparación del amigo del magi, Sphintus, con quien apenas podía hablar sin tratar de matarle. Iban en una caravana por tierra con doce personas, además del joven de ojos zafiro y sus acompañantes. Todo iba próspero, ellos tres estaban descansando mientras compartían una sandía. De repente, el carruaje se tambalea y todos se sujetan de lo que tienen a la mano. La joven de Reim y el mago de Heliohapt no entendían lo que ocurría. Mas su amigo estaba próximo a averiguar lo que realmente pasaba, solo se basaba en sus suposiciones y corazonadas. Esto, para él, no era un simple terremoto. Minutos después los temblores cesaron y todos salieron. Pudieron contemplar el suelo de roca sólida quebrado y frente a ellos. Un gran palacio alargado, blanco y con columnas de cristal, que parecían hielo.

― ¿Qué esto? ―se preguntaba la gente lamentándose.

― ¿Cómo cruzaremos esto? ―se preguntaba alarmado el chófer del carro― nos llevará día atravesarlo ―agregó preguntándose, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

El magi, que sujetaba su báculo, lo elevó en dirección a la misteriosa edificación. Aquello llamó la atención de sus compañeros. Que le preguntaron qué ocurría...

―Karissa... Sphintus... ―el joven de la trenza hizo una pausa― ¿quieren un desafío? ―les preguntó con convicción.

Estos no dieron respuesta alguna, solo vieron al joven tratando de no dar un sí o no a aquello.

―Pues, eso de allí ―dijo indicando a la dirección del palacio― es una celda y nosotros...

Sus compañeros tragaron saliva, pensando en su futuro.

― ¡Lo conquistaremos! ―exclamó convencido.

Sphintus trató de negarse, pero Karissa... quien buscaba ser más fuerte. Vio aquello como una oportunidad y accedió. Posteriormente ―como unos cinco minutos― el mago no tuvo otra más que acceder. Recogieron provisiones, ya que no sabían cuánto tiempo estarían allí, y se embarcaron en su nueva aventura.

―Esto... es un calabozo ―preguntó la joven espadachín admirando lo que veía a su alrededor.

El magi asintió sin demora, contestando a la mirada de su amigo. Que preguntaba lo mismo que ella. Caminaron al principio por un largo camino de tierra color beige. Las paredes estaban llenas de escarcha y flores violetas, blancas y azules. Luego a aquello el camino se abrió a un enorme hall que se dividía en tres caminos. Los cuales, no tenían ninguna marca, como en el calabozo de Amón. Lo que rápidamente notó el de ojos zafiro y llegó a la conclusión que definitivamente este calabozo era reciente.

― ¿Qué haremos? ―preguntó el mago con la dorada serpiente.

Nadie respondió, a cambio, el magi se acercó a las tres entradas y se volteó a sus amigos.

―Estamos perdidos ―aclaró de forma casi despreocupada.

Lo que dejó a sus amigos anonadados, por lo que se sentaron ya resignados. Era claro que no podían separarse, pero eran tres caminos... así que debían ingeniárselas para adivinar el camino correcto.

―Ahora que lo pienso Aladdín ―dijo Sphintus reparando en su amigo― ¿en los calabozos no hay criaturas que siempre intentarán arrancarte todos tus miembros? ―le preguntó.

Él joven revoleó los ojos, evitando platicarle de las criaturas de Amón y Zagan. Lo que aterró al de Heliohapt. Entonces, la joven de ojos verdes le dio un codazo...

―Vamos, no seas gallina, llevas una serpiente al redor del cuello y ni te inmutas ―declaró ella provocándolo.

Entonces comenzó la discusión nuevamente entre ellos, pero el de ojos zafiro no les tomó importancia. Se adentró un poco en cada uno de los túneles para ver cuánto rukh había en ellos. Tratando de saber dónde se encontraba la necrópolis. Cuando este divisó de las tres a la del medio, se volteó a avisarles a sus compañeros.

― A-ALADDIN ―exclamó la joven de Reim al notar que una serpiente blanca muy similar a la de mago llevaba en su cuello.

El joven de Alama Toran se puso en guardia al notar el peligro que se avecinaba, advirtiendo a sus amigos. Karissa un tanto asustada ante estas serpientes blancas, que no solo trataban de atraparla a ella, si no a sus acompañantes. Pero como activaban su borg, estas solo los rodeaban a una distancia aceptable. Estas intentaban enterrarlos en el blanco pabellón cubierto de nieve. La muchacha desvainó su estada y las atravesó una por una.

―Son de nieve... ―declaró al ver como se desvanecían.

Eso dio una idea a los dos magos que se indicaron con una mirada el momento de atacar.

― ¡Halharl Rasars! ―exclamó el joven mago de la creación, que rápidamente hizo que varias esferas de fuego derritieras las serpientes que los amenazaban.

Cuando por fin fueron libres, escogieron el túnel del medio. Tal y como Aladdín les indicó, aunque estos animales reptantes les seguían a toda velocidad. Los cuales se amontonaba y se hacían grandes, pero los magos los erradicaban con ataques de magia de calor. Ya exhaustos de escapar por ese túnel, llegaron a pensar que habían elegido la ruta equivocada. Pero a la distancia divisaron una luz y cuando cruzaron la salida se les presentó una gran puerta. Estos se aproximaron a ella y la contemplaron unos minutos.

―Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto ―pensó la joven de ojos verdes emocionada ― ¡lo sabía! ―se dijo― si estoy junto al gran magi podré ser más fuerte ―agregó a sus adentros contemplando al joven de ojos zafiro.

Este le dirigió una sonrisa, cuando se percató de que le observaban.

― ÁBRETE SÉSAMO ―exclamó él, poniendo sus manos sobre la puerta.

La inmensa entrada se abrió dando paso a una ciudad, la necrópolis, la cual Aladdín tuvo que explicar a sus amigos. Esta pequeña ciudad era como las demás, de aspecto rústico y desolado. Aunque estas, estaban llenas de rosas blancas que se iban incrementando a medida que se acercaban al lugar donde el djiin se encontraba.

No demoraron en llegar, al entrar al pequeño palacio que era el centro de la necrópolis. Era más amplio de lo que aparentaba y estaba lleno de riquezas que hicieron que el mago de Heliohapt se imaginase que haría con ellas. Pero, la muchacha, que se encontraba a su lado, le rompió la ilusión.

―Vamos, hay que encontrarnos con el djiin, haz algo útil ―le dijo la joven un tanto irritada.

―Maldita ―pensó y fue donde su amigo Aladdín. Quien estaba parado frente una espada que tenía el emblema de la estrella de ocho puntas. La cual no dudó en toza, luego un resplandor cegador inundó la habitación. Aunque este duró muy poco tiempo.

Entonces, una mujer apareció de aquel objeto. Tenía cabello oscuro lacio que llegaba hasta los hombros. Estaba adornada con todo tipo de joyas de pies a cabeza que hacían más compleja sus vestiduras blancas.

―Mi nombre es Dysthe djiin de la incertidumbre y lo desconocido ―declaró esta ante los tres jóvenes que contemplaban asombrados― ¿quién se convertirá en rey? ―preguntó con convicción.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 _Dysthe_

―A ver... a quién escogeré ―se preguntó en voz alta, observando a sus tres posibles candidatos.

En eso, vio a una gran cantidad de rukh que rodeaba alegremente al joven de la trenza, cuando supo quién era... lo descartó de inmediato.

―Tu eres... ―dijo Dysthe asombrada― el gran magi, Aladdín ―dijo ella haciéndole reverencia, tal y como los demás djiins de la casa del Rey Salomón.

Este le hizo una seña que le devolvía el saludo de forma cortés. Esto impresionó enormemente a la muchacha de ojos verdes.

― ¿Quién eres en realidad? ―se preguntó.

―Tú ―dijo la djiin señalándola― te elegiré a ti ―agregó ella.

― ¿Por qué? ―le preguntó la joven de Reim

Esta suspiró.

―Porque eres fuerte de corazón, puedo verlo, aunque eres frívola―le respondió.

Karissa reaccionó de mala manera.

―No quiero ofenderte, pero no puedes confiar en los demás. Eso en tu vida es un obstáculo, tu corazón duda, pero quiere avanzar. Es como si tuvieses dos voluntades opuestas que chocan y no te dejan seguir. Siempre has estado igual, siempre... ―hizo una pausa― eso tiene que cambiar, no puedes seguir así...

Luego la mujer reparó en el magi.

― ¿También lo notaste? ―le preguntó, ya esperando la respuesta.

Este mantuvo silencio.

―Sí ―le dirigió la mirada a su compañero― me he percatado de ello, su rukh lo dice todo ―agregó.

La joven no dio objeción alguna, lo cual el de Heliohapt no se imaginó. Ya que este pensó que reaccionaría de mala manera y que les gritaría. Aunque se había equivocado, no comentó en ningún momento.

―Bien ―dijo la muchacha― si me esfuerzo por cambiarlo, ¿podré tener un contenedor metálico?

Dysthe asintió y eso hizo que el magi sonriese.

―Confío en ti, además, tienes al magi Aladdín como acompañante. Si te sales del camino, te ayudará a recuperarte y seguir ―dijo sonriente―. Con esto los declaro a ustedes conquistadores del quinceavo calabozo y a ti, Karissa, te daré el poder para hacerlo.

Entonces, ella les abrió el portal para que saliesen del lugar, luego de ello. Los tres recogieron todo el botín que pudieron y se lo llevaron con ellos. Cuando estos estaban por volver, la djiin se desvanece y, como una luz fugaz, se adentra en la delgada espada de Karissa. Dejando la marca que ahora la caracterizaba como una "contenedor rey", esperando que hiciese un buen uso de su poder.

A partir de esto, continuaron su viaje, aunque un poco más cargado. Ya que llevaban sacos inmensos con todo tipo de riquezas que se dividieron entre los tres.

― ¿Me ayudarás a usar esto? ―le preguntó la joven al magi, observando la estrella de ocho puntas de su espada.

―Claro, para eso están los amigos, además, puedes confiar en nosotros ¡eso te lo aseguro! ―dijo felizmente.

―Te contaré algo que nadie más sabe... ¿podrás escucharme? ―le preguntó al joven que estaba sentado a su lado.

Él le hizo un gesto aceptando.

―Bien ―dijo suspirando― hace unos cuatro o cinco años, vivía en Reim con mis padres y mi pequeño hermanito. Éramos felices así, papá trabajaba en el mercado y mamá nos criaba. Mi padre fue un gladiador en el Imperio antes de conocer a mi madre, ya sabes, para ganarse la vida. Por lo que me enseñaba algunas técnicas, para pasar el tiempo. Un día, iba caminando de vuelta a casa y vi a un joven de mi edad en el suelo. Me asusté y pensé en correr, pero me suplicó que me quedase. Y así lo hice, le hablé por un rato y me contó que era un viajero que le habían robado y no tenía donde ir. Así que le invité a casa, como la gente hospitalaria que éramos, lo hacíamos a menudo... Entonces ―hizo una pausa.

― ¿Entonces...? ―le preguntó el esperando que continuase.

―Nos atacaron, resulta que ese maldito era un prófugo que había quedado en reunirse con sus compañeros y robarle a las personas que estaban cerca y escapar... Por la noche este se escapó fuera de la casa y condujo a cinco de los suyos, revisaron todo sin que nos diéramos cuenta, atacaron a papá mientras dormía al ver que no había nada de valor. Pues, si él hubiese estado despierto los que hubiesen muerto serían esos andrajosos bandidos. Luego fueron por nosotros, como una venganza, pero mamá nos ayudó a escapar. Aunque uno de esos hombres nos siguió y atrapo a mi hermano y tuvo el mismo triste final... yo sola escapé ―dijo agarrándose de sus rodillas para ocultar la pena― después de eso comencé a entrenar seriamente y a ganarme la vida comerciando y luchando cada tanto en el coliseo ―agregó, finalizando su relato.

―Entiendo ―dijo el joven sin agregar nada más...

―No, no lo entiendes, no sabes lo que es estar solo... ―dijo alzando la voz― viviste en un palacio y no te preocupas de qué comer cada día...

―Mentira, por mucho tiempo he estado solo, después de todo... nunca conocí a mis padres. Tampoco tengo familia y antes era un viajero...

― ¿Eh?

Ella estaba anonadada, siempre tenía una falsa intención sobre él e incluso llegó a sentirse feliz de tener a alguien que la entendiera.

―Aladdín... yo ―dijo ella, pero fue interrumpida por el chófer.

Este les avisó de su llegada a Magnostadt, por lo que los tres compañeros tomaron sus cosas y se adentraron en la ciudad. Se ocuparon de rentar una habitación para Karissa, quien no iba a poder dormir en la Academia. Luego de esto, los dos magos hicieron el examen de kodor, tal y como en el pasado. Ambos, entraron a nivel 1, donde habían quedado. Incluso tendrían a Myers como profesora. Aladdín había decido bloquear sus poderes nuevamente, para estudiar al mismo nivel de sus compañeros; por lo que se colocó aquellas gemas color azafrán en sus brazos, ocultos por unas vendas blancas.

―Vendremos todos los día a visitarte si nos es posible ―dijo el mago de Heliohapt a la joven―. Pero ni se te ocurra entrar a la Academia sola, a menos que estemos contigo.

― ¿Por qué? ―les preguntó ella.

―Porque allí hay muchos documentos y artefactos mágicos que puedes salirse de control si no eres un mago capaz de controlarlos. Además, ahora los ciudadanos se valen por su propio trabajo y no sacan provecho de la magia.

―Entiendo... ¿cuándo comenzarán sus clases? ―les preguntó.

―Mañana a primera hora ―contesto el magi.

Ella se asombró.

―Es que estamos en tercer año y tenemos muchas cosas que organizar... ―aclaró Sphintus.

Luego de esto, los dos amigos se despidieron de la joven y se fueron a su habitación asignada y a saludar a sus viejos amigos. Mientras, la muchacha dormiría en una pequeña cabaña acogedora con espacio suficiente para instalarse sin queja alguna.

Al día siguiente las clases comenzaron para todos los alumnos nuevos, incluyendo al de los ojos zafiro y al de Heliohapt. Fue un día bastante agitado, ya que los entrenamientos y clases fueron bastantes complejas. Más tarde, el amigo del magi tuvo que quedarse a terminar sus deberes, por lo que Aladdín iría a ver a Karissa en lo que tenía de tiempo libre. Camino a ello se choca con una chica que llevaba el mismo uniforme y supuso que era de su mismo año, aunque de diferente curso, según él.

―L-lo siento, perdóname, estoy perdida y quiero ir a un parque que está pasando el mercado ―...le dijo la joven, entre demás balbuceos, avergonzada.

Él también notó que era más o menos de su edad. Tuvieron una breve charla donde hizo enfadar a la muchacha. Por lo que el magi le ofrece su ayuda y esta no tuvo otra más que acceder, yéndose ambos juntos a aquel lugar del que la maga hablaba.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 _La muchacha y el magi._

―Estoy en problemas ―exclamó la joven maga― maldición, cómo es que pienso en ir a un lugar cuando no sé el camino―murmuraba casi a punto de gritar― ¡Soy tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta! ―se dijo esta, elevando la voz.

Y por no prestar atención, cuando estaba caminando, insultando a su persona. Se choca con un joven y casi cae al suelo. Levanto su mirada, apenas pudo y se quedó viendo a la persona con la que se encontró. Era un joven de su Academia, como de su mismo año, aunque un año mayor con respecto a la edad.

―L-lo siento, perdóname, estoy perdida y quiero ir a un parque que está pasando el mercado ―exclamó bajando la mirada― pero no se ir y me están esperando mis amigas―balbuceo avergonzada...

En ello, fue interrumpida por las risas del muchacho. Ella lo miró sin saber la gracia de la situación y mostró un semblante nada amable.

―Perdona las risas, es que esto es un tanto cómico ―dijo él justificándose― ¿quieres que te ayude? ―le preguntó, como disculpa.

La muchacha se enfadó.

―NO, NO QUIERO AYUDA DE UN PATÁN ―le gritó a punto de retirarse.

Pero pensó:

―Entonces, ¿quién me ayudaría?

Se dio la vuelta, volvió a donde estaba el joven y aceptó su ayuda.

―Bien, vamos ―le dijo adelantándose y ella siguiéndole el paso.

Comenzaron a caminar y ninguno de los dos hablaba. La muchacha no le dirigía la palabra, ya que estaba enfada con el joven. Aunque lo veía cada tanto de reojo. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus azules ojos que se asemejaban a dos hermosos zafiros.

―Es como si brillaran con la luz ―pensó observándolo― espera... ¿por qué pensé eso? ―se dijo así misma, sin que él se diese cuenta ¿No se burló de mí por ser despistada?

―Llegamos ―dijo el joven― esas son tus amigas ¿verdad? ―afirmó señalando a un grupo de cinco chicas.

Estas saludaron a su amiga a quien esperaban. Luego repararon el el muchacho y al reconocerlo lo saludaron un tanto nerviosas.

―Bueno, me voy yendo ―dijo él dándose la vuelta― adiós.

―Adiós ―dijo ella un tanto desanimada― al final no era mal tipo ―dijo a sus adentros.

― ¡Oye! ―le llamó él.

Ella se volteó.

― ¿Qué? ―se preguntó.

― ¡La próxima vez que vallas por el pueblo puedo acompañarte! ―le gritó a la distancia― ¡para que no te pierdas de nuevo! ¡Señorita distraída! ―luego se volteó y continuó su camino.

―Retiro lo dicho ―pensó al oírle y le respondió―: ¡Como si eso fuera a pasar!

― ¡Quién sabe! ―contestó a la joven.

―Es un patán ―dijo a regañadientes.

Sus amigas la miraban fijamente.

― ¿Cómo se conocieron? ―le preguntó Reiko, una de sus amigas más extrovertidas.

―F-fue una casualidad, ¿por qué? ¿Es alguien importante? ―dijo la joven nerviosa.

Ella y las demás se asombraron de la ignorancia de la joven maga.

― ¡¿No lo sabes?! ―le preguntó Oshin, quien era mucho más distraída e ignorante que ella― ¡Es un mago de la creación! ¡El magi Aladdín! ―exclamó sorprendida.

La muchacha se sorprendió.

― ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? ―gritó ella.

―Si no fuese por él, Magnostadt habría caído en manos de Reim y no estaríamos aquí ―agregó Irie, informando a su amiga.

―No lo sabía ―dijo entre lamentos― le dije patán a un magi ―agregó apenada, aunque no arrepentida.

―Ya, ya ―le dijeron, consolándola.

Al día siguiente Aladdín, Sphintus y Karissa estaban reunidos en el patio de la Academia durante la comida, antes de un tiempo libre de unas horas.

―Bueno, he terminado, tengo que irme ―dijo el magi levantándose.

― ¿Tienes planes? ―preguntó la joven con la boca llena de comida.

El de ojos zafiros puso una pequeña sonrisa.

―Bueno... ―hizo una pausa― hay alguien a quien quiero ver, así que voy a aprovechar el tiempo libre que tengo―explicó tomando su báculo.

Luego de eso, él se despidió y fue en busca de aquella muchacha con la

que se había encontrado el día anterior, en quién no había dejado de

pensar.

―Aladdín ―exclamó Karissa― ¿a quién vas a ver?

Este se dio vuelta.

―Voy a ver a la señorita despistada ―le respondió alegremente.

―Está actuando raro ―afirmó el mago.

La joven de ojos verdes concordó con muchacho, un tanto preocupada. Aunque no sabía por qué le pasaba ello.

Después de aquello el magi se empeñó en buscas a esa persona con la que se había encontrado. Había divisado que era de su mismo año, pero suponía que era de otro curso. Por lo que fue de aula en aula preguntando por esta, pero nadie podía darle la respuesta que esperaba oír. En eso, se encuentra con la profesora Myers que sermoneaba a alumnos debiluchos que no creían que sirviese su entrenamiento.

―Profesora Myers, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? ―le dijo él aproximándose.

Esta, quien estaba sermoneando a sus alumnos, paró y asintió. Entonces el joven de ojos zafiro le explicó la situación y a quien buscaba. Pero ella no fue de mucha ayuda, porque solo pudo deducir que era una de las alumnas de los primeros cursos. Aunque si hubiese sabido el nombre, incluso habría sido más específica. Por lo que el joven fue hacia el ala este de la Academia, donde se encontraban los últimos tres salones donde ella podía estar. Además estaba cansado, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia. Ya habiendo visitado dos de tres salones, el último que le quedaba se encontraba en la cima de una alta torre de techo en cúpula color solferino con ornamentaciones doradas. Para llegar a estaba había una gran y larga escalera caracol situada fuera de dicha edificación. Por eso, el muchacho se decidió a subirlas...

―Ya he subido y bajado muchas de estas, una más no me hará daño ―pensó demasiado confiado en su condición física.

Pero... se equivocó...

―Maldición, no he hecho más de la mitad y ya no puedo más ―dijo a sus adentros, ya desconfiando de su fuerza.

Aunque no se rindió y continuó subiendo. Sin embargo, tuvo que parar un segundo ya que un grupo de chicas bajaban entre sus griteríos. Lo cual irritó algo al magi, por lo que ni se esforzó en ver quiénes eran. No hizo más que llegar cuando mira hacia abajo por unos momentos y escucha una voz muy familiar. La voz de quien buscaba, de quien no sabía su nombre. Luego la divisó en aquel grupo de chicas gritonas con las que se había topado. Ya arrepentido, dio los primeros pasos hacia abajo cuando ve a dos magos platicando mientras subían...

―Es tan agotador subir estas escaleras todos los días ―dijo uno de ellos quejándose.

―Es cierto, lo mejor es usar la magia de gravedad ―le respondió el otro.

Lo que dio una gran idea al joven, que fue usar la magia de gravedad para bajar. Que ahorró tiempo, energía y lamentos futuros, apenas baja, la ve. Ella vestía su uniforme y su gorro puntiagudo, que formaba parte del uniforme. En su mano derecha sostenía su báculo y en la otra sostenía un libro forrado con cuero marrón oscuro. Sus amigas, notaron al joven que observaba a la joven maga y se miraron de forma traviesa.

―Mira, mira ―le dijo Reiko.

Ella no se volteó, ya que Irie se lo había indicado, pero vio de reojo sobre su hombro y observó al joven de la trenza acercarse. Sorprendida se da vuelta y sus amigas ponen sus manos en su espalda.

―Bueno, adelante ―exclama la maga extrovertida empujándola junto a las otras dos.

La pobre chica, que fue empujada, se tropieza por su gran falta de equilibrio. Por lo que el joven magi intenta atraparle. Mientras que las jóvenes, que esperaban que esto se efectuara, y se formara el momento más empalagoso y romántico que pudo haber existido... pero...

Esto es la realidad... nada de eso pasó, sino que la muchacha estampa su cara sobre el suelo. Provocando un grito agudo por parte de ella que alerta a sus amigas del futuro peligro, las cuales deciden huir a un lugar seguro.

―Maldición ―exclama ella sosteniendo su rodilla, que estaba sangrando.

El muchacho algo alarmado, se acerca y la ayuda a pararse. Pero a esta se le hace difícil con el estado actual de su pierna.

―Me duele ―dice entrecerrando los ojos.

Él toma el brazo de la joven y lo rodea en su hombro, ocupándose de sostener su pequeño libro.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 _Ojos turquesas._

Después del tropiezo de la joven, él magi no tuvo otra más que llevarla a la sala de curación. La cual, por fortuna, se hallaba cerca. Luego de llegar a la amplia sala, que era iluminada con grandes ventanales. El joven ayudó a chica a sentarse en una de las camas que se encontraban allí.

― ¿Es aquí? ―le preguntó a ella con unas vendas en la mano.

Esta asintió y puso un gesto de dolor cuando estas le rodeaban la rodilla.

―Lo lamento, no es mi especialidad utilizar magias de curación ―dijo este con un semblante serio.

―No importa ―le respondió la maga― prefiero que mi cuerpo se vuelva fuerte por sí mismo ―agregó esta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Mientras el de ojos zafiro le vendaba la rodilla, la joven lo observó y pensó:

―Bueno, tal vez si sea buen tipo. Digo, me ayudó a llegar y está curado mi pierna... no me abandonó así que...

Entonces, el magi recordó algo importante...

―Tu nombre... ¿podrías decírmelo? señorita despistada―le preguntó el magi viéndole a los ojos.

―Retiro lo dicho, de nuevo ¡¿por qué siempre arruina los momentos en los que me da una buena impresión?! ―se dijo a sus adentros estúpidamente.

Ella lo miró resignada y él la miró esperando una respuesta.

― ¡Oh! Es cierto, ayer no te lo dije ―insinuó disimulando amabilidad― mi nombre es Tsuna ―. Le respondió rápidamente― mis amigas me dijeron quién eres, Aladdín ―exclamó al pronunciar su nombre.

―Tsuna ―pensó el al oír su voz―. Me pregunto por qué, pero creo haber escuchado tu nombre antes señorita Tsuna la despistada ―declaró el mago un tanto pensativo.

Tsuna la despistada no captó a tiempo el nuevo apodo.

―Espera... ¿q-qué con el nuevo apodo? ―exclamó enfadada― ¿Despistada? ¡No soy despistada! ―le impuso agresivamente.

―Entonces... ¿qué fue lo que pasó ayer? ¿Distracción? ―le contestó entre risas.

―Maldición, me atrapó, me rindo ―pensó.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

― ¡Ya sé! ―exclamó él― ¡eres la maga prodigio de la que tanto se habla! ¡Me sorprende que seas tú! ¡Después de todo no lo aparentas!

―Es terriblemente sincero, me está insultando con todo. No sé si lo hace por sincero o por estúpido... ―pensó fugazmente...

Luego esta corroboró la declaración del magi:

―Debido a mis altas calificaciones me han promovido a alumna de tercer año en unas semanas ―dijo con nerviosismos.

Luego de aquella emocionante charla de cómo llegaron a la Academia y que bien la pasaban, Aladdín terminó de vendarle la pierna. Pero al moverse para guardar los excedentes, tiró el libro que se encontraba sobre la cama y al instante, la joven maga lo vio. Y quiso inclinarse para alcanzarlo. Pero el joven se le adelantó y se lo tendió.

Esta lo tomó entre sus manos y le sacudió el polvo que se le había impregnado, segundos después él se sentó a su lado y se percató de la añoranza que había en esos ojos turquesas al ver ese pequeño objeto.

No despegó su mirada de ella...

Había un gran ventanal donde la blanca y cálida luz entraba y aclaraban aún más la pálida piel de la joven. Al mismo tiempo sus mejillas rosadas se detonaban aún más.

El magi contemplaba el perfil de la joven, sin que se diera cuenta de ello. La muchacha mantenía la mirada en el libro, mientras que algunos mechones de su flequillo tapaban su rostro. Los cuales ella acomodó rápidamente. Su cabello era de color beige un tanto morado, lacio y llegaba hasta sus pequeños hombros.

Mientras él le observaba, ella sonreía delicadamente y ojeaba las páginas de aquel libro.

―Esto es... como un pequeño diario que llevo a todos lados ―dijo ella, volteándose a ver al joven magi.

El muchacho se acercó a ver lo que estaba escrito y la muchacha dirigió también su mirada a este, que se encontraba tan cerca de ella. El de ojos zafiro leyó las primeras oraciones que estaban escritas al pie de página. La letra estaba trazada de forma prolija y redonda con una tinta que se descoloraba con el tiempo. Allí relataba su feliz niñez en una pequeña aldea... el nombre de aquella aldea sorprendió enormemente al mago de la creación.

―La aldea Kouga ―susurró este anonadado.

La maga se asombró de oír aquello.

― ¿La conoces? ―le preguntó― es mi tierra natal ―le confesó.

―Claro ―respondió sonriendo― después de todo, la gente de allí es como mi familia ―agregó nostálgico.

Esto intrigó más a la joven.

―Veras...

Entonces, Aladdín comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado en aquel lugar y sobre qué tan importante era la gente de esa aldea para él. Además de que para él eran como la familia que nunca había tenido.

― ¿La familia que nunca has tenido? ―le preguntó en el momento que terminó su relato― ¿Acaso no tienes padres o algún familiar de sangre? ―agregó un tanto alarmada.

Él negó con la cabeza, por lo que la joven se arrepintió un tanto de haber preguntado aquello. Incluso intentó consolarlo, pero se notaba que estaba bajo de ánimos.

―Perdón ―le dijo esta, levantándose, intentando irse, pero debido a lo de su herida rodilla estuvo a punto de caer.

Apenas la podía mover, lo cual el de ojos zafiro se dio cuenta rápidamente y con una mano le sostuvo del hombro izquierdo y con la otra el brazo derecho. Ambos se miraron, ella sorprendida y él muy serio. 

―G-gracias ―le dijo ella algo anonada.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, donde entran Sphintus y Karissa. Quienes habían oído que su amigo se encontraba allí y fueron a ver qué pasaba. Preocupado de que algo hubiese ocurrido...

―Aladdín te estábamos buscan... ―dijo el de Heliohapt que se cayó al ver a su amigo y a la desconocida joven.

Cuando la mirada de los dos se enfoca en los jóvenes magos, automáticamente el magi suelta a la chica, alejándose un poco y la muchacha toma asiento en una silla que se encontraba cerca.

― ¿Quién es esta? ―preguntó el mago a su amigo señalando a la de ojos turquesa.

―Esta tiene nombre ―Tsuna murmura a regañadientes por el comentario de Sphintus.

El intercambio de miradas entre estos era letal, pero no tanto como los de Karissa y él. Al instante el magi tose un poco para llamar la atención de los que se hallaban en la sala.

―Ella es Tsuna ―dijo aproximándose a ella― está en nuestro mismo año en la clase número cuatro.

Entonces la joven maga suspiro de alivio y pensó:

―Al fin, no me llamó "despistada"

― ¿Cómo se conocieron? ―preguntó su amigo intrigado por la relación entre ellos.

― ¿Y cómo diablos acabaron aquí? ―agrego la joven de Reim cruzándose de brazos.

―Bueno... ―dijo la joven Tsuna avergonzada de recordar lo ocurrido antes de llegar a la enfermería, en realidad, avergonzada de las amigas que tenía.

Por lo que les platicaron brevemente lo que había pasado y finalmente el joven de la trenza terminó de presentar a sus amigos.

―Entiendo ―asintió Sphintus― pero la pregunta es...

― ¿Qué relación hay entre ustedes? ―preguntó Karissa, diciendo lo que el mago de Heliohapt pensaba.

Eso puso aún más nerviosa a la muchacha de ojos turquesa.

―Solo somos amigos ―respondió calmadamente el magi.

Esto no convenció para nada a los dos jóvenes.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó el mago a Tsuna, dudando de lo pensara esta.

Ella asintió reiteradas veces.

―Está bien ―afirmó la joven espadachín, quien desvainó su espada.

Lo que alarmó a los que se hallaban en la sala.

― ¡Una espada! ―se dijo a sus adentros, alarmada, la joven maga― ¿qué piensa hacer con ella? Además... ¡tiene la marca de una conquistadora de calabozo! ¿Quién es ella en verdad? ―continuó confundida.

La joven de ojos verdes lanzó una mirada a la joven de la pequeña aldea un tanto amedrentadora, lo que la asustó y le hizo desconfiar de ella.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―le preguntó el amigo del magi un tanto enojado.

―Quiero aprender a dominar ese poder ―respondió ella― miren...

Al instante el mago de Alma Toran se puso frente a Tsuna y Sphintus.

La joven cerró sus ojos y apretó con sus manos el mango de la espada y comenzaron a salir pequeñas partículas de nieve. Que, al entrar en contacto con el suelo, congelaban sus alrededor.

―Este es... el poder del contenedor de Dysthe ―declaró esta, dejando asombrados a los otros dos magos.

―Bien ―dijo Aladdín poniendo su mano en la estrella de ocho puntas, que hizo que la nieve cesara―. Comencemos ―dijo determinado.

La joven embozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

―Vamos a ver tu potencial... Dysthe ―dijo esta, dirigiendo la mirada al arma.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 _Poder._

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a la plataforma de enfrentamientos, donde los estudiantes, podían realizar sus nuevos conjuros sin perjudicar a otros. Quienes eran magos, menos Karissa, sabían que no tendrían ningún inconveniente de practicar allí.

Era un amplio pabellón, con suelos de roca sólida y protegido por un muro del mismo material extremadamente grueso. Además, no poseía un techo, sino que, estaba descubierto. También tenía una barrera, que los alumnos podían activar y desactivar a su gusto con una herramienta mágica. Esta se encargaba de proteger el área de los poderosos hechizos. Cuando ellos llegaron al lugar, el magi se aproximó a un pequeño pedestal con una gran gema redonda color índigo. La cual aparentaba ser una de esas herramientas a los ojos de los magos que estaban ahí. Él posó suavemente su mano sobre esta y cierra sus ojos. Lo cual hizo que esta brillase incandescente y que el rukh de amontonara a su alrededor.

―Oye ―susurró Karissa hacia los otros dos magos― ¿Que está haciendo?

―Desactivando la barrera ―respondió Tsuna rápidamente, sin quitar la vista del chico.

La joven de Reim arqueó la ceja en símbolo de duda, lo que provocó que Sphintus diera un hondo suspiro.

―Esa gema es una especie de candado de seguridad ―explicó brevemente.

―Solo los alumnos de segundo año en adelante pueden usar esta plataforma ―agregó la maga, para completar la explicación del otro mago―. Ya que a partir de ese año, los mago pueden manejar mejor los conjuros básicos y pueden ejecutar algunas combinaciones de estas ―tomó aire un segundo―. Por lo tanto, hacen un mejor uso de esta y puede afrontar situaciones peligrosas. Si algo se sale de control ―agregó brevemente―, en cambio, cuando estas en primero los magos son primerizos y los instructores prefieren supervisar las prácticas, por si acaso, no todos son tan fuertes al principio ―dijo, finalizando la explicación.

―Guau, ser un mago parece ser difícil ―dijo la joven de ojos verdes sorprendida.

Nadie atribuyó argumento alguno.

―Entonces... ―dijo la joven de ojos turquesas― ¿qué tan difícil es ser un magi? ―se preguntó ella en voz alta, llamando la atención de la otra joven.

―Pero, ¿hechiceros y magis no son lo mismo? ―preguntó Karissa, viendo junto a la joven maga a Aladdín.

Sphintus negó con la cabeza.

―Tonta, no son lo mismo ―dijo descaradamente llamando su atención― los magis son magos de la creación que pueden usar el magoi que el rukh a su alrededor les ofrece, ellos son amados por el rukh... nosotros, los hechiceros, nos las arreglamos con el magoi que el rukh de nuestro interior nos ofrece...

Entonces la joven de Reim comprendió lo que le decían. Luego de esto, el mago de la creación abrió sus ojos y sacó su mano de aquella preciosa gema.

―Listo, ven Karissa ―dijo llamándole.

Esta se acercó, tal y como le indicó el joven. Después ella lo siguió adentro de la barrera, la cual el de ojos zafiro había habilitado para que entrara. Como los otros dos jóvenes predijeron que iba a llevar un buen rato aquello, tomaron asiento en una escalinata de piedra. Tsuna, quien estaba un tanto desanimada, se sentó en silencio y sostuvo su cabeza con una de sus manos, la cual estaba apoyada en su pierna. Mientras tanto, los otros dos jóvenes se habían ubicado en el centro de aquella área marcada por una línea blanca gruesa.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos primero? ―preguntó Karissa extremadamente ansiosa.

―Primero que nada, trata de concentrarte en ejecutar un ataque tratando de esquivar estos ―explicó alzando su báculo― ¡Halharl Rasars! ―exclamó haciendo aparecer alrededor de cinco esferas de fuego abrazador que flotaban alrededor del joven.

Aquellas intimidatorias esferas no la hicieron inmutarse. Solo cerró sus ojos y se puso en guardia...

―Trata de hacerlo como lo habías hecho hace un rato, tratando de materializar aquel poder en la espada. Concentra tu magoi allí ―le aconsejo haciendo una seña con la mano que no sostenía el bastón.

Ella respiró muy hondo, pensando cómo transformar su espada en aquello que su compañero le había indicado. Posterior a aquello, las llamas se aproximaron sin demora hacía la joven. Pero como esta no se sentía totalmente preparada, las esquivó.

― ¡¿Pero qué?! ―alzó la voz la muchacha que contemplaba a aquellos jóvenes― ¿qué está pasando? ―preguntó esta en voz alta.

―Creo que Aladdín está tratando de simular una batalla, para alentar a Karissa ―aclaró las dudad de ella, el de Heliohapt.

―Ya veo ―dijo esta, calmándose― creo que me precipité ―declaró bajando la vista.

Al mismo tiempo, la joven solo esquivaba las flamas andantes.

Mientras que su amigo la alentaba y le daba claves para poder lograr sus expectativas. Se podía notar que el magi ponía a la muchacha en una situación complicada para que descargara al máximo su potencial. Para que sacase lo mejor de ella...

―Concentrare...concentrare, vamos, tú puedes ―se decía a sí misma en voz baja.

Entonces, recordó las palabras del magi antes de que aquellas esferas comenzaran a desplazarse en el aire. Apretó con fuerza el mago del arma y la dirigió directo a una de las más grandes bolas de fuego que se hallaban allí. La vaina de la espada se hizo casi transparente, como el hielo. Luego el mango comenzó a cobrar contextura de apariencia frágil, de color celeste casi blanco, con pequeños destellos violetas. Lo que hizo que sus manos y parte del brazo de cubrieron de una escarcha platinada, que se desvanecía gradualmente. En su interior sentía que alguien le hablaba, reconoció esa voz al instante... era Dysthe, que le susurraba unas palabras. Cuando las sintió muy fuerte en su corazón, apuntó la espada a su blanco y tomando impulso...

― ¡Thalg Saiqa! ―gritó esta, motivada y confiada.

Cuando la hoja de la espada entró en contacto con el fuego, este se endureció y se congelo. Dejando vapor a su alrededor, a continuación fue por las demás. Evitando quemarse, entraba en contacto con todas y cada una de ellas, erradicando cada una de estas.

―Lo logre ―pensó ella agotada.

― ¿Quieres detenernos? ―le preguntó el de ojos zafiro.

La muchacha embozó una sonrisa.

―Como si pudiera ―respondió― lanza un reto más difícil ―exclamó, apuntándole con la espada.

―Está, bien... aún tienes mucho magoi, por eso no veo ningún inconveniente ―agregó él sonriendo.

Entonces lazó nuevos ataques más difíciles, aunque no tanto como para meter a la joven... en una situación que no pudiese controlar. Finalizada la batalla, que había conllevado unas tres o cuatro horas, aproximadamente, los dos jóvenes agotados se sentaron en el piso.

―Lo logre, no puedo creerlo ―dijo más sonriente que nunca, por la alegría― ¡Quiero seguir entrenando! ―le impuso poniéndose de pie.

En ese momento el muchacho alzó su báculo y le golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que se sentara bruscamente.

―ESO DOLIÓ ―le gritó enojada― ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE ESO?!

Este tomó suspiró.

―No debes ser tan inconsciente, estás agotada y quieres usar un contenedor metálico ―le impuso algo enojado― no debes cometer imprudencias en situaciones que no lo vales ―le explicó.

―Entiendo... seré más responsable ―dijo a regaña dientes.

Por lo que estos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

―Ahora sabes de lo que eres capaz ―le dijo Aladdín animado― aunque te esperan muchos más desafíos, para perfeccionar e incrementar ese poder... además, no puedes usar aún el equipo djiin completo. Por lo que pude ver durante el entrenamiento ―agregó cambiando su semblante en uno más serio.

―E-está bien ―contestó algo insegura e incluso dubitativa.

La jovencita no lo entendía completamente, pero aun así estaba agradecida con el joven. Luego de eso, se mantuvieron nuevamente en silencio, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Al rato pudo notar que el ánimo del muchacho estaba un tanto raro. No solo en ese momento, sino desde antes. Lo cual era ilógico porque aquella mañana estaba de muy buen humor y muy motivado. No entendía por qué había tanta seriedad en su rostro. Además, cuando contempló a los dos jóvenes que los veían. Denotó que aquella chica que habían conocido mostraba un ánimo un tanto triste, un humor similar al de Aladdín. Incluso llegó a pensar, que ella era la razón del pesar del magi...


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 _Carta._

Las campanas daban comienzo a las clases, los murmullos de los alumnos se oían de cualquier punto del salón. Los profesores aún no llegaban a sus clases, pues estos daban diez minutos a sus alumnos para charlar, bostezar y hacer lo que se les viniera a la gana. Obvio sin pasarse de los límites, eso ya estaba entendido. Las ventanas dejaban entrar los pocos rayos de luz que alumbraban la sala, estaba llena de jóvenes magos que platicaban entré sí. Aunque no todos, había una excepción, la distraída de Tsuna, que observaba perdidamente la ventana junto a su pupitre. Esto llamó la atención de sus problemáticas amigas, que se acercaron a ella.

―Ayer metí la pata... ―pensó apenada― toqué un tema que no debía y la bajé los ánimos... ―dio un profundo suspiro― a pesar de todo no es tan mala persona... digo, nos conocimos hace dos días. Podrá ser bromista, terriblemente sincero o estúpido y tal vez ignorante. Pero seguro que tiene un buen corazón, después de todo él es ―murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados...

― ¿De quién hablas?

―AH ―exclamó la muchacha sobresaltada.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a sus amigas.

―MALDICIÓN REIKO, NO ME DES ESOS SUSTOS, ME QUIERES MATAR ―le gritó furiosa, no tanto por aquello, pero si por lo del día anterior.

Luego de unos minutos la joven se calmó.

― ¿Y? ¿De quién hablabas? ―preguntó nuevamente su extrovertida amiga.

―Nadie que te interese ―le dijo ella de forma poco expresiva.

―Oh, vamos ―dijo Irie desanimada― ¿te has enojado?

―Me empujaron contra Aladdín, obvio que me voy a enojar, por ustedes me lastimé ―les respondió mostrando la venda que tenía en la rodilla.

―Ya, ya está bien... fuera los rencores ―dijo Reiko para aligerar la furia de su amiga.

―Solo queríamos ayudar ―insinuó Oshin apenada...

Entonces irrumpió el profesor que sin demora empezó la clase. Todos tomaban apuntas a como les daba la mano, ya que este mago tenía fama de hablar muy rápido y pocos alcanzaban a aprovechar completamente sus clases.

Entonces, a mitad de la clase, mis amigas me dan un papel. Había en especie de código que habíamos inventado para pasarnos notas durante la clase sin que los profesores lo notaran. El cual solo nosotras conocíamos.

En dicha hoja estaba escrito:

 _Reiko: Vamos, comprende, queríamos ayudar TT^TT  
_

 _Irie: Es cierto, nunca te haríamos algo para hacerte sentir mal OuO  
_

 _Oshin: ..._

Luego comenzó a escribir y a pasar el papel que leían cada una.

 _Tsuna: ¿En serio? ¿Una ayuda? ¿Es broma, no? ¬¬_

Minutos después...

 _Reiko: Bueno...  
_

 _Irie: Es que...  
_

 _Oshin: ..._

 _Reiko: ¡Oshin, ayúdanos! ¡No te quedes ahí sin decir nada!  
_

 _Oshin: Tsuna tiene razón =_= no ayudamos en nada, fue una mala idea...  
_

 _Tsuna: Vamos, desembuchen... ¿qué tenían en mente? Somos amigas y lo entenderé... ^_^  
_

 _Irie: Es que tú estás colada por él, ¿verdad? ¬u¬  
_

Cuando la muchacha lee esto se queda pálida... _  
_

_Tsuna: O.O ¿Eh?  
_

 _Reiko: Nos referimos al de ayer ¬u¬ ¿no lo habrás olvidado? ¿No?  
_

 _Tsuna: ¡¿Qué?!  
_

 _Oshin: Hablamos de Aladdín.  
_

 _Tsuna: ...  
_

 _Irie: ¿Tsuna? Vamos responde...  
_

 _Tsuna: No estoy colada por nadie =_=  
_

 _Oshin: ¿En serio?  
_

 _Tsuna: En serio, crean en mí.  
_

 _Reiko: No, eso es negación ¬¬ típico...  
_

 _Tsuna: =_=  
_

 _Irie: ¡Admítelo!_

 _Oshin: Te gusta... se te nota..._

 _Irie: ¿Ves? Incluso la distraída de Oshin lo ha notado ^_^  
_

 _Tsuna: ¡No me vengas con esas caritas! ¡No estoy enamorada de nadie! No me digan... que por eso me empujaron y salieron corriendo..._

 _Oshin: ¿Acaso pasó algo ayer?_

 _Tsuna: Creo que me odia...  
_

 _Reiko: ¿Por?Irie: ¿Hiciste algo mal?  
_

 _Tsuna: ¡Yo que sé! ¡Después de que él y Karissa-san entrenaran, no me dirigió la palabra... estaba desanimado! ¡Creo que metí la pata al preguntarle eso!  
_

 _Reiko: ¿Karissa? ¿Es la novia de ese tipo? ¿Tiene novia?  
_

 _Tsuna: NO, creo... aunque ella tampoco me dirigió la palabra...u-u Además, parecían más amigos, que novios..._

 _Reiko: Espera... ¡¿qué hiciste?!  
_

 _Irie: O sea que no se pusieron cariñosos el uno con el otro ¡Eso significa que está soltero!  
_

 _Tsuna: ¿Qué? ¡No!  
_

 _Irie: Entonces si es soltero ¬u¬_

 _Reiko: ¿Acaso alguien pone atención a lo último que Tsuna dijo? =_=_

 _Oshin: Nadie lo hace XD  
_

 _Tsuna: Pero por qué me salen con esto ahora. Es decir, he tenido que entrenar con otros chicos de nuestra clase y hacer trabajos en grupo ¡¿por qué me insisten con Aladdín?!_

Ninguna le respondió, solo se dignaron al ver al frente...

En eso, la maga oculta el papel bajo sus anotaciones cuando escucha la puerta abrirse. Entonces irrumpen Sphintus y Aladdín, que se dirigieron al profesor y le informaron algo entre susurros. Además, le entregaron unos papeles.

― ¡Silenció! ¡Estos alumnos tienen algo importante que decir! ―impuso con voz potente el profesor golpeando fuertemente el extremo de su báculo.

―Venimos a dar las fechas para los próximos Iktiyar ―informó el mago de Heliohapt.

En ese momento el magi tomó un pergamino y lo desplegó, leyéndolo.

―Estos se realizarán dentro de una semana ―hizo una pausa― debido a la gran cantidad de alumnos presentes en la clase número cuatro a cargo de la profesora Irene Smirnoff, se dividirán en dos grupos de veintiocho personas cada uno. El primer grupo abarca a los siguientes magos...

A partir de ahí, se fue nombrando a los que conformarían el primer grupo, donde se encontraba Irie...

―Por favor ponerse de pie a aquellos que acabo de nombrar ―dijo el magi observándolos, divisando a la amiga se Tsuna―. Ustedes rendirán dentro de una semana, mientras que los alumnos que no fueron nombrados...

―Que se pongan de pie ―exclamó Sphintus, haciendo que los que ya estaban parados se sentaran.

Estos dos los observaron brevemente y Aladdín saludó a Tsuna. Quien estaba al fondo del salón, con la mirada y una sonrisa. Luego, ella le devolvió el saludo sonriendo y agitando disimuladamente la mano.

―Ustedes dos días después que sus compañeros del primer grupo...

―A cualquier duda, por favor, acudan a su profesor tutor ―agregó el mago con la serpiente dorada.

Luego de esto, ambos se retiraron, todos tomaron asiento y el profesor dio finalizada la clase, aún con veinte minutos para el receso. Entonces, Reiko tomó la hoja entre los apuntes de su amiga y comenzó a escribir:

 _Reiko: ¿Qué fue ese intercambio de miradas? ¬u¬  
_

 _Tsuna: Respondan a mi anterior pregunta primero.  
_

 _Reiko: Está bien... ¬¬ Irie, explícale...  
_

 _Irie: En resumen, es una corazonada...  
_

 _Tsuna: ¿Una corazonada?_

 _Irie: Exacto, de que te gusta y tal vez a él le gustes... no es algo que nos haya parecido con otros... n-n_

 _Tsuna: No pasará..._

 _Oshin: ¿Por qué?_

 _Tsuna: Porque no u-u_

 _Reiko: Ahora ¡responde a mí pregunta! ¡Qué fue ese maldito intercambio de miradas! ¡ESTO ME HUELE A AMOR! ¡ME HUELE A A-M-O-R! ¿OÍSTE?  
_

 _Tsuna: Si, claro ¬¬ (sarcasmo) Tú nariz está funcionando mal, te aviso... =_=  
_

 _Oshin: ¿Qué pasó en la enfermería? Dijiste que metiste la pata con algo...  
_

 _Tsuna: Nada =_=_

 _Reiko: Algo pasó... no lo niegues ahora ¬¬  
_

 _Irie: Dinos... puedes contar con nosotras..._

 _Tsuna: Bueno..._

 _Ahí fue cuando la joven les contó todo lo que había ocurrido allí..._

 _Irie: Ahora lo entiendo, metiste la pata cuando le preguntaste sobre su familia u-u_

 _Tsuna: Lo sé TT_TT me debe odiar...  
_

 _Irie: ¿Entonces, por qué parecía tan contento de verte? ¬u¬_

 _Tsuna: ¡Seguro era por compromiso! ¡Para quedar bien!  
_

 _Reiko: Me huele a una mentira ¬¬_

 _Oshin: Siempre hueles todo X3_

 _Reiko: Lo sé y por eso soy genial..._

 _Irie: No presumas =_=_

 _Oshin: Cambiando de tema...  
_

 _Irie: Aja._

 _Oshin: ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando hablaron ayer?  
_

 _Tsuna: Nerviosa, muy nerviosa... como..._

 _Oshin: ¿Cómo?_

 _Tsuna: Como mariposas en el estómago..._

 _Reiko: ESTO ES AMOR, NO LO NIEGUES =_= ¿QUIÉN MAS SIENTE ALGO ASÍ MIENTRAS ESTÁ CON UN CHICO?  
_

 _Irie: Pensé que ibas a decir algo más romántico, como que te perdiste en sus ojos azules, que estuvieron uno cerca del otro o algo así u-u_

 _Tsuna: Sueña con que escuches eso salir de mi boca =_= nunca pasará._

―Admito que Irie tiene razón ―pensó fugazmente recordando aquel momento.

 _Irie: No está mal soñar. ^_^  
_

 _Reiko: Además, eso es un hecho, lo has pensado... estoy segura... =_=_

―Maldición ―pensó al leer eso...

 _Tsuna: Además no estoy enamorada..._

 _Oshin: ¿Por qué lo niegas? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?_

 _Tsuna: ..._

 _Oshin: Responde..._

 _Tsuna: Lo niego, lo admito, pero no le temo a nada... por qué debería hacerlo... ¬¬_

 _Oshin: No te hagas la fuerte poniendo esas caritas: ¬¬ ¿Qué ocurrió en el pasado? ¿Acaso tuviste un amor frustrado?_

 _Tsuna: ..._

Entonces la muchacha guardó la hoja en sus apuntes...

―Si quieres podemos hablar de ello ―le insinuó Irie poniendo su mano en su hombro.

―Me niego a hablar de eso ―entrecerró los ojos...

Así sin más que decir, ella no quiso continuar con el tema...

Después de que finalizara la jornada del día...

El ruido penetrante de la acerada espada chocaba sin piedad contra el invencible borg del joven. La muchacha tomó distancia de este, tramando una nueva estrategia. Mientras, el magi le lanzaba innumerable cantidad de ataques que no dejaban a la joven detenerse a pensar. Buscaba algo con que defenderse, ya agotada, imaginaba que era lo único que la ayudaría. Entonces pensó:

―Y si aplico la misma técnica de la espada a mi brazalete ¿funcionará? ―tomo aire y suspiró, mientras trataba de hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Liberó su mano derecha, dejando a la otra empuñando el arma de apariencia cristalina. Apretó el puño de la mano que estaba libre y trató de pasar algo de magoi a esta. Entonces, aún sin tener éxito, corrió hacía el muchacho arriesgándose a lo que pasara.

―Ha olvidado completamente que eso es una simulación ―pensó algo apenado su contrincante― pero tiene un plan ¿qué será lo que piensas hacer Karissa? ―levantó su báculo― Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, aunque a la vez no ―agregó este.

La joven de Reim tenía un plan muy perspicaz, aunque algo inestable. Ya que planeaba confiarse de sus instintos sin basarse en ninguna investigación o fuente bibliográfica sobre su contenedor metálico.

― **Hadika Hadeka ―** pronunció el de ojos zafiro aproximándose a su compañera.

Ya anticipando su gran idea...

― ¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Cómo va atacarme con un simple palo de madera? ―se preguntó, lamentablemente, subestimarlo.

Este se le acercó más, por lo que ella pensó en ejecutar su arriesgado plan. Para protegerse, puso su mano derecha delante de ella, con el brazalete apuntando al joven, como si quisiese protegerse con un escudo.

―No funciona ―se dijo a sus adentros la muchacha de Reim ― ¡no funciona! ¡¿Qué haré?!

Entonces...


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 _Amigas._

Cuando el bastón iba a impactar sobre Karissa, él joven se detuvo y bajó su báculo...

―Eres demasiado impulsiva ―le dijo― debes pensar antes de atacar... no te bases en una idea que nunca has ejecutado. Menos, con tu poca experiencia al usar contenedores metálicos ―explicó― ¿Querías hacer un escudo? ―hizo una pausa― Me di cuenta cuando vi que algo de magoi se concentraba en tu brazalete ―entrecerró los ojos― pero si hubiese sido una batalla verdadera, esto te habría pasado ―agregó― **Hadika Hadeka...**

Entonces acercó el cetro al suelo y pulverizó parte de este, dejando un hueco. Lo cual atemorizó a la muchacha de ojos verdes, ya dejándola sin argumentos.

―Será mejor terminar por hoy ―afirmó el joven.

Unas horas después...

―Maldición, Aladdín me ha mandado a casa ―murmuró.

Caminaba de lado a lado en la estrecha habitación que ahora llamaba hogar. Estaba enfadada por aquello, no entendía las razones de tanta precaución. Ya no había ninguna guerra, así que por qué tomarlo tan en serio. Ella trataba de descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven y en un ataque de furia, pateo el muro. Lo cual le dolió mucho, pero en el momento en el que se quejaba, se le ocurrió una idea... ir a practicar a la academia, pero no podía ir sola...

―Mientras que tenga un báculo y el uniforme estaré bien... ¿dónde los conseguiré? ¿Dónde? ―hizo una pausa― ¿y si se lo pido a Sphintus? ―se preguntó en voz alta.

Pero se arrepintió.

―Ese bastardo me va a dar un buen sermón y luego le contará a Aladdín, estoy segura, no es de fiar... entonces ¿a quién? ―recordó algo al terminar su pregunta― esa chica ―exclamó―. La maga de ayer... ―insinuó mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba― cómo era su nombre... Yuna, no... Asuna... Tsuna ¡sí! Tsuna, ella me ayudará... bueno, creo ―dijo algo insegura a lo último.

Así que se emprendió a la academia, procuró llevar un tapado para ocultar su rostro y un palo de madera que disimulaba ser un báculo. Sabía que la maga de ojos turquesas salía con sus amigas al almuerzo, por lo que la esperó en la puerta de la escuela.

Aguardó allí aproximadamente una hora, hasta que escuchó las voces del grupo de jóvenes, donde la señorita despiste se hallaba. Cuando la vio, la llamó por su nombre... al principio, esta dudaba, ya que Karissa estaba usando una capucha que le cubría parte del rostro. Evitando que la reconociera, pero; Oshin, Irie y Reiko accedieron a acompañarla.

La joven le pidió su ayuda a la joven Tsuna quien no respondió nada, solo la miraba pensando que le era familiar su voz. Luego, esta persona misteriosa se quitó la capucha y la maga la reconoció al instante.

― ¡Karissa! ―exclamó.

Lo que sorprendió a sus amigas, quienes luego se retiraron, dejándolas hablando solas.

― ¿Tienes uniformes de sobra? ―le pregunto.

Ella asintió desconfiada.

―Necesito uno ―dijo extendiéndole la mano― para ir a la plataforma de entrenamientos.

Ella le ofreció acompañarle, pero esta se negó.

―Mejor sentémonos ―le ofreció la de ojos turquesa, al imaginarse lo que se avecinaba― creo que esto llevará un tiempo.

Por lo cual, tomaron asiento en una escalinata, para charlar más a gusto. A penas se acomodaron, la joven de Reim le platicó lo ocurrido horas atrás.

― ¿No es algo arriesgado lo que querías lograr?

―Ahora tú también ―le digo suspirando.

―Hablo en serio, los contenedores metálicos son muy complejos de usar en el nivel que quieres emplear ―le explicó.

―Entonces, cómo lo lograré ―le replicó sin paciencia.

―No lo sé.

Eso la impactó.

―Qué rayos ―pensó la muchacha de ojos verdes― ¿a eso llamas animar a la gente?

―Pero ―hizo una breve pausa― te ayudaré, vamos ―le dijo tomándole de la muñeca.

Se dirigieron a su dormitorio.

― ¿Quieres pasar inadvertida? toma ―le pasó un uniforme― somos de la misma altura, así que no veo problema alguno de que no te ande. Además, pasaremos por la biblioteca a investigar un poco y me comentarás lo que tenías planeado con más detalle...

― ¿Por qué me ayudas? ―le preguntó.

―Porque creo que podemos ser amigas ¿no? ―respondió esta, sonriendo.

Luego de aquello ambas se dirigieron al lugar del que la maga le había platicado. Era una amplia sala repleta de libreros. Suelos de madera negra y paredes de piedra marrón oscuro. Aunque su apariencia parecía oscura, estaba muy bien iluminada por grandes ventanales que partían del suelo y llegaban casi hasta los altos techos. Las cuales eran adornadas por cortinas de terciopelo color solferino y bordados dorados. Las dos muchachas tomaron asiento en una de las tantas mesas que se encontraban allí, mientras, Tsuna fue en busca de unos libros. Solo tardó unos minutos y cuando llegó, apoyó una gran pila de libros y pergaminos.

―Yo me encargo de recolectar la información ―le dijo abriendo varios libros y dejando unas hojas en blanco sobre estas.

Karissa solo se limitó a informarle lo que tenía en mente hacer. Mientras, ambas reflexionaban y buscaban la mejor solución.

―Creo que hay una posibilidad ―le dijo esta― ¿Aladdín nunca te dijo que era imposible?

Negó con la cabeza.

―Solo dijo que me faltaba entrenamiento ―agregó la de Reim.

―Según lo que me dices, entrenaste con los yambala por unos años. Además teniendo en cuenta que puedes usar un contenedor metálico con magia de tipo dos en estado sólido. Tal vez, solo tal vez, se podría generar una conexión entre tu brazalete y tu espada para que puedas manipularlo de forma tal que puedas generar un escudo, como me planteaste. Y sin duda, tu habilidad para manipular magoi va a ser una ventaja. Aunque... aún no descifro cómo...

La muchacha de ojos verdes solo asentía y oía lo que la maga tenía que decir.

―Una opción a optar es una herramienta mágica, pero creo que para ti no va a ser muy práctico. Pero si pudiésemos transformarlo en algo similar al contenedor doméstico, podríamos lograrlo... una extensión del mismo... aun así, hay algo que no cuadra en esto ―dijo pensativa― tal vez no tenemos en cuenta a las habilidades del contenedor de Dysthe ―agregó viendo la espada.

―Es cierto, hace poco obtuve este poder... ―afirmó esta.

―Exacto, por ello cuéntame lo que viste allí, algo característico de la djiin y su laberinto. Algo que te haya llamado la atención, lo que sea puede ser útil...

Karissa lo pensó unos minutos.

―Serpientes, nos persiguieron unas así en el calabozo, incluso, ahora que lo dices... creo haber visto algo como una víbora como uno de los tantos brazaletes que tenía Dysthe...

―Serpientes ―repitió― ¿eran de ojos rojos y de escamas blancas y plateadas?

Ella asintió.

―Son las serpientes del desierto blanco ―exclamó.

La joven de ojos verdes arqueó una ceja, pidiendo una explicación. Entonces, la de ojos cual mar abrió un libro con un dibujo de una serpiente pequeña y puso su dedo sobre esta.

―Son unos reptiles diferentes a los demás, se supone que son "las inmortales" por el hecho de que podrás cortarlas, pero se regeneran ―le explicó.

― ¿Como las lombrices? ―preguntó esta.

―Claro, como ellas. Si tomamos un pedazo de la espada y lo pasamos al brazalete, puede que parte del poder de la estrella de ocho puntas se transfiera... si es que se tomaron las características de la djiin en el contenedor. Si Dysthe representa a algún animal, seguro que tu espada tiene habilidades de lo que esta representa... después de todo su poder reside en su contenedor...

― ¿No es demasiado fácil?

―Tal vez, pero a veces, la solución a los más difícil es más fácil de lo que el problema plantea. Solo que las personas tienden a complicarse demasiado ignorando lo básico...

―Eres buena relacionando temas, realmente me has sorprendido ―le dijo esta alegre― eres my inteligente, me agradas...

A ella se le iluminó el rostro y dijo:

―Somos buenas trabajando juntas ¿amigas Kari-chan?

La joven de Reim la miró unos segundos y sonrío un poco.

―Está bien, amigas ―le dijo estrechando su mano― veo que tuve una primera impresión mala de ella ―se dijo a sus adentros alegre.

Karissa pensaba si su amistad en verdad funcionaria, si podría confiar en ella y luchar con ella codo a codo...


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 _Sentimientos._

A partir de ese momento, Karissa y Tsuna se convirtieron en amigas. Aunque la joven de Reim mantenía su distancia, como con toda persona que acababa de conocer. Pero, esto no le gustaba a la maga, que siempre intentaba derribar ese muro en el que su amiga se encerraba... aún sin tener éxito.

Así continuaron por un mes, investigando todas las tardes, y probando estas secretamente de Aladdín y Sphintus. Esto les fue muy difícil de ocultar, incluso estaban levantando las sospechas del magi, que siempre las inundaba de preguntas. Aun así como las amigas que son, se cubrían una a la otra para no ser descubiertas.

Desde aquella vez en la enfermería, los dos magos no han hablado a solas de nuevo, ya que siempre estaban acompañados por alguien. Aunque, para la joven maga, le era bastante cómodo. Ya que no quería volver a hacer sentir mal a alguien de nuevo por meter las narices donde no debía. Incluso intentó disculparse, a pesar de ella las palabras no le salían. Eso fue así por mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, ella quería hablarle a toda costa, estaba preocupada. Cada tanto, veía que el joven de ojos zafiro recibía varios papeles que leía apenas los tenía en sus manos y hacían que su semblante cambiara. Se ponía muy serio e incluso se perdía en sus pensamientos. Debía ser algo grave, según ella, pero no lo podía afirmar.

La muchacha estaba acompañada de Karissa y Oshin, quien también era muy inteligente y se ofreció a ayudarlas. Venían platicando alegremente rumbo a la biblioteca, cuando llegaron se detuvieron y se escondieron tras una pared. Asomando sus cabezas para observar, allí estaba el joven magi y su amigo. Ambos charlando de forma muy seria, señalando parres de unos textos que tenían en su poder.

― ¿Qué hacemos? ―preguntó Oshin.

―Podríamos ir a tu habitación Tsuna ―ofreció la de Reim.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

―No Kari-chan, necesitamos material para trabajar ―le explicó.

―Entonces... necesitamos una distracción ―agregó la de ojos verdes

Por lo cual, la callada maga puso sus manos en la espalda de su amiga y la empujó suavemente.

―Vas a hacer de distracción, sácalos de este lugar ―le susurró ella.

La de ojos turquesas, sorprendida y nerviosa, se dio la vuelta. Aproximándose a donde los jóvenes se encontraban... ya cerca de ellos, intentó llamar su atención, pero el ambiente que les rodeaba no era el mejor para entrometerse. Arrepintiéndose y tramando otra alternativa para conseguir información, se da la vuelta para retirarse... entonces...

―Tsuna ―la llamó el magi, haciendo que esta se voltease a verle.

Ella no tuvo otra más que acercarse a ellos y saludarlos. Los dos jóvenes le preguntaron qué hacía en aquel lugar y la maga les respondió con una convincente excusa.

―Vine a dejar unos libros que una amiga pidió prestados ―dijo tartamudeando.

Entonces comenzaron una pequeña plática, hasta que Sphintus tuvo que irse a causa de que le quedaban deberes qué hacer. Dejando, por fin, solos a Tsuna y Aladdín...

― ¿Qué son todos esos papeles? ―preguntó la joven, intrigada.

―Solo unos documentos que me enviaron de Balbadd―le respondió.

Ella estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero vino un mago. Que aparentaba ser del consejo y le entregó unos pergaminos al magi que al parecer eran de suma importancia. En ese momento, el joven recogió todos los papeles y libros y le dijo a la muchacha:

―Mejor vamos a mi cuarto, hay cosas que debo leer en un lugar más privado ―miró a su al redor.

Ambos salieron del lugar y la de ojos turquesas, al ver a Oshin y Karissa, les dijo susurrando:

―Vallan sin mí, yo lo entretendré ―y se alejó.

Por lo que ambas se metieron en la habitación, buscaron tres tipos de libros sobre contenedores metálicos y herramientas mágicas, y se sentaron.

― ¿Por qué crees que Tsuna se fue? ―le preguntó a la callada maga.

―No lo sé, pero al parecer, no tenía otra ―contestó sin despegar la mirada de un libro.

Está no entendió a qué se refería.

―Es que ella, no quiere estar a solas con él ―aclaró.

― ¿A qué se debe? Aladdín no es una mala persona ―confesó la de ojos verdes.

La maga asintió.

―Concuerdo, pero ella no quiere decir algo más que le haga daño ―justificó― porque está enamorada de él ―agregó.

Eso sorprendió e incluso alarmó a la joven de Reim, aunque no sabía por qué le pasaba aquello.

―Aunque lo niega... piensa que no es así, me pregunto qué le habrá hecho pensar así, no quiere enamorarse ―hizo una pausa― si te enteras de algo, por favor dinos. Ella es muy importante para Reiko, Irie y yo. Es como nuestra familia...

Karissa le dijo que no se preocupase. Aunque algo la inquietó a partir del momento que se enteró del supuesto enamoramiento de Tsuna. Sinceramente, no sabía que le pasaba, pero la idea no le agradaba.

― ¿Qué me pasa? ―se preguntó― me siento, muy nerviosa desde hace rato ¿qué es ente sentimiento?

Mientras tanto... en la habitación de Aladdín.

El magi y la muchacha se habían sentado en una pequeña mesa que se hallaba allí. La joven maga notaba inmensamente preocupado e inquieto al joven, por lo que pensó en decir algo para calmarlo.

―Te había contado de mi familia en Kouga ¿no? ―dijo llamando su atención.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

―Pues, mi mamá es la nieta de Baba-sama, ella siempre nos cuidaba a mi hermano y a mí. Además se esfuerza mucho, sobre todo desde que papá murió ―lo último la desanimó un poco.

― ¿Estas bien? ―le preguntó al verla algo triste.

La maga asintió sonriendo forzosamente.

―Pero fue una buena persona, murió cuando estaban en una expedición. En esas cacerías de esclavos que hacían los pueblos invasores, los emboscaron y bueno... después quedamos solo los tres ―hizo una pausa― y luego quedamos mi mamá y yo...

Eso dejó al joven sorprendido.

― ¿Y tú hermano?

―No lo sé, un día desapareció... creo que fueron esos que buscan gente para vender como esclavos... seguro que "él" tiene que ver en eso―suspiró― lo extraño mucho...

― ¿A quién te refieres? ―preguntó el magi.

―N-nadie importante, es solo un amigo de mi infancia... era un viajero ―dijo tratando de eludir el tema.

―Está bien... ya verás que un día volverá, estoy seguro de que está vivo ―la consoló poniendo su mano en su hombro.

― ¿De veras?

Él asintió.

―Bien, confiaré en ti... ―sacó una hoja de su cuaderno― mira esto, es un dibujo de mi familia...

Entonces el joven comenzó a señalar a la madre, padre y hermano de Tsuna. Pero había alguien a quien no lograba identificar.

―Soy yo ―explicó― ¿qué tan difícil es reconocerme? ―preguntó ofendida.

―Es que parece más bien un oso ―declaró.

Eso ofendió aún más su orgullo.

― ¿Acaso tengo pinta de oso?

―No, es que te dibujaste con dos círculos aquí ―señaló la cabeza― parecen dos orejas de oso... y la cara no ayuda demasiado... parecen dos puntos negros de ojos y algo parecido a un hocico.

―Antes usaba dos rodetes, en vez de llevar el cabello suelto ―explicó algo enfadada― ¡pero no parecía un oso!

Eso aclaró todo.

―Qué suerte que lo cambiaste Tsuna, el peinado que llevas ahora te queda mejor y no te hace parecer un animal del bosque―dijo haciéndole una sonrisa pequeña― ¿nunca te confundieron con uno?

La joven suspiró.

―Lo tomaré como un cumplido ―pensó― bueno, dibujar no es lo mío ―dijo resignada guardando la hoja en su libro―. Ah, nunca pensaron que era un animal.

Entonces el joven mago soltó una pequeña risa, mientras ella guardaba el "dibujo."

―A ver ―exclamó con el entusiasmo de un niño― dibújame ―le pidió.

Esta intentó negarse, pero no hubo caso y lo hizo.

―No me hago responsable de los resultado ―aclaró ella.

Cuando lo terminó.

― ¿Qué clase de arte es este? ¿Esta es mi cara? ¿No es alguien muy deforme? ―preguntó el de ojos zafiro entre risas.

―Te dije que no es lo mío ―replicó apenada― lo voy a tirar, no tiene caso que te siga quemando los ojos con esta basura...

Intentó romperlo, pero el mago la detuvo.

―Espera, que yo me quedo con esta "basura."

Eso la dejó en duda y exigió un por qué.

―No será bueno o decente, pero es el primer dibujo que alguien hace de mí y lo voy a guardar ―justificó.

Ella se sintió muy feliz con aquello que dijo, que a pesar de su falta de talento, alguien apreciara su "basura de arte."

―Te haré uno para compensar el que me hiciste ―dijo el joven motivado.

Tomó una hoja y se le quedó viendo unos segundos. Luego, comenzó a lanzar trazos y unos minutos después...

―Mira ―exclamó― ¿te gusta?

Para la maga el dibujo era hermoso ―comparado con el de ella― e incluso muy bien parecido a la muchacha.

― ¿Qué si me gusta? ME ENCANTA ¡Dibujas muy bien! ¿Dónde aprendiste? ¿Alguien te tuvo que enseñar? ¡Enséñame, así no seguiré torturando los ojos de la gente cuando trato de dibujar! ―le dijo alabándolo― ¡Eres genial! ¡Cada vez te admiro más! ―sonrió enormemente.

―Nadie me enseñó ―le confesó avergonzado.

― ¿Bromeas?

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Pero no es algo a lo que me dedique, la magia es más importante para mí ahora.

―Ya veo...

―Pero... algún día te enseñaré ¿Sí?

Ella asintió feliz.

―Lo esperaré con gusto ―dijo tomando el dibujo entre sus manos y contemplándolo.

Luego comenzaron a comentar sobre esta obra de arte hecha por el magi. La estaban pasando bien y Aladdín había logrado despejar todas sus preocupaciones por unos momentos. Pero, Tsuna recordó que tenía que ir a donde estaban Oshin y Karissa.

―Tengo que irme ―se levantó― iré a ver a unas amigas ¡adiós!

Luego salió disparada a la puerta y al trote fue a encontrarse con sus amigas. Estaba muy contenta, a pesar de que él la había confundido con un oso y que le había dicho indirectamente: inadaptada en el dibujo, además de presumirle su aptitud al arte. Se había sentido muy bien hablando con el magi.

―Me la pasé muy bien, estoy segura de que no me odia por aquello. Tal vez exageré un poco ―pensó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro―. Él es muy bueno, gracioso, fuerte, guapo, tiene unos ojos azules tan... espera ¿guapo? ¿Sus ojos? ¡¿Qué diablos me pasa?! ¡¿Cómo pienso en estas cosas?! Yo lo veo como un amigo... pero, ¿acaso si me estoy enamorando? Por el amor al cielo ¡¿Qué me pasa?!


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 _Preocupación._

―Oye, esa de ahí no era Tsuna ―dijo Sphintus, quien recién llegaba a la habitación.

El magi asintió sin quitar la mirada a los documentos que le habían entregado hace un rato.

― ¿Hasta cuándo nos ocultarán esto Karissa y Tsuna? ―pregunto el de Heliohapt.

―No tengo idea, pero parecen llevarse bien. Así que esperemos a que nos lo confiesen ¿no? ―respondió este con una sonrisa.

―Estás de buen humor ―comentó el mago― ¿pasó algo interesante?

―Nada, nada ―contestó aún sonriente.

―Aunque creo que la gran sonrisa de Tsuna al salir tuvo algo que ver ―se dijo a sus adentros el amigo del magi.

Luego, al observar el entorno del magi, se percató de algo.

― ¿Son los documentos que envió el consejo? ¿Pasa algo malo?

El semblante del joven denotaba seriedad al momento en el que este le hizo aquella pregunta. Por lo que le dirigió la mirada y respondió preocupado:

―Algunos magos de la academia han... desaparecido...

Eso lo dejó anonadado.

― ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Entonces es cierto?!

―Me temo que sí ―respondió preocupado.

― ¿Qué haremos? ―preguntó ya confundido.

Hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral que no acompaño el ambiente.

―Realmente, no lo sé...

Una gran cantidad de libros, papeles y pergaminos de dispersaban por la pequeña mesa del cuarto de los dos magos. Estos se ubicaron en cada extremo del mueble, contemplándose el uno al otro preocupados.

― ¿Cómo diablos pasó esto?

―Esa es la pregunta en cuestión ―respondió el magi― y también ¿Por qué?

Hubo un breve silencio.

―Aparentemente... a partir del año pasado, una pequeña cantidad de magos desaparecieron de la academia, pero este año. Se ha duplicado la cantidad de ausentes ―explicó este.

― ¿Es por eso que tuvimos que pasar a tomar lista de los alumnos de cada curso para los Itkiar?

El de ojos zafiro asintió.

―Solo fue una excusa ―afirmó el joven de Alma Toran.

Entonces, sacó un pergamino que desplegó, el cual estaba completamente escrito.

―De los doce cursos de los cuatro años de escuela en esta academia, veinte alumnos fueron los desaparecidos. Y este año, pasamos a casi cuarenta...

― ¿¡Cómo!?

―Esta es una lista de los nombres. En este año escolar en primero desaparecieron dieciséis, en segundo diez alumnos; en tercero cinco, teniendo en cuenta que dos estaban en nuestro curso y en cuarto, siete...

―Me pregunto por qué tantos de los que desaparecieron este año son de primero... ―se preguntó Sphintus en voz alta rascándose la barbilla.

―Supongo yo que para los alumnos de primer año, a quienes tal vez les cuesta más y piensan abandonar. Sean más fáciles de persuadir, si se les brinda una oportunidad de estudios mejores...

Hubo un breve silencio que inundo la sala rápidamente.

―Entonces ―insinuó el amigo del magi― a los de cuarto, tal vez les ofrecieron grandes oportunidades, después de todo los alumnos de aquí vienen para progresar. Mejor dicho, mantenerse a sí mismos o a sus familias.

Ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión, por lo que salieron disparados hacía los magos del consejo. Los ruidos sordos de los pasos de estos perturbaban el silencio sepulcral del pasillo que se conectaba al salón del consejo de magia. Quienes estaban integrados por los mejores profesores de la academia. Entre ellos Myers, Irene... cuando Matal Mogamett muere en la guerra contra el Imperio Reim. Ellos tomaron el control tratando de reconstruir el país, eliminando los niveles de ciudadanía. Y reemplazándolos por los siguientes tres:

 _ **Primer nivel de Ciudadanía:**_ Esta división incluye al Consejo de Magia, quienes tienen poder sobre los demás ciudadanos. Realizan tratados comerciales con los demás cuatro reinos. _ **  
**_

 _ **Segundo nivel de Ciudadanía:**_ Se incluyen a los demás profesores de la Academia y los mismos alumnos. A ambos se les permite alojarse dentro de la institución para enfocarse en sus estudios. También estas los políticos que son no-magos (goi) quienes apoyan al consejo siendo intermediarios entre ellos y los campesinos. _ **  
**_

 _ **Tercer nivel de Ciudadanía:** Se encuentran los comerciantes, artesanos y soldados, también las familias de los mismos. Quienes trabajan arduamente en la agricultura, ganadería, construcción de viviendas. Además, pagan tributo para poder mantener a los niveles superiores y traer más ofertas comerciales al país._

 _Afortunadamente, Magnostadt no estimula la trata de esclavos, debido a que actualmente tienen un ideal de que nadie es más importante que el otro. Por lo cual se re usan a cualquier oferta de pueblos del exterior a este tipo de práctica. Aunque lo más importante es que eliminaron el quinto nivel de ciudadanía, por lo que este reino no es tan dependiente de la magia. Si no que se auto abastecen a partir de sus propios medios, por medio del arduo trabajo que para los ciudadanos es muy gratificante. Solo utilizan estos medios para enmendar épocas de sequía o cuando el comercio no atraer demasiado dinero. Por lo que podríamos decir que este lugar se ha convertido en algo mejor a la era de Musta'sim._

La gran y alargada puerta se abrió produciendo un chillido por parte de las bisagras. En la habitación había una larga mesa de madera oscura donde se encontraban los miembros del consejo. Todos observaban a los dos jóvenes que se ubicaron en el extremo del mueble más cerca de ellos. El magi apoyó sus manos en este y entrecerró los ojos. Luego les informaron lo que habían encontrado, pero declararon que les faltaban datos. Por lo que Irene sacó de uno de los jarrones que se encontraban decorando el salón, un pergamino que aparentaba no ser demasiado antiguo. Lo desplegó sin demora, dejando que los dos muchachos leyesen lo que tenía escrito. Aquello hizo que ambos magos abrieran sus ojos del asombro...

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó Sphintus en voz alta― un nuevo reino ¿cómo puede ser verdad?

Ninguno agregó comentarios al respecto, todos esperaban la palabra de Aladdín.

―La aparición de este nuevo Reino debe tener que ver con todo esto ¿cómo va a obtener un país recién encaminado tanta gente? Sobre todo si hay mago como dice este informe.

Todos asintieron.

―Efectivamente, gran magi ―insinuó uno de los profesores― aparentemente surgió hace más de un año, comenzó como un pequeño pueblo en una isla aislada de todos los demás reino y ahora comenzó a expandirse a otras islas cercanas que estaban inhabitadas.

―En vez de Reino, eso es un Imperio ―corrigió Myers algo enojada.

― ¿Cómo habrán progresado tanto en tan poco tiempo ―se preguntaba la profesora Irene golpeando su báculo contra el suelo.

Entonces el joven de ojos zafiro entendió algo. Observó el rukh a su alrededor que se agitaba debido a la alteración entre los que ocupaban la sala.

―Tiene que ser alguien... no, una sola persona no... Deben ser más... ―declaró este.

Eso intrigo a los demás.

― ¿Más? ¿A qué se refiere Lord Aladdín? ―preguntó uno de los magos― explíquese por favor ―le imploró.

En eso momento el mago de la creación suspiró.

―No creo que una sola persona haya impulsado todo esto, tal vez fue un grupo de personas, una organización.

―Una organización... pero ¿cuál? ―dijo el de Heliohapt pensativo.

El joven mago se volteó a su amigo que tenía un semblante muy serio, se denotaba su preocupación.

― ¿Cuál más conocemos? ―respondió― ustedes lo saben bien, ¿quién más seria capaz de hacer eso sin que nos hayamos percatado antes?

Esa pregunta los dejó atónitos y su habla.

―Crees que sean... ―susurró Irene.

El de Alma Toran asintió.

―Así es, la organización que brindo información a esta academia sobre el "horno negro", los djiins oscuros y de la formas artificiales con rukh negro. Los que se escondieron en la sombra, se han recuperado... Ellos son... la mismísima Al-Thamen.

―Esos bastardos ¡¿han vuelto?! ―exclamó el amigo del magi.

―Me temo que sí, aunque ya me lo veía venir... ―confesó este.

―Últimamente, no he parado de soñar cosas extrañas y ellos estaban allí... los de Al-thamen... ―dijo penosamente.

Todos en la sala repitieron este nombre atemorizados.

―Han vuelto, aunque en realidad, nunca se fueron. Ellos planean algo grande y yo lo evitaré sea como sea ―apretó su báculo con fuerza― no importa que tenga que dar... mi vida por ello...


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 _Nuevo Imperio._

―Esperen ¿no era que la organización había desaparecido luego de la guerra? ―dijo Sphintus calmando a las personas del salón.

Aladdín asintió.

―Eso creíamos ―afirmó― pero al parecer, algunos magos sobrevivieron a la esclavitud de Hakuryuu en aquella guerra ―explicó brevemente.

―Entonces ¿qué medidas podemos tomar? ―insinuó uno de los magos apoyándose en la pared.

―Realmente es difícil de decir ―contestó el magi ― tenemos el gran problema de que quien se lleva a los alumnos ya debe estar instalado en el Academia... seguro pasa frente a nuestras narices y no nos hemos dado cuenta.

― ¿Y los que desaparecen? ¿Cómo lo preveremos? ―preguntó Irene alzando la voz.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

―Podemos reforzar la seguridad ―exclamó el de Heliohapt― si reforzamos las barreras que protegen las costas y hacemos los controles más minuciosos ¡lo lograremos!

Todos asintieron.

―Bien... ahora lo siguiente es averiguar quién es el responsable de causar esto ―impuso con seguridad el mago de la creación.

―Pero ya tenemos al culpable, Al-Thamen ―contrapuso Myers.

―Es cierto, pero estas son suposiciones, nos faltan pruebas. Además, una organización entera no se va a encontrar en una Academia que se supone que ya no está da su lado ―aclaró el joven.

―Mucho menos si Aladdín está aquí ―agregó a regañadientes su amigo cruzándose de brazos.

La profesora tomó eso como una insolencia, por lo que le lanzó una mirada amenazante y estiró el látigo que tenía en la mano. Por lo que el muchacho decidió ver a otro lado, ya aterrorizado. Aquella escena divirtió al de ojos zafiro, y lanzó una pequeña risa. Pero su semblante volvió, rápidamente, a un estado de seriedad.

―Gran magi ―dijo uno de consejo― ¿No hubo nadie que le haya parecido extraño, fuera de lo normal durante su estadía?

Este negó la cabeza en respuesta.

―Lamentablemente ―dijo apenado― pero cada tanto tengo la sensación de que el rukh se altera, como si tuviesen miedo... sobre todo por la noche.

― ¿Por la noche? ―pregunto la profesora de Aladdín.

Él asintió.

―A veces me despierto y veo que el rukh a mi alrededor está en un estado de alteración muy grande. Eso me preocupa...

― ¿Desde cuándo? ―interrogó un hechicero.

―Déjame ver ―hizo una pausa― una semana antes de llegar a la academia ―respondió.

―Alguien que me dé la lista con los alumnos desaparecidos ―pidió un profesor.

Le entregaron sin demora un pergamino que desplegó y leyó con velocidad.

―Justo cuando comenzaron a desaparecer los alumnos ―dijo viendo al joven mago.

―Algo me quiere decir el rukh ―dijo acercando su mano a uno de ellos que revoloteaba cerca de él―. Debo continuar con las investigaciones ―agregó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Su amigo, lo siguió.

― ¡Espere Lord Aladdín! ―gritó uno de los que estaban en la habitación― ¿Qué va a hacer?

El muchacho se volteó a verles.

―La reunión de hoy queda concluida, esperemos el próximo movimiento. Voy a comunicarme con el Rey Alibaba para informarle de todo y además recolectar más información... si llega a suceder algo, por favor avísenme sin demora.

Ambos abandonaron la habitación y dejaron a los magos del consejo platicando sobre lo sucedido. Los dos amigos se dirigían a su habitación. Ya era de noche, por que precisaban descansar. En eso pasaban Oshin, Karissa y Tsuna que no dijeron nada. Ellas iban a ir a comer algo y luego a despedir a Karissa... Solo vieron que entraban a la habitación los dos jóvenes, ya agotados...

― ¿Habrá pasado algo? ―se preguntó en voz alta Karissa.

―No lo sé ―respondió Oshin― ¿Tienes idea Tsuna? ―preguntó reparando en su amiga.

―Cuando estuve con Aladdín, habían un montón de papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa... antes de eso, creo que un mago por parte del consejo le entregó un pergamino...

― ¿Algo más? ―preguntó Karissa.

Ella asintió.

―Es estaba muy serio, parecía estar preocupado ―insinuó la maga― además me dio a entender que aquel pergamino era muy importante. Porque cuando lo recibió me dijo que quería leerlo en privado...

Las tres se quedaron pensativas.

― ¡Vamos a sacarles la información! ¡Haremos que nos digan qué pasa! ―exclamó la joven maga de Kouga tomando iniciativa, dirigiéndose a la habitación.

― ¡Espera! ―gritaron al unísono las otras dos jóvenes, cuando vieron que la muchacha estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación de ellos.

La abrió, y ellas no pudieron hacer nada al respecto. Entonces, la muchacha de Reim se unió al plan de su amiga.

― ¡Oigan bastardos! ―dijo la valiente muchacha de ojos verdes― ¡¿Qué diablos pasa?!

―Karissa, Tsuna ―susurró Oshin― no pueden irrumpir así en un cuarto ajeno y gritar de tal forma, eso es de...

Se cayó cuando vio a los dos magos acostados en sus camas, profundamente dormidos.

―Diablos... están dormidos ―se quejó Tsuna.

― ¿Qué tiene este hombre con abrazar una almohada mientras duerme? ―agregó la otra muchacha, viéndolo con desprecio.

―Mamá... deja de molestar, estoy estudiando ―insinuaba Sphintus dormido― quiero concentrarme...

Las tres no tenían palabras al respecto...

―Ese maldito no tiene remedio ―insinuó la de Reim, poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza― ¿cómo está Aladdín?

―Parece dormir pacíficamente ―dijo Tsuna que se había acercado a verle― pero está agotado ¿qué será lo que le preocupa tanto?

Nadie respondió.

―Me gustaría que sonriera más a menudo, es mejor escucharlo su voz alegre... ―pensó mientras no quitaba los ojos de él.

― ¡Tsuna! Despierta, hola ―le dijo Oshin tocándole el hombro― tenemos que irnos a ver a las chicas ―le recordó― ya es tarde...

Entonces ambas se despidieron y quedó solo Karissa en aquel cuarto. Se sentó en la silla al lado de la mesa. Observó los papeles y tomó el que le llamó la atención. Era un dibujo del joven...

―Que mal dibuja... ―pensó― en verdad debería ser un crimen que haga cosas como estas ―se dijo a sus adentros entre risas.

Leyó algo que estaba escrito... lo que la sorprendió.

 _Para: Aladdín De: Tsuna ^_^_

―Esto no fue hecho por él, sino por Tsuna―comenzó a inquietarse― ¿qué rayos me pasa? ¿Desde hoy estoy así? ¿Por qué? Cuando mencionan algo sobre ellos dos... me pongo así ―pensó entrecerrando los ojos.

Frustrada dejó la hoja en la mesa, pero se deslizó y quedó bajo la cama del magi. Aunque esta no le dio demasiada importancia, comenzó a observar el demás papeleo que había, se quedó sin aliento al fijarse en un pergamino que decía:

 _"Lista de alumnos desaparecidos:"_

Luego se mencionaban casi sesenta alumnos que supuestamente desaparecieron sin razón aparente. Ella comenzó a leer alarmada otros papeles... uno llamó su atención.

 _"Informe de la última reunión._

 _Se supone que la desaparición de casi sesenta alumnos de la Academia de Magnostadt se debe a la organización aliada anteriormente con el Imperio Kou, Al-Thamen, se sospecha que estos secuestran a los estudiantes y probablemente los usan para levar el nuevo Imperio que surgió a principios de este año. Además..."_

―No puedo creerlo ¿Al-Thamen? ¿Qué es eso? ¿El Imperio Kou? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Continuó leyendo otro papel.

 _"La organización ha estado tras el magi Aladdín, tratando de eliminarlo. Incluyendo a su candidato a rey, el tercer príncipe de Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja. Estos se encuentran dentro del mismísimo Imperio Kou, comandados por su reina, Ren Gyokuen, magi de la misma tierra que el cuarto magi. Se confirma que ellos fueron quienes desarrollaron nuevas tecnologías basadas en rukh negro para destruir este mundo..."_

― ¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Qué es lo que hizo Aladdín para que le persigan? ¡No entiendo nada! ―Se quedó pensando―. Espera, aquí dice que los alumnos desaparecen de noche y ¡eso es ahora! Entonces... ¡Tsuna, Oshin! ¡Están en peligro! ¡Tengo que avisarles ahora, no queda tiempo!

Desesperada, la joven sale corriendo de la habitación a avisar a sus amigas de peligro que tal vez les acecha, tenía un mal presentimiento. Por lo que tomó los papeles que había leído y se los llevó. Dando un portazo a la puerta, que solo pudo despertar a Aladdín...

―Mmm ―se frotó el ojo con la mano― otra vez el mismo sueño― se reincorporó―. Me pregunto que sería ese ruido, parecía ser un portazo... además el rukh, está agitado de nuevo...

Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa.

―Voy a revisar el informe, estaba tan cansado que olvidé leerlo ―dijo a sus adentros.

Pero antes, notó que faltaba algo.

― ¿Dónde está el dibujo que Tsuna me hizo? Juro que lo dejé aquí mismo ―miró a varios lados y notó que estaba bajo su cama.

Se agachó y lo tomó entre sus manos.

― ¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí? ―se preguntó.

Luego tomó asiento y vio que faltaban algunos papeles.

― ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Alguien tuvo que llevárselos! ¡Por eso el portazo! ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué no me di cuenta antes!?

Escuchó un ruido sordo, como un golpe y luego un grito agudo. Luego unos pasos y alguien que decía algo. Entonces oyó un montón de murmullos que provenían de los pasillos y los gritos de Karissa... eso lo alarmó y salió rápidamente de la habitación, pero procuró despertar a Sphintus antes. Había un montón de magos observando y preguntándose qué había ocurrido. Se abrió paso ante ellos y ubicó a la muchacha de ojos verdes.

― ¡¿Qué pasó?! ―contempló los papeles en el piso― ¿Tú te los llevaste?

Ella asintió.

― ¡¿Pero en qué pensabas?! ¡¿Sabes lo importantes que son?! Si algo les hubiese pasado, la investigación... ―se calló al ver aquello.

La muchacha estaba poniendo en sus rodillas la cabeza de la maga de ojos turquesas. Quien estaba desmayada, con su báculo firmemente aferrado a su mano y su diario en el suelo. Ella tenía una herida en el brazo, como un corte, que sangraba sin parar. A su lado, estaba el bastón de madera que su amiga, Oshin, llevaba a todos lados. Quien estaba desaparecida...


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 _Desaparición._

― ¡¿Tsuna?! ―gritó el magi― ¿¡Qué le ha pasado!?

Se agachó y contempló a su amiga.

―Fui a advertirles sobre esto de las desapariciones y... y, escuché un grito. Cuando llegué, Tsuna estaba en el suelo y Oshin no estaba.

― ¿Oshin? ¿Es una de las amigas de Tsuna?

Ella asintió.

―Bien ―se levantó el mago de la creación― aquí no hay nada que ver, por favor vuelvan a sus cuartos, los profesores están por llegar ―exclamó tratando de calmar a la gente junto a Sphintus.

Cuando todos estos se metieron en sus cuartos, el de ojos zafiro levanta a la maga y la lleva a cuestas. Luego la llevaron dentro de su habitación, a esperar que algún miembro del consejo llegue. Pusieron a Tsuna en la cama del muchacho de la trenza y sentaron a Karissa en una silla para que se calmara. Quien les explicó todo lo que pasó desde que las tres muchachas se adentraron en el cuarto de los dos magos.

―Espera, irrumpieron en nuestra habitación sin permiso ―gritó el de Heliohapt enojado― ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡¿No tienen ni la más mínima educación?!

Eso la hizo enojar, pero se contuvo.

―Ya verás ―dijo viendo a su serpiente dorada― ¡Kukulcan! ¡Ataca!

Entonces Kukulcan, la serpiente del mago, se acercó a la joven. Con el objetivo de morderla, aunque esta se resistió y tomó al animal con fuerza.

―BASTARDO CANOSO ―le gritó iracunda.

Le ató la serpiente al cuello y tomó asiento nuevamente.

― ¡Dejen de niñerías! ―exclamó el magi― ¡No ven que hay cosas más importantes de que hablar! ―los sermoneó.

―Lo lamentamos ―dijeron ambos al unísono.

Entonces el mago de ojos azules suspiró.

―Primero hay que curar las heridas de Tsuna ―dijo reparando en Sphintus.

―Tengo aquí algunas vendas ―acotó dirigiéndose a un cajón, sacando algunas de estas blancas vendas.

Mientras el mago de Heliohapt sanaba la herida de la muchacha, el joven magi se dedicó a explicarle la situación a la joven de Reim.

―Realmente, lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero no quiero involucrar a nadie más en este asunto ―explicó él.

―Aunque ya estamos metidas en este lio ¿no? ―aclaró la joven cruzándose de brazos.

―Cierto ―contestó― ¿Tienes alguna duda?

Ella asintió.

― ¿Por qué dice este papel que Al-Thamen está tras de ti? No entiendo ¿Qué hiciste para que gente tan horrible te persiga?

El muchacho suspiró con pesar.

―Desde el principio, yo les fui un obstáculo para cumplir su objetivo. Siempre supe la verdad sobre ellos, por lo que querían eliminarme a toda costa. Porque soy el único que puede detenerlos... sobre todo, después de lo que ocurrió allí...

Entonces él se calló, su amigo tampoco decidió poner ningún argumento al tema. Solo guardó silencio y contempló al mago de la creación con tristeza.

― ¿Qué pasa con esas caras largas? ¿Allí? ¿A qué se refieren?

El magi suspiró, llamando la atención de la muchacha.

―Todo se irá revelando poco a poco, por ahora, es mejor que solo sepas esto ―le respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

― ¿Eh? No entiendo ―esta se levantó confundida y golpeó la pared con fuerza― ¿En qué me he metido? ―se preguntó susurrando sin que los otros dos jóvenes la oyeran.

―Lo siento ―susurró él.

Este dirigió su mirada en la joven que estaba desmayada. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se le quedo viendo...

―Me pregunto que habrá pasado con ella ―dijo en voz alta― al final no puedo prevenir estas cosas ―agregó arrepentido― si me hubiese dado cuenta entes, ella no estaría metida en eso... y no la hubieran herido...

De repente, la mano de la joven se movió y lentamente, ella abrió los ojos. Estaba confundida y le dolía mucho la cabeza. Probablemente, había sido por el golpe. Miro a su alrededor, al primero que vio fue Aladdín. Luego, entró en pánico...

― ¡Oshin! ¿¡Dónde está Oshin!? ―exclamó a punto de levantarse de la cama, pero Karissa la obligó a quedarse― ¡Tengo que ir! ¡¿Y sí está en peligro?!

―Seguro está bien, relájate ―le imploró la muchacha.

Entonces esta cedió.

―Bien ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ―preguntó reparando en el magi.

―Te encontramos desmayada y te trajimos aquí ―observó el brazo de la joven― además tienes una cortada en tu brazo ¿cómo te la hiciste?

Ella suspiró.

―Fue durante el forcejeo ―explicó.

― ¿Forcejeo? Cuéntanos qué paso ―le dijo Sphintus.

―Está bien ―respiró hondo― esto fue lo que paso...

 _―Realmente me sorprendiste cuando entraste a la habitación de ellos ―comentó la maga entre risas._

 _―Tomé demasiado en serio aquello ―explicó avergonzada― ¡por cierto! Hay algo que quiero contarte..._

 _― ¿Y bien? Enamorada ―le dijo viéndola de reojo._

 _La joven la miró asombrada._

 _― ¿Te diste cuenta? ―preguntó entre risas nerviosas._

 _―Aquí soy yo la que debe preguntarlo ―comentó convencida._

 _Ella suspiró._

 _―Cierto, si me di cuenta, lo admito. Él me gusta, estoy enamora o lo que sea que me pase ―admitió rápidamente_

 _Se puso feliz._

 _― ¿No me contarás lo que pasó allá? ―preguntó curiosa._

 _Negó con la cabeza._

 _―Lo reservaré para cuando hablemos con las demás ―respondió con una gran sonrisa._

 _Se pararon un segundo al escuchar pasos tras ellas._

 _―Se supone que no debería haber nadie en los pasillos ¿no? ―susurró la de ojos turquesas._

 _Su amiga asiente, ambas quedan heladas, tenían un mal presentimiento. Luego se voltean y nada, no había nadie._

 _―Tal vez fue nuestra imaginación ―pensó la muchacha de la aldea Kouga._

 _Ellas dan unos pasos y Oshin siente que algo, mejor dicho alguien, le apretaba la muñeca. Se volteó y vio a una persona con un antifaz. Llevaba una bufanda blanca que le tapaba la boca, con ropas negras y un báculo dorado en su otra mano._

 _― ¡Suéltame! ―le gritó haciendo un forcejeo._

 _Su amiga se suelta su báculo e intenta separarlos. Pero esta persona misteriosa sacó un pequeño alfiler que lucía totalmente inofensivo. Volteó su cabeza a ver a la maga y le lanzó dicho pedazo de metal. Ella hizo un gesto de dolor y puso su mano sobre el corte.  
_

 _―Silencio, no interfieras._

 _Entonces ella comenzó a tambalearse, el anónimo se dio cuenta, tapó la boca de Oshin. Bajó su bufanda y tras esta, una gran sonrisa..._

 _―Esa no era una aguja común y corriente ―pensó atónita.  
_

 _―Tiempo sin vernos, Tsuna ―le dijo con su ronca voz._

 _La joven reconoció esa voz y su mirada reflejaba pánico.  
_

 _―Tu eres..._

 _Sin soltar a su amiga, se acercó y puso su dedo sobre sus labios para callarla.  
_

 _―No hace falta mencionarlo, tu hermano te echa de menos ¿sabes?_

 _Eso la aterró, estaba por preguntarle sobre su hermano, pero comenzó a sentirse mareada y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Vio que su compañera soltó también su bastón apenas el muchacho le clavó otra de esas delgadas agujas.  
_

 _―Nos volveremos a ver ―volvió a tapar su boca con el trozo de tela.  
_

 _El rukh negro comenzó a revolotear al rededor, en las sombras ellos dos desaparecieron.  
_

 _―Oshin ―susurró y trató de levantarse con su báculo― tengo que ir ―ya sin aliento._

 _Sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al suelo._

― ¿Rukh negro? ―se preguntó Karissa en voz alta.

La muchacha asintió.

―Aladdín ―la maga frunció el ceño― ¿qué significa eso? El rukh no debe ser negro ―preguntó.

Decidió callar, el rostro del magi demostraba algo de temor. Este tomó el ojo del rukh que se encontraba en la mesa. Luego se escuchó una voz, la del Rey de Balbadd, Alibaba.

―Aladdín ―exclamó― ¿qué ocurre? ―al lado de él, estaba Morgiana.

―Tenemos problemas ―anunció el joven― Al-Thamen ha vuelto...

― ¡¿Qué?!


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 _Queremos._

Ya terminada la narración de lo ocurrido a Tsuna y Oshin.

― ¡¿Pero qué tiene que ver Al-Thamen en esto?! ―exclamó Alibaba.

― ¿Te los has encontrado? ―pregunto Morgiana.

Aladdín negó con la cabeza.

―Entonces... ¿cómo? ―dijo la fanalis confundida.

―Oye, Sphintus-san ―susurró la maga de ojos turquesas― ¿con quiénes habla?

―Alibaba Saluja, el primer rey que Aladdín había escogido, el rey de Balbadd. La muchacha es una fanalis, Morgiana, forma parte de la casa Saluja. Es amiga también de él, y posee un contenedor doméstico...

―Ya veo ―respondió ella.

Mientras, la muchacha de Reim, escuchaba lo que el mago le informaba a su amiga. Al mismo tiempo, prestaba atención en la conversación de los tres amigos a través del ojo de rukh.

Ellos estaban atónitos por la noticia, por lo que procuraron mantener perfil bajo. Para que su amigo pudiera continuar sus investigaciones. Procuraron no mandar a nadie a Magnostadt, solo mantenerse al margen. Decidiendo suspender los planes de transformar a Balbadd en república.

Pasó una hora y la maga de Kouga ya estaba relajada, por lo que se levanta de la cama e intenta salir del cuarto. Afortunadamente, Karissa la detiene antes de que eso pase.

― ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No ves lo pálida que estas! ―exclamó la muchacha preocupada― ¡Tienes que descansar algo! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

―Ir a buscar a mis amigas, tengo que decirles ―replicó― eso lo único que puedo hacer ahora...

―Para eso las traigo yo ―contradijo la de ojos verdes.

Sphintus suspiró.

―Karissa tiene toda la razón, tienes que quedarte... ―afirmó poniéndose al lado de la joven de Reim―. Hagamos esto, como puede ser peligroso, Karissa y yo iremos a buscarlas y te quedas tranquila a descansar en esta habitación ―propuso.

La joven de Kouga se asombró y al mismo tiempo se enfadó.

―Sometamos esto a votación ―exclamó en su defensa.

―Bien ―dijo Aladdín― ¿quienes votan que ella se quede? ―preguntó animado.

El mago de Heliohapt, la muchacha de Reim y el magi de Alma Toran levantaron sus manos.

― ¿Quiénes en contra? ―preguntó el joven mago de la creación, al ver los resultados.

―Yo ―dijo desanimada la muchacha levantando ella sola la mano.

―Tres contra uno ¡ganamos! ―festejó el mago de la serpiente muy animado.

La joven de ojos verdes suspiró.

―No es momento de festejar idiota, vamos ―dijo arrastrándolo.

― ¡Ayuda! ―gritó este.

― ¡Lo lamento Sphintus! ―contestó con voz de niño pequeño― ¡Buena suerte!

―Me las pagaras ―exclamó.

El magi soltó una pequeña risa y la joven volvió a sentarse en la cama.

―Deberías descansar ―le propuso.

―No antes de que hable con Reiko e Irie ―respondió.

Entonces el muchacho suspiró.

―Mira que eres testaruda ―dijo viéndola de reojo― ¿por qué tanta preocupación?

―Es que, estoy segura de que la persona que se llevó a Oshin es alguien a quien yo conozco ―afirmó algo desconfiada.

Él abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.

― ¿Estas segura? ―exclamó.

No hizo ningún gesto.

―No del todo, han pasado ya dos años desde que no lo veo ―justificó apenada.

Aladdín notó el desagrado de Tsuna al tocar el tema del supuesto joven de su infancia. Decidió no meter presión para que hablase, sabía que había sido un día muy agitado. Tomó asiento en una silla cercana a ella y le tendió unos libros.

― ¿Quieres leer algo?

La muchacha asintió, afirmando que precisaba algo para dispersarse. Al cabo de un rato, en el silencio sepulcral del cuarto la joven alzó su voz...

― ¿Cómo puedo ser más fuerte? ―se preguntó.

El de ojos zafiro le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad.

―S-solo estaba hablando conmigo misma ―aclaró sin despegar su mirada de una de las páginas.

―Dime por qué ―le imploró.

No tenía la obligación de responder, aun así, lo hizo...

―Quiero dejar de lamentarme por todo ―le confesó― no quiero seguir llorando, quiero ser más fuerte para no volver a perder algo importante en mi vida.

Bajó la mirada... el magi sonrió y dijo:

―En eso te pareces a Karissa...

― ¿Eh? ―preguntó arqueando una ceja.

―Por eso son buenas amigas ―explicó― ambas buscan mejorar cada día, para no tener debilidades.

Ella solo lo observaba en silencio.

―Pero esas debilidades hacen a la persona, hacen a quien eres y te caracterizan. Ser fuerte no significa no tener temores o defectos. Ser persistente, valiente y fuerte es levantarse no importa lo que pase, poder enfrentar a la adversidad y ver siempre hacia adelante...

―Ser más fuerte es aceptar tus debilidades... ―susurró repitiendo las palabras del joven.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

―Entiendo ―sonrió ligeramente y entrecerró los ojos.

―Estas más tranquila ¿verdad?

La joven asintió.

―No has comido nada ¿verdad?

Esta afirmó aquello y se quejó de no haber podido comer algo.

―Ten ―le dijo tendiéndole una manzana.

Tsuna le dio un mordisco y vio que el magi también estaba comiendo otra manzana. De repente, notó los brazos vendados del joven y le preguntó:

― ¿Te lastimaste los brazos? ―preguntó la muchacha.

El joven negó con la cabeza, quitó una de las vendas de su brazo izquierdo y le mostró lo que había debajo de estas.

―Son unas herramientas mágicas ―explicó― evitan que el rukh me brinde magoi cuando uso magia, me permite ser como todos los magos ―embozó una sonrisa.

Se veía una gran gema color azafrán en forma de rombo con una contorno fino color dorado. Esta estaba aferrada a su piel. La maga admiró la gema hasta el momento en el que el mago de la creación, volvió a tapar esta con las blancas tiras de tela. Notó que era del mismo color de la ovalada joya que colgaba en su frente por una delgada cadena dorada.

― ¿Tú la hiciste? ―preguntó.

Él indicó que no y respondió nostálgico:

―Es un regalo de un querido y viejo amigo ―miró hacia arriba.

Entonces a la joven de ojos turquesas intentó decirle algo.

―Hay algo que quiero pedirte ―le dijo.

―Dime ¿de qué trata?

―Yo quiero ―cuando iba a decirlo, la puerta se abrió de repente. Haciendo que los dos jóvenes se exaltaran.

Irrumpieron las amigas de la muchacha, Reiko e Irie, quienes estaban delante de Sphintus y Karissa. Los cuales intentaban calmar a las alteradas magas.

― ¿¡Qué paso con Tsuna y Oshin!? ―alzó la voz Reiko.

Ella era una maga de la misma edad del de Heliohapt, con un pelo largo y ondulado color rojo oscuro y ojos negros, de alta estatura y piel algo amarillenta. A su lado estaba Irie, quien tenía un cabello atado en dos cortas trenzas, de color ceniza y ojos color ámbar. Con una estatura promedia, sin considerarla ni muy alta o baja, aproximadamente un año mayor que Reiko. Ambas notaron la presencia de su amiga y preguntaron que le había ocurrido a ella y a Oshin. Los demás no supieron que responder, incluyendo a la joven de la Aldea Kouga. Ellas dos comenzaron a hacerles preguntas a los dos magos sobre su amiga desaparecida. Aprovechando la conmoción, la joven de Reim se acercó a su amiga y le susurró:

―Tsuna ¿tienes alguna noticia?

Ella negó con un gesto de pesar.

― ¿Y tú?

―Tampoco, no he escuchado nada sobre Oshin-san, pero se algunas cosas que leí de unos papeles de Aladdín. Habla sobre gente desaparecida, un informe de una reunión entre él y el consejo y una organización que aparentemente piensa acabar la vida de Aladdín.

― ¡¿Qué?!

Ella asintió.

―No puede ser ¿por qué?

―Yo también me lo pregunto ―agregó.

―Tenemos que ayudarle ―le dijo Tsuna preocupada.

―Estaba pensando lo mismo ―afirmó viendo al magi.

Su amiga soltó una pequeña risa.

―En que lio nos hemos metido ¿no? ―confesó sonriendo un poco.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Hay que hacer algo ―aseguró― ¡Aladdín! ―alzó la voz llamando la atención del magi, el cual se volteó a ver a las dos muchachas.

Interrumpiendo los gritos de las otras dos magas alteradas, quienes dirigieron sus miradas a las otras dos jóvenes, incluyendo al mago de la serpiente dorada.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Sphintus.

―No es de tu incumbencia, canoso ―refutó la muchacha de ojos verdes.

Él la miró de forma poco amistosa, permaneciendo en pleno silencio.

―Hay algo que queremos pedirte ―introdujo ella.

El magi las vio con un gesto de duda. Ambas, Tsuna y Karissa, tomaron aire y dijeron juntas:

―Nosotras queremos... luchar a tú lado, ser tu fuerza ―ambas sonrieron.

―Está bien ―contestó él devolviendo la sonrisa.


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 _Descanso._

―Creo que todos necesitamos descansar ―declaró Aladdín― mejor vamos a dormir ―agregó sonriente―. Será mejor que nadie más salga, ya es demasiado tarde y con toda la conmoción, los alumnos se preocuparan si merodeamos por los pasillos.

― ¿Cómo vamos a dormir todos en esta habitación? ―preguntó Reiko.

―Solo hay dos camas ―aclaró Tsuna.

―Dos en cada una ―exclamó Karissa muy animada.

Sphintus negó con la cabeza.

―Tonta, somos seis ―la vio de reojo con aire de superioridad.

―Pues las chicas dormimos en las camas y los chicos... al suelo ―contradijo ella.

Los ojos del mago se abrieron por lo que la joven había dicho.

― ¿¡POR QUÉ NOSOTROS!?

―Porque son hombres ―justificó.

―Y los hombres tienen que ser caballerosos ―agregó la muchacha de ojos turquesas.

La joven de Reim se rio.

― ¿Ves? Hasta Tsuna lo piensa ―presumió― ¿No es cierto Aladdín? ―preguntó reparando en el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

El magi asintió sin decir una palabra en defensa de su amiga.

―Cobarde ―murmuró el de Heliohapt.

―Lo siento, pero preferiría no hacer enojar a Karissa ―se justificó en voz baja.

Esta les lanzó una mirada.

― ¿De qué hablan?

Ambos se sobresaltaron.

― ¡Nada! ―exclamaron a dúo.

Como las camas podían entrar dos personas cada una, a pesar de ser individuales. La muchacha de ojos verdes y la de ojos turquesas se ubicaron en una, mientras que las otras dos amigas fueron a la otra.

Todos estaban prácticamente cómodos y dormían pacíficamente, bueno... no todos...

Ellos no lo estaban... los únicos chicos del cuarto quienes tuvieron que acomodarse en el piso con una manta y una almohada cada uno. El suelo estaba frío y eso les hacía más difícil conciliar el sueño. Pasó una hora hasta que Sphintus había logrado dormirse, este roncaba y hablaba dormido. Lo cual dificultaba que el magi también durmiera, todo era silencio y este observaba el techo. Puso su brazo sobre su frente y respiró hondo. Estaba algo pensativo, todo lo que había pasado lo tenía preocupado. Fijo su mirada en el rukh que flotaba alrededor; incandescente, brillante, blanco y puro. Ellos tranquilizaban el inquieto corazón del joven y lo rodeaban continuamente acompañándolo.

―Yo... no quería meter a nadie en esto ―susurró frunciendo el ceño― si no hubiese dejado que ellas se acercasen a mí, tal vez no estarían pasando por esto. Si hubiese ignorado la petición de Karissa y no hubiese ido en busca de Tsuna... esto no habría pasado...

Entonces un ave del alma que revoloteaba cerca del mago de la creación, llamó su atención. Todos eran casi blancos y ligeramente amarillos, pero uno de estos, se había tornado algo rosado. Este puso su mano y el pequeño rukh se posó en su mano. Él embozó una pequeña sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos.

―Conque rukh rosa ―murmuró― me pregunto quién te ha traído hasta aquí... después de todo, solo revoloteas al rededor de quien esté enamorado...

Hubo un breve silencio.

―Ya veo ―se dijo a sus adentros― a quien seguías era ―comenzó a cerrar sus ojos― a mí ¿verdad? ―se quedó dormido.

El pequeño rukh se quedó revoloteando a su lado, lo que confirmó lo que él decía. Ya todo era silencio y paz, todos dormía muy relajados, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido...

Se escuchaba que alguien llamaba al magi, este sobresaltado observó a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro, era otro de sus sueños, igual que los anteriores. Él veía las mismas imágenes y se confundía una y otra vez. Buscaba el origen de esa voz, le era familiar, corrió sin rumbo hasta que tropezó.

― ¡Aladdín! ―exclamó ella sacudiéndolo, se acercó a él muy preocupada.

El joven abrió los ojos y se levantó sobresaltado, sintió que algo golpeó su frente. En ese momento, Karissa había sido golpeada en la boca por la frente del muchacho.

―Karissa ―dijo el mago de la creación― ¡¿E-estas bien?! ―preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

―Si... ah, duele ―se quejó tapándose la boca.

―Bien... ¿qué hora es? ¿Los demás ya fueron a clase? ―agregó confundido― ¿qué tengo en la frente? ―puso su mano sobre esta y tomó el pañuelo mojado.

―Es para la fiebre ―contestó― cuando nos despertamos estabas ardiendo por la fiebre, así que hicimos lo mejor para bajártela ―explicó―. Y sí, los demás ya se fueron.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, luego se disculpó por las molestias.

―Sphintus me dijo que no dormías bien estos días ¿verdad?

El magi asintió.

―Creo que dormir en el piso no te hizo bien, lo siento. Yo fui la que tuvo la idea...

―No te disculpes, ni yo hubiese pensado en que esto pasaría...

Ella asintió.

―Espera ―exclamó― ¿y Tsuna? ¿Está bien? ―preguntó exaltado.

―Tranquilo, parece estar bien, aunque sus amigas la tendrán vigilada. Está más preocupada por ti que por ella misma... ―le explicó ofreciéndole un vaso de agua, algo de pan y frutas para comer.

― ¿Cómo?

Karissa asintió.

―Deberías agradecerle luego, ella fue quien se dio cuenta de que estabas enfermo ―hizo una pausa― ahora acuéstate ¿cómo te sientes? ―pregunto sonriendo.

―Algo mareado ―confirmó.

―Bueno, a la cama señorito ―declaró entre risas.

Entonces el joven de ojos zafiro se ubicó en su cama, se tapó con una manta y comenzó a comer. Al rato vino la muchacha de Reim y le dio unas medicinas. También lo obligó a dormir algo, ya que precisaba descansar. Ella se sentó a su lado en una silla, cada tanto le echaba una mirada y se quedaba pensativa. Preguntándose en qué estaban metidos y por qué estaba pasando ello.

Le llamó la atención haber visto de nuevo aquel dibujo...

― ¿No lo había tirado bajo la cama? ¿Lo ha encontrado? ―se dijo a sus adentros― me pregunto... ¿por qué me da tanta rabia esto?

Lo miró, como si estuviese esperando una respuesta de parte del muchacho. Pero todo estaba silencioso. Aunque cada tanto se escuchaba en el pasillo las voces de alumnos y sus pasos yendo y viniendo. Miró a la puerta y luego volvió a ver al mago. Vio que los cabellos de su flequillo tapaban a gran gema que estaba en su frente. Para verla mejor, corrió esos mechones de pelo color azul. Apenas se percató de lo que hacía, apartó su mano.

― ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Mi corazón late a mil ―se puso las manos en el pecho― ¿Qué es eso? Espera... no será que me... he enamorado ―susurró entrecerrando los ojos.

Su cara estaba roja, pero aun así, quería admirar la ovalada gema de su frente. La tocó ligeramente con las yemas de sus dedos. De repente, se escuchó que el picaporte de la puerta se giraba. Se sobresaltó y se apartó, mirando a la puerta fijamente.

―Karissa ―dijo Tsuna acompañada de sus amigas― ¿cómo está Aladdín?

Tardó algo en responder.

―E-está bien, se encuentra mejor ―dijo tartamudeando.

La muchacha notó algo raro en su amiga por lo que preguntó:

― ¿Segura que no tienes fiebre? Estás toda roja, tal vez debas recostarte ―insinuó algo preocupada.

Esta negó con la cabeza.

―No tengo fiebre ―afirmó nerviosa.

Reiko tosió llamando la atención de todas.

―Tsuna, hay que volver a clases ―dijo esta, saliendo.

Luego Irie y la maga la siguieron y cerraron la puerta.

―Por poco ―pensó― casi me descubre, además... a Tsuna le gusta él ¿cómo afectará nuestra amistad? ―se dijo a sus adentros poniéndose de pie.

Mientras tanto... Irie, Reiko y Tsuna platicaban, hasta que Irie sacó un tema algo complicado.

―Oigan, Karissa-san oculta algo ―dijo viendo a sus amigas.

―Debe tener fiebre ―dijo inocentemente la maga de ojos turquesas.

―Mentira ―exclamó la maga de cabellos rojizos― bueno... es fiebre, pero no de ese tipo...

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó la de ojos naranjas.

―Fiebre de amor ―explicó sin rodeos.

Las otras dos magas abrieron sus ojos como platos.

― ¿¡EHHHHHHH!? ―gritaron al unísono.

―T-tú crees ―preguntó la de Kouga.

Ella asintió.

― ¿No vieron lo ruborizada que estaba? Creo que están algo tontas hoy ―dijo entre risas.

― ¡No te burles de nosotras! ―alzó la voz Irie.

Tsuna mostraba un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

―Entonces... a ella le gusta... y eso que iba a decirle lo que sentía por Aladdín ¿qué hago? ―se lamentó poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza.

―Vas a tenerle que ser franca, dile la justa: ¡Estamos enamoradas del mismo chico! ¡Acéptalo! ―sonrió Reiko.

― ¿Estás tonta? ―preguntó la muchacha de cabello color ceniza.

La otra maga asintió con el orgullo bien alto.

―Estas demasiado embobada con estas cosas del amor ―agregó.

―Sí, lo estoy ―dijo sin pena.

La muchacha de la Aldea Kouga se paró unos segundos y pensó:

― ¿Qué pasará con nuestra amistad? ―estaba preocupada.

Al mismo tiempo, Aladdín ya estaba despierto y estaba platicando alegremente con Karissa. Él comenzó a relatar sus aventuras con sus mejores amigos: Alibaba y Morgiana. Le contó sobre sus estadía previa en la academia y sobre la guerra entre Reim y Magnostadt.

―Has pasado por mucho ―comentó la joven mirando hacia la ventana.

El muchacho asintió, luego hubo un momento de silencio.

―Cuando pensaste en acompañarnos, solo tenías en mente hacerte fuerte aprovechándote de nosotros ―dijo él mirándola fijamente.

Ella se sorprendió.

―L-lo sabías ―dijo en voz baja muy anonadada.

―Aja, pero... en aquel momento pensé que podríamos ser amigos ―explicó― me di cuenta que querías mantener distancia y estabas desconfiada.

―Eso es lo que Dysthe había dicho... ―susurró.

―Te pareces mucho a dos personas que conozco ―soltó una risa― tienes la misma voluntad para luchar que ellos...

Su rostro se iluminó y sonrió.

― ¡¿En serio?! ―exclamó.

Este asintió.

―Algún día te los presentaré ―le propuso.

―Bien ―dijo ella estrechándole la mano, muy entusiasmada.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

 _La gema.  
_

Al día siguiente, Aladdín se puso al corriente con las clases del día anterior. Además, el grupo de jóvenes, acordaron reunirse cada tanto para atender aquellos problemas de la Academia en los que se veían involucrados.

La ausencia de Oshin no fue notada al instante, tardaron algo de tiempo en percatarse que algo iba mal. Pero los alumnos no mostraban inquietud alguna. El magi y Karissa retomaron sus entrenamientos, pero debido a la preocupación de ella y su amiga de Kouga por la salud del joven. A causa de ello, decidieron que él y la maga de ojos turquesas, se turnarían para entrenar con ella.

Lamentablemente, estas amigas no hablaron en absoluto sobre sus sentimientos. Cada vez que la oportunidad surgía, se evadía... pero pronto, eso cambiará...

Las semanas se les pasaron volando, y así llegaron a un nuevo Iktiyar. Por fortuna, todos ellos aprobaron y en dos semanas gozarían de un descanso de un mes sin clases. Aunque, primero debían pasar por los exámenes. Para ello Tsuna, Aladdín, Reiko e Irie decidieron estudiar en grupo cada tanto. Ya que ellos estaban en el mismo año, los contenidos y exámenes eran iguales.

Pero hubo un día que no fue así...

Tsuna salía de su clase a encontrarse con el magi, estaba muy animada porque él le había pedido estudiar juntos. Él estaba en el laboratorio de herramientas mágicas, un gran salón amplio lleno de mesas y estantes. Estos estaban repletos de gemas; frascos, algunos con líquidos, otros con polvos o granos, mientras que otros vacíos. Muy similar a un laboratorio, tenía además muchos libros con fórmulas mágicas.

Ella entró a la habitación y el joven magi estaba con sus grandes y redondos lentes, unos pergaminos y diferentes frascos, gemas, cadenas de metal, entre otras cosas...

―Hola Aladdín ―exclamó ella acercándose.

El joven subió la mirada y le tendió una sonrisa.

―Tsuna ―dijo sonriente― ¿ya terminó tu clase?

Ella asintió.

― ¿No estoy molestando? ―preguntó por lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

Él negó con la cabeza y le mostró una pequeña gema color azafrán con forma de rombo.

― ¿Qué es? ―preguntó la joven sentándose a su lado.

―Una herramienta mágica ―le contestó― con esto se puede amplificar la magia de gravedad y comunicarse con otros usuarios que posean esta herramienta ―agregó ordenando la mesa.

Ella se quedó asombrada.

―Es hermosa ―comentó.

―Si ―entrecerró los ojos― recuerdas que te gustaba la forma de las gemas en mis brazos ―explicó en tono de pregunta.

Ella asintió y siguió admirándola.

El joven de ojos zafiro puso la gema en una delgada cadena de oro y luego se la tendió a la joven. Esta tardó un poco en reaccionar en la intención del joven mago.

―Para mí ―dijo un tanto intrigada.

El muchacho asintió y ella se ruborizó un poco. Esta le agradeció reiteradas veces, pero no entendía la razón a ello.

―Hace poco, me comentaste que ibas a conseguir una de estas ―le recordó él― y como tomé un maref sobre su producción, pensé que era la oportunidad... además modifiqué la mía con las mismas capacidades ―le dijo señalando la gema que tenía en la frente―. Así que, mientras la tengas... estaremos en contacto.

Luego de esto, el de ojos zafiro le pidió que se diese la vuelta, para ponerle la delgada cadena dorada con la preciosa gema en su cuello. En eso, Karissa pasó junto a Sphintus, quien pensaba ayudarle con algunas compras al mercado, y presenció aquello. Se ocultó detrás de la pared y observó tanto como pudiese sin que el joven se percatase de su presencia. El magi rodeó su cuello con la frágil cadena y se la colocó quitando sus delgados cabellos color beige. 

― ¿Y? ―preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba su alegría.

―Te ves muy hermosa...

Lo cual causo que ella se ruborizara.

―D-digo... te ves bien ―corrigió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho previamente.

Pero trató de ocultarlo al fijar la vista en otro lado. Aquello, incluso la joven de ojos verdes oyó, lo cual le puso un tanto enojada.

― ¿Qué? ¿Celosa? ―preguntó el de Heliohapt con voz burlona.

―Cállate ―contestó ella alejándose.

Él joven al trote le alcanzó y le dijo viéndola:

―Negación... típico ―dijo caminando a su lado.

―Como tú digas ―respondió ella con el ceño fruncido.

El mago suspiró.

―Vamos, recuerda lo que te dije hace un rato...

La muchacha hizo oídos sordos.

―Me gustaría no recordarlo más...

 _― ¡Karissa! ¡Karissa! ¡Oye! ¿Me escuchas? ―exclamó Sphintus tratando de llamar su atención― ¿No querías que te ayudara con las compras? ―preguntó hasta que ella reaccionó._

 _―Lo siento, vamos ―dijo la joven adelantándose._

 _Hicieron sus compras, en todo el trayecto, no se dijeron una palabra._

 _―Maldición ―se quejó el joven― ¿Por qué diablos a todos se les dio por enamorarse? ―alzó la voz._

 _La joven de Reim abrió sus ojos como platos. Exigió una explicación, ya con mero nerviosismo._

 _―Tú, Tsuna e incluso Aladdín ―explicó._

 _― ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Estás seguro?!_

 _―Sí, se les nota en la cara... pregunta lo mismo a las amigas de Tsuna y verás. El otro día hablé con ellas y me dijeron lo mismo. Aunque yo lo había notado en ustedes desde el principio.  
_

 _Karissa se puso algo enojada._

 _―No te creo ―contradijo enfadada.  
_

 _―Sí me crees._

 _―No._

 _―Si no me crees, vamos a la sala de elaboración de herramientas mágicas._

 _Arqueó la ceja._

 _― ¿Para qué?  
_

 _―Ya lo verás ―le respondió._

―Maldición ¡Es tu culpa haber ido a ese lugar!

Él dio un bufido.

―Tengo mis razones ―se justificó.

― ¿Cuáles? ―le preguntó a punto de estallar de ira.

―No hay necesidad de decírtelas ―hizo una pausa― aún...

Hubo un silencio breve.

― ¿Eh?

―N-nada, me tengo que ir ¡Adiós! ―le lanzó todas las bolsas con los víveres del día.

―Ese bastardo ―pensó― ¿qué tendrá en mente?

Unas horas después...

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban cenando juntos. Entonces el magi se paró y se dirigió a ellos.

―Chicos, ya que en una semana tenemos vacaciones... ¿por qué no ir a Balbadd? ―anunció.

― ¿Balbadd? ¡Hablan es serio! ―exclamó la joven de ojos verdes― ¡Siempre había querido ir a ese lugar!

El joven se rio.

―No es broma, allí están unos amigos que son muy importantes para mí. Así que Tsuna, Karissa ―reparó en ellas― se los presentaré.

― ¡Genial! ―exclamó la maga.

―Eso es si aprobamos los exámenes dentro de dos días ―insinuó el mago de Heliohapt arruinando la emoción.

―Aguafiestas ―dijeron las dos amigas al unísono.

―El problema es que tú apruebes ―dijo la muchacha de Reim señalando al mago― Aladdín y Tsuna son cien veces más inteligentes... ellos apenas se preocupan, por algo tienen becas en esta escuela ¿no?

Eso dejó a todos asombrados. Apenas ella dijo eso, el mago de la creación y la joven de la Aldea Kouga comenzaron a soltar pequeñas risas.

―Eso es una venganza ―se dijo Karissa a sus adentros.

― ¡Seguro nos divertiremos! ―exclamó la hechicera poniéndose de pie―. Escuché que Balbadd es un lugar hermoso...

―Y que lo digas ―aseguró el de ojos zafiro.

Después, continuaron comiendo y planeando el viaje. Cuando todos terminaron, el magi de Alma Toran se quedó pensativo observando un gran ventanal.

―Alibaba-kun... Mor-san ―suspiró― ¿qué estarán haciendo en este momento? ―se preguntó a sus adentros.

Mientras tanto en Balbadd.

― ¡Ah! ¡Estoy molido! ―exclamó Alibaba Saluja― ¡Ya quiero descansar! ―le dijo Morgiana, quien estaba a su lado.

Ella asintió.

―Escuché que habrá un tiempo donde Aladdín va estar libre ―se apoyó en el hombro del joven rey.

Él asintió.

―Entonces ya tenemos la fecha decidida ¿verdad? ―declaró.

―Aja ―le respondió ella sonriente― todavía no puedo creerlo.

―Ni yo ―le respondió.

Ambos se miraron y soltaron una pequeña risa.

―Hubo un momento que ni imaginé esto ―insinuó la fanalis.

―Dímelo a mí, que yo fui el que estuvo atrapado en otra dimensión... pensé por un momento que nunca te vería de nuevo.

Tomó la mano de la muchacha. El bello atardecer tenía el azul cielo manchado de nubes grises.

―Pronto se acerca ―le dijo él― debemos mandarle la invitación a Aladdín ―agregó.

Mor asintió.

―El día de nuestra... boda...

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Bueno, esta es la primera vez que hablo XD Jajajaja!**

 **Este es mí primer fic, así que espero que lo estén disfrutando ^_^**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, gente se acerca la BODA DEL SIGLO, LA BODA DEL SIGLO!  
**

 **Ese fue mi grito de mi persona como Fangirl de AliMor (como sé que otras personitas hicieron a leer lo que Morgiana dijo.)  
**

 **(¬u¬)**

 **¡Hasta el día de la boda!**

 **Noami-chan**


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 _Los cuatro._

Los exámenes habían pasado y los resultados ya estaban a disposición de los alumnos de la Academia. Al finalizar el último periodo de la jornada, se les dispuso de estos. El ambiente estaba lleno de nervios y expectativas, trayendo a futuro orgullos y decepciones. Entre voces y pasos de estudiantes, se asomó a voz. La de una persona cercana a los dos jóvenes magos.

―Aladdín... Sphintus ―exclamaba la maga muy alegre.

Ella sostenía en su mano los resultados de los exámenes.

― ¿Cómo les ha ido? ―preguntó con entusiasmo.

―Me salvé por poco ―dijo aliviado Sphintus.

―Es por eso que Karissa dudaba de ti ―insinuó el mago de la creación.

La maga asintió.

―Muy bien ―respondió el de Alma Toran.

―Ayer me dijo que eras medio tonto ―dijo esta― ahora veo por qué, debes estudiar más...

Eso enfureció al muchacho.

―BASTA, DEJA DE DARME SERMONES ―les gritó ya sin paciencia.

Luego todos soltaron una risa. Al rato fueron a reunirse con la joven de Reim y comenzaron a planificar su viaje, el cual emprenderían al día siguiente. Durante la charla todos estaban emocionados. La ida iba a tomar varios días, aproximadamente una semana y algunos días más. Partirían inicialmente en una caravana por tierra hasta llegar al puerto más cercano. Luego de eso tomarían un barco que los llevará directamente a Balbadd. También prepararon provisiones por si acaso. Los magos procuraron usar ropas más comunes. Debido a que estaba la posibilidad que sus uniformes fuesen demasiado llamativos.

Al día siguiente...

Todo estaba más tranquilo en la Academia. Los alumnos descansaban y otros se encaminaban a salir de Magnostadt. Los cuatro jóvenes ya estaban dentro de la caravana. Afuera era un día espléndido, no había ni una nube en el cielo. Este estaba teñido de un azul resplandeciente y el sol alumbraba y calentaba todo a su alrededor. La brisa agitaba paulatinamente las copas de los árboles verdes que apenas asomaban sus flores. Esto encaminaba un buen viaje, según los cuatro creían. La ilusión estaba en el aire, todos imaginaban lo que harían allí. El magi se había vestido de igual forma que en el momento que viajó a la Academia. Sphintus con sus ropas de siempre, al igual que Karissa. Por último Tsuna, que se vistió con una camisa de mangas largas abullonadas color jade, que dejaban al descubierto parte del brazo. Unas babuchas color negro atadas con un paño amarillo.

Todo iba bien, pero de repente la carreta se detuvo agitando su interior.

― ¿Qué paso? ¡Esto se parece a cuando nosotros conquistamos el calabozo de Dysthe! ―exclamó la muchacha de ojos verdes a punto de sacar su espada de su estuche.

El magi la detuvo.

―Iré primero ―declaró este― Karissa, si algo sucede te llamaré.

Ella asintió.

― ¿Sabes qué pasa? ―le preguntó Tsuna.

Negó con la cabeza el mago de la creación y salió afuera.

― ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Nadie respondió. El polvo arrastrado por la brisa se levantaba del suelo. Lo que provocaba que la visión del muchacho se dificultara. Pero estaba alerto, algo se avecinaba y él lo sabía. De repente, vio algo asomándose entre los árboles, retrocedió y activó su borg.

Dos inmensos tentáculos negros se abalanzaron contra él. Se enrollaron a través de su coraza y pusieron presión en esta. El mago intentó obtener altitud, pero esas dos prolongaciones oscuras se lo impedían. No quería llamar aun a Karissa y a los demás. No era el momento, según él.

― ¡ **Halharl Infigar**! ―gritó.

Su borg se envolvió en llamas abrasadoras que luego se montaron sobre aquellas extremidades. Cuando se convirtieron en cenizas, el joven alzó vuelo y contempló ese bosque.

― ¿Qué fue lo que nos detuvo? ―se preguntó en voz alta.

―Pronto lo descubrirás, magi ―respondió una voz ronca.

― ¿Quién? ¿Quién anda ahí? ―gritó el muchacho.

Este se volteó en todas direcciones, buscando el origen de la misteriosa voz. No pasó más de un minuto y una gran masa oscura con tentáculos por doquier rodeada de rukh negro se asomó de esa misma arboleda.

―Un djiin negro ―pensó― no... Esto es diferente...

Como precaución, encerró la caravana y a su gente en una barrera defensiva que solo él podía cruzar. Se acercó a la misma y dijo en voz alta, lo suficiente para que sus amigos lo oyeran:

―Hay problemas, quédense aquí, si no vuelvo en veinte minutos. Karissa, puedes usar tu contenedor metálico.

Tsuna fue la primera en oírlo y salió de la carreta y se dio cuenta de la barrera. Luego se aproximaron la joven de Reim y Sphintus.

― ¡Aladdín... déjanos salir! ―gritaban ellos.

―Cuídense ―dijo serio― iré al fondo de esto.

Se alejó, atrayendo a la bestia hacía él. Ellos solo contemplaban y no podían hacer nada.

―Maldición ―exclamaba la de ojos verdes― ¡¿Y nuestra promesa?! ¡Que no joda!

―Para que nos deje aquí... debe ser muy malo ―aclaró el de Heliohapt― solo quiere protegernos.

― ¡Pero podemos hacerlo juntos! ¡No debe cargar con todo el mismo! ―contradijo la de Kouga.

Él mago suspiró.

―Él es así ―contestó.

Mientras tanto, Aladdín luchaba con todo lo que tenía. Aunque aún no usaba algunas cartas que tenía bajo la manga. Consideraba que las circunstancias no lo valían. Es masa negra era invencible, no importaba lo que el magi hiciera, nada funcionaba. Se regeneraba al instante.

En uno de sus ataques logró romper su borg y lo golpeó junto en el abdomen, haciendo que se estampara sobre el suelo. Se reincorporó y nuevamente se alejó del suelo lanzando innumerable cantidad de esferas de fuego.

―Me sorprende magi, que no uses tus trucos más poderosos ¿Y te haces llamar "representante de Salomón"? ¡Absurdo! ―hizo una pausa― ¡Te crees lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle a mi creación!

Intentando recuperar sus fuerzas, se detuvo y trató de recuperar el aliento. Ya casi se quedaba sin magoi, estaba muy preocupado. Se encontraba muy herido y a punto de caer.

Se escucharon las carcajadas de la misteriosa voz.

Se asomó una silueta que comenzó a tomar forma. Era un muchacho, vestido con una túnica negra, una máscara en su rostro. Era increíblemente pálido y su cabello era verde oscuro.

―Eres tan arrogante como tu padre, mereces morir.

―Como si fuese a pasar ―contrarrestó con una sonrisa.

Eso lo enfureció.

― MUERE ―le gritó haciendo una seña con su báculo― NO DEJES NADA DE ÉL ―dijo a su masa de oscuridad.

Como aguijones, esos tentáculos se aproximaron a él. Se estamparon en el suelo, pareciendo ya ser el fin del joven magi. Pero no fue así, afortunadamente, los esquivó a tiempo.

― **Flash** ―susurró alzando su bastón― no te dejaré ganar...

―Yo no perderé ―le dijo.

Un rayo de luz en forma de láser penetró el centro de esa acumulación de rukh negro. Esto hizo grandes daños a la bestia, por fin, ya no se regeneraba.

― ¿EH? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Mi bestia de rukh negro es invencible, esta forma de vida artificial no debería dañarse.

―Es simple magia de tercer tipo, luz ―dijo el muchacho― pero agregándole algo de mi poder ―cerró sus ojos y apareció la estrella de ocho puntas― es un repelente de maldad ―le tendió una sonrisa.

―Tu, en verdad mereces morir ―le confesó con desprecio― aunque eres un buen rival ―admitió maliciosamente.

Entonces una de las extremidades del monstruo golpeó a Aladdín, sin dejar que se protegiera antes. Le de

lia todo el cuerpo y estaba agorado, ahora que había activado "ábrete sésamo" su energía se consumiría más y más.

― ¿Eres del Al-Thamen? ―preguntó.

El hombre misterioso asintió.

―Debes conocer a mi padre, él era muy cercano a tu familia ―agregó.

―Espera, ¿I-Ithan tuvo un hijo? ―dijo sin aliento.

―Acertaste, aunque mi madre fue como un amor pasajero. A él le interesaba más la organización y hundir al mundo en oscuridad. Me crió con su ideología. Todo estaba bien, hasta que ―frunció el ceño― murió por culpa tuya y del rey ese... cómo era ¿Alibobo Saluja? No lo recuerdo ―dijo con una risa burlona.

―Alibaba Saluja ―corrigió enfadado.

―Como digas, acabalo monstruo mío...

Al mismo tiempo...

―No lo soporto ―dijo la maga― ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¡Va a acabar con él!

―Además Aladdín bloqueó sus poderes de magi ―informó Sphintus― y si los libera, no volverán enseguida. Él lo sabe y aun así fue solo... tonto...

Eso dejo sin habla a las dos muchachas. Tsuna apretó fuertemente su báculo y dijo:

― ¡No me quedaré sentada esperando a que la barrera caiga! ¡No dejaré que muera!

Observó a su amiga que asintió y esta desvainó su espada.

―Vamos ―dijo la espadachín.

Entonces ella mencionó el nombre de Dysthe y la espada se tornó cristalina y envolvió sus brazos de escarcha color celeste pálido. La tomó con sus manos y comenzó a acuchillar la barrera que no recibía ningún daño.

―Te ayudaré ―le dijo su amiga, al ver que nada funcionaba.

Ambas trataban de quebrar o al menos generar una salida para ayudar a su amigo, después se sumó Sphintus. Estos ya comenzaban a ver los resultados. Cuando la destruyeron se dieron cuenta que a su amigo ya no le quedaba mucho magoi. Salieron deprisa y la joven de ojos turquesas cubrió nuevamente el vehículo con una barrera.

―Ya perdí a alguien importante una vez, no dejaré que eso vuelva a pasar ―pensó la muchacha de la Aldea Kouga―. Espéranos Aladdín, no dejaré que mueras...


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 _Amenaza._

― **Asfall** ―exclamó el magi formando una pared de aire que impedía que la bestia se acercase a él.

Empezó a quitarse las vendas de sus brazos.

―Al menos debo intentarlo, ¿no? ―susurró.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Acaso eran tus últimas palabras? ―dijo el misterioso mago poniendo su mano al lado de su oreja ―. Porque si es así, quiero oírlas.

Soltó algunas risas.

―Porque aún no perdiste la voz ―exclamó enviando más rukh negro al monstruo.

Aladdín esquivó fugazmente sus ataques y fue alejándose más y más. Se internó dentro del bosque y se escondió tras un árbol.

―Si uso esa magia, podré lograrlo ―dijo a sus adentros a punto de quitarse la primera de las piedras de sus brazos―. Si uso la magia de Alma Toran, lo lograré ―pensó cerrando los ojos.

Quitó la primera y luego la otra.

―Tengo que ganar tiempo, si me interno en el bosque tendré una chance ―se propuso tratando de reincorporarse―. Necesitare que todos me presten su fuerza ―dijo en forma de ruego, contemplando el rukh blanco que lo rodeaba.

Hubo una gran explosión que impulsó al joven hacia adelante, pero afortunadamente activó su borg a tiempo.

―Ahhh ―suspiró su perseguidor― nada se hace nada bien hasta que lo haces tú mismo ―dijo apenado.

El mago de la creación solo se limitó a observarlo.

―Admito que fuiste un gran reto, al final esta bestia no fue tan útil como pensé. Supuse que caerías antes, pero me equivoqué ―hizo aparecer una luz negra alrededor de su báculo―. Seguro que por eso mi padre murió.

Lanzó una gran masa negra, no era rukh negro. El joven se dio cuenta, era magia del séptimo tipo, magia de fuerza.

―Subestimó demasiado al hijo del "Gran rey." Después de todo, tu madre y tu padre fueron muy fuertes ¿me equivoco? Pero nuestra magi lo fue aún más... después de todo acabó con tu madre... ―agregó en tono burlón y una gran sonrisa.

―Esto tarda demasiado ―pensó el de ojos zafiro― si no hago algo pronto... no tendré chance de salir de esto...

― ¡ **Ala Raqesa**! ―un tumulto oscuro rodeó su báculo― ¡No eres el único que puede usar magia de Alma Toran!

Aladdín abrió sus ojos como platos. Concentró su energía en su borg, ya que no podía lanzar ningún ataque.

―Es cierto, Ithan debió haberle enseñado algo de magia, además... tal vez llegó a conocer a Falan ―pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Dio un hondo suspiro.

―No me queda demasiado si sigo así yo...

Entonces sintió que más personas se acercaban, más bien, magos.

― ¡¿Más gente se acerca?! ―se dijo sorprendido― ¿Serán refuerzos por parte de él?

Entonces este mago misterioso se preparó para el ataque final. Cuando estuvo listo, lo lanzó... Nuevamente usó Ala Raqesa, pero esta vez concentró más magoi en el, el hechizo era más poderoso que nunca. Estaba por impactar sobre el muchacho, su barrera era cada vez más débil. Un ataque de tal magnitud no resistiría, el muchacho pensó que era su fin pero...

Alguien se puso por delante de él, evitando que el golpe impactara contra el joven.

― ¿¡Quién!?

―Quien diría que mi espada es lo suficiente mente fuerte para desviar el ataque ¿eh?

\- ¡Karissa!

Ella se puso al lado del mago de la creación y lo ayudó a levantarse.

― ¿Estás bien? Te ves fatal...

Él asintió.

―Estoy bien, solo algo cansado...

―Deja que nos ocupemos ―contestó ella― para eso están los amigos.

―Además te lo prometimos, que lucharíamos a tu lado ―agregó Tsuna, que apareció detrás de ellos.

Al lado estaba Sphintus, que se encargó de curar las heridas de su amigo con magia de sanación.

―Ya quiero patear el trasero a ese tipo ―confesó la muchacha de Reim, con entusiasmo.

―Yo también ―respondió en voz baja la maga.

Esta se quedó viendo al hijo de Ithan, entonces lo reconoció.

― ¡Tú! ―le gritó llamando su atención― ¡Eres el del otro día! ¡¿En verdad ere tu Kayson?!

Eso enfadó al mago de Al-Thamen.

―Mi querida Tsuna, te dije que era innecesario decir mi nombre ―suspiró― ¿No querrás que algo malo le pase a tu amado hermano? ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Eso la paralizó. Los amigos de la joven observaban boquiabiertos.

―No te perdono que hayas lastimado a Aladdín, tampoco a Tsuna... ¡Menos soportaré que la extorsiones!

Él joven soltó una risa.

―Entonces ven, candidata a reina ―dijo haciéndole señas con las manos― atácame con lo mejor que tengas, a ver si eres digna del poder que se te dio...

―La subestimó, grave error ―le dijo el de Heliohapt al magi― está por muerto ―agregó entre risas.

―Sí, así que el hijo de Ithan se llama Kayson, incluso usa magia de Alma Toran ―dijo en voz baja pensativo.

― ¿Eh? ¿Ithan? ¿A qué te refieres Aladdín?

―Te explico luego Sphintus-kun.

Por lo que la muchacha de ojos verdes se decidió a enfrentase a ese mago. Acompañada de su amiga, tenía en mente acabarlo. Por todo lo que había hecho...

La joven comenzó a atacarlo con estacas de hielo que despedían su espada. Pero su contrincante no tenía el más mínimo rasguño. Esquivaba cada pedazo de hielo a una velocidad increíble. Esto dificultaba más las cosas, de repente, desaparece Tsuna. Eso alarma a la joven, aunque decide seguir peleando.

― ¿Dónde estás Tsuna? ―pensó esquivando los ataques de Kayson.

Uno de esos le dio en el brazo, gritó muy fuerte debido a ello. La sangraba bastante, pero lo único que hizo fue atar un trozo de tela a ese y continuar.

―Oh, veo que eso no es nada para ti ―dijo él― veamos... qué puedo hacerte para que sufras de verdad... ―se le ocurrió una idea― ¿Y si ataco a tus amigos? ―apuntó su báculo al joven de ojos zafiro y a su amigo ― eso será suficiente.

Debido al peligro, mientras el mago de Heliohapt sanaba al magi, rodeó a ambos con su borg.

―NI SE TE OCURRA ―le gritó furiosa, ya empeñada a matarlo.

Se dirigió directamente al mago de pelo verde, apuntando hacía el su espada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo atravesó en el centro de su abdomen. Este se desvaneció.

― ¿Q-qué? ―peguntó ella exaltada.

Se escucharon risas.

―Creíste que en esta pelea me expondría a tal peligro, fue solo un truco de reflexión de luz ―soltó una voraz carcajada― que tonta e inútil ―exclamó.

― ¡¿Dónde estás?! ―gritó.

― ¡Como si fuera a decírtelo!

Hubo un gran silencio, la muchacha intentaba recuperar el aliento y ver qué haría. Vio hacia atrás donde estaban sus dos amigos, que la observaban en silencio.

― **Sharrl Al-Salos** ―se escuchó a lo lejos.

Cinco lanzas en forma de agua aparecieron de la nada y atacaron un punto fijo donde parecía no haber nada. Entonces apareció el verdadero Kayson, con una gran herida en el medio del brazo. La cual tapaba con su otra mano mientras miraba con resentimiento a donde provenían los ataques.

―Creíste que yo no me iba a dar cuenta, puede ser que Aladdín no haya podido por estar tan débil. Pero te has olvidado de mí Kay-kun ―hizo una pausa― después de todo, en el pasado siempre usabas ese truco...

―Maldición, no has cambiado nada ―le dijo el aguantando el dolor.

Entonces apareció la maga de ojos turquesas de la nada.

―Dos pueden usar ese truco ―le dijo muy seria― será mejor que te vallas.

Él la vio con desprecio y entre rukh negro, desapareció junto a su inútil bestia. Luego de ello, la joven de Kouga bajó a tierra y se acercó a sus amigos.

―P-pero ¡¿cómo?! ―exclamó su amiga que se había sentado en el suelo de tierra.

― ¿Usaste **Sharrar Magd** , verdad? ―preguntó el de la trenza poniéndose de pie.

Ella asintió.

― ¿Sharrar Magd? ―preguntó Karissa.

―Es una magia que está compuesta por tres comandos de rukh. Donde haces que el agua te rodee, evitando la reflexión de la luz del sol... ―explicó la joven maga.

―Así te vuelves invisible ―agregó el magi.

― ¿Se encuentran bien? ―preguntó ella.

Todos asintieron y ella suspiro de alivio.

― ¿Qué sabes de él? ―preguntó Sphintus.

― ¿Conoces de antes a Kayson? ―preguntó Aladdín, quien se acercó a la joven.

Esta asintió con inseguridad.

―Luego... ¿podrás contarnos todo?

―Sí... ―respondió a la pregunta del mago de la creación.

En ese momento, el mago de Alma Toran cae rendido. Al verlo todos se exaltan y lo llevan dentro de la carreta, que luego continuó andando a su destino... el puerto...

― ¿Estará bien? ―se preguntó la de Reim.

El mago de Heliohapt asintió.

―Está demasiado cansado, usó mucho magoi...

―Si hubiésemos llegado un tiempo después... tal vez habría muerto...

Él joven estaba acostado en un rincón de la caravana, tapado con algunas sábanas grises. El rukh revoloteaba a su alrededor, dándole magoi... igual sus amigos, estaban a su lado y no pensaban dejarle...

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Les voy a avisar que voy a publicar todos los lunes y viernes ¡Dos veces a la semana! (bueno ¬¬ no es la gran cosa) Y tranquilos que no falto a mí palabra, siempre voy a encontrar una forma de publicar sea donde sea (ahora que mi cel tiene internet es la gloria ^^)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Noami-chan**


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

 _Pasado._

El sonido de las olas que chocaban contra el barco de madera se complementaba con el canto de las gaviotas, quienes planeaban cerca del mar en busca de algún aperitivo. Estaba muy soleado, como los días anteriores, aunque se avecinaban algunas lluvias. Los primeros rayos de la mañana calentaban el ambiente enfriado por la brisa marina.

Dentro del mismo buque, varias personas recién despertaban y estaban a punto de ir a devorar algo. Los camarotes no eran demasiado grandes ni pequeños. Tenían alrededor de tres o cuatro camas por cuento. Y casi todas las habitaban el mismo número de personas.

En una de estas, yacía el joven magi, quien comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó somnoliento.

Nadie respondió.

― ¿Chicos? ―alzó su voz, observando la habitación.

Era de aspecto cálido, paredes y pisos de madera casi rojizas. Camas del mismo material solo que unas tonalidades más claras. Ubicadas una al lado de la otra con un pequeño espacio entre cada una. Cubiertas por sábanas amarillentas y mullidas almohadas. El lugar estaba alumbrado con dos lámparas de aceite. El ambiente era tenue y algo oscuro, pero el joven se dio cuente que era de día.

Este dio un gran bostezo y se levantó de la cama. Aún estaba curioso de cómo había llegado allí. Tomó su báculo que estaba apoyado con un montón de bolsas. Las inspeccionó y se percató de que eran las cosas de sus compañeros y las de él. Salió del camarote y subió las escaleras de madera que iban hacia arriba. Atravesó esta y se asomó a un barandal para respirar de la brisa marina.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ―se preguntó en voz alta.

―Seis días ―dijo una voz.

― ¿Eh? ―se volteó― ah, eres tú, Sphintus...

Este se acercó.

― ¿Cómo estás?

El joven sonrió.

― ¡Mejor que nunca!

Entonces su amigo suspiró.

―Que susto nos diste... eres demasiado imprudente ―le dijo alegre, apoyando sus codos sobre el grueso barandal del barco.

Él solo lanzó una risita en respuesta, luego se escuchó un ruido extraño.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó el de Heliohapt.

―M-mi estómago ―confesó el de Alma Toran― estoy hambriento, quiero una sandía ―se quejó con el estómago vacío.

―Es cierto, no has comido en casi una semana, vamos donde Tsuna y Karissa ―se adelantó― ellas están comiendo, tal vez dejaron algo...

― ¿Tanto comen?

―Bastante, me sorprende que sean chicas ―confesó.

Ambos rieron.

Entonces caminaron unos metros y estaban las dos muchachas devorando algunas frutas. Entonces, vieron a los dos jóvenes.

―Aladdín ―exclamó Karissa― ¡Al fin despertaste!

―Te tardaste bastante ―agregó Tsuna alegremente.

El mago de la creación se sentó frente a ellas y tomó algunas frutas que estaban cerca.

―Estoy hambriento ―dijo con la boca llena.

―N-nos dimos cuenta ―dijeron ambas al ver como devoraba la comida.

Pasaron un rato charlando, hasta que terminaron de comer. Luego fueron a su habitación, donde la maga les platicaría de algo importante.

―Bueno... sobre Kayson ―dijo ella con pesar― digamos que es un amigo cercano ―desvió la mirada.

―Pero no parecían apreciarse el uno al otro...

―Al principio sí, aunque luego... las cosas cambiaron ―contestó ella.

― ¿Puedes contarnos que pasó? ―preguntó su amiga.

Ella asintió.

―Les contaré como fue todo... fue un tiempo después de la muerte de papá. Las cosas estuvieron difíciles para nuestra familia. Mi hermano estaba muy deprimido y...

 _Hace cuatro años..._

 _Era un día como cualquiera en la aldea Kouga, estaba ayudando a mamá a cosechar trigo, últimamente estábamos recibiendo a muchos viajeros. Para nosotros no era demasiado difícil. Pero digamos que estábamos algo tristes por la pérdida de algunos de nuestros compañeros en la aldea. Entre ellos, mi padre, el funeral fue bastante triste y duro para nuestra familia y mucho más... para Sora, mi hermano..._

 _Desde que él murió, mi hermano estaba más distante. Le temía prácticamente a todo y a todos. Incluso a nosotras... pensaba que pronto nos iríamos y lo dejaríamos solo. Sin embargo, le decíamos que no era cierto. Lamentablemente, nunca nos creyó.  
_

 _―Tsuna, cariño, por favor ve por tu hermano ―dijo mi madre que se volteó a verme― dile que no se aleje mucho. Ya ves que hay muchos visitantes, pero no les tengo confianza... hoy lo vi jugando con uno y me da mala espina que no pueda tenerlo vigilado._

 _―Está bien mamá ―dije devolviendo la sonrisa._

 _Caminé un poco, llamando a mi hermano mencionando su nombre._

 _― ¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¡Mamá quiere verte! ―gritaba._

 _Guardé silencio para ver si escuchaba algo._

 _― ¡Hermana! ¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!  
_

 _― ¿Dónde está? ―me pregunté viendo en todas direcciones._

 _―Aquí arriba ―exclamó mi pequeño hermanito con una voz infantil._

 _Miré hacia arriba, donde había un árbol. Él estaba trepado de una de las ramas del gran roble. Estaba sonriente y me saludaba con la mano. Mi hermano me miraba con esos grandes ojos celestes y tenía el pelo bastante despeinado, que era color beige y tenía atado una pequeña trenza.  
_

 _― ¿Cómo te subiste ahí? ―pregunté animada― me alegro que esté de buen humor hoy ―pensé suspirando._

 _Entonces noté a alguien a su lado, eso me generó desconfianza y Sora se dio cuenta de ello. Se bajó del árbol de un salto y esa persona misteriosa también. Vi su rostro, no parecía ser una mala persona como pensaba. Tenía los ojos color café oscuro, ligeramente anaranjados. Un cabello alborotado verde oscuro, era increíblemente pálido y parecía sonreír demasiado._

 _―Él es Kayson ―me dijo― Kayson, ella es mi hermana mayor Tsuna ―exclamó muy feliz._

 _―Es un gusto ―me dijo Kayson― soy un viajero, vengo de Magnostadt..._

 _― ¿Magnostadt? ―me pregunté en voz alta._

 _Entonces mi hermanito se acercó a mí y yo me agaché para estar a su altura._

 _―Kay-kun me dijo que es el país de los magos, donde hay gente como nosotros._

 _En ese momento me asombré y reparé en el viajero._

 _― ¿Eres un mago?_

 _Este asintió._

 _―Entonces ¡Enséñanos magia! ¡Por favor! ¡En esta aldea no hay nadie más como nosotros para enseñarnos! ―le pedí alegre._

 _En verdad, no creí que accedería. Para nosotros era como un sueño, teníamos poderes que no sabíamos manejar. Así que tener a alguien que nos enseñara era maravilloso._

 _A partir de ese momento, él nos dio clases de magia. Se hizo muy cercano a nuestra gente e incluso nuestra madre pareció tomar algo confianza. Ya era como un hermano para nosotros, aunque yo... lo apreciaba más allá de eso... lo quería de verdad... digamos que fue mi primer amor.  
_

 _Ya llevaba un año en nuestra aldea, mi hermano estaba más feliz desde entonces... encontró a alguien con quien hablar y reír. Había vuelto a ser el Sora de siempre; alegre, travieso y juguetón. Ya no era tan miedoso, era más valiente y tenía más confianza._

 _Los tres nos hicimos grandes amigos y jugábamos como si fuéramos todos niños pequeños. Jugábamos a las escondidas, aunque usando magia. Basándonos en el conjuro Sharrar Magd, nos ocultábamos y uno de nosotros debía encontrarnos y atraparnos. Diría que fueron los mejores días de nuestras vidas...  
_

 _Le teníamos demasiada confianza, aunque hubo un momento donde los demás dejaron de tenerla. Acusaron a Kayson de secuestrar a algunos niños con otros cazadores de esclavos. Aseguraron haberlo visto, pero no estaban completamente seguros. Por lo que no dejaron que entrara a la aldea. Nosotros lo defendíamos, pero nadie confiaba en nosotros. Llegó un momento donde yo comencé a dudar y se lo dije a Sora. Él no soportó eso..._

 _ _―En verdad no te entiendo ¡es nuestro amigo! ¿Cómo dudas de él? _―me dijo enfadado sin verme a la cara.___

 _ _ _ _―Es que... bueno _―dije algo nerviosa._____

 _ _ _ _ _Sinceramente, no tenía argumentos. Era más bien una corazonada..._____

 _ _ _ _ _ _―No tienes ningún argumento y vienes a decírmelo _―me reprochó._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _―Pero es que hay veces donde desaparece y no nos dice dónde está _―repliqué _― incluso esa noche ¡no estaba con nosotros! ¡¿Entonces dónde estaba?! _―alcé la voz.___________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _No respondió a aquello.___________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _―Tengo miedo _―le dije _― estamos preocupando a mamá más de lo que deberíamos...______________

 _―Mamá, mamá... ella no entiende. Está equivocada y sabe que es cierto pero no lo admite, ¿por qué la defiendes? _―me interrumpió fríamente.__

 _ _Eso me dejó sin habla.  
__

 _ _ _― _ _ _ _ _ _Mentira... solo estás enojado con ella..._____ ―dije en voz baja _.  
_____

 _Él suspiró._

 _ _ _ _―No pienso seguir hablando de esto, veo que eres como ella...____

 _ _ _ _Se fue.____

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _―Maldición, qué diablos le pasa _ _ _―pensé.__________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Luego de eso me quedé dormida. Unas horas después, ya era de noche y mi madre me despertó muy alterada.__________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _― ¡Tsuna, Tsuna, despierta! _ _ _―me llamó con lágrimas en los ojos.________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _La miré y le pregunté qué pasaba, entonces me dijo:________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _―Sora no está ¡NO ESTÁ! ¡SEGURO KAYSON SE LO LLEVÓ!  
___________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _― ¡¿Estás segura?!______________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _―No demasiado, hablé con él. Intenté decirle la verdad de ese joven, pero me dijo que era mentira. Que intentaba alejar a su amigo más preciado, me reprochó que desde que tu padre murió nadie lo hizo sentir parte de la familia. Que se sentía excluido, que no podía avanzar con nosotras..._________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Me levanté alterada y salí corriendo a buscarlo. Estaba preocupada por lo último que mamá me dijo..._________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _―Todo es verdad, hace unos días le vieron con unos hombre haciendo negocios, dijo que pronto les traería a un mago... que iban a venderlo a un precio razonable ¡ES UNA ATROCIDAD! ¡SEGURO HABLABA DE SORA!____________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Cuando vi a Kayson, lo llamé y le dije que mi hermano no estaba. Ocultando lo que ya sabía, estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado mis sentimientos. Mi hermano está antes que todo...  
____________________________

 **N/A**

 **Bueno este capítulo viene más largo de lo que acostumbro ¡Vino el drama gente! ¡Sora se ha ido! TT^TT ¿Qué creen que es de su querido hermano? ¿Qué pensará de ella? Bueno les dejo la duda... jejeje ¬u¬**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo gente!**

 **PD: Por cierto... ¡Hola gente de FanFiction! (me olvidé de saludar) XD**

 **Noami-chan.** _ _  
__


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 _ _Jahat__

 _ _Estaba aterrada, cuando divisé a Kayson que caminaba por la pradera lo llamé y le comenté lo que pasaba. Entonces él me platicó sobre lo que Sora le dijo:  
__

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _―Él se ha fugado, dice que no estaba dispuesto a estar atado a este lugar, odia a la gente de este pueblo... eso es lo que me dijo _ _ _―me dijo calmado.__________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _― ¡¿Cómo estás tan tranquilo en estos momentos?! _ _ _―le pregunté enojada, a punto de decir todo.________________________________________

 _Él comenzó a reírse, pero yo no veía la gracia._

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _―Perdón _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _―trató de contenerse _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _― es que tu ingenuidad es muy graciosa. No puedo creer que me creas. Ustedes dos son increíbles, aunque sus seres queridos no estaban de acuerdo, me defendieron hasta el final.________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Yo lo observaba sin habla, era un lado de él que nunca había visto.________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _―Te aviso que todo lo que los aldeanos decían era cierto, y yo solo los estaba usando... nunca los quise como amigos _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _―confesó.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Me dio la espalda y se alejó pero lo detuve.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _― ¡¿Dónde está?!  
___________________

 _ __―__ Donde nunca lo encontrarás _―me contestó __― por cierto, Sora me dijo que estaba coladita por mí, que ingenua eres. Nunca me interesaría en alguien como tú... adiós...____

 _ _ _ _ _Se desvaneció en el horizonte, el rukh revoloteaba y noté que algunos eran negros. Aunque no le tomé importancia...__ _ No hice más que llorar, arrodillarme y llorar. Llamando a mi hermano en voz baja, sin esperanza alguna, llamando a mi padre, pidiéndole ayuda...__

Tsuna finalizó su relato. Al parecer, nunca volvieron a tener noticias de Sora ni Kayson.

― ¿Qué pasó después? ―preguntó Karissa.

―Luego de aquello ―suspiró― mi madre quedó destrozada... me hizo jurar que nunca haría lo mismo. Un año después, le exigí ir a Magnostadt, con la esperanza de volver a ver a Sora. Pero no quiso, estaba segura de que algo malo me pasaría y que no nos volveríamos a ver ―soltó una risa― ironía ¿verdad?

Nadie respondió.

―Bueno, un tiempo después hablé con Baba-sama y ella me dijo que hiciera lo que creía que era mejor. Así que partí a la Academia sin que mi madre se enterara, luego de eso... me dijeron la abuela había muerto.

Entonces el magi se mostró algo nostálgico al oír sobre la obaa-chan.

―Me entristecí algo al enterarme, sinceramente ella me había apoyado y nunca pude terminar de darle las gracias.

Entonces Karissa se levantó de su asiento.

― ¡Aladdín estoy segura que su hermano está en Jahat! ―exclamó.

Él asintió.

―Seguro que sí, seguro que le pasó lo mismo que los demás magos de la Academia ―aclaró.

― ¿Jahat? ―preguntó Tsuna.

Sphintus afirmó aquello diciendo:

―Es el nuevo Imperio del que se habla, el Imperio Jahar ―aclaró.

― ¿Hablas en serio?

―Me temo que sí ―respondió el magi― este nuevo Imperio probablemente haya sido establecido por los restantes miembros de la organización... Al-Thamen ―puso un semblante serio.

― ¿Por qué creen que precisan magos? ―preguntó la de Reim.

―Seguro para construir un poderoso Imperio, que se pueda igualar con Magnostadt ―contestó la maga.

―Ya veo ―dijo bajando la voz la muchacha de ojos verdes.

De pronto se oyeron campanas y la voz de un hombre.

― ¡Tierra! ¡Hemos llegado a tierra! ¡A la capital de Balbadd!

―Llegamos ―exclamó la de ojos turquesas con entusiasmo.

Todos tomaron sus pertenencias y subieron a la escotilla. Se veía el pueblo claramente, el salado olor a mar era gratificante. Las aves cantaban al compás del choque de las olas y las voces de los habitantes del lugar tapaban el ruido de la brisa marina. Se contemplaba sin demasiada dificultad el mercado central, rico en frutas y vegetales, los mejores vinos y telas. Luego de esto le seguían millones de casas donde los pequeños niños jugaban, correteando de aquí para allá. Los techos de estos resaltaban ya que estaban pintados cada uno de un color diferente.

Habían llegado, por fin, a la República de Balbadd.

― ¡Qué hermoso! ―dijo con ojos grandes la muchacha de Reim.

Todos se bajaron del buque y contemplaron a su alrededor. Decidieron recorrer el lugar antes de dirigirse al palacio. Pasaron por el famoso mercado, luego por algunas casas y contemplaron algunos paisajes. Todo para ellos era hermoso y resplandeciente.

―Sin duda Balbadd está en su mejor momento ―comentó el de Heliohapt.

El mago de la creación asintió felizmente.

―Todos los esfuerzos de Alibaba-kun por fin den sus frutos ―sonrió.

Luego de esto siguieron recorriendo la ciudad sin llamar la atención de ningún ciudadano o guardia. Ya se estaba poniendo el sol y el atardecer tenía de colores anaranjados, amarillos, rojos, violetas hasta llegar al color azul de la noche. Las lámparas de las casas comenzaban a encenderse y las luces dentro de las casas comenzaban a escaparse de las puertas y ventanas alumbrando el exterior.

― ¿No deberíamos ir ya al palacio? ―preguntó Sphintus.

―Es cierto ―dijo el de ojos zafiro con alegría.

Este los llevó a un lugar bastante oscuro, donde había un hueco enorme tapado por una gran puerta de madera que el joven magi abrió con una llave que tenía en su poder.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó su amigo― acabamos de pasar la entrada principal.

―Esto ―señaló el hueco― es un túnel conectado al palacio ―explicó.

Los tres lo miraron en silencio, sin nada que argumentar en contra.

― ¿¡EH!? ―dijeron ellos al unísono.

Aladdín tosió para llamar la atención de los tres jóvenes.

―Cuando Alibaba-kun era pequeño creó una serie de túneles que lo conectan a diferentes lugares en Balbadd. Hay uno que va directamente al jardín principal del palacio, solo él, Mor-san, algunos amigos de Alibaba y yo conocemos de su existencia.

―Suena algo lógico, pero ¿por qué vamos a ir por aquí? ―preguntó la de Reim.

―Ir por la puerta principal es más coherente y además, entrar por este lugar no me suena legal ―agregó Tsuna insegura― a menos que el rey sepa de esto...

―Pero no lo sabe ―comentó el joven de Alma Toran.

Todos abrieron sus ojos anonadados.

― ¡¿Cómo que no saben nada?! ―le gritó desenfrenada Karissa tomándolo por sus prendas.

―K-Kari-chan, re-relájate ―dijo su amiga tartamudeando― se-seguro Aladdín ti-tiene aluna razón lógica para hacerlo ¿ve-verdad?

―Quiero darles una sorpresa ―exclamó este.

―NO ES UNA RAZÓN LÓGICA PARA INFILTRARSE A UN PALACIO ―gritó la muchacha de ojos verdes furiosa.

Él joven soltó una pequeña risa.

―Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder ―les dijo adentrándose en el túnel.

No tuvieron otra más que seguirlo, ya que no podrían entrar por la puerta del palacio sin su acompañamiento.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio Alibaba y Morgiana estaban platicando...

―Estoy algo preocupado ―dijo el rey Alibaba viendo hacia el gran ventanal.

La fanalis asintió.

―No hemos tenido noticias de Aladdín ―afirmó.

―Me pregunto qué pasa, no recibió la invitación que le enviamos y los guardias dicen que él se fue de la Academia. Al parecer con otros jóvenes... pero no dijo a dónde iban... ―aclaró el joven.

― ¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo que pasó en Magnostadt con los desaparecidos? ―preguntó Mor.

―Tal vez ―entrecerró los ojos― los magos dijeron que la barrera del país se debilitó por unos momentos.

Ambos suspiraron.

―Algo pasó, estoy seguro ―apretó los puños el muchacho― si algo malo le pasó a Aladdín y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada...

La joven tomó sus manos.

―Seguro estarán bien ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

Él asintió y le dio un beso en la frente.

―Gracias ―le dijo sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza.

―Espero que Aladdín se haya enterado de nuestro matrimonio ―comentó ella algo triste.

―Ya verás que vendrá, se enterará pase lo que pase ―la consoló.

De repente se sintieron unos temblores, algunas cosas que estaban apoyadas en mesas o colgadas en las paredes o techos cayeron. Alibaba abrazó a Morgiana para protegerla, aunque esto último no era necesario. Miraron por el ventanal y vieron un tumulto oscuro. Ambos se pusieron en guardia y convocaron a los guardias, a quienes les ordenaron refugiar a todos en el palacio. Luego se escuchó un zumbido, que se hizo cada vez más y más agudo. Rompiendo toda ventana u objeto de vidrio, quebrando los espejos y aturdiendo los oídos de las personas. Ellos salieron al jardín principal donde se hallaba la causa de todo esto. Una no, dos masas oscuras inmensas con tentáculos dirigidas por alguien que parecía ser un niño de unos diez años.

― ¡¿Quién eres?! ―gritó el muchacho viéndole fijamente.

―No hay necesidad que lo sepas... solo debes saber quién me envió...

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Mor.

―La persona que me mandó aquí ―el pequeño alzó su báculo― Kayson.

En los túneles bajo el palacio, la situación era similar. La tierra temblaba, corriendo el riesgo de que estos sucumbieran. Los magos presentes, Aladdín, Tsuna y Sphintus acordaron activar sus borg y proteger a Karissa quien no podía usarlo. Aunque esta desvainó su espada lista para luchar...

― ¡¿Otra vez va a ocurrir?! ―preguntó el de Heliohapt corriendo a la par de sus amigos.

―Me temo que sí ―respondió el de ojos zafiro.

―Si es Kayson devuelta te juro que acabo con él ―dijo Tsuna a regañadientes.

―Yo te ayudo, además tengo ganas de patear su gordo trasero de patán ―dijo con emoción― además tenemos un nuevo truco que probar...

Ambas sonrieron y rieron.

― ¿Eh? ―preguntó el mago de la creación.

―Es algo que creamos con Tsuna ―informó la muchacha― una forma para que pueda desplazarme sin necesidad de un turbante para volar, es usando el poder de mi espada...

―Pero ¿no usas el equipo djiin completo?

―No ―respondió ella.

―Porque con el puedes volar ―le explicó el mago de Alma Toran.

―Es algo mucho mejor, que no usa tanto magoi y para Kari-chan es entretenido ―aclaró la maga.

―Es cierto ―dijo su amiga.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **¡Alibaba-kun y Mor-san han aparecido! ¡OH YEAH!**

 **¡La acción comienza!**

 **(Lo sé, hago una nota de autor para esta estupidez, pero YOLO, esos dos me causan inmensa alegría)**

 **Comenten, recomienden y obvio ¡Sigan leyendo!**

 **Gracias a todos, hasta la próxima ^^**

 **Noami-chan**


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

 _Batalla._

―Conque un truco bajo la manga ¿eh? ―dijo Sphintus reparando en Karissa.

Ella asintió.

― ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? ―preguntó él.

―Algo ―respondió Aladdín.

―Entonces ―dijo la de Reim determinada― ¡Apresurémonos! ―exclamó levantando los brazos y acelerando el paso.

―Estas muy entusiasmada Kari-chan ―le dijo Tsuna sonriendo.

Esta sintió asegurando que quería sentir la adrenalina de la batalla.

―Estoy ansiosa por probar nuestro truco ―dijo animada.

― ¿Cómo lo llamarás? ―le preguntó la maga.

La muchacha no sabía que responder.

―Yo que sé, no es lo mío, encárgate de eso ―le dijo resignada.

―Está bien ―se dirigió a ver al magi y noto que estaba inquieto― ¿pasa algo? ―le preguntó.

―Es que... ―hizo una pausa― tengo un mal presentimiento...

― ¿S-seguro? ―preguntó nervioso el de Heliohapt.

Él asintió.

―No estoy seguro... pero estoy seguro que si no llegamos pronto ―apretó su báculo con su mano― será demasiado tarde, alguien morirá...

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, todos siguieron corriendo a como les daban las piernas. Se apresuraron con el temor de que algo salga mal-

―Alibaba-kun... Mor-san... ―suspiró― espero que estén bien ―se dijo a sus adentros con una mirada seria.

El rukh comenzaba a alterarse y algunos a tornarse negros como la noche. Que incluso se confundían con el mismo nocturno cielo.

― ¿Kayson? ―se preguntó Alibaba en voz alta.

― ¿Quién es? ―preguntó la fanalis.

― ¿¡En verdad eres de la organización!? ―le gritó el muchacho dispuesto a saber la verdad.

―Mejor dejemos la charla ―dijo el pequeño niño― no responderé ninguna de sus preguntas...

Los señaló con su dedo.

―Que comience la acción ―se cruzó de brazos y se elevó sobre las dos bestias.

― ¿Q-qué diablos? ―exclamó él esquivando el primero de los ataques.

Morgiana, aprovechando esto, subió por uno de estos tentáculos incrustados en el suelo. Lanzó una patada tratando de partirlo en dos. Al ver que esto funcionó, se apartó al lado del muchacho. Pero en seguida notaron que este se regeneró.

― ¡Se regeneró! ―alzó la voz ella asombrada― esto no es normal ―dijo en voz baja.

― **Amol Saiqa** ―susurró el joven rey, haciendo que su espada se cambiara su forma― no puedo usar mi equipo djiin...

―Sería demasiado peligroso ―agregó ella.

Él asintió.

―Si uso la magia extrema, mi magia va a destruir todo a su paso. Puedo llegar a dañar a las personas de mi pueblo ¡Nunca haría eso contra la gente de Balbadd! ―le informó el espadachín.

Mor se acercó para lanzar nuevos ataques tanto con patadas como puñetazos, aunque todos los daños se curaban al instante.

―Tengo que aplicar más fuerza ―se dijo al aterrizar en el suelo.

Eso era obra tanto de la misma acumulación de oscuridad como del mago de la organización presente. La misma masa oscura lanzó nuevos ataques con varios de sus tentáculos que se acercaban como aguijones.

―Estas tratando con un mago de vida, cualquier daño que mi bestia no pueda remediar, lo haré yo ―les dijo entre risas― ingenuos ―se cruzó de brazos― tengo diez veces más magoi, solo otro mago o magi podría enfrentarse a mí, pero su querido magi Aladdín no está ¿verdad?

Solo lo miraban con furia.

―Seguro está muerto...

― ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!? ―le gritó la joven de ojos rosas.

―Lo que escucharon, Kayson lo dejó muy herido camino aquí. Se desmayó y todo, pobre de él... aunque no lo mató en el momento, sus amigos intervinieron ―dijo algo apenado― es una lástima, pero seguro murió durante el viaje, estaba muy mal herido. Eso debilitó la barrera de este palacio y su misma ciudad... por eso pudimos entrar ―soltó una carcajada.

―BASTARDO ―le gritó el joven de ojos ámbar.

Corrió hacia él con su espada acumulando fuego en su espada convirtiéndolo en un torbellino se flamas.

― ¡Te has atrevido a dañar a nuestro amigo! ―le gritó la fanalis lanzando un ataque que no resulto efectivo.

Ambos retrocedieron y el monstruo oscuro lanzó sus extremidades contra ellos.

― **Amol Berka** ―alzó la voz poniéndose enfrente de la joven poniendo su espada frente ellos.

―No ha funcionado, ¿qué hacemos? ―pregunta la fanalis viéndole de reojo.

Las llamas se reunieron y formaron un muro que protegió a los dos.

―Por ahora ―concentró muchas llamas en su espada― solo podemos luchar ―fue corriendo hacia esa masa oscura― ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

Cortó todos y cada uno de los ataques que se dirigían a él. Luego clavó su espada en una parte del monstruo y gritó:

― ¡ **Amol Dherrsaiqa**! ―la espada se envolvió de llamas que poco a poco se trasladaron a la bestia, envolviéndola completamente.

Solo quedaron cenizas y pequeños pedazos de la misma esparcidos por el piso.

―BASTARDOS ¡¿C-CÓMO?!

―La espada de Amón consumirá todo a su paso ―le contestó con una sonrisa.

―Malditos ―dijo con rencor― hoy los mato ―declaró furioso.

Entonces se apartó y con ayuda de Morgiana fueron por la otra que aún no había sido atacada. Notaron que aquel fue más fuerte que el anterior, ya llevaban veinte minutos peleando y no habían avanzado nada. Llegó un momento donde aquel mago se vio obligado a unirse. Lo que para este fue más un juego que una obligación.

―Veo que son fuertes ―exclamó para que lo escucharan― pero pronto se te acabará el magoi, rey Alibaba...

Este le lanzó una mirada de furia y se detuvo un segundo, cambiando la forma de su espada a la "espada real de Amón." Que conservaba la forma original de la misma, tornándola a un negro color carbón.

― ¡Que niño insolente! ―pensó― ¿cómo puede tener tanto odio alguien tan joven? ―se preguntó a sí mismo.

La muchacha se quedó pensativa unos segundos y se volteó a ver a él.

― ¡Voy a usar mi contenedor doméstico Alibaba! ―informó ella a la distancia.

Tenía el plan de derrotar a ese mago, a toda costa. Entonces las cadenas en sus piernas comenzaron a emanar llamas de fuego que le elevaron. Debido a esto, el niño concentró toda su magia ofensiva en ella. La cual esquivaba lo más rápido que pudiera. Con esto, la fanalis podía facilitar el trabajo de su prometido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca...

― **Amol Selseila** ―exclamó.

Él activó su borg, sin embargo estuvo a punto de romperlo.

―Admito que eres fuerte señorita ―le dijo sonriendo.

Repitió el mismo ataque varias veces y llegó un momento donde la muchacha comenzó a sentirse cansada y el joven Saluja se lo advirtió.

― ¡Morgiana! ―gritó esquivando algunos ataques y volteándose a verla― ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Casi te quedas sin magoi!

― ¡Si, no te preocupes! ―respondió― ¡Vamos a terminar esto de una vez!

Pero había un gran riesgo, el poco magoi que le quedaba. Ya no podía usar más en sus ataques, centró demasiado magoi en sus cadenas de hierro para ganar impulso. Cayó rotundamente al suelo y tosió escupiendo algo de sangre.

―MORGIANA ―gritó Alibaba al verla.

―Estaré bien ―le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Tu novia está acabada, ya no se puede defender... Kayson tenía razón, los fanalis normales no son tan geniales como aparentan... que decepción ¿sabes?...

Este suspiró.

― ¿Fanalis normales? ―se preguntó ella, hasta que notó los rasgos faciales del pequeño―. También es un fanalis ―se dijo asombrada.

― **Thalg Al-Salos  
**

Diez largas lanzas de hielo surgieron del cielo nocturno. Alumbradas por la luz de la luna, la silueta del pequeño joven que alzaba su báculo. Quien observaba a la muchacha con ambición de matarla. Soltó unas risas, además, se ocupó de que el muchacho no se atreviera a rescatarla.

Lo envolvió en una barrera. Y dentro, las cenizas del primer oponente que habían derrotado se juntaron y unieron para formar una sola masa oscura. Aún más voraz y brutal, ya no podía ser eliminada fácilmente. Eso puso en pánico al rey de Balbadd, que gritaba el nombre de la muchacha para que huyera. Pero tampoco podía, estaba demasiado débil. Parecía ser su fin.

―MUERE DE UNA VEZ ―lanzó su gran ataque.

El joven espadachín quedó sorprendido, lanzó un ataque de fuego a la bestia para que tardara en regenerarse y comenzó a acuchillar la barrera.

― ¡Rápido! ―pensaba y se repetía con desesperación― ¡No quiero perderle! ¡NO QUIERO!

Hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero se detuvo al ver que ya era demasiado tarde. Esas lanzas estaban a punto de acabar con ella.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **MORGIANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **NOOOOOOO XD okno :3**

 **Noami-chan**


	26. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

 _Encuentro._

― ¡Ni lo sueñes! ―gritó una voz familiar tanto para Alibaba y Morgiana.

La barrera que rodeaba a Alibaba se quebró en mil pedazos por un zumbido que se oía a la distancia.

― ¿¡Quién!? ―exclamó él espadachín viendo en todas direcciones.

Pensó en correr a rescatar a su amada, pero alguien se le había adelantada. Era alguien envuelto por un borg dorado que resplandecía en la oscuridad.

― ¿Un mago? ―susurró― ¡podrá ser...!

Pero no era quien tenía en mente.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó dándose la vuelta a ver a Morgiana.

―S-sí... gracias, pero... ¿quién eres?

Fue a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse. El rey de Balbadd se acercó a ellas y les dio una mano.

―Soy Tsuna ―le sonrió― soy amiga de Aladdín, él nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes dos ―dijo reparando, además en Alibaba―. Un gusto en conocerles...

―El gusto es nuestro ―dijo inseguro el espadachín― ¡¿cómo está Aladdín?! ―preguntó desesperado.

Ella sonrío y vio hacia arriba.

―No será mejor preguntarle a él.

Entonces los dos miraron sobre ellos y ahí estaba su amigo. Quien descendió acercándose a ellos. Él estaba acompañado de Karissa y Sphintus.

― ¡Aladdín! ―dijeron al unísono abrazándolo, como si hubiese vuelto de la muerte.

― ¿Q-qué pasa? ―preguntó confundido.

― ¡Pensábamos que estabas muerto! ―exclamó su amigo.

Eso lo dejó impactado.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó sin entender nada.

―Por ese bastardo de ahí, dijo peleaste con un tal Kayson ―dijo señalando al niño― y te dejó mal herido ―explicó Mor.

―Ya veo ―dijo lanzando una mirada seria al de Al-Thamen.

La muchacha de Reim llamó la atención del magi.

―Aladdín, dejemos las presentaciones y muestras de afecto para después de la batalla ―comentó desvainando su espada.

― ¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó la fanalis.

―Les explicaré luego ―declaró su amigo seriamente.

Este asintió y dijo:

―Tsuna... Sphintus... lleven en la alfombra voladora a Mor-san y Alibaba-kun a un lugar seguro. Tsuna... luego puedes unirte a la batalla con nosotros ―reparó en el de Heliohapt― encárgate de los heridos Sphintus...

―A la orden ―dijeron ambos entusiasmados.

El mago de la creación desplegó el turbante que tenía guardado, sus amigos se subieron y fueron al interior del palacio.

―Dijiste que no necesitabas mi turbante ¿verdad Karissa?

Ella asintió.

―Voy a mostrarte lo que puedo hacer ―sonrió.

Vio de reojo su espada y susurró.

― Dysthe Saiqa ―apretando sus manos en el manga de esta.

El arma se tornó cristalina y la insignia de las estrella comenzó a emanar un brillo incandescente. Lo cual el rey Alibaba notó rápidamente.

― ¿Quién es ella? ¡Tiene un contenedor metálico!

―Es Karissa ―explicó la maga― es cierto, ella conquistó la 15a celda, Dysthe.

―Íbamos rumbo a Magnostadt cuando pasó, surgió la ese gran palacio que era un calabozo. Aladdín nos metió a la fuerza en el a Karissa y a mí. Pero la conquistamos fácilmente, era nueva por lo que nadie sabía de ella. Solo si estabas ahí, pudiste haberlo sabido ―explicó el mago sanador. **  
**

―Había escuchado que habían conquistado un calabozo, pero no sabía que estaban involucrados ―comentó la fanalis.

―Confíen en Kari-chan ―les pidió la de ojos turquesas― ella es más fuerte de lo que parece.

―Más cuando se enoja, y por lo que vi... ese enano mago la va hacer entrar en pleno estado de furia ―dijo el otro mago temblando interiormente.

Volviendo al campo de batalla, la de ojos verdes tenía un plan que ejecutó sin demora. Sin decir nada, su espada comenzó a emanar vapor que se extendió por todo el lugar. Eso extrañó a su amigo, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Se venía venir algo interesante. Después extendió su arma...

―Deberías apartarte ―le dijo y este lo hizo― Dysthe Thalg Hajar―susurró.

Las partículas de hielo que eran producidas por la vaina de la espada comenzaban a congelar el aire formando un sendero de hielo. Ella caminó un poco por este, el cual ascendía cada vez más.

―Ya veo, congelaste el vapor de agua ―dijo el de ojos zafiro― tu espada es capaz de producir agua tanto en su estado original, líquido, como en estado sólido y gaseoso. Es increíble... ―dijo asombrado.

―Aunque esto es gracias a ti, por eso te toca nombrar esta habilidad ―le dijo corriendo por el camino cristalino lanzando el primer ataque al mago que se hallaba a unos metros de distancia.

―Wow, veo que eres habilidosa ―le dijo el niño― pero eres una principiante ―agregó en tono superior.

―Yo me ocupo de las formas artificiales ―le gritó Karissa― dale su merecido a ese niñato insolente ―agregó molestando al mago de Al-Thamen.

―Ere una... ―se quejó enfadado― ¡ **Ramuzu**!

Un trueno retumbó en el suelo y se dirigió a la muchacha, quien no podía defenderse de tal ataque. El magi se percató de ello y al no poder acercarse, recurrió a un conjuro muy poderoso.

― ¡ **Dhoruf Sabaha**! ―exclamó él haciendo una seña con su dedo.

Los vectores de poder se hicieron visibles e hicieron rebotar el rayo devuelta a quien lo invocó. El pequeño mago lo esquivó por poco, aunque se dañó parte del brazo y la pierna derecha.

―Maldición, me olvide que eres hijo del rey Salomón ―se reincorporó y le lanzó una mirada de furia.

― ¿Hijo del gran rey? ―se preguntó en voz alta― Aladdín, ¿de qué habla?

Este se volteó a verla.

―No es nada importante ―le tendió una sonrisa― concentrémonos en la batalla ¡ **Flash Rukh**!

Un rayo de luz fue directo a ambas bestias atravesándolas por el medio, luego de esto él atacó con varias esferas de fuego. Mientras tanto, Karissa se desplazaba en su puente de hielo tratando de romper el borg del mago. Cubriéndolo de escarcha y hielo en el proceso. Cada tanto tenía que esquivar algún ataque de este. Ella le exigió que le dijera su nombre, pero no accedió a hacerlo. Siempre que le preguntaba algo, le respondía con un brutal ataque.

Dentro del palacio todo estaba bastante movido, los guardias iban de aquí para allá. Sphintus asistía las heridas de Alibaba y Morgiana y Tsuna estaba empeñada en ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

―Sphintus tengo un plan ―le dijo ella.

― ¿De qué trata?

―Según Aladdín, esas bestias son seres vivos artificiales. Resalto en esto que son seres vivos...

―Continua ―puso en semblante serio.

Los otros dos jóvenes no decían nada.

―Bien, el problema es que son demasiado movedizas, así que necesitamos alguna anestesia para que su sistema inmunológico no actúe en el momento, ya que se curan de cualquier herida. Además, si alguien entretiene al otro mago para que no sane sus heridas...

― ¡Lo acabaríamos al instante! ―exclamó― ¡Eres una genio! ¡Ya sé que hechizo podrías usar!

―Yo también tengo una idea, la decimos a la cuenta de tres... uno... dos... ¡Tres!

― ¡ **Yoah Reg**! ―dijeron al unísono.

Ambos rieron.

―Eres también una maga de octavo tipo ¿verdad?

Ella asintió y se fue corriendo a la batalla con sus amigos.

― ¿Yoah Reg? ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó el espadachín.

―Es un tipo de magia curativa básica que causa fatiga, que induce un fuerte estado de sueño ―explicó―. Tsuna en verdad me sorprende...

―Es muy inteligente ―acotó Mor.

Él asintió.

―Es una de las mejores que está a la par de Aladdín.

En el jardín principal el mago de la creación seguía luchando con la forma de vida artificial. Esta, a pesar de haber sido dañada rotundamente. Volvía a regenerarse, pero con más lentitud. Esto indicaba que no estaba recibiendo la suficiente cantidad de rukh negro que precisaba. Pronto llegó la maga de Kouga, que sin demora le comentó su plan al de Alma Toran, que gustoso, aceptó su plan. Ambos planearon ejecutarlo rápidamente. Primero, él encerró a los dos monstruos en una barrera con tres fases. Que era impenetrable. Luego ella se adentró en la segunda fase de la barrera, donde liberó el gas adormecedor. A penas hizo esto, fue al exterior antes que dicho conjuro hiciera efecto en ella. Después eliminaron las barreras que contenían la magia curativa, dejando una única coraza que contenía a su objetivo. Esperaron a ver resultado, que no tardaron en llegar. Se denotaba en sus movimientos, lentos y atontados. Incluso dejó de moverse.

― ¿¡Qué le han hecho a mi bestia!? ―intentó revertir aquel hechizo, pero la de Reim no se lo permitió.

―Sueña con que lo harás ¡Thalg Saiqa! ―le lanzó una cuchillada de hielo que quebró su borg como si fuera papel.

No llegó a lastimarlo, pero cayó al suelo con algunas heridas severas.

―Terminen con esas dos cosas repulsivas, que me dan asco ―les dijo la de ojos verdes, asqueada de ver esos tumultos oscuros―. Se parecen a dos pulpos gordos, deformes, borrachos y negros.

Los dos magos lanzaron una risa.

―Veo que no te gustan los pulpos ¿eh? ―comentó el de ojos zafiros.

―No se burlen ―les dijo descaradamente.

―Bien acabemos esto de una vez ―dijo Tsuna.

Él asintió.

―Halharl Infigar ―gritó Aladdín alzando su báculo.

La voraces flamas se abalanzaron sobre ambas formas de vida que quedaron reducidas a cenizas. Luego de esto repararon en el pequeño niño. La muchacha de Reim se acercó y puso se espada muy cerca del cuello de este. Lo miró fijamente, para que no intentara escaparse.

―N-no tienes que ser tan dura, es un niño ―le dijo su amiga tratando de calmarla.

―Intentó matarnos, no tiene la inocencia de un niño común y corriente.

* * *

 **N/A  
**

 **¡Hola fans de MAGI!**

 **Sé que han pensado que iba a matar Morgiana TT^TT, créanme, si lo hubiese hecho. Me habría dolido más a mí que a ustedes... u.u**

 **Además, dos personitas me habrían mutilado por ello, las conozco cara a cara y saben donde vivo ¬w¬ eso es mucho riesgo...  
**

 **Buenooo, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap ^^**

 **¡Bye byee!**

 **Noami-chan**


	27. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

 _Zeth_

―Será mejor llevarlo adentro ―dijo Aladdín apartando la espada de Karissa del chico.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se metió dentro del palacio y fue a donde Sphintus estaba.

― ¿Pasó algo? ―le preguntó.

―Nada ―dijo enfadada― en verdad quería darle su merecido a ese niñato mequetrefe.

―Kari-chan no seas tan dura con él ―se quejó Tsuna.

Su amiga no puso argumento alguno en contra, vieron a los amigos del magi.

― ¿Dónde está Aladdín? ―preguntó Alibaba.

―Hablando con ese niño ―le respondió la maga.

Mientras tanto... con Aladdín y el pequeño mago...

En un pequeño cuarto, alumbrado por una vela tenuemente. Estaban ellos dos, Zeth estaba sentado en una silla, el magi estaba de pie. Ambos platicando. Había una mesa al lado de ellos, bajo esta había una gran alfombra de diseño sencillo color azafrán. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema y los techos eran negros con rebordes dorados. Había todo tipo de muebles de madera de colores oscuros casi como el negro.

―Entonces te llamas Zeth, por lo que veo eres un fanalis, como Mor-san... te pareces mucho a ella...

Zeth estaba sentado en una silla, el magi estaba de pie. Él fanalis tenía ojos violetas como la vid, pero tenía la alargada forma característica de su gente. Su pelo era bien corto y despeinado, de un magenta muy oscuro. Su tez blanca y estaba vestido de negro con un cinturón rojo carmesí.

―Cuéntame de tu familia, ¿deben estar preocupados por ti? ―le sonrió.

―Mi padre era una persona común y corriente y mi madre era una fanalis. En verdad... no sé de dónde saqué mis poderes de mago ―observó sus manos― no soy igual al resto... ―las apretó con fuerza.

El mago de la creación no dijo nada.

―Y... no creo que estén preocupados, después de todo están muertos... bueno, excepto mi madre, no la veo hace tanto.

Eso asombró al joven.

―Como debes saber, a los fanalis se los caza para ser esclavos. Trataron de hacerlo con mi madre, mi padre la defendió hasta la muerte. Mi madre fue muy obstinada hacia ellos, estaba empeñada en que no me llevaran. Al final lo hicieron y también a ella. Para asegurarse, nos separaron, mi madre fue para otro lado y yo a Qishan. Estuve sirviendo a un gordo comerciante muy rico... cómo era su nombre... Budel, creo... ese maldito vivía apegado a su vino, era más importante que su vida. Ojalá haya tenido su merecido.

El magi soltó una pequeña risa.

― ¿Lo conoces?

―Sí, es una larga historia... te la contaré luego ―rio un poco más.

El niño suspiró.

―Estuve dos meses al servicio de ese gordinflón y luego ellos llegaron...

Arqueó la ceja exigiendo una aclaración.

―Ithan y su hijo Kayson, a quien te enfrentaste ―lo miró muy serio― se dieron cuenta de que era un mago e hicieron algunos trámites para sacarme de ahí. Me enseñaron todo lo que sé, me hicieron formar parte de la organización.

―El Al-Thamen.

Asintió.

―Estoy al tanto de quién eres, el hijo de los magos más poderos que pudieron haber existido. Bueno, en la organización nos prometieron, a mí y a otros niños magos como yo, que ya no estaríamos solos. A cambio debíamos ayudarles con lo que sea. Nunca tuve claro el objetivo que tienen, ni el de Kayson. No estoy en contra de ustedes, yo solo hice lo que se me mandó... por favor déjenme ir...

Aladdín entrecerró los ojos y suspiró.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque Jahat es mi hogar, quiero volver... aunque esté prácticamente solo... ahí está Kayson, él único que habla conmigo... además me prometió que encontraría a mi madre.

― ¿No tienes amigos?

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Digamos que mi personalidad es agresiva e intimido a las personas.

―Nos dimos cuenta ―pensó conteniendo la risa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde el muchacho analizó la conducta del niño y el rukh que lo rodeaba. Había inseguridad a su alrededor... eso le era preocupante.

―Algo pasa... dime, ¿es sobre tu madre?

Eso lo asombró.

―Así que no eres un magi por nada ¿eh? ―insinuó con aire de superioridad.

Este lo observaba seriamente, por lo que el fanalis se vio obligado a responder.

―No creo que la vuelva a ver... ―confesó apenado.

― ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Es que... cuando le pregunto a Kayson por mi madre me dice "ya la encontraremos". Eso me hace pensar que no saben nada de ella. Que no están haciendo nada por encontrarla ―frunció el ceño―. Estoy considerando que solo me están usando...

El muchacho llamó la atención del niño fanalis.

―Tengo una idea ―se agachó para estar a su altura― ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?

― ¿Con ustedes?

El de Alma Toran asintió.

―En Balbadd eres bien recibido, si estas preocupado por tus clases de magia estamos Tsuna, Sphintus y yo para enseñarte. Incluso podrías ir a Magnostadt... además Mor-san es una fanalis, puede enseñarte a luchar y...

Zeth lo detuvo.

―Esto no es ninguna táctica para que cuente lo que sé ¿verdad?

―No, si quieres hablarnos de Jahat, Kayson u otra cosa relacionada al Al-Thamen, lo harás cuando tú lo creas necesario. No te obligaremos a nada ¿entiendes?

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

― ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? ―le pregunto Zeth que aún estaba sentado y contemplaba al joven magi.

Se volteó a verle.

―Digamos que me recuerdas un poco a mí, a cuando pensaba que estaba completamente solo y era diferente a los demás...

Salió del cuarto.

― ¿Cómo te fue? ―le preguntó Tsuna.

―Parece haber accedido a quedarse en Balbadd.

―Ya veo...

Al día siguiente...

Karissa y Alibaba estaban entrenando juntos en una lucha a espadas, esta se estaba realizando en el jardín principal. Acordaron utilizar sus contenedores metálicos para hacerla más interesante. Hasta ahora, el joven parecía estar ganando. Mientras tanto, ambos tenían una plática.

―No entiendo por qué Aladdín es tan sumiso con ese enano ―le dijo ella esquivando uno de sus ataques y contraatacando.

Este lo esquivó y se apartó unos segundos.

―Así es él, además no me parece mal...

―No lo comprendo...

Ella le lanzó una ráfaga de hielo que él tuvo que evitar utilizando su muro de fuego.

―Pronto lo harás, Aladdín no hace las cosas porque sí... siempre, siempre va a tener una razón para ello...

Después de eso, el muchacho avanzó hacia donde estaba la de Reim y posicionó su espada sobre su cuello.

―Creo que terminamos por hoy ―dijo apartando su arma.

La de ojos verdes asintió y guardó su espada.

―Vamos a comer algo ―dijo Alibaba alegre― primero vamos por los demás ―exclamó apresurándose.

Caminaron hasta el salón principal donde se desplegaba una gran mesa blanca alargada. Con sillas del mismo color que rodeaban todo el mueble. Los pisos oscuros contrastaban de manera notoria al igual que las paredes color crema. Todos estaban allí, Morgiana, Tsuna, Aladdín, Zeth, Olba, Toto y los demás...

―Alibaba-kun, Karissa ―exclamó el magi― ¡vengan a comer!

―Oigan empezaron sin nosotros ―reclamó el espadachín sentándose al lado de su amigo.

―Lo lamento Alibaba-san ―dijo Mor después de tragar su comida― esto está demasiado delicioso.

― ¡Eh Mor-san! ―llamó su atención el mago de la creación― no seas tan formal con Alibaba-kun, después de todo ustedes están juntos ―justificó.

―Además mañana se casan ―dijo entre risas Olba.

Quienes no sabían esto dejaron su comida y miraron a los novios un buen rato.

― ¡BODA! ¡¿CUÁNDO?! ¡¿CÓMO?!

―No lo sabían ―dijo el muchacho― te enviamos tú invitación Aladdín.

―N-no recibí la carta ¿c-cuándo la enviaste? ―respondió él.

―Mmmm, déjame ver... hace cinco días...

―Estaba camino aquí cuando la mandaste ―comentó anonadado― valla... conque una boda...

―Tú nos darás los anillos ―dijo la fanalis.

Eso alegró al joven mago y continuaron platicando sobre la celebración que se iba a festejar. Estaban muy alegres los tres reunidos de nuevo. Esto llamó la atención de la muchacha de Reim y Kouga, y también de Zeth.

―Esos tres se llevan muy bien ―comentó la de ojos turquesas en voz baja.

―Parecen conocerse desde hace tiempo.

―Es que se conocen desde hace años ―acotó Sphintus.

Ambas lo miraron.

―Es cierto, lo conociste antes que nosotras...

Él asintió.

―Pasaron por mucho juntos, por buenos y malos momentos ―agregó el de Heliohapt.

―Ya veo ―insinuó la de ojos verdes.

Luego de esto todos fueron a hacer sus respectivas tareas, dejando a los tres amigos platicando en uno de los pequeños jardines cercano a la biblioteca real. Estaban sentados en el césped, bajo un árbol que les proporcionada una gran cantidad de sombra. El de Alma Toran tenía en su regazo un libro donde escribía las cosas que le pasaban el día a día. A su lado estaba el rey de Balbadd y la muchacha del continente oscuro.

―Veo que has hecho muchos amigos Aladdín-san ―le dijo ella sonriendo.

― ¿Conociste a alguien especial? ―preguntó su amigo con el objetivo de descubrir algo.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Porque la mayoría son chicas ―se cruzó de brazos.

―Bueno... ―desvió su mirada.

Los dos amigos del joven se acercaron a él.

― ¿Es un sí? ―preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

―T-tal vez ―dijo tartamudeando.

―Sí ―exclamó el de ojos ámbar― ¡es un hecho! ¿Quién es?

No respondió a ello.

―Vamos dinos ―imploró emocionado.

―Será mejor que no lo molestes Alibaba ―le aconsejó su novia.

Entonces Aladdín los miró a los dos y sonrió.

―Es un secreto ―les dijo sonriendo, cerrando aquel libro que hasta ese momento estaba escribiendo.

* * *

 **N/A  
**

 **Holaaaaaaaaa**

 **Hoy he publicado en jueves, pues ya tenía el cap listo. Solo edité algunas cosas y ya estaba ansiosa de publicarlo.  
**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Noami-chan**


	28. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

 _Matrimonio._

―Un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo ―pensó Alibaba al levantarse.

Tenía en mente el gran evento qué le esperaba. Algo que cambiaría su vida completamente, la de él y la de Morgiana. Saltó de la cama y se vistió. Luego de esto fue a comer y a atender los últimos deberes de su día. Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, ya que un unas horas iba a comenzar su boda.

Habían comenzado a llegar varios invitados, tanto de su mismo país como de otros. Kougyoku, en representación de todos sus hermanos y hermanas. También Masrur, Sharrkan, Pisti y Ja'far. La tribu de los Yambala y Muu-san. Aunque este no iba a verlos hasta el momento de la celebración, debía ir a prepararse al menos unas dos horas antes.

―Por suerte no soy mujer ―pensó aliviado― Morgiana fue a prepararse como hace dos horas. Me pregunto qué tanto está haciendo, hasta se llevó a Tsuna y a Karissa con ella.

Aquello era cierto, la fanalis no quería estar sola rodeada de gente que la asistiera. Por ende, al ver a las dos muchachas se las llevó sin preguntarles. Ahora había allí varias doncellas que estaban a su servicio, aunque se les hacía raro que les hicieran esos tratamientos de belleza.

―Nunca me acostumbraré a esto ―dijo Mor mientras le ponían una especie de crema verde sobre la cara.

―Nosotras menos ―comentaron las otras dos jóvenes que estaban pasando por lo mismo que ella.

―Me sofoca tanta gente cerca ―comentó la de Reim.

― ¿Por qué nos llevaste contigo, Morgiana-san? ―preguntó la de Kouga.

Ella no respondió nada.

― ¿Eh? ¿Morgiana-san?

Ambas se asomaron a verla.

―Cállense ―dijo una de las doncellas― Morgiana-sama no debe hablar, para que esta crema haga efecto no debe mover su cara ―las sermoneó.

―E-está bien ―tartamudeó la maga.

―Odio estos tratamientos de belleza, a partir de ahora nunca me haré otro ―susurró la de ojos verdes, enfadada.

―Concuerdo ―le respondió en murmullo.

Veinte minutos después...

―Lamento lo de antes ―se disculpó la del continente oscuro― es que quería hablarles de algo...

Ambas arquearon la ceja.

― ¿De qué trata? ―preguntaron al unísono.

―Sobre Aladdín...

Se pusieron serias.

―A partir de ahora tendrán más peleas como la de ayer ―advirtió― y muchas peores... ―entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver Aladdín en esto? ―pregunto Karissa.

La fanalis suspiró.

―Alibaba y yo tenemos la impresión de que lucharán al lado de él a partir de ahora, como lo de antes... por eso, el día que él les tenga que decir algo muy importante sobre su pasado... por favor escúchenlo y traten de entenderlo ―les suplicó.

Tsuna sonrió.

―No te preocupes, a mí me toco platicarle a él, Kari-chan y a Sphintus-san sobre mi pasado. Ellos me entendieron ―cerró sus ojos― seguro que entenderé lo que sea que me diga, como él lo hizo...

―Yo también, si es necesario lo comprenderemos...

Eso hizo que la muchacha se alegrase...

―Morgiana-sama ―llamó una de las doncellas― es hora de ponerse su vestido...

―Falta una hora para la boda ―agregó otra de ellas.

―Está bien ―dijo ella levantándose― ustedes también, necesitan algún vestido ¿no? Para algo vinieron...

Todas se levantaron y fueron a otro cuarto donde estaba colgado un vestido blanco ligeramente rosado. Sin manga y con escote de corazón. Estaba adornado con volados de su mismo color y blanco en un costado de la falta. Esta última estaba abollonada y cubierta por un fino tul rosado. Al lado había una pequeña mesita, allí había un ramo de flores de colores pasteles, como amarillo y rosa. Y también un velo blanco que comenzaba con unas flores del mismo tipo del ramo. Pomposas, llenas de pétalos cortos y delicados. Las dos amigas admiraron aquello que vieron y alagaron a la futura esposa que iba a llevarlos.

A Morgiana le asustaba lo que venía, contempló helada dicha vestimenta. La paralizaba pensar en lo que vendría en el futuro, temía que esa felicidad durara muy poco. Que por un hecho desafortunado se separarán, como aquella vez donde Alibaba casi no vuelve. Entonces, las voces de aquellas dos chicas que la acompañaban la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Pasa algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y fue camino unos pasos a un pequeño vestidor. Al cual pasó otra de las doncellas para ayudarle a cambiarse. Pasados unos quince minutos, la cortina se abrió y todas contemplaron con asombro a la joven fanalis. Esta dio una pequeña vuelta y la falda se elevó algo. La felicitaron y ella no hizo más que bajar la mirada y ruborizarse.

―Ahora ustedes ―dijo una de las sirvientas entusiasmada, con dos vestidos en la mano.

Metieron a las dos en otros vestidores y a los pocos minutos salieron de allí.

―Wow, se ven hermosas ―comentó una de las mujeres.

Karissa llevaba un amplio vestido verde jade con bordados de rosas blancas y azules. No era escotado y estaba sujeto a los hombros por dos lazos blancos que caían hasta la cintura.

―Oigan, no tengo donde poner mi espada, no puedo ponerme mi cinturón ―comentó no muy cómoda.

―Hay querida ―dijo la sirvienta más anciana, poniéndose la mano sobre la mejilla―. Esto es un baile no van a haber luchas esto no es necesario ―la sermoneó quitando dicha arma de sus manos.

Se la tendió a otra de sus colegas.

―Hagan que llegue al magi, por favor ―le pidió a ella cordialmente.

―En seguida ―dijo esta y salió del cuarto.

― ¡Mi espada! ―dijo furiosa y fue a buscarla, pero su amiga la detuvo.

―No pasa nada, la buscamos luego de esto ―comentó para tranquilizarla.

A lo cual tuvo que acceder.

―Más te vale ―dijo a regañadientes y se cruzó de brazos.

Tsuna observó su vertido a través de un espejo. De color morado ligeramente azulado, no muy intenso u oscuro. Sin mangas, atado abajo del busto por un lazo color solferino que resalta por su textura metalizada. Con bordados en la parte inferior del vestido color dorado y anaranjado.

―Me encanta el color ―pensó fugazmente.

―Ahora ―dijo una de las doncellas llamando la atención de las tres― hay que peinarlas.

Sentaron a cada una en una silla y una mujer se encargó de cada una. Ya tenían planeado lo que harían en cada una, por lo que no consultaron nada. De repente su escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta, nadie respondió. Aun así esta se abrió.

―Permiso ―dijo el magi asomándose y divisó a la fanalis― ¡Mor-san! ¡Mor-san! ¡Te ves genial!

―G-gracias...

―Veo que estas nerviosa ―le sonrió― Alibaba está tan nervioso, incluso quiso verte. Pero con Sharrkan, Pisti y Zeth lo detuvimos...

Ya estaba alistado, llevaba unas babuchas color carmesí y un chaleco abrochado del mismo color con bordados dorados. Además llevaba un turbante con su gema roja y su báculo en la mano. Atrás de él, apareció el pequeño mago fanalis que estaba vestido de la misma manera que antes. Este le lanzó una mirada amenazante a la de Reim, aunque esta lo ignoró.

―ALADDÍN ―gritó Karissa― ¡¿DÓNDE DEJASTE MI ESPADA?!

Se quedó pensativo.

― ¿Qué espada?

El niño tiró de las ropas del muchacho.

― ¿Te refieres a la espada que mandaron a fundir, dijeron que era completamente inútil y con el material van a hacer una nueva? ―lo miró inocentemente.

Todos lo miraron sin palabras.

―Ma-magi-sama ¿¡No recibió la espada!? ¡¿Fu-fundirla?! ¡¿Habla enserio?! ―preguntó una de las sirvientas― se la hice llegar a sus manos ¡estoy segura!

―Ahora lo recuerdo Zeth ―exclamó el magi― creo que eso le hicieron a tu espada Karissa...

―Eso te pasa por amenazarme hace rato ―susurró Zeth sacando la lengua.

La muchacha de ojos verdes se levantó y agarró por el cuello al joven y a su pequeño secuaz.

― ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi espada niñato mentecato?! ¡Tú también! ¡Debiste detenerlo! ―exclamó furiosa.

Entonces irrumpió Sphintus y los separó.

― ¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! ¡Sus gritos se oyen hasta el otro lado del palacio!

―No habrás sido cómplice ¿verdad? ―le dijo ella viéndolo de reojo.

No respondió nada, solo mostró un gesto de duda en su rostro. Luego el de ojos zafiro comenzó a reírse.

―Solo era una broma, está en mi habitación. No te preocupes, te la daré luego...

El pequeño de ojos de color vid rio a carcajadas.

―Realmente te la creíste ―dijo en tono burlón― eres demasiado tonta ―agregó.

―Tu... ¡MALDITO! ―quiso ir a pelear con él, pero la alejaron.

Ya calmada la muchacha el mago de la creación continuó hablando.

― ¿Alibaba sigue empeñado en que le digas eso? ―preguntó la novia.

Él asintió.

―No deja de preguntarme, además Sphintus-kun estuvo por decirle...

Lanzó una risa avergonzado y frotó su mano en su nuca.

―Espera ―interrumpió el de Heliohapt― ¿yo tenía razón? ¡Vamos! ―festejó.

―Más vale que no digas nada ―le susurró.

―Por la vida de Kukulcan y la mía ¡lo prometo! ―exclamó entre risas.

Después de esto salió de la habitación con los otros dos jóvenes.

―Me dan cada susto ―susurró.

Tomó asiento y las mujeres continuaron con su trabajo.

― ¿De qué hablan? ―preguntó la maga.

Ella suspiró.

―Al parecer a Aladdín le gusta alguien, no estoy segura... ayer Alibaba y yo nos dimos cuenta y él no para de preguntarle desde entonces...

Las dos amigas se miraron

―Espera, ¿a él le gusta alguien? ―pensó la de ojos verdes nerviosa.

―Pero ―dijo Morgiana― sea quien sea, espero que no lo dañe ―entrecerró los ojos― él no se lo merece...

Nadie argumentó a ello.

―Él es alguien al que le debo mucho, es mi gran amigo y la persona con la que puedo luchar y contar siempre... si esa persona le corresponde, quiero que lo haga feliz ―cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos en su pecho.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **INFORME ESPECIAL... repito... INFORME ESPECIAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **¡LA BODA VIENE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP!**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *grito de súper fangirl*  
**

 **Fin del informe u.u**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!  
**

 **\\(^o^)/  
**

 **Noami-chan**


	29. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

 _Juntos._

Después de media hora de preparaciones. Tsuna y Karissa salen para dirigirse a donde se realizaría la boda. Ya estaban más tranquilas, porque ya habían sido liberadas por las doncellas que se ocupaban de su apariencia física.

La muchacha de Reim tenía parte del pelo de ambos lados, atados en una trenza que se unía por atrás. Su pelo estaba más sedoso y brillante, además dicha trenza estaba adornada con pequeñas flores blancas. En cambio, la de Kouga tenía recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo bien alta. Esta estaba amarrada por un lazo del mismo color del vestido que formaba un gran moño muy largo. A un lado, en el que siempre tiene una trenza, tenía muchas más pequeñas. Ambas caminaron unos metros hasta encontrarse con la multitud. No solo había venido la realeza, si no los mismos ciudadanos de Balbadd. A quienes Alibaba apreciaba como su familia.

Habían varias sillas desplegadas en el jardín, luego, al frente de todo se encontraba el maestro de ceremonias. Vestido en ropas cremas y blancas, parado ante todos con un par de lentes y un pequeño libro marrón. Los invitados comenzaban a sentarse. En los primeros asientos estaban Aladdín, Sphintus y Zeth, entre ellos estaban dos asientos vacíos. Cuando ambos divisaron a las muchachas se les quedaron viendo. Y tardaron algo en reaccionar... cuando se recuperaron les dijeron que esos dos asientos eran para ellas. Estaba el magi, a su lado la maga, le seguía la muchacha y al lado el de Heliohapt.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó la de ojos turquesas señalando una pequeña caja.

El mago de la creación, quien tenía el cofre en su regazo, lo abrió.

―Los anillos ―dijo sonriendo.

―Impresionante ―dijo la de ojos verdes― pero... para ser para un rey y su esposa no son demasiado lujosos.

― ¿Tú qué sabes? ―acotó el pequeño fanalis.

―Lo importante no es los lujos que tengan, si no los sentimientos que pones en ellos.

Ella arqueó la ceja.

―Mira ―tomó uno de ellos y se lo tendió― lee lo que dice dentro...

 _"Te protegeré pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado."_

La muchacha abrió sus ojos del asombro.

―Y-yo no sabía... dije una tontería, lo siento...

―No te preocupes ―la consoló sonriendo.

―Es muy tierno lo que dice ―comentó la de Kouga animada― ¿Quién fue a quien se le ocurrió? Apuesto que fueron los dos...

―Acertaste ―le respondió.

―Son más profundos de lo que pensaba ―agregó Sphintus sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

El de Alma Toran estaba por guardar el anillo cuando alguien pasa y choca su silla. El objeto que estaba por guardar se le resbaló de las manos. Pero, lo atrapó a tiempo...

―Mejor guárdalo ―le dijo su amigo― no vaya a ser que nos metemos en un buen lio.

Este se rio e hizo lo que le propuso. Hecho un suspiro de alivio y cerró la pequeña caja con fuerza. Al momento se oyeron campanas y Alibaba caminó hasta donde el ministro. Él estaba vertido con sus ropas reales. Una inmensa corona bordó y dorada en su cabeza. Ropajes de colores rojizos, negros, blancos y dorados u amarillos. En su mano llevaba el cetro real de Balbadd.

Se paró viendo a todos y se pudo ver el nerviosismo y ansiedad en su cara. El de ojos zafiro le hizo señas y caras graciosas para que se calmara. Esto llamó la atención de quienes estaban a su lado que se tentaban de igual manera a reírse. Aunque fueron interrumpidos cuando todos se pusieron de pie. Dos sirvientes tomaron el bastón de su alteza y se retiraron. Esto daba comienzo a la ceremonia.

Se escuchaba una suave música y Morgiana fue avanzando lentamente debido a sus nervios. Todos miraban y sonreían, llevaba su hermoso ramo en las manos y un velo cubriendo su rostro. A su lado estaba Masrur, quien la acompañaba al altar. Cuando llegó a destino, se paró al lado de su prometido y ambos vieron al anciano de lentes. Quien tosió un poco y abrió su libro, marcó la página con un lazo rojo y comenzó a relatar.

―Damas y caballeros, hoy reunidos en esta feliz ocasión ―hizo una pausa― presenciaremos el matrimonio de estos dos jóvenes, Alibaba y Morgiana...

Ahí comenzó la ceremonia y ambos se miraron sonriendo ligeramente cada tanto. El canto de los pájaros acompañaba el momento. El dulce aroma de las rosas cautivaba a los espectadores, quienes presenciaban la unión de esos dos jóvenes. Prácticamente eran el centro de la atención, mejor dicho, literalmente lo eran. Esto aterraba más al rey de Balbadd que a la fanalis ―aunque debería ser al revés―. Este sudaba a montones y las piernas le temblaban. En cambio, al observar a su novia, no parecía tener los mismos síntomas. Si no que tenía una cara de susto, que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Por ello él se acercó un poco sin llamar la atención y sostuvo su mano fuertemente. Ella lo miró y este le sonrió y se calmó.

―Falta poco ―le susurró sin que el ministro lo notara.

Al rato es viejo hombre solicitó los anillos... entonces Aladdín se paró y se dirigió a donde ellos estaban. Los miró a ambos y les sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz por el futuro matrimonio. Entonces cada uno tomó el anillo del otro, el joven de ojos zafiro cerró la caja y susurró:

―Suerte ―tomó asiento nuevamente.

Se podía ver que simples eran esas dos pequeñas joyas de oro, de apariencia delgada y frágil. Al tacto estaban frías, pero el calor de las manos de los amados revirtió aquello.

―Ponerse los anillos, por favor ―dijo el hombre cerrando los ojos.

Se miraron el muchacho le colocó el anillo mientras decía:

―Juro protegerte de quien quiera hacerte daño, nunca me alejaré de tu lado... eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días...

Luego la muchacha prosiguió a ponerle el anillo increíblemente sonrojada.

―Y-yo te seguiré a donde sea que vallas y te apoyaré sea cual sea tu decisión. Eres la persona que cambió mi vida completamente, la persona a la que llegué a amar y cuidar...

Ambos se sonrieron y el maestro de ceremonias continuó hablando:

―Rey Alibaba Saluja, promete amar y respetar a Morgiana. En la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas... hasta que la muerte los separe...

―Acepto ―dijo con seguridad.

― ¿Y usted, Morgiana-sama?

―Acepto ―repitió.

El muchacho quitó el velo del rostro de la joven y la miró a los ojos.

―Ahora los declaro marido y mujer ―dijo en un suspiro― puede besar a la novia ―agregó reparando en el joven.

Apenas se oyeron esas palabras todo el mundo celebró. Lanzaron al aire pétalos de rosas, que bailaron en la brisa por unos preciosos momentos. Nuevamente el dulce aroma de estas flores inundó intensamente el lugar haciendo más bello ese momento. Además de eso, se oían instrumentos que tocaban al compás de la aclamación del público presente. Las palomas, en su mayoría blancas, revoloteaban por el lugar. Desprendiendo cada tanto sus plumas llenas de blancura.

Ambos observaron su alrededor desbordante de alegría, luego se miraron sonrojados y sonrieron. Tomados de las manos, se acercaron el uno al otro lentamente...

―Prometo estar a tu lado toda la vida ―le susurró él.

―Y yo te seguiré a donde sea ―respondió sonriendo levemente.

Y...

Se dieron un dulce y breve beso...

― ¡Al fin Alibaba, Morgiana! ―exclamaba Sharrkan.

Por ese mágico instante cerraron sus ojos y fueron las personas más felices del universo. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y fueran las únicas personas en el mundo.

Todos gritaban eufóricos, sonreían y silbaban observando a la feliz pareja. Cuando se separaron, se contemplaron unos instantes. Luego Mor alzó a Alibaba y este se sonrojó aún más que antes. Sus amigos rieron con aquella escena, se suponía que fuese a la inversa. Pero se trataba de ellos y no era una sorpresa, se les acercaron para felicitarlos. En eso, el muchacho se libera y toma a su esposa en sus brazos. Lo que a ella le causo inmenso asombro.

―Nunca lo habías hecho ―dijo sorprendida.

Su amigo más cercano, Aladdín, se acercó soltando una pequeña risa.

― ¡Felicidades Alibaba-kun, Mor-san! ¡Espero que estén juntos para toda la vida! ¡Miren! ―alzó su báculo.

De repente el rukh comenzó a hacerse visible ante las personas normales. La gente estaba maravillada del resplandor de estos que merodeaban por allí con felicidad.

―Miren lo alegre que está el rukh, estoy seguro de que ―sonrió― ¡Su matrimonio será maravilloso!

La feliz pareja agradeció aquello por parte de la persona más cercana a ellos.

―M-Morgiana... pe-pesas ―comentó.

―Qué raro, tú no pesas nada...

―Eso es porque eres muy fuerte Mor-san ―justificó el magi muy alegre.

―Pero estoy muy feliz ―le dijo ella sonriendo.

Entonces el joven rey puso su frente sobre la de ella y cerró sus ojos.

―Es un nuevo comienzo ―le dijo.

―Uno muy emocionante ―agregó la muchacha.

Después él se vio obligado a bajarla, la fanalis se colocó a su lado y saludaron a todos con la mano.

―Alibaba ―exclamó su maestro de Heliohapt― la pregunta de ahora es...

Lo miraron esperando que continuara.

―Ya que están casados... ¿cuándo vendrán los niños? ―preguntó pícaramente.

―MAESTRO ―le gritó.

―Vamos... ―puso su codo en el hombro del muchacho― quiero entrenar a tus pequeños, si sale alguno con la fuerza de tu esposa ―hizo una pausa― Masrur puede entrenarlo.

―No tengo problema ―acotó el fanalis sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.

―BASTA ―gritó el rey sonrojado, al igual que su novia.

Todo era un maravilloso sueño, del que no querían despertar. Era un gran paso que daban en el camino de sus vidas.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **¡Y AHORA SON MARIDO Y MUJER! Morgiana Saluja y Alibaba Saluja (oigan, suena bien eso 7u7)  
**

 **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado al máximo este capítulo!**

 **PD: Como sé su ansiedad por el cap, publiqué antes XD  
**

 **¡Los veo la próxima!  
**

 **Noami-chan**


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

 _Antes del festejo._

Pasaron unos minutos y ya era hora de que ella lanzara el ramo. Pues todas las chicas se juntaron para atraparlo, menos Tsuna y Karissa. Ya que esta última estaba empeñada en ir a buscar su espada y su amiga no tuvo otra más que acompañarla. Ellas caminaban por un lado del jardín que se conectaba a los dormitorios, pero aún no llegaban.

―Yo quería atrapar el ramo ―se lamentó la maga.

―No gracias ―dijo la de Reim― escuché que si lo atrapas serás la próxima en casarte de todas las mujeres que asistieron a la fiesta.

―Lo sé ―le dijo.

―Yo no quiero casarme aún...

― ¿Por? ―preguntó la de Kouga.

―Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer antes ―se justificó.

Hubo un breve silencio.

―Yo también ―comentó.

― ¿Pero te quieres casar? ¿Con quién? ―sonrió de forma pícara.

―Buenoo ―dijo insegura― e-es un se-secreto...

―Vamos dime ―se detuvo.

Más atrás, la novia estaba por lanzar su ramo. Todas estaban ahí esperando atajarlo, en especial Kougyoku. En el momento que lo lanzó todas saltaron para atajarlo. Aunque... nadie pudo alcanzarlo...

―Mor-san ―exclamó el mago de la creación contemplando todo― usaste demasiada fuerza, el ramo se fue por allá ―señaló una dirección.

Todas las mujeres fueron corriendo en esa dirección.

―Aladdín ―llamó Alibaba.

Él se volteó a verle.

―Sea quien sea la persona a la que quieres, espero que no de miedo como esas mujeres ―dijo ya asombrado.

Este asintió y sonrió.

―Pero hay momentos donde se pone realmente sería ―aclaró este alegre.

El ramo voló hacía donde las dos amigas.

― ¿Qué es eso Tsuna? ―preguntó Karissa.

― ¿Eh? ―miró hacia arriba.

Las flores le dieron en la cara y estornudó por ello.

― ¡Es el ramo! ―exclamó feliz.

― ¿Qué es ese ruido? ―se preguntó la de Reim― ¡TURBA ENFURECIDA!

― ¿Turba enfurecida? ―se volteó y vio el grupo de muchachas que se estaban por abalanzar sobre ella.

Ella gritó y se metió dentro del palacio. Las dos amigas se separaron, la maga fue a la derecha para esconderse y la otra fue por su espada. La de Kouga se escondió tras un muro, escuchando los murmullos de las chicas.

― ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué hay con el ramo? ―se preguntó resignada.

―Están desesperadas ―respondió una voz femenina.

― ¡¿Quién?! ―dijo alejándose.

―Tranquila, ya no voy tras el ramo.

La observó y se dio cuenta que era una princesa.

―Déjame presentarme, soy Kougyoku... la octava princesa del Imperio Kou, un placer en conocerte ―le sonrió.

―La princesa Kougyoku... he oído de ti ¿eres la general del Imperio Kou?

Ella asintió sonriente.

―Todas quieren el ramo porque últimamente se dice que si atrapas uno en una boda de un rey... vas a conseguir un esposo de la realeza...

―Es una razón un poco tonta ―comentó la maga.

―Lo sé, yo solo lo quería por las flores y porque quiero casarme pronto, quiero encontrar al amor de mi vida―se justificó risueña.

Ambas se rieron.

―Felicidades ―dijo la princesa― serás la próxima en hacerlo ―le sonrió― ¿me pregunto quién será? ―la miró de forma pícara.

Esta se sonrojó.

―Vamos ―le dijo― tienes a alguien en la mira ¿quién es? ¡Dime! ―exclamó.

―No lo diré ―se cruzó de brazos.

―Ya lo harás... ya lo harás... ―hubo un silencio― por cierto... tu nombre es...

Entonces la muchacha reaccionó.

―Tsuna... soy Tsuna, estudiante de tercer año de Magnostadt ―le extendió su mano.

―Un gusto en conocerte ―le tendió su mano.

Luego comenzaron a charlar y parecían llevarse muy bien. Pero alguien interrumpió su alegre charla.

―Aladdín ¿qué pasa? ―pregunto la de ojos turquesas.

― ¿Dónde está Karissa? Hace rato que no la veo, la recepción está por comenzar ―le informó sonriendo.

Entonces se quedó pensando hasta que hizo memoria.

― ¡En tu cuarto! ¡Fue a buscar su espada!

― ¡Oh! Iba a dársela luego, no debe llevar armas a una boda ―se alejó preocupado y la saludó a la distancia con la mano.

Esta se quedó viendo en la dirección que se fue el magi y contempló su colgante unos segundos.

―Con que Aladdín-san ―le dijo la joven pelo rosa entusiasmada.

― ¡¿TAN OBVIO ES?!

―Demasiado, tu mirada lo dice todo ―le dio unas palmadas de consuelo― vamos al salón principal, quiero felicitar a Alibaba-chan...

Las dos se dirigieron a su destino.

―Mi espada... mi espada ¡¿Dónde diablos está?! ¡Debí haber venido con Aladdín para que me dijera! ¡Incluso me hubiera llevado a ese niñato de Zeth! ¡Tal vez me hubiese ayudado! Aunque me habría sobornado ―dijo la de Reim inspeccionando el cuarto.

De repente se chocó contra el escritorio, tirando un pequeño libro y unas plumas para escribir.

―Tiré un cuaderno ―susurró luego de un suspiro.

Este objeto estaba abierto y estaba escrito en sus ambiguas páginas. Las cuales comenzó a leer...

 _Hola Ugo-kun ¿te está yendo bien?_

 _Acabo de zarpar de un barco de Magnostadt hacia Sindria. Después de la guerra, ayudé a la gente de Magnostadt a reconstruir su país..._

― ¿La guerra entre Magnostadt y Reim? ―pensó ella― que no fue hace dos o tres años ―se dijo intrigada― además habla sobre Titus-sama... y Marga-sama...

La muchacha continuó su lectura.

 _En dos meses habrá una cumbre entre el tío Sinbad y el tío Kouen. Yo les he prometido asistir, para decidir el destino del mundo y lo que pasará en el futuro... para eso deberé hablarles de "Alma Toran."_

 _Ugo-kun, voy a decirles a todos, a Alibaba-kun y Mor-san acerca de lo que me has confiado..._

Aquello último la intrigó, había oído hablar de ese tal Ugo, sabía que es alguien importante para el magi... aunque nunca oyó sobre Alma Toran. Entonces escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y del sobresalto cerró el libro con fuerza. Se volteó y quien había entrado era el mago de la creación. Dio unos para aproximarse de ella y con curiosidad preguntó:

― ¿Buscas tu espada?

Esta asintió.

―Está bajo la cama, tenía la impresión que vendrías... ―aclaró.

―Pero revisé ahí ―dijo agachándose a observar bajo el mueble.

―No totalmente ―le sonrió.

Movió una tabla de madera que sostenía el colchón y sacó el arma de una.

―Ves, pero procura guardarla en tú cuarto ―le tendió la espada.

No dijo nada y tomó dicho objeto.

―No te prometo nada ―le dijo de reojo.

Él se rio.

―Lo suponía ―suspiró― voy a acompañarte a tu cuarto para que la guardes y luego vamos a la recepción...

Avanzaron un metro y la de Reim se detuvo.

―Por accidente tiré esto ―le dijo dándole el libro.

Este lo tomó y le agradeció.

―Se parece al de Tsuna ―comentó en el pasillo.

El muchacho asintió.

―Es como un diario... anotó todas las experiencias que tengo ―la miró― ¿es un poco raro?

―N-no ―dijo moviendo sus manos― creo que es bueno, así guardas recuerdos de todo lo que pasas con tus seres queridos.

El joven rio un poco.

―Gracias ―cerró sus ojos y le proporcionó una sonrisa.

Caminaron unos metros y llegaron a un amplio salón de paredes blancas, un techo muy alto del mismo color y un candelabro de oro colgado en el centro de este. El piso era de un color tierra muy claro y tenía detalles de colores más oscuros y claros. Todos los invitados a la boda estaban allí... Karissa observó a cada uno de ellos, esperando encontrar a alguien sospechoso. Pero Aladdín interrumpió su análisis...

― ¿Pasa algo?

Esta negó con la cabeza.

―Solo se me hace raro que en una boda real hayan pueblerinos... no es normal ―justificó sin despegar la vista de la gente.

―Es que Alibaba-kun no fue un príncipe toda su vida ―aclaró el magi― él vivió con toda esta gente, son como su familia...

―Ya veo... no es mala persona ―le confesó sonriendo.

Él también sonrió.

―Por algo es un gran amigo ―agregó feliz― ¡vamos! ―exclamó jalándola de la muñeca.

Eso la sorprendió y se ruborizó ligeramente, miró hacia otro lado hasta que la soltó. Divisaron a Kougyoku y a Tsuna platicando y se les acercaron.

―Kougyoku-san ―dijo el mago de la creación― Alibaba-kun está feliz de que hayas venido...

El aura entre estos dos no era la más cómoda.

―Kougyoku-san ―murmuró la maga― ¿no te llevas bien con Aladdín?

―No es que nos llevemos mal... más bien, no nos caemos ni bien ni mal, nos soportamos ―aclaró.

― ¿Por?

―Larga historia, mañana te la cuento...

― ¿Qué tanto murmuran? ―preguntó la de Reim alzando la vos y cruzándose de brazos.

―N-NADA ―contestaron ambas.

El muchacho soltó una pequeña risa.

―Vamos Tsuna, Sphintus-kun nos espera por allá ―dijo señalando donde estaba su amigo.

Los tres fueron hasta allí, comenzaron a platicar hasta que escucharon lo que la gente cotilleaba.

―Mira, son el novio y la novia ―decía una señora.

―Son tan jóvenes y tiernos, se ven bien juntos ―insinuó otra.

En un extremo del salón se desplegaba una escalera blanca como el marfil. En ese lugar estaba la feliz pareja, que había cambiado su vestuario y estaban listos para festejar su matrimonio.


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

 _Festejo._

Los aplausos inundaron el salón y los amados bajaban la escalera con deprisa. Ellos eran Alibaba y Morgiana Saluja. Ambos listos para lo que viniera, pero ahora iban a disfrutar ese momento juntos. La fanalis estaba vestida con un vestido en dos partes, un top y una pollera, color rojizo algo rozado y ambas partes conectadas por dos tiras de tela semitransparentes. Su top, además, tenía mangas blancas algo rosadas con transparencias. Llevaba el cabello suelto y tenía en su cabeza una pequeña tiara dorada adornada con joyas rojas y verdes. El rey de Balbadd, llevaba una camisa manga larga negra con detalles dorados en el cuello y unos pantalones árabes blancos con zapatos negros. En su cabeza tenía una tela larga color bordó atada a una cinta marrón que pasaba por su frente. Bajaron lentamente por los escalones, contemplando la gente a su alrededor. Les sonrieron a todos y dieron por inicio la celebración. Esta se comenzaba con un baile entre el nuevo matrimonia.

Un grupo de personas con instrumentos de percusión y de viento tocaron una melodía muy alegre y festiva. Él le tomó de la mano y fueron al centro del salón. Donde la gente los rodeaba y al ritmo de la música ambos comenzaron a bailar. Este se aferró a su mano y la otra la situó en su cintura. Ella con la mano que tenía libre la apoyó en el hombro del muchacho. Los ventanales que ocupaban en un lado de la habitación se abrieron al instante. Algunas personas encendieron unos faroles situados en diversos lugares de la habitación. Los aplausos acompañaban la tonada y hacía el ambiente mucho más célebre. Las miradas estaban fijas en la pareja, aunque estos no se percataron de ello. Esto duró unos cuantos minutos, hasta que la música cesó y todos comenzaron a platicar entre sí y a disfrutar de los bocadillos. Luego la pareja se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos. Aladdín, Sphintus, Tsuna y Karissa estaban platicando mientras comían.

―Oye Aladdín ―se acercó Alibaba― ¿Todavía no me dirás? ―le sonrío pícaramente.

Este negó con la cabeza.

―Oh vamos ―exclamó― ¿ni como regalo de boda?

―Ni como regalo de boda ―repitió.

Este puso un gesto de tristeza, se quedó en silencio unos momentos y se le ocurrió una idea.

―Sphintus, amigo ―lo alejó de los demás― yo sé que tú sabes.

No argumentó nada en contra de dicha afirmación.

―Vamos, dímelo ―le suplicó.

―Lo siento Alibaba-san ―suspiró― pero no puedo decir nada al respecto.

―Bastardo ―alzó ligeramente la voz― ¿por qué? Vamos, desembucha.

―Aladdín me matará si lo hago, juré por la vida Kukulcan y la mía que no lo diría.

Él arqueó la ceja.

―Kukulcan es mi serpiente mascota ―explicó señalando el reptil dorado.

Entonces los dos caminaron donde estaban los jóvenes y el joven rey reparó en el magi.

―Al menos ve a bailar con alguna chica ―dijo con entusiasmo.

―B-bueno, está bien...

― ¿Qué te tienes entre manos? ―susurró Mor acercándose al muchacho.

―Cosas de hombres ―contestó de mala gana su esposo.

Como su amigo se quedaba parado, sin hacer lo que le había pedido, lo cual había supuesto. Se adelantó a los hechos y le dijo:

―Ahí hay un grupo de doncella, alguno debería estar interesada ―señaló al grupo de mujeres.

Estas rondaban en los veinte y tantos años, estaban vestidas muy formalmente. De colores claros, como verdes y azules. Todos fueron a ver a estas señoritas que platicaban y cada tanto ellos soltaban una risa eufórica. Esto enfadó a la muchacha de Reim, que tomó del hombro al mago de la creación.

―Vamos, vamos a bailar ―dijo muy irritada.

El joven notó su enfado y se atemorizó en seguida.

―Wow, no me la esperaba ―silbó Alibaba.

―No deberías hacer esas cosas, Alibaba ―la sermoneó la fanalis― si a él en realidad le gusta alguien y quiere darle una buena impresión. Se lo estas echando a perder ―lo miró de reojo.

―Vamos, estoy ayudando ―exclamó― si le damos celos a esta misteriosa señorita, tal vez algo pase ―sonrió pícaramente.

―No tienes remedio ―se cruzó de brazos.

Tsuna y Sphintus contemplaban a sus dos amigos que estaban danzando en el centro de la habitación. Ambos se desplazaban por la pista lentamente. Algunas miradas estaban clavadas en ellos. Lo cual los avergonzaba de cierto modo. A pesar de esto, los dos sostenían una charla para que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

―Gracias ―dijo la de Reim desviando la mirada.

Él la miró sin la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba.

―Gracias por ayudarnos a descubrir esta nueva habilidad de Dysthe ―explicó.

― ¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada ―comentó confundido.

―Verás... cuando te desmayaste. Tsuna y yo encontramos unos papeles donde explicabas las habilidades que mi djiin posee. Sphintus dijo que estabas realizando una investigación de aquello. Para ayudarnos a nosotras ―entrecerró los ojos― te desvelabas por la noche para poder hacerlo, por eso... muchas gracias ―se puso seria.

Este le sonrió.

―Nunca pensé que iban a encontrar aquello ―confesó― estaba feliz de que ambas se llevaban bien, que pensé en darles una mano con sus investigaciones.

Eso la impactó.

―Espera... ¡¿Sabías que nosotras trabajamos juntas?! ―alzó la voz

El magi soltó una pequeña risa.

―Sí ―cerró sus ojos y sonrió― creíste que no sospecharía nada ―insinuó en forma de interrogante.

―Bastardo, eso es lo que eres ―frunció el ceño.

― ¿Así? ―rio al ver la expresión de la chica.

Mientras tanto, los otros dos magos los contemplaban y la maga notó la extraña actitud de su amigo.

―Sphintus, estás actuando raro ―dijo la de Kouga tomando un vaso de la mesa.

Eso descolocó al joven de sus pensamientos.

― ¿E-en serio? ―tartamudeo― bromeas ―soltó unas risas nerviosas.

Eso no la convenció.

―Vamos, desde que Aladdín y Kari-chan se fueron actúas raro ―se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente― no será que ―sonrió un poco― ¿estás celoso?

No argumentó nada en contra.

― ¿N-no vas a contradecirme? ―le preguntó.

Este negó con la cabeza.

―Entonces, a ti...

―Sí.

Esta se le quedó viendo como si no entendiera nada de nada.

―Me gusta Karissa ―insinuó en voz baja en un suspiro.

Ella se quedó pensando en esas palabras.

― ¡¿TE GUSTA K...?! ―gritó la muchacha en pleno shock.

Pero el de Heliohapt le tapó la boca para que no continuara. El gritó llamó la atención de todos, literalmente, quienes los miraron a ambos.

―Disculpen, disculpen, vuelvan a lo suyo ―dijo nervioso él entre risitas con nerviosismo.

― ¿Qué les pasa? ―preguntó la de ojos verdes deteniéndose.

―No lo sé ―contestó el mago de la creación contemplando a sus amigos.

Estos dos pararon de bailar y continuaron platicando en el balcón que estaba situado en uno de los extremos de la habitación.

―Idiota ―dijo Sphintus― no grites así esas cosas.

―L-lo siento... eso me impactó ―suspiró― aunque ya estoy calmada ―afirmó― te gusta Karissa ―insinuó en voz baja.

―Y a vos te gusta Aladdín ―replicó este sin dirigir la mirada a ella.

La de ojos turquesas se sonrojó y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

―Se nota demasiado ¿no?

El joven asintió.

―Aunque no creo que se fije en mí ―dijo apenada.

―Quién sabe.

Arqueó una ceja.

―No sé realmente que siente ese chico, estoy casi seguro de quién es. Pero no cuadras con algunos de sus gustos ―explicó.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Digamos que le gustan... las chicas más proporcionadas ―dijo con tacto.

Ella mostró un semblante depresivo.

―P-pero eso no significa que no te quiera, para él el corazón es más importante ―la consoló alarmado.

―Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que soy plana ―replicó apoyando el vaso con fuerza en la mesa.

Ella suspiró y contemplo aquella puerta que daba al balcón. Lograba ver la espalda del joven de ojos , y cada tanto podía ver su rostro de perfil iluminado por la luna. Este sonreía y reía mientras platicaba con Karissa. Se despertó una duda al verlos, le dirigió la mirada a Sphintus.

―Oye... ―entrecerró sus celestes ojos― ¿qué pasaría sí Karissa estuviera enamorada de Aladdín? ¿Dejarías que tu amistad con él se rompa?

Aquello lo dejó impactado, se volvió a la maga y le respondió:

―Por nada del mundo dejaré que mi amistad se arruine. Lucharé por ella, obvio, no quiero que me la arrebaten ―suspiró―. Aunque no permitiré que afecte las cosas entre Aladdín y yo... es un gran amigo y él no se merece que lo traicione...

―Ya veo.

―Y tú ¿qué harías si pasa eso? ―la miró seriamente.

Tsuna puso sus manos en su pecho.

―Lo mismo que tú Sphintus-san ―contestó cerrando sus ojos.

―Solo dime Sphintus, no hacen falta las formalidades. Trabajemos juntos para lograr nuestro objetivo ―extendió su puño― ¿amigos?

Esta contemplo la mano del joven y embozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Sí ―dijo chocando su puño con el del muchacho.

De repente unas campanadas sonaron llamando la atención de la gente. En el centro del salón, había un gran pastel y había sirvientas repartiendo vasos a todas las personas. Al lado de dicho pastel, estaban los nuevos reyes de Balbadd, Alibaba y Morgiana Saluja. Los dos estaban tomados de la mano y contemplaban a la gente de la habitación. La muchacha de Reim y el magi se adelantaron hasta donde estaba la feliz pareja, estos les tendieron dos copas de barro las cuales tomaron. A los pocos segundos, los dos magos se aproximaron y se ubicaron los cuatro rodando a la fanalis y al espadachín.

―Realmente les agradezco a todas por haber venido ―alzó la voz el de ojos ámbar― es lo mejor poder disfrutar con todos ustedes este feliz día, para Morgiana y para mí. Después de que Balbadd, después de que todos pasamos por momentos muy difíciles. Podemos tomarnos un descanso y disfrutar este tiempo todos juntos sin preocupaciones. No importa lo que pase, todos los que están aquí tienen corazones muy fuertes y sé... que si un día necesito su apoyo, podré contar con ustedes. Como yo quiero que cuenten conmigo ―alzó su copa― por la paz de este mundo, para que todos podamos seguir sonriendo ―exclamó.

Todos alzaron también sus copas y el rukh comenzó a brillar más que nunca. Aquel momento parecía memorable, el de ojos zafiro alzó su báculo y pronunciando unas palabras. Hizo que el rukh fuese visible para todas las personas, magos o no. Las sonrisas de todos surgieron y alegres gritaron:

― ¡Por la paz de nuestro mundo!

* * *

 **N/A**

 **TT^TT ¡Por la paz del mundo! :v**

 **Va, acá todos sabemos que no durará mucho XD LOL**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará de ahora en adelante?**

 **Noami-chan**


	32. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

 _Graduación._

Un año y medio después, Magnostadt...

Los alumnos graduados de cuarto año, primer Kodor estaban parados en medio de la plataforma de batalla. Los magos de alto nivel, sus tutores, estaban frente a ellos. Les entraron una medalla dorada con un listón rojo. Y además les dieron un discurso felicitándolos por su formidable esfuerzo a lo largo de sus años de estudio en la Academia. Unos minutos después, estos se retiraron dejando pasar a los estudiantes del otro Kodor. Fueron al pequeño pasillo donde festejaron saltando y gritando su nuevo triunfo. El grupo de amigos; Tsuna, Sphintus, Aladdín, Reiko e Irie se abrazaron y por poco no lloraron. Al momento se acercó Karissa con un ramo de flores que sin vacilar. Entregó al magi, luego fue a felicitar a su amiga entregándole otro ramo de flores. Después de finalizada la ceremonia. Se realizó un gran banquete para los graduados. Muchas luces y banderines decoraban el pueblo. Grandes mesas de madera se desplegaban

― ¿Qué harán a partir de ahora? ―preguntó el de Heliohapt sosteniendo su barbilla con su mano.

―Yo volveré a Balbadd ―declaró el magi.

―Yo ―dijo la de Reim― iré con Aladdín...

― ¿Por qué si se puede saber? ― consultó el mago refunfuñando.

―Para entrenar ―se justificó.

―Solo te interesa eso ―se quejó.

―Sphintus-san, Kari-chan... No peleen ―pensó la maga con una mirada preocupada.

― ¡Mentira! ―alzó la voz― allá Alibaba-san prometió entrenarme y quiero ayudar a Tsuna a encontrar a su hermano ¿tú iras Tsuna? ―se justificó, reparando luego en su amiga.

Esta asintió.

―Aladdín ―dijo la maga― muchas gracias por ofrecerte a encontrar a Sora ―entrecerró sus ojos

―No hay necesidad de agradecerme ―le sonrió.

― Sphintus ¿qué harás? ¿Volverás a Reim? ―Interrogó la de Kouga.

Este lanzó una mirada disimuladamente a la de ojos verdes. Ella le devolvió la mirada a él y este la fijó en otro lado.

―P-pues, no tengo prisa en regresar ―confirmó― además quiero ayudar a Tsuna a encontrar a Sora y Oshin ―se justificó tartamudeando―. Ella es una gran amiga ―la de Kouga hacía señas para que se detuviera― y no pienso dejarla sola. Le debo mucho a mi gran amiga ―agregó dando énfasis en "gran amiga."

Cuando este dijo aquello, la maga le lanzó una mirada severa. Luego de que él lo notara ella comenzó a toser.

―Sphintus, necesitamos hablar ―dijo arrastrando al joven por el brazo.

Tanto Aladdín como Karissa quedaron impactados con aquello. Les había parecido sospechosa la actitud de ambos.

― ¡Estas siendo sospechoso! ―lo sermoneó.

―Es cierto ―este puso su mano en su barbilla― eso de "gran amiga" fue sospechoso... ―este suspiró― se supone que solo somos amigos...

―Y aparentamos ser novios en secreto, debes ser más sutil ―bufó ella cruzándose de brazos― esto es malo ―agregó.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, hasta que alguien los sacó de ese trance.

―Oigan ―exclamó la de ojos verdes― ¡¿Van a comer?! ¡O quieren que me devore la comida con Aladdín! ¡Miren que no les dejamos nada!

Estos la miraron impactados.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra! ―corrió hasta la mesa el de Heliohapt.

Los cuatro continuaron comiendo y disfrutaron con sus amigos la celebración que se llevaba a cabo.

Al día siguiente en el puerto de Magnostadt.

―TSUNA TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR ―exclamaba Reiko abrazándola.

― ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte con nosotras? ―consultó Irie.

La maga se separó de su amiga y negó con la cabeza.

―Tengo asuntos que arreglar, cuando termine vendré a visitarlas.

Entonces sus amigas sonrieron pícaramente.

―Y tal vez vengas con tu novio... ―insinuó la de ojos negros.

La de ojos turquesas se puso completamente roja.

―REIKO ―gritó quejándose de las intenciones de sus amigas.

Las dos amigas de la muchacha de Kouga rieron, y luego esta se les unió. Aunque este divertido momento fue interrumpido por el ruido de las campanas, indicando que estos debían irse. Ella se reunió con sus amigos y todos zarparon a Balbadd. Todos los magos de la Academia ―los que más aprecio les tenían― acudieron para despedirlos.

― ¡Tsuna! ¡Aladdín! ¡Karissa! ¡Sphintus! ―gritaban todos agitando sus manos― ¡Buen viaje! ¡Vengan a visitarnos algún día!

Ellos devolvían alegres el saludo.

― ¡Denlo por sentado! ―exclamaba la maga.

― ¡Los veremos dentro de un tiempo! ―agregó el de Heliohapt.

― ¡Seguro nos veremos de nuevo! ¡No importa lo que pase! ―alzó la voz el magi.

El barco se alejaba cada vez más, desvaneciéndose en el horizonte junto al rukh que los acompañaba a su nueva aventura.

...

Las semanas pasaron y ya estaban bien instalados estos cuatro jóvenes. Todos ellos habían marcado sus metas las cuales debían alcanzar a toda costa.

El magi estaba empeñado en retomar sus investigaciones sobre la transformación de rukh negro a rukh blanco. Pero esto le era imposible, debía entrenar a Zeth, buscar al hermano de Tsuna, a la madre del pequeño fanalis e incluso hallar la verdad en Jahat. Si allí estaba o no la organización y no olvidemos que este debía encontrar a los demás desaparecidos. Estaba demasiado ocupado y cargado de trabajo, sin embargo, Morgiana y Alibaba Saluja ―quienes llevaban a la perfección su matrimonio―, juraron apoyarlo con lo que sea.

―No te preocupes, estamos aquí para ayudarte ―insinuó el rey― puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea ―exclamó sonriente.

―Estoy alegre de que todos luchemos juntos ―comentó Mor sonriendo ligeramente.

El mago de la creación asintió.

―Siempre estaremos juntos ―cerró sus azules ojos.

Por otro lado, la muchacha de Reim comenzó a entrenar con Alibaba, quien le era muy útil como maestro. Además estableció un fuerte lazo con los miembros de su casa.

― ¡Karissa! ¡Terminé de entrenar! ―gritaba una joven que se acercó a ella.

―Yo también ―guardó su espada― vamos a comer algo.

―Sí ―asintió― ¡Quiero una sandía! ¡Una bien gorda y jugosa!

Sobre todo con una de ellas, Alanna, prácticamente ambas eran mejores amigas. Esta joven pícara y algo pervertida notó los sentimientos de la joven hacia el mago de la creación. Pensó en darle una mano, lamentablemente no hubieron avances según su plan. Al poco tiempo que notó lo que su amiga sentía, comenzó a tener dudas de esos sentimientos. Pensaba que tal vez él no era el indicado. Y consideró hacérselo notar...

Tsuna también había hecho una gran amiga, Brigitte, una jovial y entusiasta chica hábil con la espada que llegó a ser cercana a la de Kouga. La muchacha se esforzaba por encontrar noticias de su pequeño hermano, pero nada. Estaba realmente preocupada por el hecho de que Kayson lo tenía probablemente prisionero en Jahat. Y que incluso lo usara para atacar a personas inocentes, eso era lo que más la aterraba. Sus amigos notaron ello, por lo que trataban de despejar sus pensamientos. Eso era inútil, el simple hecho de pensar en su hermano la inquietaba.

Mientras tanto, la maga y Sphintus se volvieron amigos muy cercanos, que tenían muchas cosas en común. Ella lo ayudaba a estudiar cuando las fórmulas eran muy complicadas. A cambio, el mago le daba una mano para acercarse a Aladdín. Quien era completamente agano al tema, es decir, no tenía idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ni el rukh era lo suficientemente evidente para que se percatara que algo pasaba.

Cierto día, en los jardines del palacio...

Los pájaros cantaban aquella brillante tarde. La joven de Reim, que admiraba el paisaje, escuchaba atenta el canto de las aves. Miró hacia un árbol y algo le llamó la atención.

―Es un nido ―se percató de algo― está a punto de caer.

Se podía ver que aquel tumulto de ramas secas no tenía una base entable, dependía de una única y delgada rama, que hacía que este se tambaleara con la brisa que pasaba. Entonces decidió escalar dicho tronco, para llegar al nido donde habían tres pájaros bebes que llamaban a su madre en silbidos muy agudos. Trató por un rato, hasta que encontró donde apoyarse, no demoró mucho... escaló hasta donde precisaba y se sostuvo de una rama. Agarró el pequeño refugio de los pajaritos y lo pasó a una rama en v donde se acomodaba a la perfección. Ella se quedó ahí, se acomodó y cerró los ojos. Disfruto de la calidez del sol, de sus rayos que la cubrían y de la melódica tonada de las aves.

― ¿Qué haces ahí? ―preguntó Sphintus― te vas a caer...

―Sueña con ello ―le replicó― estoy descansando.

Eso lo molestó.

―Para eso puedes estar en tierra ¿no? es más fácil.

―Pero esto es mejor, además la vista es genial...

―He visto mejores ―dijo presumido, desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

―Estúpido ―pensó ella haciendo oídos sordos― no sabes lo que es una buena vista ―contradijo satisfecha.

―No me vengas tonterías ―suspiró― no te quejes si te caes ―le dijo enfadado, retirándose.

No respondió nada a ello. Aunque francamente, el joven tenía toda la razón.

―Que haga lo que quiera ―pensó algo enfadada― siempre discutimos, ¿no hay un día en el que eso no pase? ―se preguntó a sus adentros.

Sintió que sus parpados pesaban, cuando quiso darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraban completamente. Estaba cansada, su mirada lo decía. Pero trataba de forzarse a despertarse. Un rato de lucha contra el sueño, ella se quedó dormida casi tambaleándose en la fina extensión del árbol. Escuchó un ruido brusco, que provenía de las afueras del palacio que la descolocó. Sobresaltada abrió sus ojos y en un movimiento descuidado cayó al suelo. Enterrando su cara en el pasto y la tierra, soltó un pequeño y agudo grito de dolor.

―MALDICIÓN ―gritó posteriormente sentándose.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **HOLAAAAAAA PREGUNTAA:**

 **¿Qué parejas quieren que estén en la novela? También pueden ser las que creen que van a haber en la novela 7u7 quiero saber que abunda en sus mentes, obvio opinen si esas parejitas les gustan o no.**

 **Saludos a todos :D**

 **Noami-chan**


	33. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

 _Junta._

En ese momento pasaban Brigitte, Yon, Tsuna, Aladdín, Sphintus y Alanna. Todos ellos se acercaron a darle una mano a ponerse en pie, cuando esto ocurrió el de Heliohapt dijo enfadado:

―TE LO DIJE ―se cruzó de brazos.

Esta bufó muy poco complacida.

―Cómo podría saber qué pasaría ―le contradijo.

―Se llama sentido común ―se justificó.

Ambos se miraron fijamente como si estuvieran por desatar una voraz pelea.

―Oigan, v-vamos ―trató de calmar la maga― aquí nadie tiene la culpa ―agregó temerosa.

Nadie argumentó luego de eso, hasta que el magi habló.

―Sphintus-kun, vamos que tenemos que hablar con Titus-kun ―insinuó su amigo.

Ellos dos se alejaron, luego la de ojos turquesas y los demás también. Porque al ver que la muchacha, notaron que no estaba de humor para sociables. Aunque una persona se quedó viéndola. Con camisa blanca y falda negra amarrada a un pañuelo rojo carmesí y botas marrones oscuro. Ella la miraba con sus morados ojos y embozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

―Es la décima vez que discuten en este día ¿pasa algo?

―No lo sé... Alanna...

La ex pirata soltó una pequeña risita.

―Si no te conociera ―sonrió pícaramente― podría preguntarte si son o no novios.

Esta la miró en pleno impacto.

―JAMAS, NUNCA EN LA VIDA.

―Okey, okey ―dijo la de ojos violetas elevando sus manos― solo no te alteres ―dijo con su voz chillona.

―NUNCA SERIA PAREJA DE ALGUIEN ASÍ ―gritó poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

―QUE TE CALMES ―alzó la voz ya harta.

―Okey ―murmuró viendo hacia otra dirección.

La de cabello oscuro se levantó y le tendió su mano a su amiga.

―Vamos, tenemos que ir a una reunión ―informó.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó la de Reim.

Caminaron hacia los corredores del palacio.

―Alibaba dijo que era importante, va ser luego de que Aladdín-san y Sphintus-san hablen con Titus-sama.

―Dijo que era sobre Jahat ―comentó alguien.

Se voltearon a ver de quién se trataba.

―Oh, Zeth-kun ―murmuró la de ojos violetas.

El pequeño caminó al lado de las dos amigas y les explicó:

―Aladdín-san me dijo que era algo de relaciones amistosas con Jahat o algo así, al parecer le llegó la misma oferta al Imperio Reim y el Imperio Kou. Kougyoku-sama vino a Balbadd especialmente a informar esto.

Lo miraron unos segundos y este les devolvió la mirada.

―Vamos ―insinuó este empujando una puerta color jade.

Los tres entraron.

―Al fin llegaron ―susurró enfadado el mago de la serpiente dorada.

La joven le lanzó una mirada con fastidio y se ubicó sin dirigirle la palabra al lado de él. Alanna se ubicó al lado de su novio Yon y Zeth junto a Tsuna y Aladdín. La habitación era amplia y bien iluminada por dos grandes ventanales adornados con blancas cortinas de una delgada tela. Una mesa marrón claro de extendía a lo largo y todas las personas de la habitación ―como unas catorce― rodeaban dicho mueble. Todos tomaron asiento al momento de que la junta comenzó. El joven Saluja se quedó de pie y apoyó sus manos sobre la gélida madera.

―Tal vez ya lo saben, pero aun así se los diré... Jahat nos ha ofrecido establecer relaciones amistosas ―explicó seriamente.

Algunos pusieron una expresión de asombro, mientras que otros de preocupación.

― ¿Qué diablos quieren? ―se quejó Karissa cruzándose de brazos― saben que estamos sospechando de ellos, es absurdo lo que hacen...

― ¿Y qué tal si no lo saben? ¿O si justamente quieren que lo sepamos? ―preguntó retóricamente el de Alma Toran poniéndose de pie.

Todas las miradas se centraron en él, quien respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

―Jahat está ubicado al este del Imperio Kou, muy cerca del reino de Kina. El hecho de que este aislado completamente, como una isla en medio del mar es un problema para autoabastecerse ―explicó calmadamente.

― ¿Y en qué nos incumbe? ―comentó Karissa.

―Que Balbadd es uno de los más grandes mercados comerciales con más variedad en el mundo ―aclaró el joven rey.

Aladdín asintió.

―Es cierto ―suspiró― Balbadd es una gran ventaja, además, si realmente están las personas que creemos. Para ellos es un escalón más cerca de lograr lo que quieren.

― ¿Entonces qué haremos? ―preguntó la fanalis.

―Realmente no lo sé ―respondió su esposo.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

― ¿Y si nos aliamos con Jahat? ―propuso Olba― como dice el refrán, mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca ―se justificó.

―No parece mala idea ―apoyó Toto.

El murmureo se extendió por la sala. Pero estos bullicios fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo de la voz del mago de Heliohapt.

―Creo que eso podrá funcionar ―se cruzó de brazos― mientras que solo mantengamos relaciones comerciales con esos tipos y no les dejemos pisar esta tierra, estaremos a salvo...

Este dirigió su mirada a los tres amigos que se miraron los unos a los otros y luego el espadachín tomó la palabra:

―Lamentablemente hay una condición ―entrecerró los ojos― dejar que un representante se instale en este palacio.

La noticia impactó a todos.

― ¡Esos bastardos! ―exclamó Alanna.

― ¿Qué diablos tienen en mente? ―la de Reim se levantó de su asiento― ¿atacarnos desde dentro? ¿Creen que somos idiotas y no sabemos nada de ellos? ―alzó la voz enojada.

Esta miró enfadada al magi esperando que aclarara sus pensamientos.

―Eso es algo que no sé, no creo que sea para controlar nuestros movimientos, saben que los tenemos en la mira ―afirmó― pero ―entrecerró sus azules ojos― lo que es seguro que algo traman, lo que quieren está en este país.

Nadie dijo nada en contra de eso.

―Debemos estar alerta ―dijo la del continente oscuro viendo sobre su hombro el paisaje tras el ventanal.

―No podemos distraernos, tenemos que estar pendiente de esta persona ―agregó el joven Saluja.

Los que estaban allí asintieron con una mirada determinada.

―Si no nos queda otra ―susurró la de ojos turquesas― supongo que la búsqueda se detiene ―pensó ella apretando los puños.

El magi la escuchó fuerte y claro, se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

―Aun así ―le dirigió la mirada― no pienses que desistiremos en la búsqueda de tu hermano y Oshin-san ―le sonrió para calmarla.

Solo se limitó a asentir embozando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

―Aladdín... gracias ―pensó alegre contemplándolo― por cierto ―llamo la atención de todos― ¿cuándo vendrá el representante?

―En una semana, tenemos que informar a los aristócratas de Jahat sobre nuestra sedición ―confirmó el de ojos ámbar.

Las campanas se oyeron a la distancia, esto indicaba que ya estaba por anochecer.

―Creo que es mejor terminar por hoy Alibaba-kun, todos están cansado ―informó el mago de la trenza.

Este asintió y llamaron a unas sirvientas que trajeron un montón de platos y deliciosos manjares. Los que se hallaban allí comenzaron a devorar la comida y a platicar animadamente. Parecía como si nada hubiera pasado. El muchacho de ojos zafiro se quedó pensativo al percatarse de algo raro a su alrededor. Su mirada se fijó en quien podría ser la causa de esa anormalidad en el ambiente, la contempló unos momentos. Era la fanalis, que devoraba un bagre, dejando los restos en su plato. Eso extrañó a su esposo.

― Aladdín ¿pasa algo? ―preguntó el espadachín.

―Mmmm... No estoy seguro...

― ¿A qué te refieres?

Todos lo miraron intrigados.

―Es que tu rukh, Mor-san, es algo diferente... Sobre todo el que está dentro de ti.

La gente de la sala se exaltó.

―Pero no es algo malo ¿v-verdad? ―tartamudeó preocupado el joven se Todos lo miraron intrigados.

―N-no es grave ―aseguró él― es solo que me extraña ver más de un rukh dentro de Mor.

― ¿Cómo? ―interrogo Olba.

―Es como si fuesen con diferente esencia ¿no? ―acotó Tsuna.

Este asintió.

―Como si fuesen de otra persona, además el rukh alrededor esta alborotado y actúa como si quisiera proteger algo.

―Esperen ¿cuántas personas? ―preguntó Toto.

El de ojos zafiro entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en el rukh de su amiga.

―Más o menos tres, contando a Mor-san, los otros dos son muy, muy jóvenes.

― ¿Qué tan jóvenes? ―Sphintus arqueó intrigado su ceja.

― Más jóvenes que el rukh que tenía Titus-kun al convertirse en magi ―contestó asombrado.

Este abrió sus ojos como platos.

―Wow, Titus tenía en aquel momento el rukh de un recién nacido ―afirmó el de Heliohapt.

Todos se quedaron pensativos cuando el mago dijo "bebés."

―Mor-san, podría jurar que tienes dos bebés dentro tuyo―dijo inocentemente el mago de la creación.

Tardaron unos segundos en captaron lo que pasaba. Abrieron sus ojos del impacto y gritaron:

― ¡¿BEBÉS?!

* * *

 **N/A**

 **AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA u  
**

 **Ahora que lo notooo XD siempre les cortó así los caps, justo cuando lo bueno pasa ¡soy cruel, lo she! Muchas personas deben pensarlo 7u7  
**

 **¿Qué opinan sobre esto que se acaban de enterar?¿Qué predicciones tienen para los futuros hijos Saluja X3? Por cierto...**

 **PD: Alanna es un personaje dedicado (más bien, basado 7u7) en Secretos_bajollave (usuario de wattpad) X3 por cierto, Brigitte y Yon no son OC, son personajes creados por la mangakana Shinobu Ohtaka.  
**

 **Hasta la próximaaaa :D**

 **Noami-chan**


	34. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

 _¿Qué?_

― ¿¡C-cuándo pasó!? ―preguntó alterado el de Alma Toran.

―A-Alibaba-chan ¡vas a ser padre! ―exclamó alegre y a la vez confundida.

Alibaba Saluja quedó en pleno shock, tal y como Morgiana. Ninguno había esperado esto y quedaron viendo a sus amigos plenamente confundidos.

―Oh ―insinuó Alanna― al parecer alguno de estos días se desvelaron ―movió las cejas y sonrió pícaramente.

― ¿A qué te refieres Alanna-san? ―interrogó el de ojos zafiro.

Se acercó al muchacho.

―Ahh, mi pequeño, pervertido e ingenuo amigo ―le dio unas palmadas en la espalda― cuando seas mayor lo entenderás ―dijo entre risitas.

El joven la miró sin entender sus palabras, todos rieron con las palabras de la muchacha.

―Eso que dijo Alanna fue contradictorio ¿cómo ser pervertido e ingenuo a la vez? ―dijo a sus adentros Karissa.

― ¡Felicidades Alibaba! ―exclamó Olba levantando una copa.

― ¡Un brindis por los futuros padres! ―exclamó el magi alzando su vaso― ¡Kampai!

― ¡Kampai! ―gritaron todos al mismo tiempo alzando sus vasos.

Las nubes manchaban el cielo azul y comenzaban a derramar sus primeras gotas, dando paso a una posible tormenta voraz. El fresco aire se deslizaba por las calles y agitaba lo más liviano con lo que se topase, todos al ver esto se refugiaban en sus casas. Pues cada tanto este tipo de tormentas venían a Balbadd y dificultaban un poco las cosas. Pero se caracterizaban por ser cortas, como de medio día y algo más, aunque fuertes. Afortunadamente no había inundaciones graves allí como para evacuar a todas las personas.

―Las cosas se ponen peor ―comentó Sphintus meciéndose en su silla― y el clima también ¿qué más nos espera? ―agregó con su pipa de oro en la boca.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de su amiga.

―No seas tan pesimista ―le dirigió la mirada― mira que después de la tormenta viene el arcoíris ―la maga sonrió.

Eso le causo gracia.

―No siempre ―contradijo.

Sintió que algo le pegó en la cabeza.

―Es una metáfora, no es literal ―insinuó Karissa apartando el libro de la cabeza del joven.

Este solo le lanzó una mirada insatisfecha que no recibió respuesta. Lo cual lo decepcionó enormemente, la de ojos turquesas lo notó. Lo miró con sus grandes ojos y movió la cabeza delicadamente en dirección a la de Reim. Este negó con la cabeza rojo como un tomate e incluso hizo señas con las manos indicando que no. Siempre que la persona en cuestión no se diera cuenta. Esta había ido a buscar algunos libros que el magi le había encargado, así que estaba enfocada en su labor. Cada tanto se daba vuelta a ver a los jóvenes y los contemplaba extrañada. Sospechando rotundamente.

―Estoy ansiosa ―se sentó en una silla y se cruzó de brazos― ha venido el representante de Jahat y no lo hemos visto aún...

Se notaba que estaba irritada.

―Tal vez por eso Aladdín te mandó a buscar libros ―acotó la de Kouga bajando un libro de los estantes.

―Tal vez... ―suspiró― ¿qué tiene Aladdín con el rukh?

Ambos la miraron a ella arqueando sus cejas.

―Es que me mandó a buscar libros estrictamente sobre rukh, y no que tomara los de esta lista ―les tendió un trozo de papel escrito con tinta negra.

Diferenciaron la letra del mago de la creación al instante.

―Es cierto ―murmuró Tsuna leyendo― todos son sobre rukh...

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntaron las dos al unísono.

Miraron al mago esperando que responda.

―Bueno ―carraspeó― es que él tiene una meta.

Esperaron que continuara.

―Digamos que le prometió a alguien que iba a hallar la forma de transformar el rukh negro a rukh blanco.

La muchacha de ojos verdes no entendió aquello, pero la otra sí. Abrió sus ojos como platos y exclamó sorprendida:

― ¡Es imposible!

Este se volteó a verla.

―Cuando se trata de Aladdín, nada es imposible ―embozó una sonrisa― su capacidad no tiene límites.

Se le quedaron mirando.

― ¿Lo dices porque es un magi? ―preguntó la de Reim.

Negó con la cabeza.

―Todavía no lo conocen por completo ―se puso serio― hay cosas que no saben ―insinuó― todavía no han visto nada.

El ambiente se puso algo tenso, además la humedad que abundaba por el clima lo hacía más sofocante. El silencio invadió rápidamente el lugar ayudando a aumentar a la incertidumbre de las dos amigas.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó la de Kouga.

―Cuéntanos ―exigió la otra.

Negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza.

―Yo no soy quien para hacerlo ―justificó― creo que deberían...

Los pasos fuertes se oían acercarse, los cuales interrumpieron las palabras del mago de Heliohapt. El chillido de la puerta perduró el mismo tiempo en la que esta se abría.

―Aladdín ―nombró en voz baja el de la serpiente dorada.

A su lado estaba Morgiana y Alibaba, detrás de estos dos había alguien a quien no distinguían. Él los miró a sus tres amigos con sus azules ojos y luego dijo calmadamente:

―Este es el representante de Jahat... Dick Akra

La persona recién mencionada dio unos pasos adelante y se presentó amablemente. Quienes recién lo conocían lo examinaron de pies a cabeza con la mirada sin el más mínimo disimulo. Era evidente la curiosidad que los invadía.

Dick estaba vestido con una túnica negra con bordados dorados que denotaba que estaba empapada por la fina llovizna que invadió la ciudad. Las gotas caían sobre el suelo, aunque no eran demasiadas, produciendo un fino sonido al impactar con el suelo de mármol. Su cabello, que era de color amarronado casi blanco, estaba intacto. La capucha de sus vestimentas lo ayudó a no arruinarlo. Este les dirigía una tranquila mirada que se denotaba en sus ojos color miel. En su mano sostenía dos libros forrados con cuero, uno rojo y otro azul, de los que colgaban unos hilos gruesos que actuaban como señaladores.

―A partir de ahora estaré con ustedes ―inclinó con la cabeza― estoy en sus manos ―sonrió,

Los tres asintieron y se presentaron.

―Vamos Dick-san ―dijo el de ojos zafiro― tenemos cosas que discutir ―caminó unos pasos y se volteó― Sphintus-kun ¿podrías venir con nosotros?

Asintió sin vacilar.

―Bien ―afirmó tomando su báculo que estaba sobre la mesa.

Notó que su amiga, Tsuna, lo miraba con mucha confusión por lo que había dicho. Puso su mano en el hombro de ella y le susurró al oído:

―Si quieres saber algo, pregúntaselo a la cara... no es alguien que diga las cosas libremente, se insistente... te ayudaré si me necesitas ―se alejó.

Caminó unos pasos y murmuró:

―Seguro que por ser tú te lo dice, no creo que lo hable así por así con Karissa, creo que lo hará solo contigo ―sonrió burlonamente.

El de Alma Toran se quedó extrañado por esa escena, al igual que la de ojos verdes. Pero no preguntaron nada al respecto. Los dos magos y el representante de Jahat se fueron.

― ¿Qué te dijo?

Esta se puso algo colorada.

―N-nada ―tartamudeo.

Tomó asiento y se escudó con su libro...

―Qué raro... algo pasa ―afirmó en sus pensamientos viendo la empañada ventana.

―Bien ―dijo la fanalis― esta es tú habitación Dick-san ―señaló la habitación.

―Le agradezco Morgiana-sama ―tomó su mano y la besó― es un placer estar en su presencia, lo mismo para ustedes Aladdín-sama, Alibaba-sama...

Eso enfadó al rey de Balbadd.

―Maldito, no me vengas con esas formalidades ―pensó conteniéndose de decírselo en la cara― tiene un esposo ¿sabías? ―lo miraba con poco placer.

Aladdín miraba a su amigo prácticamente echando humo por las orejas. Trató de no reírse por aquello, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sin embargo, rio levemente, lo cual no llamó la atención de los demás.

―Tranquilo Alibaba-kun ―lo calmó en voz baja acercándose― es solo una costumbre que tiene.

No dijo nada.

―Iré a instalarme ―comentó el invitado― hoy fue un día muy agotador, fue un largo viaje.

Sin más que decir, se adentró en si habitación. Los cuatro se fueron por el pasillo que daba al exterior, que estaba cubierto por un techo. El olor a humedad se impregnaba en el aire y el ruido de la llovizna era tranquilizante, excepto para Alibaba Saluja.

― ¡No lo soporto! ―exclamó poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

―Solo lo dices por celos ―dijo burlonamente Sphintus.

Lo oyó fuerte y claro.

―Claro ―bufó sarcásticamente.

―Es la verdad, no te agrada ―comentó Mor.

―Bueno ―se rascó la nuca.

Este miró al distraído de su amigo de la trenza que está metido en su mundo. Mientras caminaban, él miraba el gris paisaje que se desplegaba.

― ¿Pasa algo?

Se dio cuenta de que le hablaban.

―Es que... Alibaba-kun... esta persona me parece familiar, no sé... hay algo que no me convence ―dijo con poca convicción.

Todos lo miraron con intriga.

―No podemos estar tranquilos ¿eh? ―pensó el de Heliohapt.

―Tal vez es porque viene de Jahat ―argumentó la de ojos rosas.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―No es eso, Mor-san... hay algo más.

―Por eso debemos estar alerta ―agregó el de ojos ámbar.

Ellos asintieron.

―Todo está bien ―dijo una voz grave y familiar― no sospechan, qué ingenuo eres Aladdín... tal y como dijo mi padre...

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Chan... chan... chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**

 **Les dejo con la curiosidad de quien dijo eso (aunque francamente todos sabemos quién es 7u7)**

 **Jejejeje, hasta la próxima 7u7**

 **Noami-chan**


	35. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

 _Problemas._

 _ **Aladdín**  
_

― ¡Cuidado! ―gritó Alibaba que se desplazaba por el campo de batalla.

Asentí y esquivé el ataque advertido.

― ¡Halharl Infigar! ―desplacé una de mis manos a la parte inferior des bastón y la otra la sostuve en el lugar antes de la que planta verde surgiera de la madera.

Las flamas amarillas, naranjas y rojas me rodearon completamente, se acumularon formando una masa brillante que despedía una inmensa cantidad de calor. Las cuales salieron disparadas hacia el enemigo que fue aniquilado enseguida. Ambos bajamos nuestras armas y caminamos hacia el lugar donde el enemigo había padecido su final. Una gran mancha negra estaba plasmada en el piso de piedra clara. Suspiramos y nos dirigimos la mirada.

―Este es el quinto del mes ―resopló el de ojos ámbar.

―Lo sé ―susurré mirando fijamente la gran marca.

Me agaché y posé mi mano sobre dicha marca. Paulatinamente cerré mis ojos y me propuse a oír las voces del rukh que flotaba a mí alrededor. Estaban alarmados, inquieto, con miedo... sin duda eso no es bueno. De repente recordé aquel sueño que últimamente se hace más y más frecuente. Fruncí el ceño debido a ello, tratando de olvidar eso.

― ¿Pasa algo Aladdín?

Abrí mis ojos y me voltee a verle.

―N-no es nada ―dije algo inseguro.

Me puse de pie.

―Pasa algo, vamos dime ―me suplicó.

―Bueno ―entrecerré mis ojos.

Cuando estuve a punto de decirle lo que pasaba por mí mente, todos llegaron al lugar.

―Oigan ―alzó la voz Karissa― ¡¿Ya eliminaron a la cosa con la cosa con tentáculos?!

Le indicamos que así fue.

― ¡Siempre se llevan la diversión! ―se quejó― hace tiempo que quería pelear ―miró al costado.

Junto a ella estaban Mor-san, Sphintus-kun, Olba-san, Alanna-san y Tsuna.

―Morgiana ―dijo él― te dije que no vinieras ―se acercó a ella.

―Pero no podía dejarlos Alibaba―se justificó enseguida.

Este la tomó por los hombros.

―En serio, en tu estado no puedes exponerte al peligro ―la miró a los ojos― si algo te pasara a ti y a ellos... yo ―bajó la mirada.

La fanalis le sonrió.

―Está bien ―cerró sus ojos― no pasará nada ―lo consoló.

― ¿Me lo prometes? ―le tendió su meñique.

―Sí ―entrelazó su meñique con el de Alibaba.

Todos mirábamos maravillados la tierna escena que se montaba alrededor de rukh rosa que se acumulaba. Sonreí ligeramente al verlos, y sobre todo, al notar que el rukh ya estaba más tranquilo.

―Ternurita ―dijo en un silbido Alanna

―BASTA ―gritó el joven rey.

Rieron a causa de la alterada reacción del joven de Balbadd.

―Bueno ―interrumpió la de Reim― creo que debemos volver al palacio.

―Es cierto ―comentó la maga― la gente de la zona fue evacuada y los heridos fueron tratados ―informó colgando su báculo en su espalda.

―Vamos... ―me subí a mí turbante junto a los demás y partimos al palacio.

Decidimos reunirnos nuevamente en el palacio para charlar sobre la actual situación de Balbadd. Tuvimos numerosos ataque a la cuidad luego de la boda de Alibaba-kun y Mor-san. Lamentablemente; Tsuna, Karissa, Sphintus-kun y yo tuvimos que partir a Magnostadt. Así que no pudimos ayudarlos demasiado. Por esa razón ellos no pudieron tener su viaje de bodas. Pero no parecía importarles demasiado, me dijeron que con tal de estar juntos era suficiente. De esa forma ya eran muy, muy felices.

―Eso es serio ―comentó Olba cruzado de brazos.

―Seguro es culpa de Dick ―acusó Toto.

― ¿Por qué sería su culpa? ―preguntó Alibaba-kun

Ella se puso increíblemente seria.

―Porque ni Magnostadt, Kou, Reim o Sindria reciben tales ataques. Solo nosotros... y se incrementaron cuando este tipejo de Jahat apareció.

―Pero en Magnostadt también ocurren cosas ―exclamó la maga.

―Es cierto lo que dice Tsuna ―la apoyé― en la Academia están desapareciendo magos.

No tuvo otra cosa más para argumentar en contra.

―Tienes razón... entonces ¿qué haremos? ―preguntó.

―Realmente no lo sé... ―pensé entrecerrando los ojos.

Miré sobre mi hombro hacía una ventana donde se contemplaba la ciudad entera en su mayor esplendor.

―Si pudiera hacer algo ―apreté mis puños.

―Aladdín ―dijo ella― ¿Estás bien? ―me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Yo asentí y le tendí una amable sonrisa para clamarla.

―Estoy bien, Tsuna ―aclaré.

Luego de esto continuamos platicando sobre lo que haríamos de ahora en adelante. De repente alguien irrumpió en la habitación.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―me susurró Mor.

―No lo sé ―le respondí en murmuro.

―Alibaba-sama ―dijo Dick cargando un pergamino― aquí están los últimos papeleos para establecer completamente la relación de hospitalidad entre Balbadd y Jahat.

Él le alcanzó el papiro el cual mi amigo desplegó y leyó sin demora. Cuando terminó, con la mirada nos llamó a mí y a Morgiana. Quienes nos acercamos a él, preguntando qué pasaba.

―Lean esto ―dijo en voz baja.

Con la mirada leímos lo que estaba escrito en tinta azulada a partir de donde nos habían indicado.

"Los requisitos pedidos a Balbadd para que puedan establecerse relaciones de hospitalidad con Jahat son las siguientes:

El intercambio comercial marítimo entre ambos reinos, con el objetivo de expandir nuestros mercados más importantes. La permisión de libertad ambulatoria en Balbadd para cualquier ciudadano que no tenga consigo cargos penales. El préstamo de favores entre ambos países en cuestión."

― ¿Préstamo de favores? ―abrí mis ojos como platos.

"Apoyo para cualquier petición que se les pida a su país, como a su rey y su casa. Lo cual nosotros también haremos."

―Ahora que lo pienso ―dije a mis adentros― nunca vimos al rey de Jahat... me pregunto qué clase de persona será ―continúe leyendo.

Y por último y no menos importante, deberán mandar a alguien como representante a nuestro país tal y como nosotros lo hemos hecho.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―alcé la voz.

A todos les llamó la atención y dirigieron sus miradas hacía nosotros. Levanté mi cabeza para ver a Dick-san, que nos contemplaba con una tranquila mirada y una sonrisa algo torcida.

― ¿Qué haremos? ―susurró Mor.

―Si nos negamos podríamos abrir paso a una guerra... ―argumentó el joven rey.

―Esto es malo ―comenté buscando una solución a todo esto.

Nos miramos entre los tres ya decididos a hacer algo... aunque si tuviéramos otra opción, optaríamos por cualquiera menos esa. Alibaba tomó una pluma de un frasco de tinta frente nosotros. Apoyó la hoja en la mesa y firmó con la mano temblorosa. Apenas pudo, soltó dicho objeto a un lado y bajó la mirada. El representante de Jahat se aproximó a donde estábamos nosotros, contempló con satisfacción la firma y fue hacía la puerta mientras enrollaba el papiro.

―Entonces es un trato, pronto les haré conocer mi decisión.

Por un momento, me pareció ver un rukh negro a su alrededor. Estaba asombrado por lo que veía que froté mis ojos y volví a mirar a él. Parecía haber desaparecido.

―Algo raro está pasando ―me dije sin que nadie se percatara de mi voz.

Cuando se retiró nos preguntaron qué pasaba, con completa insatisfacción no tuvimos otra más que contarles. Procuramos tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante, pronto pasarán muchas cosas trágicas... estoy seguro.

Ese golpe retumbó en toda la sala. Karissa acababa de estrellar su puño contra la mesa. En su rostro podía ver toda la frustración que sentía, no le gustaba que la gente manipulara a otra... lo entiendo, tampoco me agrada esa idea.

―Pero es eso... o la guerra ―le dije para calmarla.

Me miró más que furiosa.

― ¡¿Y no hay otra manera?!

Realmente no sabía que decirle, me mantuve en silencio sin cambiar el semblante de mi rostro. A mi alrededor todos estabas desconcertados, desviaban la mirada para no encontrársela con la de alguien más. En ese momento, Tsuna me mira con el ceño fruncido y hecha un suspiro. Estaba igual que los demás, no tenían nada que decir.

―Ya tuve suficiente ―dijo mi amiga de Reim retirándose.

― ¡Karissa! ―gritó Alanna.

― ¡Kari-chan!

Ellas dos fueron a buscarla.

―Creo que es todo por hoy ―Alibaba-kun alzó la mirada― mejor será que descansemos, luego veremos que haremos ―agregó sonriendo un poco.

En unos minutos todos se fueron y quedamos él, Mor-san y yo. Nos sentamos frente al barandal del balcón a ver el cielo ocultarse, como en los viejos tiempos. Mantuvimos el silencio hasta que decidí romperlo.

―Emmm... Alibaba-kun, Mor-san... hay algo que quiero contarles... ―miré hacía mis manos sobre mis rodillas.

Ellos me miraron algo sorprendidos.

― ¿Es sobre lo de hace rato? ―preguntó él.

Yo asentí.

―Prosigue ―me dijo Mor.

―Está bien ―suspiré y me mantuve unos segundos en silencio, pensando cómo empezar ―. Desde que me fui de Balbadd no paro de soñar lo mismo... ―expliqué algo avergonzado.

Quedaron boquiabiertos.

― ¡¿El sueño de Alma Toran?! ―mi amigo se levantó de su asiento.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

―Es algo diferente ―subí la mirada al cielo― se los contaré ―dije finalmente.

Al cabo de unos minutos de platicar sobre eso, ambos quedaron bastante exhaustos.

―Vaya Aladdín ¿títeres? ¿Una silueta? ―resopló el espadachín.

― ¿De quién sería? ―se preguntó en voz alta Morgiana.

―Ahora que lo pienso ¿dijiste que últimamente esa supuesta persona parecía ser manipulada o algo por el estilo? ¿no?

Asentí.

―En verdad, eres la persona con los sueños más raros que he conocido ―él se puso la mano en la cabeza.

No pude evitar reír, aunque con algo de nerviosismo.

―Ahora que lo pienso... ―insinuó ella― ¿tal vez Karissa-san y Tsuna-san están relacionadas con la persona de la que hablas?

* * *

 **N/A  
**

 **TAN... TAN... TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! *O*  
**

 **Gente la cosas se complican °w° jejejejejeje 7u7 ¿qué creen sobre lo que Mor les dice a Aladdín y a Alibaba? ¡Vamos comenten sus especulaciones! Estoy interesada en saber ¿quién es la persona de los sueños de Aladdín? ¿Tendrá una gran influencia hacia nuestro querido magi? ¿Será alguien que es demasiado importante para él o no?**

 **Me gustaría que pudieras responder alguna de estas preguntas ¬w¬**

 **¡Gracias por votar, comentar y leer! ¡Son los mejores!  
**

 **Bye, byee... hasta la próxima ^^  
**

 **Noami-chan**


	36. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

 _Más problemas._

La mirábamos con algo de duda.

―Digo ―prosiguió― son las últimas chicas que conociste...

―Aunque conocí a muchas chicas en la Academia, recuerda que es una escuela mixta ―aclaré.

Se quedaron pensativos. Pasó un rato y el silencio había vuelto a cubrir todo. Escuché un bostezo por parte de mi amigo, quien se estiró de pies a cabeza y rascándose la nuca dijo:

―Será mejor ir a descansar.

Asentimos y yo me dirigí a la puerta. A mitad de camino me voltee y sonreí.

―Iré a ver si Karissa está más calmada ahora ―reí un poco al pensar en el ataque de furia y el escándalo que debía estar armando ―. Seguro tiene alguna riña con Sphintus-kun, será mejor detenerlos antes de que algo malo pasa.

Continué mi camino, pero las voces de ellos hicieron que nuevamente me volteara.

―Siempre que nos necesites, ahí estaremos ―me miraron con tristeza.

No pude evitar sonreír, luego de eso me retiré. Mientras avanzaba por los vacíos corredores me hacía todo tipo de preguntas.

¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si ellas tienen que ver con esto? Estoy seguro que sí... en mi sueño estaba la estrella de ocho puntas, la marca del conquistador de laberintos, Karissa está metida en esto. Pero ¿Tsuna también?

Suspiré entrecerrando los ojos.

Cuando veía esa silueta alejarse sentía impotencia, sentía que no podría dejarla ir pero no podía avanzar... si esa silueta pertenece a esa persona ¿qué haré? Siento lo mismo cuando la veo triste, preocupada o en peligro. Si todo lo que veo en estos sueños se cumple, seguro que se irá y no podré hacer nada...

Fruncí el ceño y apreté mis puños, uno de ellos sostenía mi báculo. En el que se posó un pequeño rukh que parecía estarme viendo. Sonreí un poco y vi cómo se alejaba junto con las demás aves del alma. Unos pasos retumbaron e hicieron que me volteara. Era Tsuna, ella jalaba a Karissa del brazo junto a Alanna-san. Ya que ella ponía bastante resistencia. Cuando se pararon frente a mí, trataron de recuperar el aliento y muy agitada, Tsuna me dijo:

―Fue difícil ―tomo aire― pero ya está más tranquila.

La miré a ella y luego a Karissa que estaba bastante frustrada.

―Disculpa mi reacción y lo que te dije ―miró a otro lado.

Alanna-san le dio un codazo en el brazo, ella se quejó y me miro algo roja.

―Es que odio que la gente manipule a otras con propósitos egoístas...

Le sonreí.

―Lo entiendo ―cerré mis ojos por unos momentos― ¿es por lo que me contaste esa vez? ―le pregunté.

Ella asintió.

―Todo esto ―la miré fijamente― debe estar pasando para hacernos más fuerte... pase lo que pase, lucharé por el mañana ¿ustedes que harán?

Las miré esperando una respuesta. Ellas se miraron las unas a las otras y asintieron sonrientes.

―Si esto es para hacerme más fuerte ―desvainó su espada y la puso frente a ella― usaré este poder que se me otorgó para proteger a los que más quiero ―sonrió.

―Yo también ―Tsuna entrecerró sus ojos y tomó su báculo con sus dos manos― haré lo necesario para encontrarme con mi hermano y lucharé junto a todos para seguir con ustedes... ―me sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

― ¡Yo también! ―exclamó Alanna― ¡Estar con todos es lo mejor que me ha pasado, no dejaré que se arruine por nada!

Reímos ligeramente al instante. De repente vi el rukh amontonarse alrededor de la espada de Karissa, Tsuna lo notó y miró dicho objeto con asombro. Las demás nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos.

― ¿Están bien? ―ella bajó su espada, aunque todavía no la guardó.

El símbolo de la estrella surgió del metal claro como la nieve y brilló incandescentemente. Dos esferas azules surgieron de este, pero al parecer solo ella y yo podíamos verlos, por el hecho de ser magos. Se transformaron en dos pequeñas aves azuladas se dirigieron al báculo de Tsuna y a la daga de Alanna, introduciéndose en ellas. Esto me pareció familiar al instante. Lo mismo había pasado cuando Mor-san se afilió al contenedor de Alibaba-kun. Pero... ¿por qué pasó lo mismo con Tsuna? ¿Si se supone que los magos no pueden manejar contenedores domésticos?

― ¿Qué a-acaba de pasar Aladdín? ―Tsuna me miró algo desconcertada.

Sin decir nada me aproximé a ella, quien retrocedió un poco. Tomé su báculo sin avisarle y lo examiné.

Estaba hecho de un material increíblemente dorado, formaba un pequeño espiral que tenía en su centro una gran gema esférica verde la cual acababa de tornarse de color azulado. Podía ver mi reflejo a través de ella, de repente vi a Tsuna que también se había asomado. Son sus grandes ojos miraba la piedra sin saber que pasaba. Estaba muy cerca de mí y eso me causo cierto nerviosismo que Alanna llegó a notar. Quien comenzó a mover sus cejas de arriba abajo, claro signo de que pensaba en cosas raras. Decidí ignorarla, puse mi mano en al azulado objeto y entrecerré mis ojos. El símbolo de mi frente comenzó a brillar y las tres se alejaron de mí.

― ¿¡Qué diablos es eso!? ―exclamó Karissa.

Entonces Alibaba-kun y Mor-san salían del cuarto de reuniones y vieron lo que pasaba. Corrieron hacia mí, pero mantuvieron una distancia considerable de mí.

― ¿¡Pasa algo malo Aladdín!? ―Alibaba-kun me miraba desconcertado mientras me preguntaba eso.

― ¡Estás usando Ábrete sésamo! ―alzó la voz Mor asombrada.

Tsuna y Karissa nos miraban sin comprender lo que pasaba.

―Alanna-san ¿sabes que pasa? ―consultó Tsuna.

―Es un conjuro que Aladdín-san utiliza que es muy especial ―explicó.

Karissa le dio un codazo en el brazo bruscamente.

―Oye, eso no nos dice nada.

Yo escuchaba su conversación. Cuando la estrella se desvaneció, me voltee a verles diciéndoles:

―Hay muchas cosas que no les he dicho.

―Esta es un ejemplo ―bufó ella mirando a otro lado.

―Lo ciento ―les dije sonriendo ligeramente.

Inmediatamente le tendí a Tsuna su báculo. No me dijo nada, solo se me quedó viendo con impacto.

―Solo usé esa magia para analizar el báculo de Tsuna ―miré a dicho artefacto― sin duda alguna, es un contenedor doméstico.

Mor-san y Alibaba-kun se asombraron enormemente.

― ¿¡Eso es posible!? ―me preguntaron al unísono.

Yo balancee mi cabeza un poco.

―Realmente no lo sé ―les confesé― Yam-san me dijo hace tiempo que los magos no pueden contenedores domésticos porque las órdenes que los djiins y mangos envían al rukh son distintas ―me quedé pensativo― realmente no sé por qué pasa eso...

―Entonces ya tengo contenedores familiares ¿eh? ―susurró Karissa.

Asentí varias veces.

―Al parecer ustedes tres son bastante unidas ―acotó el de Balbadd sonriendo.

―Bueno ―Karissa se entusiasmó demasiado― ¡¿Por qué no vamos a probar estas cosas nuevas?! ―exclamó determinada.

Todos asentimos. Nos encaminamos a uno de los jardines menores del país donde podíamos practicar. A penas estuvimos por llegar, un escalofrío hizo que me estremeciera. Me detuve en seco, reflejando algo de alarma en mi rostro.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―me preguntó Alibaba-kun.

Yo no respondí.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―interrogó Tsuna.

Me di vuelta y puse mi borg frente a ellos, evitando un fuerte ataque de hielo. Jadee un poco pero me reincorporé al instante.

― ¡Cuidado! ―alcé la voz viéndolos sobre mi hombro― ha vuelto ―fruncí el ceño.

―Así que ya me tienes identificado ―dijo esa voz tan familiar.

―KAYSON ―Tsuna quedó paralizada al verlo.

―Tiempo sin vernos ¿no? ―le sonrió.

Apreté mis dientes, mirándolo fijamente. Reparó en mí y sin decir nada me lanzó otro de sus ataques. Esperando que me inmutara, sin embargo no tuvo éxito.

―Eres muy fuerte, casi lo olvido ―me dijo calmadamente.

― ¡Ahora me las pagarás! ―gritó Karissa corriendo hacia él.

Su espada se tornó del color del hielo y la impactó sobre la barrera que lo rodeaba. Ella apretó sus manos esperando causar algún daño, pero nada. Se alejó de un salto, ubicándose a mi lado.

―Se más precavida ―le dije viéndola.

―Lo tendré en mente la próxima vez ―me contestó.

Eso me causo cierto fastidio, sabiendo lo imprudente que era. Me recordaba a mí bastante.

―Oye Tsuna ―todos la miramos― ¿no quieres tener noticias de tu hermano y tu amiga?

Ella abrió sus celestes ojos anonadada. Vaciló por unos momentos hasta que dijo:

― ¿Están bien ambos?

―Mejor que nunca ―le dijo satisfactoriamente.

―No te creo ―lo miró con desconfianza.

Kayson suspiró.

―Nuestro rey estaría complacido de tenerlos a todos ustedes a su lado ―nos informó.

― ¿A quién te refieres? ―le pregunté.

― ¿A quién más? ¡Al rey de Jahat!

Me asombré, proseguí diciendo:

― ¿Quién es? Si se puede saber...

Él rio un poco.

―Es alguien a quien conocen bien ―elevó su oscuro báculo e hizo un gesto con la mano.

De repente Karissa se tambaleó un poco y flexionó las rodillas.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―la miré.

―Es que... me siento rara, además ―se tocó el costado de su abdomen― me duele.

El ver en ese lugar, tenía una pequeña cortada. En seguida lo relacioné con lo que Tsuna había tenido en su brazo. Ella se balanceó nuevamente y lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Me alarmé al igual que todos. Para que no se cayera, me aseguré de sostenerla por los hombros y puse mi báculo delante de ambos. Preparado para defenderme del próximo ataque.

― **Ala Raqesa** ―pronunció agitando dicho cetro.

Una gran masa de oscuridad se acumuló a su alrededor. Activé mi borg y lo aseguré enfocando mi magoi en el. Mi prioridad era proteger a Karissa. Pero alguien se poner delante de nosotros... era ¡Tsuna!

― ¿¡Qué haces!? ―le gritó Alanna.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer? ―incliné la cabeza.

Ella se volteó y dijo:

―Protegerlos ―sonrió.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Oigan! ¿Qué creen que le pase a Tsuna? Porque les aviso que ¡Algo grande se viene! 7u7**

 **Noami-chan**


	37. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

 _Contenedor rukh._

―Lánzame tú mejor ataque Kay-kun. Como en los viejos tiempos ―le exigió.

―Como tú digas ―sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Dicho conjuro fue lanzado, se dirigía a nosotros. Yo sabía que el borg de Tsuna no aguantaría tal magia.

― ¡Vete! ―gritó Aladdín desesperado.

―No ―movió la cabeza reiteradas veces.

De repente su báculo dorado cambió de color, junto a la gema que poseía. El metal dorado se tornó blancuzco y la gema de un color azul como el cielo nocturno. Un ave rodeó dicho objeto cambiando ligeramente su forma. La maga apretó sus manos en el gélido material y pronunció tres palabras que se vinieron a la mente:

― **Sharrl** , **Flash** , **Baraq**.

― ¿Eh? ―arqueó una ceja el de Al-Thamen― eso no es un conjuro, qué estúpida ―se burló― solo son palabras al azar.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―se preguntó a sus adentros el magi―. Algo tiene pensado, solo porque diga palabras al azar, no significa que esté delirando ―la defendió.

―Eres idiota magi ¿o qué?

El ataque de Kayson estaba a punto de impactar sobre ellos. Pero una gran luz surgió del báculo de la joven de Kouga. Una especie de dragón de agua resplandeciente se dirigió directamente a la masa de poder oscura. La devoró y desapareció en un instante. El magi notó que ese hechizo requería más magoi del que Tsuna poseía.

― ¿Cómo lo hizo? ―miraba a la muchacha estupefacto― ¿De dónde sacó tanto magoi?

La de ojos turquesas cayó al suelo sentada del asombro. Contempló sus manos e incluso su bastón que cambió a su forma original en seguida. No sabía que decir al respecto.

― ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¿¡Cómo!? ―le gritó el hijo de Ithan.

Ella se levantó y le respondió con cierto descaro:

―Eso no te incumbe, vete ahora ―le ordenó.

A su lado se pusieron Alanna y Alibaba determinados a unirse a la batalla.

―Será mejor dejar las batallas para otro momento ―insinuó él mago oscuro con cierto fastidio― hasta la próxima ―se volteó.

Luego se desvaneció.

― ¿Están todos bien? ―preguntó Aladdín viéndolos a todos.

Los demás asintieron sin decir nada.

― ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ―interrogó Morgiana viendo a la maga.

―No lo sé ―respondió ella viendo a su báculo.

Sphintus apareció en ese momento apresurado. Apenas vio a Karissa inconsciente se alarmó.

― ¡Karissa! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Responde! ―se acercó a ella.

―Cálmate Sphintus ―le dijo la de ojos turquesas tomándolo por los hombros―. Es lo mismo que me pasó a mí en la Academia ―le explicó― no es grave.

Este asintió y respiró hondo. Tomó a la de Reim en sus brazos y junto a los demás, fueron a la habitación más cercana. Pusieron a la joven sobre una cama, unas sirvientas fueron a asistirla. Mientras esperaban que despertara, empezaron a platicar de lo que acababa de pasar.

―Qué jodidos que son los de Jahat ¿eh? ―bufó el de Heliohapt enojado.

―No digas eso en voz alta ―lo calló Tsuna― si Dick-san nos escucha seguro que nos manda a la guerra ―justificó.

No argumentó en contra, solo desvió su mirada a la de Reim que aún no despertaba.

―Creo que se demorará un rato ―insinuó el magi preocupado― esto es serio, debemos hacer algo ―impuso.

― ¿Qué tienes en mente? ―preguntó el rey.

―Comenzar una investigación de Jahat ―respondió.

― ¿Cómo la haríamos? ―acotó la maga.

Todos quedaron pensativos.

―Oigan ―llamó Alanna― tal vez quien valla como representante a ese Imperio pueda investigar por nosotros ―expresó ella.

―No es mala idea ―se animó el de Balbadd― pero a quien elija no depende de nosotros...

Un suspiro por parte de ellos profanó el pleno silencio de la sala. Unos ruidos se escucharon tras la otra puerta. Parecía ser alguien.

― ¡Pase! ―exclamó el de ojos ámbar.

Las puertas se abrieron y la persona dio unos pasos adelante. Tras él estaban Toto, Olba, Yon, Brigitte y Kougyoku que estaban alarmados por lo que había ocurrido.

―Dick-san ―susurró el mago de la creación al ver al representante del nuevo Imperio.

―Me enteré de lo que había pasado ¿están todos bien? ―preguntó este sonriendo.

No respondieron a ello, los demás piratas fueron a hablar con su rey para saber con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado.

―Aladdín-sama ―dijo el de Jahat, llamando su atención.

― ¿Qué ocurre Dick-san? ―se volteó este, quien estaba atendiendo las heridas de Karissa junto a Sphintus.

―Pronto les haré conocer mi elección, quise venir a decírselos ―informó.

Asintió.

―Si me disculpan, me retiro ―hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue del lugar.

―Este tiene algo entre manos ―acotó Toto algo fastidiada.

―Es peligroso que alguien de Jahat esté entre nosotros, mucho más en esta situación ―afirmó la fanalis tomando asiento.

De repente todos voltearon a ver, la joven de Reim había despertado.

― ¡KARISSA! ―exclamaron todos.

― ¡Kari-chan! ―alzó la voz la de Kouga― ¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien!

Corrió a saludarla junto a la de ojos violetas y la peli naranja.

―Chicas ―murmuró ella― ¿qué paso?

―Te contaremos ―dijo el de Alma Toran.

Luego de decirle todo lo ocurrido ella quedó asombrada.

―Wow ―miró a la maga― impresionante ―dirigió sus ojos verdes al báculo.

― ¿Cómo podríamos llamar este nuevo hallazgo? ―preguntó Sphintus reclinándose en su asiento.

―Mmmm ―los ojos zafiro del muchacho alzaron su mirada― ¡Ya sé! ¡Se llamará Contenedor de rukh! ―afirmó entusiasmado― ¿Les gusta?

Todos ellos asintieron.

―Me gusta ese nombre ―sonrió Tsuna.

―Interesante idea ―comentó el de Heliohapt.

―Oigan ―interrumpió el joven rey― ¿Por qué se llama contenedor de rukh?

El joven de la trenza suspiró.

―Coincido con él ―dijo Karissa señalándolo con su pulgar.

―Bueno ―miró el báculo de Tsuna sonriendo― no es el típico contenedor doméstico. Ya que no le brinda poderes al usuario ―explicó.

Hubo un breve silencio, luego le pedí a Tsuna que hiciera un sencillo conjuro para demostrarlo. Antes le dio unos requerimientos se lo que quería que hiciera. Al instante un sonido vibrante salió de su báculo. Todos nos miraban atentos.

―Ella no está usando magia de segundo tipo en estado sólido, esto es magia de sexto tipo, sonido. La cual posee afinidad con la de agua, lo que hace este contenedor es que, basándose en el elemento clave del contenedor metálico. Le brinda a este y a sus afines una gran cantidad de magoi adicional que es una especie de reserva que elabora parte del rukh que se encontraba en tu contenedor Karissa.

―Ya veo ―murmuró la maga mirando su bastón― impresionante.

―Espero que puedas darle un buen uso a ese poder ―le dijo el magi sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo varias veces.

―Alibaba-chan ―dijo la princesa del Imperio Kou― hablé con mi hermanastro y dijo que puedo quedarme en Balbadd a darles una mano.

El rey se volteó a verla.

―Gracias ―le sonrió― ¿en serio Hakuryuu te dejó hacerlo?

Ella asintió.

―Claro, después de todo eres mi amigo. Te ayudaré en lo que sea, junto a Vinea te ayudaremos... a ti, a Tsu-chan, Morgiana-san, Aladdín-san y a los demás ―comentó con entusiasmo.

Todos sonrieron por unos momentos.

―Ahora que lo pienso... ―interrumpió la maga― ¿quién es el rey de Jahat?

Los demás se miraron los unos a los otros.

―No lo sé ―el de Balbadd arqueó una ceja.

―Nunca lo hemos visto ―dijo la fanalis.

―Cuando le pregunté a Dick no dijo nada, evadió la pregunta ―comentó la de Kou― qué extraño, ni siquiera mis hermanos lo saben... Hakuryuu-san está preocupado por eso. Está haciendo lo mejor para averiguar todo lo que pueda ―explicó.

―Ya veo ―entrecerró el de ojos zafiro.

―Ahora que me pongo a pensarlo ―suspiró el joven de ojos ámbar― Kayson dijo que era alguien que conocemos...

Se quedaron pensativos, de repente el rostro de Kougyoku reflejó cierto pánico. Los demás, como Tsuna y Karissa, no lo comprendían.

―Esperen ―la princesa se tapó la boca con sus manos― no creerán que él sea ¿no?

El de Alma Toran no pudo evitar asentir.

―Me temo que es probable...

Se escuchó como algunos tragaban bruscamente la saliva. La tensión aumentaba cada vez más...

* * *

 **N/A  
**

 **MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA *ríe malvadamente* ¿Quién será el rey de Jahat~? 7u7 ¡Vamos piénsenlo! :D  
**

 **Bueno, ahora... *se pone gafas de reportera***

 **Pronto habrán más batallas, discusiones, tensión, amores y mucho, mucho más solo por MAGI el designio del rukh todos los Lunes y Viernes en wattpad y fanfiction.**

 **¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA LECTORES OTAKUS! *3***

 **Noami-chan  
**


	38. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37**

 _Noticia_

Esa era la oficina donde Dick Akra pasaba sus días armando informes. La puerta de dicha habitación resonó varias veces. La maga de la Aldea Kouga pasó a penas el chico le dio la señal.

―Me alegro de que hayas venido ―dijo él sonriendo.

―Emmm, Dick-san ―dijo insegura― ¿Para qué me quiere aquí?

Este suspiró y dijo calmadamente:

―Se trata de una oferta ―explicó.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

― ¿De qué trata? ―preguntó con nerviosismo.

―Bueno, la cosa es que ―hizo una pausa― quiero que seas la representante que valla a Jahat.

Eso la asombró enormemente.

― ¡¿Y-yo?! P-pero ¿¡por qué!?

―La razón es muy simple ―sonrió maliciosamente― necesito tu ayuda antes de que te vayas a Jahat.

La joven arqueó una ceja.

―Verás...

Comenzó a decirle todo lo que tenía en mente, la expresión de la muchacha se fue transformando hasta que comenzó a temblar. Retrocedió un poco y lo miró boquiabierta. Incluso este le tendió unos papeles que ella leyó con rapidez. Le hizo una oferta y la maga no tuvo otra más que aceptar. Al rato salió muy asustada de la habitación. Sphintus estaba esperándola afuera de la oficina a unos metros de ese lugar. Tsuna salió un tanto nerviosa, él se dio cuenta y le preguntó qué había pasado. Ella solo le dijo la oferta de Dick sobre Jahat.

― ¿¡Estás considerando ir!?

―Es que no sé... dijo que lo pensara, tengo dos meses para responder... hasta entonces, por favor no digas nada.

―Bueno ―suspiró― guardaré el secreto, más vale que Aladdín no se entere ―acotó en voz baja.

― ¿Por qué no debería enterarse?

―Porque va a odiar la idea ―explicó mirando hacia arriba.

―No entiendo ―le dijo.

Este rio un poco.

―No hace falta que lo entiendas ―dijo burlonamente.

― ¡No te burles de mí! ―le gritó enojada― ¡Dime!

―No ―bufó― no es de tu incumbencia.

Ellos platicaron un poco en jardín. En ese momento Karissa, Aladdín y Alanna pasaron, viéndolos platicando.

―Oigan, ellos se llevan muy bien ―confesó la de ojos violetas.

Ambos asintieron.

―Se llevan demasiado bien ―comentó la de Reim.

Al magi y la joven les extraño la forma de decirlo.

―No me digas que ―la muchacha movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo― ¿Sphintus te guste?

Esta se sonrojó.

―NI EN SUEÑOS.

―Pero lo parece ¿Aladdín me apoyas?

Él asintió.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―la de ojos verdes se sobresaltó.

―Parece como si estuvieras celosa ¡Karissa! ¡Te gusta Sphintus!

Alanna sonrió pícaramente.

―Viste ―señaló al joven― hasta él me apoya, dos contra uno ¿Cómo te defenderás?

― ¡No me gusta! ¡Acéptenlo! ¡Me gusta alguien más! ―al darse cuenta de lo que decía se tapó la boca.

― ¿Quién? ―preguntó el joven.

―Alguien ―dijo ella desviando la mirada.

Este la miró confundido, su amiga lanzó unas carcajadas al aire y al rato se retiró. Los dos caminaron a la habitación del magi, donde tenía unos documentos que ayudarían a ambos a investigar sobre el inusual contenedor de Karissa. Se sentaron en una mesa que se hallaba allí. Comenzaron a leer unos pergaminos y al rato ella preguntó:

―Oye Aladdín...

Él asintió.

― ¿Te gusta alguien?

―Sí.

― ¡¿En serio?! ―bajó el libro que sostenía en sus manos.

Cuando este se dio cuenta de su respuesta, se frotó la nuca con mucho nerviosismo.

―Bueno... es que sí, alguien me interesa... Pero eso no es importante ahora ―desvió ligeramente la mirada.

Ella se puso seria.

―Vamos ¿Por qué?

―Es que ahora estoy muy ocupado y las cosas no están bien, si algo me pasa... no quiero que esa persona sufra. Prefiero dejar todo así.

― ¡Eso no es justo! ―se levantó de su asiento apoyando las manos en la tabla de madera con fuerza.

Este la miró sin decir nada.

― ¡Eres una buena persona que se merece tener a alguien a su lado! ―alzó la voz― ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Lucha por quien quieras a tu lado!

Le sonrió y le dijo animado:

―Gracias Karissa ―rio un poco― espero que tú puedas estar junto a la persona que quieres.

―Ironía ―pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Eres increíblemente fuerte ―prosiguió― ahora me alegro de que te hayas vuelto más fuerte que antes... Siempre supe que eras digna de Dysthe.

Los pasos de la joven maga se escuchaban por el pasillo. Ella se paró frente a la habitación del joven mago de la creación para hablar con él. Por consejo de Sphintus... estuvo a punto de tocar a la puerta hasta que escuchó las voces de él y su amiga.

―No me arrepiento de haberte elegido ―dijo él.

Ella abrió sus turquesas ojos hasta más no poder.

―Gracias ―dijo complacida― eso me hace feliz.

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo. El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco y luego se le estrujó. No quiso decir más, se fue rápidamente. Ellos escucharon que alguien estaba ahí, abrieron la puerta y se asomaron a fuera.

― ¿Había alguien esperando afuera? ―preguntó mirándolo con sus verdes ojos.

Negó con la cabeza.

―Que yo sepa, no ―respondió dudoso.

―Me pregunto quién sería.

―Creo que llegué en mal momento ―se dijo la de Kouga a sus adentros mientras caminaba cabeza abajo.

En el camino se topó con el representante de Jahat. Este la miró provocando que se sobresaltara.

―Tu primer trabajo, mientras estés aquí es... robar los planos del palacio.

La joven le lanzó una mirada de desagrado, asintiendo sin otra alternativa.

―Lo quiero para dentro de dos días ¿Entendido?

―E-está bien ―contestó sin dirigirle más la mirada.

―Espero que seas más segura al actuar que al hablar, si te atrapan, no te aseguro nada ―afirmó seriamente.

Se alejó, mientras que la muchacha quedó de pie. Apretó sus puños con rabia y siguió a paso lento. Ella se metió dentro de un cuarto bastante amplio, no había nadie. Se aferró a su báculo, al instante se hizo invisible. Esto era una precaución, luego se metió en un jarrón lleno de pergaminos. Los examinó todos y cada uno, hasta que vio el que buscaba. Lo aferró a ella con sus brazos y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta. Pero sintió voces entonces se escondió tras uno de esos jarrones en los que había buscado. Entraron los tres amigos del alma platicando alegremente.

―Aladdín ¿sigues con los mismos sueños? ―Preguntó Alibaba.

― ¿Eh, sueños? ―Pensó ella

―Sí ―sintió varias veces― solo que ahora sigo recordando lo de Alma Toran ―explicó.

―Ya veo ―dijo pensativa Mor.

―Alma Toran, me suena ese nombre, Toran... ―murmuró la maga.

La fanalis movió su cabeza en varias direcciones.

― ¿Qué pasa Mor-san? ―la miró el magi.

Ella balanceó su cabeza un poco y dijo confundida:

―Creí haber escuchado a alguien ―miró a todos lados.

― ¿A alguien? ¿Segura? ―preguntó inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada.

Ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo con seguridad. El rey de Balbadd buscó en uno de los jarrones cercanos a Tsuna. Ella se puso incómoda, sabiendo que él estaba cerca y podría atraparla. El muchacho sacó unos pergaminos y se los tendió al mago.

―Toma Aladdín, creo que esto te será de ayuda ―le dijo.

―Gracias Alibaba-kun ―sonrió jovialmente.

Los tres salieron de la habitación en seguida. Pero antes de ello, el de ojos zafiro se quedó mirando ese cuarto "vacío." Estaba pensativo y tenía una extraña sensación, sin pensarlo susurró:

―Tsuna ―se volteó y se fue.

Ella sintió un escalofrío al escuchar en volumen muy bajo su nombre, pensó que la habían descubierto. A penas se quedó sola, se paró y salió al trote de allí. Se dirigió a la oficina de Dick Akra, tocó la puerta un par de veces y pasó.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó sin levantar la vista.

―Tengo lo que me pediste ―extendió su brazo para tenderle el documento.

Él embozó una sonrisa desbordante de satisfacción.

―Perfecto ―rio un poco― eres más eficiente de lo que pensaba ¡Buen trabajo! ―la felicitó.

Ella no lo tomó como un alago o algo positivo, intentó no hacer contacto visual o dirigirle la palabra. Solo asintió, pero antes decidió preguntarle algo.

― ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso? ―señaló con su dedo el pergamino.

Él suspiró y se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento.

―Eso no te incumbe, solo debes seguir órdenes... ―juntó sus manos y apoyó los codos en su escritorio.

Solo fijó la mirada hacia abajo y se retiró.

―Tengo miedo que algo malo pase ―pensó.

Caminó unos metros, llegó a la biblioteca y se ubicó en una de las pequeñas mesas de una esquina del lugar. Sacó un pergamino de un estante, el cual tenía la referencia de la palabra Toran.

―Toran... Toran ―repitió varias veces mientras seguía la lectura con su dedo.

― ¿Toran?

Ella se volteó sobresaltada.

―Zeth ―suspiró― me asustaste ―le sonrió― eres muy silencioso a veces.

El niño se sentó a su lado, se asomó a lo que estaba leyendo y se quedó pensando unos segundos.

―Toran ―murmuró él.

― ¿Sabes qué es?

Asintió.

―Sabes sobre la Aldea Toran ¿no?

―Cierto ¡La aldea Toran! ―exclamó alegre―. En la academia nos contaron de ella. Dicen que viene de una civilización mucho más avanzada con respecto a la magia, pero por cierta razón ―se frotó la barbilla con la mano―. Casi todos los registros existentes desaparecieron...

― ¿Estás segura de que ahí lo oíste? ―preguntó seriamente.

―En realidad no... Es que lo escuché de casualidad mientras Aladdín, Alibaba-san y Morgiana-san platicaban ―explicó.

―Entonces lo que oíste fue Alma Toran ―aclaró mirándola seriamente.

Indicó que sí con la cabeza.

―Bien ―se levantó― será mejor que no indagues demasiado, será en vano ―se fue.

― ¿Eh? ―arqueó una ceja.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA :D Tsuna se aproxima al LADO OSCUROOOO *tono estilo Darth Vades* ¿Qué creen que la hizo hacer eso? ¿Será las palabras que oyó por parte de Aladdín que le dieron el empujón 7u7 para hacerlo? Jejejejejeje...**

 **Además... ¡¿Qué le dijo Dick para dejarla así?! O.o**

 **Espero que lo tengan en mente ¬u¬**

 **Noami-chan**


	39. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

 _Conflicto_

Pasó una semana de actividades normales; entrenamientos diarios, papeleo y reuniones constantes. La princesa del Imperio Kou, Ren Kougyoku continuó su estadía en Balbadd a permiso de su hermanastro y actual emperador Ren Hakuryuu. La vida del Rey de Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja, estaba bastante movida. Teniendo en cuenta que iba a ser padre en unos ocho o siete meses. Que tenía que poner en marcha el proyecto de República para la futura forma de gobierno y más. Pero todo eso se retrasaba debido a los ataques constantes de Kayson y sus subordinados. Por fortuna, Zeth poseía invaluable información la cual aún no quería confesar. No aún, quería esperar a estar listo para decir todo lo que sabía hasta el momento. Karissa seguía entrenando junto a los miembros de su casa Alanna y Tsuna para dominar sus nuevos poderes. Bajo la supervisión de su magi Aladdín quien estaba investigando minuciosamente sus contenedores. Especialmente el de la maga, el cual era el más exótico de todos. Podía desarrollar un complejo hechizo que requiere una gran fórmula mágica a partir de simples palabras de conjuros básicos. Realmente sorprendente las capacidades de ese artefacto. El djiin Dysthe es un misterio para el joven de Alma Toran, según sus memorias de Alma Toran, sus poderes siempre fueron especiales y misteriosas. Incluso para el guardián del palacio sagrado Ugo...

Sphintus aún no sabía que hacer sobre sus sentimientos por Karissa, sabiendo que ella miraba a alguien más. Y menos la maga de Kouga, ella tenía la seguridad de que el mago de la creación y su amiga se gustaban el uno al otro. A pesar de lo que su amiga Brigitte le decía, no cambiaba de idea. Además se veía metida en un asunto el cual la hacía sentir vergüenza de sí misma. Por lo que no se veía capaz de verle a la cara al chico que le gustaba, así que cada vez que podía lo evitaba para no sentir más culpa de la que sentía. Digamos que esto preocupaba y confundía un poco al chico en cuestión, quien se dio cuenta de que lo evitaba.

―Aladdín, estás raro ¿Pasa algo?

Él miró a su amigo de reojo.

―No lo sé, ando muy distraído.

El de Heliohapt lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

― ¿No estarás pensando en esa persona? ―comentó.

Tardó unos segundo en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo se sobresaltó y se ruborizó un poco.

―B-bueno... Yo, si estaba pensando en ella ―respondió avergonzado.

Rio un poco y dijo:

―Hombre ¿No crees que sea hora de confesarte? ―apoyó su codo en el hombro del magi.

Hubo un breve silencio.

― ¿Sphintus-kun no crees que sea hora de decirle a Karissa que te gusta? ―contradijo.

Este se sorprendió, se alejó con brusquedad.

― ¿¡Desde cuándo lo sabes!?

―Mmmm ―se quedó pensativo― desde que la conocimos, cuando hablas con ella el rukh que te rodea se pone rosa ―explicó clamado.

―Eres un maldito ¿Sabias? ―dijo con fastidio―. En serio, deberías decírselo... nunca sabes que puede pasar.

Eso lo preocupó un poco.

―Oye.

El subió una de sus cejas para que prosiguiera.

― ¿Crees que Tsuna me está evitando? ―bajó la mirada el magi.

―Sí.

― ¡¿EH?! ¿¡E-en serio!? ―abrió mucho sus ojos de la sorpresa.

Asintió varias veces.

― ¿Sabes por qué? ―inclinó la cabeza.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces.

―Mientes ―lo miró algo molesto― tu rukh me dice que mientes.

Asintió varias veces de nuevo.

― ¿Es un secreto?

Volvió a asentir varias veces.

―Por eso te digo que te confieses, eso seguro arregla todo ―le dijo el mago de Heliohapt sin mirarlo.

No dijo nada el de ojos zafiro después de eso. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno dentro de su asunto. De repente se escuchó una explosión que venía de unos metros lejos. Ambos se sobresaltaron, se pararon alarmados y salieron del lugar.

― ¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! ―exclamó Sphintus.

―No lo sé ―contestó con preocupación el de Alma Toran.

Corrieron hacia el lugar del que provenían los estruendos. Estaba Karissa empuñando su espada, delante de ella había un gran hueco en un muro. Allí estaba parada una muchacha de pelo largo negro y ojos color fuego. Llevaba unas ropas blancas y doradas. Además sostenía un báculo negro como la noche con una gema azul incrustada en forma de rombo. Los miraba con cierto enfado desconocido. Era la primera vez que todos ellos se veían. Aladdín sintió algo raro alrededor de ella, analizó su rukh y era increíblemente blanco. Pero la rodeaba uno del color opuesto. Era sumamente extraño.

― ¿Quién diablos eres? ―preguntó la de Reim.

No respondió.

―Vamos dinos, al menos eso ―le suplicó ella.

Solo los observaba sin decir nada.

―Oye ―llamó su atención el mago de la creación― entonces por favor dinos de dónde vienes.

Como antes nada.

― ¿Vienes de Al-Thamen? ―le preguntó el de Heliohapt poniéndose en guardia.

Ese nombre sorprendió a la de ojos verdes. Que recordó aquellos documentos que leyó a hace un tiempo.

―No me jodas ―maldijo la misteriosa persona― creen que les diré quién soy... Tengo órdenes de no hacerlo ―explicó avanzando lentamente.

Ellos tres retrocedieron unos pasos. La joven alzó su oscuro báculo y pronunció una palabra en voz baja que todos llegaron a oír.

― **Ramuzu**.

El cielo retumbó, haciendo que los tres alzaran sus miradas. Muchas nubes grises mancharon el azul cielo que acompañaba ese día. Un rayo blanco quebró la monotonía de colores oscuros. Retumbó en el manto gris otro de esos rayos eléctricos, pero esta vez se absorbieron en su bastón mágico. Hubo un pequeño silencio, ella no dijo nada, solo los miró a los tres y ubicó a su objetivo. La joven de ojos verdes, que sostenía su espada con el símbolo del conquistador brillando incandescentemente. Apuntó a ella sin vacilar, no dirigió ninguna palabra a los jóvenes amigos. Sphintus predijo lo que iba a pasar y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Se aseguró de estar tan cerca de ella por si acaso. La chica enigmática agita ligeramente el báculo y de la gema surgieron aquellos rayos absorbidos previamente. Recorrieron en círculos el bastón por unos segundos y luego, conducidos por la presencia del metal. Salieron disparados a Karissa, Aladdín estaba alejado de ellos e intentó aproximase para detener el ataque. Todos sabían que no podría defenderse de ello y podría llegar a morir.

―KARISSA ―alzó la voz el de ojos zafiro extendiendo su mano.

Estaba condenada, el rayo estaba a punto de impactar y ella estaba paralizada del susto.

―Esto me va a doler ―pensó ella cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

El mago de la creación se detuvo en seco con un gran asombro. Se escuchó un impacto y un golpe, como si algo cayera.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ―pensó ella―. No me dolió, que extraño ―abrió lentamente sus ojos.

En seguida él tragó saliva con brusquedad, mostrando un rostro horrorizado. Cuando la muchacha de Reim miró lo que estaba delante de ella, soltó la espada y se tapó la boca con las manos.

―N-no puede ser ―tartamudeo a punto de llorar.

Aladdín se acercó a ella y miró lo que estaba frente a ellos.

― ¡Sphintus-kun! ¡Sphintus-kun! ¡Resiste! ―le gritaba desesperado.

El mago de Heliohapt se había puesto frente a Karissa para protegerla del ataque. Lamentablemente su borg no aguantó, dejando que el rayo lo atacara. Cayó al piso sin más, quedando muy mal herido. Eso le causó una gran impotencia a ella, que miraba a la intrusa con desprecio.

―Fallé ―se quejó la de Al-Thamen― bueno ―suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cadera― creo que debo irme... Órdenes son órdenes.

Se volteó y alzó vuelo.

―OYE ESPERA ―gritó enfadada Karissa― NO DEJARÉ QUE ESTO SE QUEDE ASÍ ―trató de seguirla pero el magi la detuvo.

―No, ahora será mejor atender a Sphintus-kun ¿Sí? ―la miró seriamente.

Solo asintió.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Tsuna que llegaba al lugar.

Apenas vio a su amigo que yacía en el suelo, gritó su nombre y se acercó a él para tratar sus heridas.

―No sé cómo pudo entrar, derribó una de las paredes que se conecta a uno de los subsuelos secretos del palacio que solo figuran en los planos ―explicó pensativo.

Eso la sorprendió, sus ojos se entrecerraron y la tristeza comenzó a abundar en su ser. Su báculo se tornó plateado y la gema cambió de color. Puso este sobre sus heridas y comenzó a usar la magia de vida para sanarlo.

―Esto es mi culpa ―murmuró― ¿Qué diablos hice?

 **N/A**

 **¡SORPRESA! No les avisé lo sé, pensé que sospecharían algo, digo... No publico todos los jueves 7u7 jejejejejejejeje...**

 **JAJAJAJA esta vez no los torturé tanto ¿No? :D Solo los hice esperar UN DÍA XDD**

 **Bueno ahora sí les dejo la intriga por un ratooo :D**

 **¿Sphintus estará bien? ¿Qué creen que haga Karissa al respecto? ¿Se levantarán sospechas contra Tsuna? ¿O será que su culpa la delatará? ¿Quién sabe? 7u7**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo *3***

 **Noami-chan ^^**


	40. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

 _Reconsiderar._

Habían llevado a Sphintus a una habitación donde las sirvientas y Tsuna se encargaron de su salud. Karissa no se atrevía a entrar en la habitación se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido. Estaba sentada en el suelo esperando a que despertara.

―Él se sacrificó por mí, soy una persona horrible que siempre lo insulta... Él fue bueno con migo. Soy una estúpida por haberle dicho eso hace rato...

Horas antes de lo sucedido.

 _―Tsuna está rara ―dijo la de ojos verdes― Sphintus ¿sabes algo? ―preguntó._

 _―Sí ―respondió con poco interés― es un asunto que no te incumbe._

 _―Pero quiero saber ―replicó poco complacida._

 _―Es cosa entre Aladdín y ella, no intervengas._

 _Se desanimó un poco, echó un suspiró y desvió la mirada desinteresadamente. El muchacho la miró de reojo mientras revisaba unos documentos._

 _―Aún sigues interesada en él ―le dijo._

 _Se descolocó de sus pensamientos y le dirigió la mirada sin dar respuesta alguna._

 _― ¿Estás segura de que es amor?_

 _― ¿Por qué no lo sería? ―preguntó enojada._

 _Suspiró._

 _―A lo que me refiero es que cuando hablas de él, parece más un sentimiento de admiración que de amor._

 _―Estás celoso ―bufó sin que lo escuchara._

 _―En serio, Aladdín es alguien admirable. Cualquiera lo admiraría por su forma de ser ―explicó calmado― creo que estas confundiendo tus sentimientos._

 _―Tonterías ―comentó con descaro._

 _―No, tonterías son las tuyas...Si no fueras tan testaruda ―murmuró._

 _― ¿Por qué muestras tanto interés en el tema? Somos amigos ¿no deberías apoyarme?_

 _Este negó con la cabeza._

 _―A la que apoyo con su enamoramiento no es a ti ―explicó._

 _― ¿Qué? ¿Estás en mi contra?_

 _―Sí ―respiró hondo― pero no entenderías por qué. Lo único que puedo decirte es que quiero apoyar a esa persona porque es mi amiga._

 _― ¿Y yo no lo soy?_

 _La joven sentía cierta furia al oír sus palabras, ese sentimiento aumentó cuando él no dio respuesta alguna._

 _―Dímelo ―le suplicó._

 _Bajó la mirada y en voz baja dijo:_

 _―Yo no te consideraría como una amiga..._

 _Ella se levantó de su asiento y golpeó con la mano la mesa._

 _― ¡Eres un estúpido sabes! ¡Eres una de las pocas personas a las que les dije esto! ¡Pero cuando te pido ayuda me haces la contra! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Sabías?!_

 _No dijo nada._

 _―Ahora me arrepiento de haberte conocido ―alzó la voz y se fue._

―Soy horrible como persona ―murmuró abrazándose las piernas con los brazos.

Al rato todas las damas salen junto a la maga.

― ¿Y? ¿Está bien? ―preguntó sobresaltada a su amiga.

Ella suspiró y le dijo:

―Sphintus está estable, mientras que prestemos atención a su ritmo cardíaco y respiración... Estará bien ―le sonrió― no te preocupes Kari-chan.

Avanzó unos metros.

―Espera ―le dijo la de Reim.

Se detuvo y la miró sobre su hombro.

―Hace rato que te veo rara ¿Te encuentras bien? ―le dijo preocupada.

―Yo estoy bien ―sonrió aún más forzosamente― debería ser la última persona por la que debas preocuparte.

―Pero, hace tiempo que estás rara ―le explicó― evitas mucho a Aladdín ―agregó.

Se sobresaltó al instante, bajó la mirada levemente.

―Son... Son cosas mías ―desvió la mirada― solo que estoy preocupada, estoy sumergida demasiado en mis pensamientos.

Se volteó y siguió su camino. Justo entonces se topó con el magi que iba a ver a su amigo. Trató de hablarle a la de Kouga, pero no hizo caso. Eso lo dejó un poco abatido e incluso se distrajo un poco, haciendo que se tropezara con la de Reim.

―Oye ―se quejó― ten más cuidado.

―L-lo lamento.

―Estas en las nubes como Tsuna ―resopló.

No dijo nada al respecto, solo abrió la puerta de la habitación. Dejó pasar a la dama y luego pasó él.

―Oigan ―dijo una voz quejándose― toquen antes de pasar.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos.

― ¡Sphintus! ―gritaron ambos felices.

― ¡Estas bien! ―exclamó Aladdín.

―Como no estarlo ―le sonrió satisfactoriamente― Karissa, estas bien ―le dijo viéndola.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco, se llenó de alegría y a la vez furia. Se acercó a él algo enfadada.

― NO HAGAS QUE ME PREOCUPE ASÍ ―alzó la voz mientras lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos― ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESAS COSAS!? TONTO, ESTÚPIDO... SI HUBIERAS MUERTO, YO... YO... NO SABRÍA QUE HUBISE HECHO. ERES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ ¡YO TE QUIERO MÁS QUE A NADA EN EL MUNDO!

De repente de detuvo al oírse a sí misma. Los tres abrieron sus ojos como platos por el impacto. El silencio abundó la sala tan rápido como pudo.

―Y-yo ―se dijo a sus adentros― ¿Q-qué acabo de decir? ¿Quererlo? ¿Yo?

Se volteó a ver al magi que la contemplaba con asombro.

―Emmm, bueno ―dijo el magi nervioso― yo estoy de más ahora... Mejor me voy ¡Adiós!

Corrió a la puerta y salió rápidamente.

―N-no te vayas ―murmuró ella― no nos dejes solos.

Comenzó a sentir los nervios a flor de piel, su corazón latía a una gran velocidad. Tragó saliva con fuerza, dejando un sonido breve en el silencio de la habitación.

― ¡Oye Aladdín! ―exclamó Alibaba― ¿Por qué caminas tan rápido?

―Es que bueno, Sphintus despertó y Karissa ―recordó que si abría la boca, era probable que lo matara.

― ¿Karissa qué? ―preguntó Morgiana.

―N-nada ―alzó la voz mientras que sintió un escalofrío― es que el ambiente está muy tenso allá ―comentó riendo ligeramente.

Entonces siguió caminando a un paso rápido.

― ¿Qué le pasa? ―consultó el rey.

―No lo sé ―respondió la fanalis.

El de Heliohapt miraba con asombro a la muchacha.

― ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? ―le preguntó serio.

―Emmm... no lo sé ―desvió la mirada.

―Necesito saberlo, mírame a los ojos y dímelo ―le suplicó.

Ella movió lentamente sus ojos para cumplir con el pedido del muchacho. Lo miró solo unos segundos, pero la vergüenza le ganó. Al instante retiró su mirada, dio media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación. Al salir ella se choca con Tsuna, pero no le dice nada.

― ¡Sphintus! ¡Estás bien! ―le dijo emocionada― gracias al cielo ―exclamó aliviada.

― KARISSA ―la llamaba reiteradas veces.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, bajó la mirada apenado.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó preocupadamente.

Soltó una risa.

―Realmente no lo sé ―dijo poniéndose la mano en la frente― tengo que saber eso ―le dijo intentando levantarse.

― ¡Espera! ―lo detuvo― ¡Aún no estas recuperado! ―lo volvió a sentar en la cama―. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sphintus?

La miró pero solo un suspiro salió de su boca.

―No es nada ―dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Solo echó un suspiro con su amigo.

―Vamos a ver tus heridas ―dijo sacando unos vendajes― realmente... Lo siento ―le dijo bajando la mirada.

― ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces.

―No es nada ―murmuró.

La joven de Reim corría al jardín principal, tapando sus oídos para no oír la voz del joven de Heliohapt llamándola. Cuando el sonido cesó, ella bajó sus manos ya alentó el paso, en su camino ve al mago de Alma Toran. Se detiene y se acerca a él.

―Huiste ―se quejó.

―Qué más podía hacer ― se justificó― parecía que tenían que hablar los dos solos ―prosiguió.

No pudo evitar reír en voz baja.

― ¿Qué diablos me pasa Aladdín? ―se frotó la nuca.

Él tomó asiento en un banco de piedra y la invitó a sentarse.

―Necesito que me aconsejes ―le pidió mientras se sentaba― ¿Qué dije? ¿Por qué lo dije? Si yo no lo veía de esa forma...

―Es porque tu corazón habló por su cuenta.

― ¿Eh? ―lo miró con confusión.

―Lo que escuchaste ―hizo una pausa― recuerdo escuchar que te gustaba alguien ―comentó.

― ¿¡L-lo sabías!? ―preguntó asombrada.

Asintió varias veces.

―Sphintus lo comentó una vez ―explicó― pero me daba la impresión de que esos sentimientos no salían de tú corazón...

―Justo como él me dijo ―pensó ella mirando hacia arriba.

―Creo que tu corazón estaba suprimido por algún pensamiento que sostenías fuertemente. Eres una persona testaruda que no cambia de idea cuando cree en algo ―se rio―. Al final eso te juega en contra.

―Es un defecto que tengo ―admitió sonriendo penosamente.

―Pero es algo que te caracteriza, algo muy admirable de ti Karissa ―le dirigió la mirada― eso te hace fuerte y valiente ―empleó un tono alegre.

―Gracias ―le dijo sonriendo amablemente.

―Solo deja que tu corazón hable fuerte y claro ―le aconsejó.

―Eso haré ―alzó la voz con entusiasmo.

Se levantó y avanzó al trote unos metros. Un pensamiento se cruzó por su mente, por lo que se volteó a decirle algo a él.

―Oye, deberías hacer lo mismo ―le comentó― dile tus sentimientos a ella, seguro los recibirá ―rio un poco― no temas ¡Te estaré apoyando!

Siguió su camino.

―Gracias, eso haré ―admitió con un brillo en sus azules ojos.


	41. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

 _Juntos._

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, de ella salió Tsuna y la saludó con la mirada. Ella entró y miró la habitación con disimulo, él estaba sentado con algunos vendajes donde había recibido daños; sus brazos, torso, cabeza.

―Bueno, perdón por irme así ―le dijo en voz baja.

El muchacho le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Así lo hizo, se sentó a su lado. Lo miró a los ojos y respiró hondo.

―Yo quiero decirte que… Bueno ―respiró hondo y exhaló de nuevo― respecto a lo que dije…

La miró esperando que prosiguiera.

―Me di cuenta que tú me gustas ―admitió desviando la mirada, denotando el rubor en sus mejillas.

Él sonrió satisfactoriamente, se acercó y la rodeó en sus brazos. La joven abrió sus ojos como platos. Su corazón apresuró el paso, ella le correspondió el abrazo. Sonrió ligeramente y entrecerró sus verdes ojos.

―Eso me hace increíblemente feliz ―le dijo al oído― te quiero.

Ella se sonrojó como un tomate.

―Tenías razón ―le comentó entre risas― me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía.

― ¿Y qué te hizo venir de vuelta? ―ambos se separaron.

Suspiró.

―Aladdín me dijo que dejara que mi corazón hablara, y así lo hizo ―explicó embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

―Deberé darle las gracias ―dijo el de Heliohapt devolviéndole la sonrisa.

― ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán los demás? ―preguntó arqueando una ceja.

―Creo que debemos mantenerlo entre nosotros tres ―respondió al instante.

― ¿Por qué?

Este mostró una pícara sonrisa.

―Porque sería muy problemático que los demás lo supieran, especialmente Alanna ―explicó.

Lo miró poco convencida.

―Hay otra razón ¿No?

Este negó con la cabeza.

―No estoy convencida ―le dijo.

―No necesitas estarlo ―sonrió.

Se quedaron en silencio viéndose el uno al otro. Al rato ella posó su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho.

―Es muy agradable estar así ―le confesó ella.

―Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera ahora ―le comentó entrecerrando sus ojos.

La joven subió la mirada sin mover su cabeza de su lugar. Sonrió ligeramente soltando una pequeña risita.

―A mí también me gustaría que pasara ―suspiró― no puedo creer que todo este tiempo me lanzarán indirectas.

―A-así que te diste cuenta ―tartamudeó.

―Bueno, siempre me decías que Aladdín no era para mí, que se fijaba en otra y esas cosas.

No dijo nada al respecto.

―Pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de ― se alejó de su hombro y lo miró a los ojos―. Que te quiero mucho ―sonrió ampliamente.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y ponerse algo nervioso. Le tomó de la mano y se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

―Vamos dímelo.

―Sigues insistiendo ―resopló en voz baja.

―Sabes que lo haré ―contra atacó alegremente.

No hizo más que suspirar.

―Estaba pensando en… Hacer un plan para que Tsuna confiese algo a alguien ―desvió su maliciosa mirada.

Ella lo miró algo enfadada.

―No me vengas con anonimatos, yo sé de qué hablas ―bufó.

Él soltó una risa burlona.

―Entonces armemos nuestro plan ―dijo entusiasmado.

― ¡Sí!

―Somos cómplices ―afirmó el muchacho.

Al mismo tiempo la maga recorrió los corredores con pesar, luego dio unos pasos hacia la puerta y, sin pedir permiso, entró.

―Oye ¿No sabes tocar antes de entrar? ―Sermoneo Dick

Ella no respondió, solo avanzó hacia su escritorio.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―le preguntó.

La joven suspiró.

―Quiero irme de Jahat ―exigió firmemente.

Él la miró de reojo y embozó una pequeña sonrisa.

― ¿Qué te hizo considerar esa opción tan rápido?

―No has respondido ―replico.

―Qué descaro de tu parte, cuando éramos más jóvenes no me tratabas de esa forma ―dijo jugueteando con las páginas de un libro.

―Los tiempos cambian, las personas también ―murmuró.

―Lo sé ―resopló― vamos responde, y yo lo haré.

Bajó la mirada sin otra alternativa.

―El hecho de que por mí culpa casi mato a un gran amigo ―se justificó―. Ya no puedo volverle a ver la cara de él y mis amigos sin pensar en lo que hice ―bajo la mirada lentamente.

―Está bien ―rio un poco―. Entonces en dos días será, le informaré al rey Alibaba sobre mi decisión final mañana por la mañana.

―Gracias Dick-san ―dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Se volteó y giró el pestillo de la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir cuando él la detuvo.

―Espera.

Lo miró sobre el hombro.

―Ya no hará falta que me llames Dick ―sonrió maliciosamente.

― ¿Seguro? ¿Frente a todos? ―preguntó nerviosa.

―Bueno ―entrecerró los ojos― no al menos frente a todos, sobre todo frente a ese inadaptado magi.

―Se llama Aladdín ―le lanzó una mirada seria.

Revoleó los ojos al oírla, luego sonrió aún más.

―Como tú digas Tsuna ―resopló― luego te daré más detalles de tu partida.

Ella salió de la habitación y murmuró:

―Hasta luego Kay-kun ―se fue del lugar.

Unas horas después, en uno de los patios menores del palacio, el magi y la muchacha de Reim entrenaban arduamente. Como todos los días, realizaban una pequeña contienda para pulir sus habilidades.

―Estás mejorando ―le dijo el joven.

Esquivó uno de sus ataques, se paró y se desplazó a un costado ubicando su espada cerca de ella.

―Gracias ―respiró hondo― tengo a los mejores maestros.

Él le acercó su báculo para que esquivara lo más rápido que pudiera. De un salto retrocedió y se detuvo.

― ¿Y si tomamos un descanso?

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto mientras se hidrataban y comían algo, luego continuarían la lucha.

―Estás feliz ―le confesó el mago.

Asintió sonriente.

―Creo que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado ―dijo viendo las hierbas recién crecidas en el suelo―. Espero no perderlo todo de nuevo.

―No lo harás ―le dijo seguro.

―Cierto, ahora tengo con qué protegerlos ―admitió viendo su espada―. Francamente no me arrepiento de nada…

―Es bueno oírlo ―comentó sonriendo.

Hubo un breve silencio.

― ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo? ―le preguntó ella.

Él asintió lentamente.

―Bueno ―miró hacia arriba― de no haber podido salvar a las personas que necesitaban ayuda… No pude hacerlo ―apretó sus puños.

―Te entiendo, es duro… Muy duro ―suspiró― lo peor es que las cosas se ponen difíciles. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

―Ya somos dos ―dijo mirándola.

Un viento suave pasó cual manto fresco, produciendo que la muchacha se estremeciera del frío. Se frotó los brazos con las manos para darse calor.

―Será mejor que entremos ―dijo del de ojos zafiro.

―Sí, dejemos esto por hoy.

Se pusieron de pie y se metieron dentro el lugar, recorrieron el mismo mientras platicaban. En eso ubican con la mirada a Tsuna, que salía desanimada de la oficina del representante de Jahat. No los había visto, estaba de espaldas y caminando a quién sabe dónde.

―No se ve muy bien ―comentó la de Reim algo preocupada.

―Karissa ―lo miró al escuchar su nombre― ¿No creerás que Tsuna haya sido elegida para ir a Jahat?

Se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

―No lo creo ―hizo una puso mientras fruncía el ceño― lo veo incensario. Ella no tiene nada que ver con Balbadd.

―Pero nos conoce, algo es algo ―miró a la muchacha con inquietud.

―Lo dices porque es amiga tuya, de Alibaba y los demás ¿Verdad? ―dedujo al instante.

Movió la cabeza varias veces afirmando su hipótesis.

―Te preocupas demasiado Aladdín ―le dio unas palmadas―. Seguro que Dick-san quería hablar con ella sobre el ataque al palacio.

―Está bien ―respiró hondo― Alibaba-kun y Mor-san me esperan ¿Qué te parece que mañana por la tarde retomemos el entrenamiento?

― ¡Suena bien! ―dijo con entusiasmo.

―Bien, hasta luego ―dobló a la derecha por un corredor largo hasta que dejó de verlo cuando se metió en una de las habitaciones desplegadas allí. Ella caminó rumbo al cuarto de Sphintus, que parecía estar mucho mejor que antes. Caminó hasta su habitación, estuvo por tocar la puerta, pero escuchó voces así que decidió quedarse a escuchar.

―Tsuna, ¿será qué este tipejo de Jahat te está presionando a irte?

La de Reim abrió sus ojos del asombro

―N-no es eso ―dijo, sonaba muy nerviosa.

―Pero estas demasiado rara, pasa algo, te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo ―parecía ponerse firme.

―Solo necesito una distracción ―justificó.

― ¿Y si salimos del palacio a hacer algo? ―le sugirió.

― ¿Cómo qué?

―Turismo ―respondió con rapidez.

Hubo una breve pausa.

―Suena bien, nunca pude ir a ver Balbadd, solo algunos lugares.

―Estar tanto en un palacio encerrado hace mal ―comentó entre risas.

―Sí, bueno me iré ―el ruido de los pasos se aproximaban a la puerta― ¿Mañana vamos?

―Bien, iremos los dos ―le dijo determinado.

Abrió la puerta y ella se encontró con la mirada de Karissa que retrocedió.

― ¡Ah! Kari-han ―exclamó― viniste a ver a Sphintus de nuevo ―dijo alegre.

Solo asintió y se metió en el cuarto, cerró la puerta y se acercó al muchacho.

―Escuchaste todo ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

―Si ¿Qué diablos pasa?

Él suspiró.

―Te contaré luego, no es algo bueno.

―Lo sé.


	42. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41**

 _Algo por venir_

Tsuna no pudo parar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, ya había aceptado la oferta y no había vuelta atrás. Estaba convencida que así vería a su hermano, pero por otro lado estaba traicionando a sus amigos. Estaba en las nubes a pesar de que había salido con Sphintus a la aldea a tomar aire. Hicieron varios recados en el mercado y pasearon por el puerto a oler el aroma a agua salada. Su recorrido duró dos horas, cuando volvían al palacio él le dijo:

― ¿Y si vamos a estudiar?

Ella asintió.

― ¿Por qué haces esto por mí?

―Porque eres mi amiga y sé por lo que pasas ―le explicó.

―No lo sabes ―pensó bajando la mirada.

― ¿Sigues mal por lo de Aladdín? ―preguntó.

―Bueno, un poco… pero no es nada ―murmuró.

Ambos se metieron dentro del palacio, caminaron hasta llegar a la cocina donde dejaron los recados y fueron a la biblioteca. La muchacha ahora sonreía un poco porque se dio cuenta que podía confiar en alguien. Mientras caminaban se toparon con Aladdín y Karissa que comenzaban a entrenar.

―Hola ―dijo el de Heliohapt.

La muchacha de Reim lo saludó con una sonrisa. El magi los miró a ambos y soltó una risa burlona. Ambos se ruborizaron y desviaron sus miradas.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó la de ojos turquesas.

― ¡N-nada! ¡Váyanse que estamos en pleno entrenamiento!

Los dos se voltearon y siguieron su camino.

―Tsuna ―se detuvieron al oír la voz del mago de la creación― pareces estar mejor, eso me alegra ―le sonrió jovialmente.

Ella se quedó viendo algo sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Le dio las gracias y se fue a la biblioteca junto a Sphintus.

―Ves ―le dio un codazo leve en el brazo― ella no te odia ―le dijo animada.

―Sí, supongo que es así Karissa ―suspiró.

Entraron al amplio salón de techos altos y se situaron en la mesa más pequeña que se hallaba en el medio del lugar, entre varios libreros y jarrones de diversos colores tierra.

―Hay algo que quiero comentarte ―dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

― ¿De qué se trata?

Un pequeño silencio invadió la vacía sala.

―Yo pienso en ir a…

Unos minutos antes Alibaba se había propuesto a averiguar que sentía la maga por su amigo. Quien iba acompañado de la princesa del Imperio Kou que era tan curiosa como él. Por supuesto él iba a ayudarlo a conseguir una novia, sobre todo cuando sabe que está enamorado de alguien. Se enteró de que estaba en la biblioteca real por medio de Kougyoku que le advirtió que a ella tal vez le ocurría algo, ya que la había visto preocupada y despistada, sumando el hecho de que evadía al joven magi tanto como podía. Los dos empujaron las grandes puertas con sigilo y con cuidado se deslizaron entre los libreros hasta que ubicaron a Tsuna por el sonido de su voz.

―Mejor no interrumpamos ―dijo la joven del Imperio Kou― quedémonos a escuchar ―murmuró.

Él asintió varias veces y se quedaron parados atrás de la estantería más cercana que encontraron.

―Yo… decidí aceptar la proposición de Dick-san para ir a Jahat.

Eso impactó a quienes oían sus palabras.

― ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ―se levantó de su asiento― ¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS DECIDISTE ACEPTAR TONTA!?

Ella cerró sus ojos al oír sus gritos, luego los abrió con lentitud, lanzó un suspiro.

―Tal vez Oshin y Sora estén ahí ―bajó la mirada.

―Pero eso no excusa ―bufó.

―Además ―prosiguió― puede que encuentre algo sobre lo que Jahat planea.

― ¿Cuándo te irás?

―Mañana ―respondió desviando la mirada.

―Eres una idiota ―le dijo enfadado.

La maga rio un poco.

―Ya lo sé ―le sonrió.

Al escuchar eso, Alibaba y Kougyoku no dudaron en contarle a Aladdín lo que pasaba. Sabían lo que sentía por ella y el rey de Balbadd no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Apresuraron ambos el paso por los corredores buscando con la mirada a su amigo. De repente se detuvieron y el joven recordó algo, Dick le había dicho que ya tenía elegida a esa persona.

― ¿Qué pasa Alibaba-chan? ―preguntó inclinando la cabeza.

―Dick ya me había comentado que le había hecho la proposición a alguien ―dijo viendo al suelo.

― ¿Seguro?

Él asintió.

―Si le hubiese exigido que me dijera quién era, tal vez hubiese evitado todo esto ―se frotó la nuca.

―Eso no es cierto, la decisión la toma Tsuna ―le dijo determinada― esto no es culpa tuya ¿Entiendes?

Él la miró.

―Seguro no te habría hecho caso ―le comentó sonriéndole― la conozco y es testaruda, aunque no lo parezca.

―Gracias Kougyoku ―cerró sus ojos y los abrió al instante.

Luego volvieron a retomar su búsqueda, recorrieron todo el palacio hasta que escucharon la voz del muchacho de Alma Toran. Doblaron por la derecha y se dirigieron a uno de los pequeños jardines del palacio. Caminaron unos metros y encontraron al mago junto a Karissa, quienes estaban en pleno entrenamiento. El magi al verlos alterados, se detiene junto a su amiga.

― ¿Qué ocurre Alibaba, Kougyoku-san? ―interrogó la de Reim.

― ¿Pasa algo Alibaba-kun? ―inclinó la cabeza.

Recuperaron el aliento y la princesa exclamó:

― ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros Aladdín-kun!

Los miraron confundidos.

―Diablos ¿no pueden esperar a que terminemos? ―la de ojos verdes alzó su espada para indicarles que estaban ocupados.

― ¡NO! ―negó con la cabeza Kougyoku.

―Una palabra ―alzó su dedo índice― ¡TSUNA!

El joven se sorprendió.

― ¿Qué diablos pasa con Tsuna? ―Karissa guardó su espada.

Al instante los dos amigos se fueron corriendo dejando a las dos damas.

―OIGAN ―dio unos pasos adelante y se detuvo―. Kougyoku, por favor dime qué pasa ―rogó ella.

―Algo malo, muy malo ―dijo insegura.

Se adelantó.

―Te contaré luego ―la saludó con la mano y se fue en la misma dirección que los dos jóvenes.

La de Reim se cruzó de brazos y echó un suspiro.

―Rayos, Sphintus tenía razón ―entrecerró los ojos.

― ¡Tsuna se nos va! ¡Tsuna se nos va! ―el rey agitaba a su amigo por los hombros― ¡¿OIDSTE?!

― ¡¿Cómo es eso de que se va?! ¡¿A dónde?! ―alzó la voz.

―A Jahat ―dijo la princesa entrando a la habitación― se va a representar a Balbadd.

Los ojos azules como el mar del magi se abrieron enormemente.

― ¿Están seguros?

Ambos asintieron.

―Se lo escuchamos decir ―dijo Alibaba― habla con Sphintus entonces.

El muchacho recordó que últimamente ambos eran cercanos y que era posible que lo dicho por ellos era verdad. Los tres tomaron asiento, el mago de la creación suspiró. El silenció inundó la sala y sobre todo la tensión.

― ¿Saben por qué lo hizo? ―preguntó Aladdín.

Ellos dijeron que no.

―Últimamente te evita ―dijo Kougyoku preocupada― ¿Le hiciste algo?

―No, cómo podría hacerlo ―respondió el magi cuestionando lo dicho por ella.

El rey balanceó su cabeza un poco.

―Tengo que hablar con ella ―el de ojos zafiro los miró con determinación.

―Es lo mejor ―se cruzó de brazos su amigo.

El de Alma Toran se quedó pensativo un rato.

―No puedo creerlo ―dijo Alibaba balanceándose en su asiento.

―Tsuna se irá a Jahat ―murmuró la princesa poniendo las manos en su pecho.

Aladdín no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada.

―Deberías hacer algo―aconsejó él seriamente.

El joven asintió y dijo calmadamente:

―Kougyoku-san ¿Podría hablar a solas con Alibaba-kun?

Ella se levantó.

― ¡Oh, claro! ¡Hablen, no se preocupen por mí! ―sonrió― estaré esperando afuera ―dijo y salió.

Cuando por fin se fue, él suspiró y prosiguió.

―Alibaba-kun ¿Qué opinas si yo…? ―hizo una pausa― Le confieso a Tsuna lo que siento.

Abrió sus ojos y se reincorporó.

―Bueno ―tosió un poco― creo que es una buena idea ―lo apoyó― no la vas a ver en n buen tiempo. Además… ―se detuvo.

― ¿Además? ―inclinó la cabeza.

―Si te rechaza, no tendrás la obligación de verla todos los días ―sonrió con entusiasmo.

El magi no pudo evitar reír con lo oído.

―Entonces ¿Qué hago? ―dijo.

―Díselo cara a cara ―respondió al instante ―. Confío que podrás hacerlo.

Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo en símbolo de aliento.

―Eres valiente, mucho más que yo, alguien a quien admiro mucho ¡No te preocupes! ¡Seguro dirá "sí"!

El de ojos zafiro sonrió y se puso de pie.

―Entonces lo haré ―tomó aire― Alibaba-kun, necesito que le digas algo a Tsuna por mí…

Su amigo embozó una sonrisa pícara y contestó:

―Claro ―exclamó animado.

El mago tomó un trozo de papel y escribió unas líneas. Le tendió la hoja y la guardó en su bolsillo. Sin antes leerlo y memorizarlo. Se retiró acelerado a la biblioteca. Al salir se topó con Kougyoku a quién le explicó todo en el camino.


	43. Capítulo 42

**Capítulo 42**

 _Declaración_

Irrumpieron ambos en el lugar con toda rapidez. Las puertas resonaron cuando entraron, no tuvieron tanto cuidado para abrirlas y cerrarlas como la última vez. Ubicaron a la maga de Kouga, se acercaron a ella, esta los miró sorprendida.

―Alibaba-ou ―murmuró.

―Esto va por parte de Aladdín ―dijo rápidamente el rey.

Ella lo miró sin comprender lo que pasaba, miró a quien estaba a su lado. La princesa, quien solo sonrió con calma.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Sphintus preguntó recostándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

El rubio respiró hondo.

―Él quiere que lo veas después de la cena en el jardín principal al lado de los manzanos ¿Podrás?

Hubo un breve silencio.

―Pero ―bajó la mirada― tengo que reunirme con Dick-san para arreglar alunas cosas para mi viaje ―le dijo cerrando el libro que sostenía en sus manos.

―Intenta negarse ―pensó el de Heliohapt revoleando la mirada.

El rey suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

―Bueno, pero luego de eso ―se inclinó― ¡Por favor ve a ese lugar! ―suplicó.

La joven asintió y sin vacilar, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios dijo:

―No faltaría por nada.

Sphintus los observaba en plena confusión.

― ¿Qué pasa? Alguien puede decirme.

La princesa se acercó a su oído, puso sus manos rodeando su boca y la oreja del muchacho. Susurró algo y unos segundos después se apartó.

― ¡¿En serio?! ¡Bromean! ―gritó atónito y emocionado.

El joven Saluja lo llevó al otro lado de la habitación y le dijo algunas cosas con sigilo, le explicó con más detalles lo que ocurría. Luego él le recordó junto a Kougyoku lo que había anunciado y se retiraron. El de Heliohapt se acercó.

― ¡Tienes que ir sí o sí! ―dijo bruscamente― ¡Si no vas por voluntad, te llevo a rastras! ―apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa.

Ella se sobresaltó y ligeramente inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás.

―O-oye ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

―No puedo decirte ―se cruzó de brazos― solo ve y habla con él ―la miró seriamente―. Además ―suspiró― podrías decirle lo que sientes ―acotó.

Pegó un leve brinco en su asiento, al instante se ruborizó.

― ¡¿C-cómo haría eso?! ―tartamudeo elevando la voz.

―Aprovecha, estarán solos ―apoyó su barbilla en su mano― ten en cuenta que pasará un tiempo sin que se vean. Es ahora o nunca.

―Ahora o nunca ―repitió.

La noche cayó con rapidez, todos se reunieron en el comedor principal para cenar. Las voces desbordaban de alegría en la habitación, mas nadie sabía la partida de Tsuna. Solo tres chicas y tres chicos lo sabían. Ellos eran los únicos que guardaban silencio. Cuando terminó la cena, todos se retiraron, la maga fue directamente a lo de Dick para hablar de los últimos detalles. Ella entró a la habitación nuevamente sin previo aviso. Aunque el representante no le dio importancia.

―Mañana por la mañana te vas ―dijo sin mirarla― a menos que quieras largarte antes ―acotó viéndola de reojo unos segundos.

―Si hubiese un cambio te lo diría ―dijo con la mirada baja.

―No pareces feliz ―le confesó.

No dijo nada.

―Cuando te vayas abriré un portal para ti, no quiero que te demores en llegar―informó apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

―Bien, para que sepas ―hizo una pausa― tengo todo mi equipaje listo… aunque no es mucho.

―Siempre viajando ligera ¿Eh?

Solo asintió.

―Hay algo más ―dijo él― si le dices a alguien sobre la razón de tu viaje olvídate de tu hermano, tu amiga y ―le lanzó una mirada aterradora― de volver.

Ella retrocedió un poco al sobresaltarse, era esperable que le dijera eso. Pero aun sabiéndolo, la aterraba.

―Te lo advierto porque sé que te reunirás con ese magi ―dijo seriamente.

― ¿C-cómo te enteraste?

―Tengo gente a mi disposición en el palacio, unos pocos, pero los tengo bajo mi mando ¿Entiendes?

―Sí ―dijo con pesar.

―Sé precavida ―le advirtió― si te descuidas seguro me enteraré ―aplicó un tono intimidante.

―No se preocupe ―dijo ella inclinando la cabeza.

Luego de eso se fue de la habitación. Recorrió los corredores solitarios mientras estaba pensativa.

―Tsuna ―dijo una voz.

― ¿Eh? ―se volteó― Karissa ―murmuró viendo sobre su hombro.

― ¿Vas a verlo? ―le preguntó poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

Asintió.

― ¿Cómo te enteraste? ―preguntó la maga.

―Me lo dijeron por ahí ―respondió desviando la mirada.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―Fue Sphintus ¿Verdad? ―exigió una respuesta.

Rio nerviosamente.

―Digamos que le saqué la información de un golpe ―explicó entre risas.

Ella rio junto a la de Reim por unos momentos. Cuando las risas cesaron, Tsuna suspiró.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó.

―Estoy algo nerviosa ¿Sabes qué me dirá?

―Lo sé.

A ella se le iluminó el rostro, le preguntó cuál era la razón pero lo único que dijo fue:

―Lo lamento, no soy quien para decírtelo. Eso es asunto de él ¿Saber? ―se alejó―. Suerte ―le dijo en la lejanía saludándola con la mano.

Le devolvió el saludo y confundida continuó su camino. Llegó al jardín principal en cuestión de minutos, tenía los nervios a flor de piel que ni se atrevía a pisar el lugar. Pero lo hizo, se acercó al lugar acordado por el muchacho. Allí estaba, parado bajo el manzano, viendo a la brillante luna que se paraba en medio de un mar de estrellas. Tragó saliva con brusquedad y avanzó.

―Aladdín ―murmuró algo tímida.

Él se volteó a verle, le sonrió amablemente.

―Alibaba-kun ―suspiró― me dijo que te vas mañana.

―A-así que te enteraste ―soltó una risa nerviosa― pero ¿Para eso me citaste? ―preguntó confundida.

―En realidad no ―cerró sus ojos unos momentos.

Hubo un breve e incómodo silencio. El rukh comenzaba a alumbrar el lugar, algunos de ellos se amontonaron alrededor del joven.

―No seré un magi pero ―fijó la vista en las brillantes aves― parecen estar alentándolo… ―pensó sonriendo un poco.

El muchacho respiró hondo y exhaló, hizo eso un par de veces para calmar sus nervios. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral y tenso, el joven adquirió la palabra con valor.

―Tsuna ―se detuvo― hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo.

― ¿De qué trata?

―Bueno, es algo muy importante que quiero que sepas antes de que te vayas.

Dio unos pasos, se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

―Es ahora o nunca ―pensó el de Alma Toran tratando de no ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba.

―Yo siempre he pensado en ti, pero no solo como una amiga. Yo ―apretó su mano contra su pecho― siento algo diferente cuando estoy a tu lado. Que hace que incluso el rukh que me rodea se vuelva rosa ―tomó aire―. Yo…

Ella lo miraba con confusión.

―Yo estoy, enamorado de ti ―entrecerró sus ojos, le dirigió la mirada y avanzó un poco más―. Te amo.

Ellos se encontraban uno cerca del otro, aunque ninguno se armaba de valor luego de la declaración del magi. Tsuna le miraba a sus azules ojos como el cielo donde se reflejaban las rukh como estrellas. Estaba paralizada, y a la vez feliz... no sabía que decirle, a pesar de que sintiese lo mismo. Incluso pensó en salir corriendo, su corazón latía mil por hora, lo que le ocurría a él también. Pero, si huía, sería como rechazarle; cuando ella quería decirle todo lo que venía conteniendo en su corazón. Aunque, recordó aquello, lo que Kayson le había dicho. La joven pensó que sí le decía la verdad, no volvería a ver a su hermano y a su amiga. Y pensó:

―Es él o ellos―luego bajó la mirada y volteo la cabeza― estoy entre la espada y la pared... tal vez, Aladdín algún día me perdone si yo...

En eso, vio al Dick, es decir, Kayson que le observaba desde una ventana. Si mirada reflejaba una gran seriedad, ella a la distancia notó que sus claros ojos se tornaron más oscuros. Los que originalmente tenía. Eso era realizado por él sin llamar la atención de Aladdín. Sintió un escalofrío y tragó saliva, retrocediendo un poco.

― ¿Estás bien? Estas muy pálida―le preguntó el de ojos zafiro, pensando que la había herido.

Ella se volteó.

―Realmente yo ―le dijo, se acercó más armándose de valor.

Se puso de puntillas se pies, se aproximó al rostro del muchacho, entrecerró sus ojos y besó con sus tibios labios su mejilla. Él abrió sus ojos como platos, la miró con confusión y felicidad. Ella se alejó…

―Yo no puedo con esto ―dijo en voz baja, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos― perdóname ―salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Corrió sin parar, si mirar atrás; porque si lo hacía tal vez perdería a su hermano. Y si ella se alejaba del magi, estaba segura que le olvidaría y encontraría alguien mejor... como Karissa... ella era fuerte y valiente, siempre estaba con Aladdín para apoyarlo... pero si se comparaba con su amiga, ella era insignificante y sin el más mínimo valor, siempre le estaban protegiendo. Siempre preocupando a los demás... sobre todo a él...

Ella se desvaneció en el horizonte, dejando al magi solo. Este se percató de que algo iba mal, ya que el rukh estaba inquieto. Tenía un mal presentimiento, por lo que respiró hondo y volvió a su habitación un tanto abatido. Sin comprender lo que significaban las acciones de la maga.


	44. Capítulo 43

**Capítulo 43**

 _Ausencia._

― ¡Hombre! ¡Mi más sentido pésame! ―exclamó Olba apoyando su vaso en la mesa― ¡Ella te rechazó!

―Olba ―alzó la voz Alibaba en tono de sermón― ¡No hace falta que grites! ―le dio un codazo en el brazo con todas sus fuerzas― ¡Se lo estás diciendo a medio mundo!

―Perdón ―se disculpó mientras se sobaba el brazo anteriormente golpeado.

―N-no hay problema ―dijo Aladdín tartamudeando.

―Olba, se más discreto ―dijo Toto sentándose a su lado.

―Está bien, está bien ―insinuó con fastidio el muchacho.

―Aladdín ―dijo el de Balbadd― no lo escuches, si quieres hablo con Tsuna antes de que se vaya ―agregó levantándose de su asiento.

― ¡NO! ―gritó sentándolo de nuevo― creo que sería peor…

Suspiró con pesar.

― ¿Qué te preocupa? ―preguntó Mor.

―Es que, cuando le dije eso… Tsuna parecía estar peor, estaba llorando cuando se fue ―miró hacia abajo.

― ¡ANIMO! ―le dio unas palmadas alguien detrás suyo.

Se volteó a ver sobre su hombro. Karissa y Sphintus estaban parados detrás de él, ambos tomaron asiento frente a él en la mesa del comedor principal.

―Vamos amigo, lo que hiciste es de valientes ―lo consoló el de Heliohapt.

―Pero hay algo que no entiendo ―murmuró.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó la de Reim.

―No entiendo por qué, ella me besó ―prosiguió extrañado.

Casualmente, algunos de los que se hallaban en la mesa estaban tomando de sus vasos. Al oír aquello escupieron el líquido que estaba en sus bocas debido al gran asombro.

― ¡¿CÓMO QUE TE BESO?! ―gritaron todos.

En esa mesa se encontraban los ya mencionados; Kougyoku, Alanna, Yon, Brigitte

―E-esperen, si solo fue en la mejilla ―dijo algo nervioso.

― ¡PERO UN BESO ES UN BESO! ―le gritaron con más fuerza.

No sabía que decir.

― ¡No es normal que una chica bese al chico que rechazó! ―Exclamó la de ojo verdes.

Kougyoku se levantó de su asiento.

―Esto me huele a gato encerrado, iré a hablar con ella ―se propuso ella.

―N-no K-Kougyoku-san ―el magi intentó pararla.

―Iré ―lo miró con determinación― además ella no ha salido de su habitación aún… necesita comer antes de un largo viaje.

Tomó una bandeja con agua, pan y frutas de diversos tamaños y colores.

― Kougyoku ―la muchacha de Reim se levantó de su asiento― iré contigo.

Ambas se alejaron.

― ¡Oigan! ―alzó la voz el mago de la creación― ¡Esperen, no vallan!

Se levantó también determinado a perseguirlas. Pero su amigo se le adelantó.

―Aladdín, déjamelas a mí ―le dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro.

Se fue en persecución de las muchachas. Las dos jóvenes apresuraron el paso, llegaron a la puerta y la tocaron consecutivas veces.

―Maldición ábrenos ―alzó la voz Karissa.

Nada.

―Tsu-chan ―golpeaba delicadamente la puerta― ábrenos por favor…

― ¡¿Qué diablos hacen?! ―dijo Alibaba molesto.

―Tsuna no abre ―respondió la de ojos verdes.

Eso le extrañó.

― ¿No responde a sus bullicios?

Ellas negaron.

―Qué raro, entonces usaré la llave maestra ―dijo sacando una gran llave dorada de su bolsillo.

Metió el objeto en el cerrojo, la gritó a la derecha y unos pequeños ruidos de esa zona se escucharon. Gritó el pestillo y lentamente abrió la puerta.

―Permiso, Tsuna ―dijo asomando su cabeza a la puerta.

Se quedó paralizado.

― ¿Qué? ―arqueó una ceja Karissa, asomándose.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―se preguntó Kougyoku haciendo lo mismo.

Todos se quedaron viendo anonadados.

― ¡ALADDÍN! ¡ALADDÍN! ¡VEN AHORA! ―gritó la de Reim sin demora.

El joven oyó los gritos y se acercó al lugar con rapidez. Extrañado se metió en la habitación y preguntó que pasaba. Su amigo le respondió:

―Ya se fue ―dijo en seco.

Él se asombró por ello, miró alrededor de la habitación y lo que era el equipaje y objetos personales de la muchacha ya no estaban. Su cama estaba tendida y el escritorio vacío. Solo había un sobre sobre la cama con el nombre del magi escrito en tinta azul. El mago de la creación tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió. Sacó un papel doblado, prolijamente en el que las siguientes palabras estaban escritas:

 _Yo lamento todo lo que te he hecho… Aladdín…_

 _Si algún día nos volvemos a ver, espero que seamos amigos. Pero… creo que este es el adiós…_

―Amigos ―pensó el como algo imposible.

―Maldición ―se quejó Karissa― por qué diablos se le ocurren hacer estas cosas… ¿Qué rayos pasa por su mente? ―se puso las manos en la frente y caminó por la habitación preocupada.

―Esto es raro ―dijo en voz alta Kougyoku― Tsu-chan no haría algo así por que quiera.

Todos se quedaron pensativos un rato.

― ¿Dick sabía de esto? Porque si no… ―dijo enfadado Alibaba intentando irse, pero Aladdín lo detuvo.

―No creo que sea buena idea ―le dijo seriamente.

Él se detuvo y asintió. Luego el magi tomó el sobre que contenía la nota y sacó otro objeto más de su interior.

―Esto es… ―murmuró contemplando el objeto.

― ¿No es el colgante que Tsu-chan siempre llevaba? ―se preguntó en voz alta la princesa del Imperio Kou.

El de ojos zafiro asintió reiteradas veces.

―Aladdín se lo regaló a Tsuna en Magnostadt hace tiempo ―acotó la de Reim asomándose a ver el colgante de la gema roja.

― ¡Espera! Exclamó el de Alma Toran― ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!

Ella soltó una pícara risa.

―Digamos ―caminó alejándose― que estuve ahí ―explicó.

― ¿¡Estabas espiando!?

―Fue mera casualidad ―aclaró calmadamente.

―Con que se lo regalaste ¿Eh? ―insinuó burlonamente Alibaba.

Él se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada a otro lado.

―E-eso solo fue un regalo entre amigos ―dijo tartamudo enfatizando la última palabra en su tono de voz.

―Aja, claro ―acotó en voz baja Karissa.

Después de ello salieron de la habitación a decirles a todos lo que estaba pasando. Estaban considerando que las cosas estaban de mal en peor y que cosas malas se avecinaban.

―No importa que pase ―pensó Aladdín viendo el collar en su mano― yo podré encontrarte Tsuna, este no es el adiós que me dijiste―cerró su mano con fuerza.

Mientras tanto en Jahat…

Las ruedas de madera sólida de la carreta chocaban contra las pequeñas piedras que estaban esparcidas por el camino. Se iban acercando a Jahat, el clima allí era nublado y sobrio. El aire era muy pesado y hacía mucho frío. Las casas que componían aquel lugar variaban en diversos tonos tierra, verde y morado. Todos de un estilo campestre, que se complementaba con los árboles de altas copas que se mezclaban con las edificaciones. El sendero por el que avanzaban en ese paisaje se acababa en un palacio, o mejor dicho castillo, al estilo de Magnostadt. De colores monótonos y en cierto modo… escalofriante. Ella se estremeció al pensar qué gente podría estar dentro de ese lugar. Sobre todo, quién sería el rey de todos ellos. La incertidumbre la invadió y no pudo evitar asomarse a la ventana que se hallaba a su lado. Miró y al frente vio a una chica con un vestido negro y blanco, con un pelo del mismo color y ojos grisáceos. Le sonó familiar y se le quedó viendo, la saludó pero la maga no respondió. Dio unos pasos fuera del carruaje al instante que se detuvo, al instante la reconoció. Se tapó la boca del asombro.

―O-Oshin.

― ¿Sí? ―le tendió una sonrisa―. Ha pasado tiempo Tsuna ―se acercó.

― ¿Pe-pero c-cómo? ―tartamudeó.

―Ellos me ofrecieron una casa, me dieron un trabajo. Ahora formo parte del consejo de magos de Jahat. Además no fui la única… ―miró sobre su hombro luego de explicar.

Dos chicas se asomaron del enrejado que impedía el paso de las personas del pueblo al pasillo.

― ¡Tsuna! ―gritó una chica alta de pelo rojo oscuro― ¡No sabía que vendrías!

―Reiko ―murmuró la de ojos turquesas.

Se acercó, pasando la reja.

―Ahora estamos todas ―acotó la de pelo color ceniza.

―Irie ―pensó― no entiendo nada.

Las tres fueron a abrazar a su amiga. Estaban felices de volverse a ver después de tanto tiempo. Pero para Tsuna, algo no cuadraba… ¿Por qué ellas también estaban en Jahat? ¿Por qué Oshin está tan tranquila después de haber sido raptada?

―Chicas no entiendo qué les pasa ―les dijo apartándose― ¿Qué no recuerdan que habían raptado a Oshin?

Ellas la miraron extrañadas.

―A mí nunca me raptaron… ―confirmó la de ojos grises.

―Pero de qué hablar ―frunció el ceño― ¡¿No recuerdas lo qué pasó?!

Negaron con la cabeza.

―Tsuna, creo que el viaje te afectó… nunca pasó eso ―dijo Irie poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

―Cierto Irie, después de todo primero le ofrecieron a Oshin que viniera a este lugar y luego a nosotras luego de que te fueras a Jahat ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

Ella se asustó al oírlo, se volteó e intentó irse corriendo… pero las puertas se cerraron al instante.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó Oshin calmada.

― ¿Cómo están tan tranquilas en este lugar? ¿Qué les paso? ―su voz templó.


	45. Capítulo 44

**Capítulo 44**

 _El reino._

― ¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo y no entiendo! ―exclamó Tsuna― ¡¿Cómo es eso de que nunca te raptaron?!

―Bueno, deberías entenderlo… ―dijo Oshin.

―Tsuna, en Balbadd te pegaste en la cabeza o qué ―acotó Reiko algo fastidiada.

―Déjenla ―comentó Irie― solo debe estar confundida, solo eso.

―Mejor no le demos vueltas al asunto ―agregó la de ojos negros.

―Está bien ―bufó la maga con poca convicción.

Un breve silencio se interpuso en su plática.

―Cambiando de tema ―interrumpió la extrovertida maga― ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con él?

La miró pícaramente junto a las dos otras magas. Ella se sobresaltó y sonrojó al instante.

―Bueno es complicado y es una larga historia.

―Tsuna tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ―dijo la de ojos ámbar sonriendo.

Estaba atrapada y ya no podía escapar.

―La cosa es que, el día anterior a irme de Balbadd… él, se me declaró ―miró a otro lado avergonzada.

La miraron con un gran impacto, ellas estaban sentadas, al oír aquello se levantaron.

― ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE SE TE DECLARÓ TSUNA?! ¡HABLA AHORA! ―gritaron al unísono.

―C-cálmense ―dijo en voz bajita.

― ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TE VINISTE A JAHAT?! ―alzó la voz la de las dos trenzas.

―Te hubieses quedado ―la pelirroja se desplomó en su silla― al diablo nosotras y Jahat… ―bufó.

― ¿Aceptaste cierto? ―preguntó la despistada maga.

―En cierto modo lo rechacé ―contestó entrecerrando los ojos.

―ESTÚPIDA ―le gritaron.

―No se enojen ―se atemorizó.

―NOS ENOJAMOS PORQUE QUEREMOS ¡EH! ―replicó Reiko.

La maga suspiró.

―No puedo decirles por qué, pero tuve que hacerlo… era eso o…

Se detuvo.

―O… ―Continuó Oshin.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Irie la abrió, saludó a las tres personas que estaban tras ella. Quienes entraron y se presentaron ante los presentes.

―Mi nombre es Erix ―dijo con una mirada fría.

Ella dirigió sus ojos a la maga de Kouga, que no pudo escapar de esa observación. Los ojos de la muchacha que parecía ser años mayor que ella eran como el fuego ardiente. Que resaltaba con su oscuro y negro pelo que cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo que parecía ser ligeramente más amarillento que el otro. Detrás de ella estaban dos personas ligeramente más jóvenes. Muy similares, no serían distinguibles el uno por el otro no fuera uno, chico y otra, chica.

―Ellos son Maia y Agar ―los presentó.

―Un placer en conocerlas señoritas ―dijo el muchacho.

Él hizo una pequeña reverencia y las miró con sus azulados, algo verdosos ojos. Su pelo era algo desordenado y con algunas ondas, color naranja claro. La chica a su lado era casi idéntica. Sus ojos serán igual de azulados como verdosos, se pelo pasaba sus hombros y tenía varias ondas que caían como cascada.

―Venimos por Tsuna ―dijo Agar.

―Somos parte de la élite de magos de Jahat ―dijo Maia sonriendo.

―Y yo ―avanzó Erix― soy la líder de la élite… Estamos para reclutarte, representante de Balbadd.

Ella se puso de pie.

― ¡No! ¡Debe ser un error! ¡Yo no puedo hacer! ―exclamó alarmada.

― ¿Por qué? ―la líder la fulminó con la mirada.

―Porque solo vengo a representar a Balbadd, no vengo a servir a Jahat ―se justificó.

―Deberás o conocerás las consecuencias ―dijo alguien.

― ¿Quién fue? ―se preguntó Oshin.

La muchacha de pelo anaranjado claro sacó de sus ropas una esfera de cristal con ornamentaciones doradas. Brillaba con diversos de colores que se movían, capturando la vista de quien lo vea.

―Tsuna, recuerda lo que te dije en Balbadd ―dijo esa voz ronca que reconoció al instante.

Bajó la mirada.

―Está bien ―dijo avanzando.

―Tsuna ―murmuró Irie.

Se fue junto a esos tres magos directamente a la oficina de la élite. Donde se le explicó la función que tenían, solo los mejores magos eran admitidos. Servían al rey ciegamente, ya que nadie había logrado verlos antes.

―Así que nuestro objetivo en Balbadd ―recordó la maga.

―Exacto Tsuna ―dijo la jefa― tu estuviste allí y gracias a que nos trajiste los planos pudimos meternos en el palacio. Por poco y eliminamos a un contenedor.

Ella al oírlo se asustó.

― ¿Fueron ustedes? ―peguntó en seco.

Asintieron los tres.

―Casi ―apretó sus puños― ¡Casi matan a Karissa y Sphintus! ―les gritó.

―Pero nos diste la oportunidad ―replicó el joven.

―En realidad me dieron ―corrigió Erix― fui sola.

―Eso es porque Kayson lo ordenó ―replicó Maia.

―Por nosotros te acompañábamos ―afirmó el hermano su hermano.

Tsuna solo los miraba ya desconcertada.

―Lo haré, si no me queda otra ―accedió.

La miraron complacidos.

―Entonces ―dijo satisfactoriamente la de ojos de fuego― cambiarás tu imagen.

Sacó de un armario ropas negras como las que ellos llevaban y un antifaz.

―Deberás usarlas, por si un día vas a Balbadd ―continuó.

Tomó las prendas y se metió en un pequeño cuarto. Cuando terminó de cambiarse, salió.

―Te sientan bien esos colores ―alagó el chico.

Ella usaba un vestido azul oscuro hasta las rodillas, una capa negra con capucha y en su mano sostenía un antifaz dorado y negro.

―Ahora falta algo ―dijo la hermano del muchacho sacando un listón rojo― átate el pelo, así será fácil para ti usar la capucha.

La sentó en una silla y le hizo unas pequeñas y finas trenzas en el pelo, luego ató todo el cabello con el listón haciendo un moño. Ella se miró en un espejo cercano, movió su cabeza para verlo de varios ángulos.

― ¿Y? ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó entusiasmada.

Ella se quedó en silencio, de repente recordó unas palabras:

 _―_ _El peinado que llevas ahora te queda mejor._

La voz del magi resonó en su cabeza.

―Mejor dicho, el peinado que llevaba ―se corrigió a sus adentros.

―Vamos dinos ―exigió la de pelo negro.

―Prefiero el pelo suelo ―murmuró.

― ¿No te gustó? ―preguntó apenada la de ojos azules.

―N-no no es eso ―tartamudeó― es muy lindo lo que hiciste, solo digo una preferencia que tengo.

―Preferencia o no vas a tener que estar así, ellos no pueden reconocerte. Delataría a Dick, mejor dicho… A Kayson.

Asintió sin más.

―Entiendo ―entrecerró los ojos.

Luego preguntó por su cuarto, ellos la guiaron allí y dejaron que se instalara. Apenas terminó se desplomó en la cama viendo el techo con pesar.

―Espero que pueda encontrar a mi hermano, salvar a mis amigas e irme lo antes posible.

Los parpados le pesaban, lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Hasta que quedó profundamente dormida. Su respiración era tranquila a pesar de los remordimientos que la atormentaban. En un momento, de sus labios se escuchó una palabra…

―Aladdín.

El rukh blanco que la rodeaba se tornó rosado, bailaban por la habitación, la ventana, que estaba abierta. Fue el lugar de la salida de estas aves. Aletearon fuera de Jahat, bien lejos. Hasta llegar a Balbadd, se metieron en el palacio. Esa parvada de pequeños pájaros brillantes ubicó al mago de la creación. Lo rodearon e intentaron decirle algo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―miró a todo el rukh que lo rodeaba.

Pequeños silbidos se escuchaban de ellos, flotaban por el lugar con sumo entusiasmo y energía. Le pareció raro, cerró sus ojos y trató de guardar silencio para escuchar las veces de las aves del alma.

―No los entiendo ―dijo en voz baja― más despacio, uno a la vez ―trató de calmar la euforia de las avecillas.

Comenzaron a alentar su paso, el amarillo color casi blanco y brillante que tenían se tornó rosa. De repente él abrió sus ojos azules del asombro.

― ¿Tsuna? ―se preguntó en voz alta.

Había escuchado su voz, pronunciando su nombre. Sacudió su cabeza y miró al rukh…

― ¿Es posible que hayan traído su voz hasta aquí? ¿Por qué?

Por supuesto ninguna de esas aves iba a responder.


	46. Capítulo 45

**Capítulo 45**

 _Verdad_

― ¿Dónde está Zeth? ―Preguntó Karissa seriamente.

―Está entrenando con Aladdín ―respondió Morgiana.

Ella agradeció la ayuda y fue a donde ellos estaban. Los interrumpió de repente y se llevó al fanalis a otro lado sin darle explicaciones previas al magi.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―la miró seriamente.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y lo miró.

―Me dirás todo lo que sabes ahora ―exigió.

La miró extrañando.

―Pero Aladdín-san dijo...

―Me importa poco lo que Aladdín haya dicho ¿Entiendes?

No respondió.

―Tsuna se fue porque seguro no le quedó otra ―hizo una pausa ―. Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos qué planean ¡Solo tú lo sabes!

No dijo nada.

― ¡¿SABES LO DURO QUE ES ESTO PARA TODOS NOSOTROS?!

―Lo sé ―respondió con voz monótona.

―No... No lo sabes ―suspiró― si lo supieras ya nos habrías dicho todo.

―Lo lamento ―murmuró.

La disculpa pareció haberla enfadado más de lo que estaba.

―Guárdate las disculpas para cuando lo valga. Yo no soy merecedora de esas palabras... A lo mucho deberías decírselas a Aladdín.

Arqueó una ceja.

―En verdad no sabes nada...

―Se más específica ―le pidió sin comprender.

Respiró hondo.

―A Aladdín le gusta Tsuna ―dijo en seco.

No dijo nada.

―El hecho de que Tsuna se haya ido seguro lo tortura por dentro ―entrecerró los ojos― cree que por involucrarse con él, ella está metida en este lio.

―Ya veo ―dijo con desdén.

―Yo considero a Aladdín como un amigo, no ―se corrigió― como un hermano.

― ¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta le chocó un poco.

― ¿Qué no sabes nada? ¿Nadie te dice algo? ―Bufó.

―Sabes que no soy del tipo sociable... Soy más bien ―subió la mirada― aislado.

―Marginado.

Rio un poco.

―Le diste en el blanco.

Ella desvió la mirada con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos.

―Suponemos, mejor dicho, sabemos que ella se fue a la fuerza. No tenemos pruebas pero es más que seguro que se fue obligada... Ella le dijo todo a Sphintus y la notó rara. Ella no quería hacerlo ¡No quería! ―Alzó la voz.

―No... No lo sabía ―bajó la mirada.

De repente la puerta se abrió, ambos miraron de quién se trataba.

― ¿Qué pasó Karissa? ―Preguntó confundido Aladdín.

Vaciló unos momentos, pero luego respondió sonriendo:

―No es nada, solo quería hablar con Zeth un rato...

Sin más que decir, salió por la puerta con rapidez.

― ¿Pasó algo? ―estaba extrañado por la extraña actitud de ella.

Negó con la cabeza.

―Es como siempre, impulsiva.

Rio un poco con su comentario.

―Aunque sin eso ella no sería Karissa... Es lo que la caracteriza.

―Cierto ―embozó una sonrisa leve― quiero decirte, decirles algo importante a todos.

Lo miró esperando que continuara.

―Voy a contarles lo que sé de Jahat ―se paró determinado.

Él se asombró.

―Por poco pensé que guardarías silencio para siempre ―sonrió algo triste―. Espérame aquí mismo que traeré a los demás... Karissa no debe estar lejos.

Salió, con la mirada ubicó a la muchacha que estaba a unos metros de distancia. Avanzaba a paso rápido, notó que estaba molesta. Aun así la detuvo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

―Zeth accedió a contarnos todo ―dijo feliz.

―Eso es bueno ―sonrió.

―Gracias.

― ¿Por qué? ―le preguntó.

―Porque le dijiste algo apara que lo hiciera ¿No?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Maldición, no puedo actuar sin que te percates de lo que hago ―resopló con frustración.

―Tu actitud fue un tanto... Evidente ―admitió.

―Deberé cambiar mis tácticas, ahora serán contra magis ―se adelantó― prepárate.

―Lo haré ―sonrió.

―Iré por los demás, vuelve con Zeth antes de que se escape de la vergüenza. Ese maldito marginado teme ser sociable ―soltó unas risas mientras los decía.

― ¡Bien! ―exclamó.

Ambos fueron por su rumbo. A los pocos minutos todos; Alibaba, Morgiana, Alanna, Toto, Olba, Karissa, Sphintus, Kougyoku y demás, llegaron a la habitación. El fanalis estaba frente a ellos listo para empezar, pero prefería que le hiciéramos preguntas sobre el tema para comenzar.

―Hay algo que quiero sabes ―dijo el rey― ¿Quién es el rey de Jahat? ¿Por qué Kayson dijo que lo conocíamos? ¿Es quién pensamos?

Suspiró.

―Realmente no sé a quién tienen en mente ―respondió.

―Que útil ―interrumpió la de Reim.

El de Heliohapt le dio un codazo.

―Karissa, compórtate ―le susurró.

―Cállate, no estoy de humor ―contestó en voz baja.

― ¿Peleas de pareja? ―interrogó Alanna pícaramente.

― ¡Alanna! ―exclamaron al unísono.

Todos miraron a los tres que murmuraban en la sala, se encogieron al sentir tantas miradas.

―Perdón ―bajaron la mirada.

―Continuemos ―tosió el joven Saluja― por favor dinos.

―Esta sería valiosa información ―corroboró Mor que estaba a su lado.

―Lo primero que debo decirles ―dejó un breve silencio― es que nunca supe su nombre.

― ¿¡Qué!?

―Es cierto ―cerró sus ojos― la identidad de nuestro rey es más que secreta, pero todos lo hemos visto. Por eso podemos servirle sin dudar, digamos que aplicamos literalmente el concepto de servir ciegamente.

Nadie atribuyó comentarios.

―Pero al menos lo viste ―dijo Aladdín.

Asintió varias veces.

―Podrás decirnos cómo es, tal vez así sepamos quién es en realidad ―acotó Olba.

―Está bien, él...

El salón real era increíblemente amplio, en el centro del lugar había una escalera que se dirigía a ningún lugar. Solo era una forma de imponer una altitud entre el lugar del trono y los súbditos que llegaban. Para imponer cierta autoridad y liderazgo. Erix, Maia, Agar y Tsuna entraron, caminaron por el sendero marcado por una alfombra de terciopelo. Se detuvieron antes de ascensión de la primera escalinata, se arrodillaron y bajaron sus miradas.

―Mi rey ―dijo el joven subiendo los ojos― esperamos nuevas órdenes.

El hombre que estaba parado por encima de ellos llevaba lujosas prendas blancas y negras. Un gran gorro alargado, podía verse su largo pelo violeta cayendo de su espalda. Podía verse su mano sosteniendo un báculo de aspecto inusual. Increíblemente largo, con cadenas finas colgando y estaba dividida en dos formas de medias lunas boca arriba.

―El próximo paso es ir a Balbadd, irán a atacar el palacio.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron más que nunca. No subió la mirada, tampoco se limitó a moverse. Estaba petrificada.

― ¿Algún objetivo en especial?

Silencio, el silencio tenso que inundó la sala, aunque no duró mucho.

―El hijo del rey Salomón y sus dos candidatos a rey... en lo posible, eliminen a su casa también. Pero si no lo hacen no hay problema... sin contenedores rey no podrán usas los suyos...

― ¿A quién? ―se preguntó a sus adentros la de ojos turquesas.

―Muy bien nuestro señor ―dijo Erix levantando la mirada levemente.

―Por cierto ―dijo la voz grave del rey― no me ha presentado a nuestra invitada.

― ¡Ah! ―alzó la voz Maia― ¡Mis disculpas rey! ―se levantó, la tomó a la maga del brazo y la levantó.

―Ella es Tsuna señor ―dijo su hermano.

―Me han hablado bien de ti ¿Sabes?

―N-no.

―Vamos, no seas tan insegura... Acércate...

Ella no pudo desobedecer, subió las escaleras. A medida que avanzaba podía ver más clara la figura de espaldas del hombre. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca él le preguntó:

― ¿Cómo están Aladdín, Alibaba y Morgiana?

La pregunta le extrañó un poco.

―B-bien ―contestó confundida.

― ¿Es cierto que Alibaba y Morgiana van a ser padres?

Ella asintió con dudas.

― ¿Los conoces? ―interrogó.

―Sí, fue hace tanto ―desvió la mirada― cuando era rey de...

Ella no logró escuchar bien esa última palabra.

― ¿Qué dijo? ―lo miraba en silencio― ¿Sin...? ¿Sindria?

...

El fanalis había respondido a esa pregunta que le habían postulado.

―Espera, yo no conozco a nadie así ―bufó Karissa.

―Pero ellos parecen que sí ―señaló con el dedo a los demás.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Vieron un fantasma o qué? ―estaba extrañada.

Las miradas de los presentes mostraban cierta incertidumbre.

― ¿C-cómo puede ser? ―Preguntó Alibaba.

―Es imposible, él es... ―Murmuró Aladdín atónito.

― ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? ―Interrogó la de Reim.

―El rey de Jahat es... ―el magi reparó en la de ojos verdes―. Sinbad.

El silencio que penetró el lugar era pesado y sombrío. Todos se intercambiaban miradas pensando qué hacer sobre lo que actualmente estaban padeciendo.

―No puedo creerlo ¡Sinbad-sama! ―exclamó Kougyoku tapándose la boca.

― ¡No puede ser! ―alzó la voz Olba.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―interrumpió Karissa― ¡Explíquenme que no les entiendo!

―Sinbad es el rey de Jahat, antes… Él había fundado y reinado sobre Sindria ―explicó el de Balbadd.

―Espera ―elevó una de sus manos― ¿Hablas del rey que desapareció hace dos años?

Asintieron.

― ¡Así que abandonó su pueblo para fundar otro! ¡Qué cretino! ¡Y encima lidera ese reino de bastardos! ¡No lo tolero! ―gritó la de Reim con ganas de patear su silla.


	47. Capítulo 46

**Capítulo 46**

 _Memoria_

―Zeth ¿Qué más puedes decirnos?

―Bueno ―subió la mirada pensativo― en Jahat efectivamente secuestran personas ―prosiguió.

― ¡Lo sabía! ―se dijo a sus adentros Aladdín.

―Allá borran el recuerdo a las personas de cómo se los llevaron y los reemplazan por otro recuerdo que les genera cierta gratitud y lealtad al país...

―Entonces ―lo Interrumpió Karissa― ¿Por qué no hicieron lo mismo contigo? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no lo usaron en ti?

Suspiró y le respondió:

―Porque cuando me llevaron ese método aún no estaba vigente, Jahat aún no existía.

―Ya veo ―murmuró.

Todos lo miraron para que continuara.

―Eso hicieron con la amiga de Tsuna-san... ―Bajó la mirada― cree que la trajeron con una oferta laboral... Pero hay personas con las que no pudieron.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―Preguntó el magi.

―Hay personas que pusieron extrema resistencia al lavado de cerebro... Por eso los transformaron en esclavos que hacen trabajos manuales en instalaciones fuera de la ciudad... Los aíslan y esas personas están condenadas a permanecer allí el resto de sus vidas.

―Que cruel ―murmuró Brigitte.

―En efecto ―la miró de reojo.

―Zeth ¿Crees que hayan hecho lo mismo con Tsuna? ―la preocupación se denotaba en la voz de Karissa― porque tal vez sus sentimientos ―miró al magi― sean un obstáculo.

Negó con la cabeza.

―Si fuese por Kayson, tal vez sí.

Ella se sobresaltó.

―Pero esas decisiones las toma el rey Sinbad ―informó― si de sus sentimientos se trata... ―Suspiró― implicaría borrar todos sus recuerdos desde que los conoció. Primordialmente desde que te conoció Aladdín-san.

Él desvío la mirada.

―Tsuna es una persona de gran intelecto, muy valiosa para Jahat, Kayson la denominó como alguien fiel a sus superiores... ―Prosiguió el fanalis― si se borran muchos recuerdos, se corre el riesgo de perder la esencia! completa o parte de la persona en sí. Ellos no se arriesgarán a tal peligro ―balanceó su cabeza levemente―. Además ella tiene algo que las une a ustedes y que ellos no pueden eliminar por conveniencia ―se detuvo.

Todos se quedaron pensativos.

―Su contenedor de rukh ―dijo Sphintus.

Todos miraron a Karissa.

―Es lo que nos une como amigas y compañeras ―susurró la de Reim apretando sus puños.

El silencio inundó el lugar.

―Bueno ―carraspeó Alibaba― esto es todo por hoy.

Todos se retiraron, Aladdín fue a su habitación directamente a hacer algunos papeleos que su amigo le había encomendado. Pasaron unas horas donde estuvo trabajando en la tarea dispuesta. Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, él dejó que pasara, la puerta lentamente se abrió. Era Karissa, ella lo saludó y se posó en el escritorio donde estaba escribiendo.

― ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto? ―le preguntó.

―Bien ―le sonrió.

Ella se enfadó.

―No me mientas, que esa sonrisita no engaña a nadie… Ni a Tsuna ―entrecerró sus ojos.

Aquella expresión se borró del rostro del magi.

―Lo lamento ―suspiró y se frotó la nuca― yo también estoy muy estresada.

Hubo un silencio en medio de su plática.

― ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

―Todo menos olvidarla.

―Pero ella… Me rechazó.

―No sabes nada ―bufó― realmente no lo sabes.

― ¿Saber qué? ―inclinó su cabeza.

―Lo que siente ―respiró hondo― ¿Acaso dijo: Lo siento no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos? ―lo miró de reojo.

Negó con la cabeza.

―Las chicas cuando decimos que no, es bien explícito, pero si dices "Lo siento" no es lo que crees. Ella solo quería que pienses eso.

No dijo nada, se mantuvo callado.

―Piensa en el por qué se vino para este país…

―No lo sé ―le respondió.

―Realmente yo tampoco ―rio un poco― pero sé que por mí no lo hizo, en ese entonces éramos rivales.

― ¿Rivales? ―se sobresaltó― ¡¿Cómo?!

―Calla ―puso su dedo sobre su boca― no me interrumpas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Fue por ti y solo por ti ―sonrió― pronto sabrás por qué.

Se le iluminaron sus azules ojos. Le agradeció aquel apoyó y ella le hizo una propuesta que gustoso aceptó.

―Hay algo importante que debo contarte sobre todo esto, sobre la organización… Cosas que cuando vuelva a ver a Tsuna también le diré…

― ¿De qué trata?

―Digamos que es mi pasado, tú me contaste el tuyo y yo nunca hice lo mismo.

Le quitó la espada a ella, tomó un pequeño frasco y se hizo un corte en el brazo. La sangre que brotó la metió en el frasco de vidrio.

― ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ―le quitó el arma y examinó la herida.

―Es para la magia de clarividencia ―dejo la botellita en la mesa y puso su báculo sobre ella.

Una luz blanca salió de ella y la historia de Alma Toran comenzó a relatarse.

 _Una hora después…_

―Qué fuerte ―suspiró― yo… Yo no lo sabía ―lo miró perpleja.

―Era difícil de hablar con palabras, pensé que esto era mejor.

―Si ―dijo aun asombrada― debes decirle a Tsuna todo esto… No sabe en lo que está metida…

―Lo sé, por eso yo…

El suelo comenzó a temblar.

― ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ―la muchacha se sostuvo del mago para no caer.

―Vamos a ver ―salió como pudo.

Ella se sostuvo del escritorio y tomó el frasco con la sangre. Buscó un hilo, cuando lo encontró lo amarró al frasco y salió en seguida.

La pared estaba derribada, entre la polvareda que se levantaba se vieron cuatro siluetas. Las mismas avanzaron lentamente, ellos se pusieron en guardia. En seguida Alibaba llegó a la escena.

― ¿Mor-san está bien?

Él asintió.

―La dejé con Olba y Toto, ellos la cuidarán ―dijo desvainando su daga.

― ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Qué derecho tienen de entrar así a Balbadd?! ―gritó viendo a estas personas con sus verdes ojos.

―Somos la élite ―dijo una voz que ellos tres reconocieron.

― ¿La élite? Espera ―el mago de la creación entrecerró sus ojos para ver mejor el rukh― ¡Eres la maga de la otra vez!

― ¿¡La que lastimó a Sphintus!? ―se preguntó en voz alta ella.

―La misma ―respondió esta.

Detrás de ella estaban cuatro magos más, dos mujeres y un hombre. Todos enmascarados excepto ella.

―Eres una… ―se contuvo― ¿¡Dónde está Tsuna!?

No respondieron, pero el de Alma Toran vio que uno de ellos se sobresaltó. Lo observó bien y pensó algo extraño:

― ¿No será…? No, no ―agitó su cabeza levemente― deben ser imaginaciones mías ―se dijo.

― ¡Ya me importa las intenciones que tengas! ¡Ya hicieron bastante para hacerme enojar! ¡Dysthe! ―alzó su espada y se volvió cristalina.

― ¡Amón! ―la espada de Alibaba se alargó y se volvió negra como la noche, las llamas la rodearon y él las lanzó contra sus enemigos.

Estos de un salto las esquivaron, se ubicaron detrás de ellos y la de ojos de fuego intentó atacar al magi.

―Tu eres mío ―le dijo a poca distancia de él.

Él interpuso su báculo con el de ella para que no le impactara.

― **Hadika Hadeka** ―murmuró.

Ese agudo sonido salió del bastón haciendo que ella se distrajera y con su fuerza la alejó.

― ¡Chicos! ¡Ocúpense de estos dos, yo me encargó de él! ―miró sobre su hombro a sus colegas.

Ellos cumplieron con la orden, una contienda tres contra dos comenzó entre los magos y los contenedores rey. Alibaba y Karissa combinaron sus opuestos ataques de tal forma de que pudieran usase como una letal magia.

―Estás mejorando ―le dijo.

Con poco aliento trató de responder.

―Tuve al mejor de los maestros ―sonrió― la cosa se pone difícil.

―Ojalá pudiera usar mi equipo djiin ―esquivó un ataque desplazándose a la derecha.

― ¿Y por qué no? ¡Cuidado!

Uno de esos magos estaba por atacarle por la espalda pero ella interpuso la vaina de su espada. El mismo se deshizo en un montón de aire congelante.

―Gracias ―suspiró― buenos reflejos.

Ese cumplido la alagó. Miró de reojo a su amigo que estaba en un duelo uno contra uno que esa chica misteriosa.

―Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre ―le dijo sonriente el magi.

―Erix ―respondió fríamente― no te presentes ―le lanzó un ataque de agua― ya sé el tuyo…

― ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

― ¿No puedes callarte? ―dijo irritada intentando golpearlo con la punta de su báculo.

Pero la esquivo y le dio por la espalda un golpe con su báculo.

―No ―retrocedió.

Ella se reincorporó y se acercó para atacarle.

― ¿Dónde está Tsuna? ―le preguntó.

― ¿De quién hablas? ―rio.

―Mientes ―puso un serio semblante.

―Me olvidé por un momento que eres un magi, grave error.

―Está entre ellos ¿No?

No respondió.

―Lo tomaré como un sí ―tomó distancia― **Halharl Infigar** ―murmuró.

Las llamas se acumularon y salieron disparadas hacía ella. Activó su borg a tiempo sin embargo la fuerza de las llamas la hicieron impactar contra la pared.

― ¡ERIX! ―gritaron los tres magos.

― ¡Maia! ¡Ve por ella! ¡Agar podemos con ellos! ―gritó una de las magas.

―Cuídate ―dijo Maia sonriendo.

Solo asintió.

―Tengo una oportunidad para hablarles ―pensó la maga que iba a enfrentarse a ellos dos.


	48. Capítulo 47

**Capítulo 47**

 _La carta_

―Acabaremos con esto rápido Alibaba ―dijo determinada la de Reim.

Él asintió.

―Vamos a hacerlo.

Los dos aproximaron las vainas de sus espadas, haciendo que la estrella de cuatro puntas de cada uno coincidiera con la otra. El brillo se intensificó.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―pensó la contrincante― no puedo usar mi contenedor rukh ¿Qué haré si mi borg no resiste? ―pensó preocupada.

Intercambiaron miradas y subieron sus espadas, haciendo que la punta filosa de las mismas apuntara al cielo.

― ¡Amol Dherrsaiqa! ―gritó el de Balbadd.

Las llamas rodearon la espada.

― ¡Dysthe Thalg Hajar!

Partículas de hielo fueron juntándose y un viento celeste rodeó dicha arma. Con fuerza separaron sus espadas lanzando sus ataques como una navaja filosa. Ambos de combinaron formando una flama clara azulada con una mezcla de intenso calor y frío. Ante el peligro Agar trató de huir junto a Tsuna, pero esta ya había usado demasiado magoi en la batalla y ya estaba agotada...

― ¿Estas bien Erix? ―preguntó Maia ayudándola a levantarse.

―Sí ―trataba de recuperar el aliento― solo fue un poco duro conmigo.

Él no dijo nada.

―Debemos cumplir lo que nos ordenaron a toda costa ―dijo seriamente.

Ambas asintieron y fueron a atacarlo.

― ¿Crees que Tsuna necesite ayuda? ―preguntó la de ojos azules.

―No lo sé ―contestó la de ojos de fuego.

Aladdín llegó a escuchar fuerte y claro el nombre de ella, miró hacia donde Karissa y Alibaba y vio algo que lo hizo detenerse.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó Erix intentando penetrar su borg.

Una gran explosión se proporcionó en el lugar, la maga de la élite que se hallaba allí salió disparada hacía la sólida pared de piedra. Cayó bruscamente al suelo muy mal herida. Estaba sangrando el costado de su abdomen y tenía un brazo muy lastimado. La máscara que cubría sus ojos se había caído, y la capucha que escondía su cabello se había descolocado de su lugar. Karissa y Alibaba vieron con horror aquella escena. En un grito sordo pronunciaron el nombre de esa persona:

― ¡TSUNA!

El nombre sumado al grito alarmó al magi que corrió a ver qué pasaba. Los tres fueron a socorrer a su amiga, no podían creerlo. Estuvieron por poco de matarla. Aladdín abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y se acercó a la de ojos turquesas que tenía los ojos cerrados.

― ¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna! ¡Responde por favor! ―le suplicaba desesperado.

Nada. La voz del joven temblaba mientras trataba de llamarla. A los pocos segundos llegaron Erix, Maia y Agar, este último les contó brevemente lo que había ocurrido.

― ¡Aléjense de ella! ―gritó enfadada la jefa de la élite.

Los apartaron de la muchacha y su hermano la puso en sus brazos para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

―Esperen ―alzó la voz la de Reim― e-es nuestra amiga ―les explicó.

Los tres miraron a los tres amigos con poca confianza.

―Después de lo que hicieron no lo creo ―resopló la de ojos rojos ― ¿Ustedes sus amigos? Qué tontería ―apretó los dientes― ¡Miren como la dejaron! ¡Seguro debe odiarlos!

Eso fue un golpe bajo para los tres, sobre todo para el de ojos zafiro.

―Maia abre el portal ―le ordenó ella con aire de superioridad― llevemos a Tsuna con los médicos ahora ―prosiguió.

La magia de tele transportación fue activada sin demora. El muchacho que sostenía a la de Kouga se metió dentro de este círculo mágico. Luego lo hizo su hermana y cuando la última estuvo por entrar. La voz del muchacho de Alma Toran la detuvo.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―dijo mirando sobre su hombro.

Él buscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó dos cosas: una carta y un collar con una gema roja.

―Dale esto a Tsuna, por favor ―le suplicó tendiéndole ambos objetos.

Ella los tomó con descaro y lo miró.

―Si esto la daña en algún sentido te mato ―amenazó.

Karissa llamó la atención de la maga de la élite, se le acercó y le tendió un colgante con un líquido rojo. Después le susurró:

―Dile que si quiere saber todo sobre el pasado de Aladdín y la organización, que use la magia de clarividencia para reproducir los recuerdos de este rukh ―se alejó― por favor hazlo.

Ella los miró y dijo desconfiada:

―Solo lo haré porque creo que Tsuna se pondrá mejor con esto, y nada más ―se retiró.

La de ojos verdes cayó de rodillas al suelo con la mirada baja. A los pocos minutos todos llegaron a la escena y les extrañó los rostros de sorpresa de ellos tres.

―Morgiana ―su esposo se acercó a ella― ¿No te hiciste daño?

Negó con la cabeza.

―Estoy bien ―respondió― ellos también lo están ―miró a su barriga en la que se notaba más inflada.

Hubo un gran silencio.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Sphintus al ver sangre esparcida en el suelo.

―Tsuna ―el magi apretó sus puños y miró al suelo con tristeza.

― ¿¡Pasó algo?!

Primero se adentraron y después les platicaron todo lo que pasaron en esa batalla. Además Aladdín les informó a todos que la de Reim ya poseía conocimiento completo sobre Alma Toran.

―Las cosas se ponen más y más feas ―resopló Alanna.

― ¿Qué haremos? ―se preguntó Olba.

―Es a es la cuestión ―murmuró Toto.

―Tal vez... Haya alguien que pueda ayudarnos ―propuso Zeth viendo al techo―. Pero quién, quién.

De repente al rey se le ocurrió una fantástica idea. Tomo el ojo del rukh y se fue a otra habitación. A los pocos minutos vino con una cara triunfante.

― ¿Por qué estás así Alibaba? ―Interrogó su esposa.

―Tendremos visitas.

― ¿Quiénes? ―Karissa se cruzó se brazos.

―Ellos son el empedrador del Imperio Kou y su magi.

Todos se asombraron.

―Vendrán a echarnos una mano ―sonrió.

― ¡¿Cómo diablos haces para que un emperador viaje tanto solo para ayudarnos?!

Tanto Alibaba como Aladdín rieron.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo gracioso? ―dijo irritada.

―Es que... ―Sonrió el de ojos ámbar.

―Somos viejos amigos con el emperador Hakuryuu ―explicó el mago de la creación.

―Siempre que estoy con ustedes me llevo alguna sorpresa ―se puso la mano en su frente.

―Conocemos a muchas personas importantes ―acotó Mor sonriendo.

―Alibaba-kun ¿Cuánto tardarán en venir?

―Tres días, debido a la pereza de Judal para usar la magia de transferencia, irán por barco.

―Ya veo ―dijo el magi, desvío la mirada y pensó―: ¿Tsuna, estás bien?

 _Tres días después en los cuarteles generales de Jahat..._

Tsuna se levantó, miró a su alrededor. Estaba en Jahat. Lo único que recordaba era esa explosión, y por un momento. Haber escuchado la voz de Aladdín llamándola... pensó que estaba alucinando. Se puso la mano sobre la frente dándose cuenta que aún estaba cansada. Intentó levantarse de la cama pero aún estaba adolorida. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, en la que entraron Erix, Maia y Agar. Tenían una bandeja con algunas medicinas en sus manos y además algo de comida.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó la mayor de todas.

―Bien ―entrecerró sus ojos.

―Valla susto nos diste Tsuna-nee ―dijo el chico avanzando hacia ella― si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempos, capaz no estaríamos hablando.

Se sorprendió.

―Además esos de Balbadd querían llevarte ―dijo la hermana del joven.

―Chicos ―pensó apenada― ahora deben estar preocupados.

Bajó la mirada con pesar, mientras los tres se le quedaron viendo.

―Toma ―le tendió un plato de comida y un vaso de agua― Tsuna, debes reponer energías.

Ella no dijo nada, solo tomó la bandeja y comenzó a comer. Al rato Erix sacó los objetos que el magi le había dado.

―Eso es ―la maga abrió sus ojos del asombro.

Ella reconocía el colgante ―como no hacerlo― se preguntó qué había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente, ¿y si era verdad que había escuchado su voz llamándola? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

―Me los dio el magi, dijo que era importante que te los hiciera llegar ―le explicó.

Tomó entre sus manos, la desdobló y leyó sin demora su contenido, el cual no era demasiado. Al instante comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. Acercó la nota a su rostro, tratando de ocultar el mismo. La jefa de la élite se enfadó y le quitó el papel enseguida.

―Le dije a ese maldito que si te hacía daño en cualquier sentido lo mataría ―se quejó en voz alta.

―E-espera ―le suplicó Tsuna― eso n-no es nada...

― ¿¡Entonces por qué lloras!?

Se quedó paralizada y se limitó a guardar silencio. Esta leyó irritada el contenido de la carta, al instante se impactó.

 _Te estaré esperando..._

 _Aladdín._

No decía nada más, ni nada menos. Ella no entendía por qué se pondría de tal modo por unas simples palabras. Al pensarlo entendió que para ella eran importantes, mejor dicho, él era importante para ella. Los dos hermanos asomaron sus cabezas para leer, luego fueron a consolar a su amiga.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **HOLAAA gente del mundo de magi okno(? :v**

 **¿Qué onda? xD**

 **Jejeje, sunimase (creo que así se escribe, si está mal corrijanme pls :'v) pero bueno, estoy devuelta! Yeah u les compensé publicando todos y cada uno de los caps que les debía hasta la fecha ^^**

 **Bueno, hasta la próximaaaaa (^-^)/**

 **Noami-chan**


	49. Capítulo 48

**Capítulo 48**

 _La historia_

―Espera Tsuna ―dijo Agar― ¿Te gusta este magi?

No respondió.

―Kayson-sama y nuestro rey te la pusieron difícil ―acotó Maia.

Solo miraba a la carta, releyendo una y otra vez lo que tenía escrito.

―Además ―dijo Erix sacando algo de su bolsillo― me dio esto una chica rubia.

―Kari-chan ―murmuró mirando el objeto.

Una botella pequeña colgando de un hilo marrón era sostenida en las manos de la jefa de la élite. La maga extrañada lo observó...

―Parece ser sangre ¿No hermano? ―dijo la de ojos azules.

― ¿Para qué le dio eso? Que macabro... ―comentó su hermano.

Ella le entregó el frasquito, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y lo miró un poco.

― ¿Ella te dijo algo sobre esto? ―preguntó.

Asintió varias veces.

―Dijo: si quieres saber todo sobre el pasado de Aladdín y la organización, usa la magia de clarividencia para reproducir los recuerdos de este rukh.

En ese momento lo comprendió, sorprendida soltó el objeto dejándolo caer sobre la cama donde ella estaba.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntaron.

―Esta es la sangre de... ―tragó saliva― Aladdín.

― ¿Del magi? ¿Por qué?

―La sangre posee rukh en su interior, ellos guardan los recuerdos de todo lo que la persona ve, escucha, vive y siente. La magia de clarividencia en una magia compleja que permite que se muestren los recuerdos del rukh.

―Ya veo, sabes mucho.

―Aladdín me dijo como ejecutarla, pero nunca lo había intentado... Dice que es muy difícil de usar...

Se quedaron pensativos unos segundos.

―Entonces haz lo que ella dijo, ve sus recuerdos...

―Pero ―miró extrañada― ¿Por qué quiere que haga eso?

―Si no lo sabes, como saberlo nosotros ―dijo Agar con desinterés.

Ella se quedó pensando en la razón en todo eso, de repente recordó las palabras de Zeth esa vez...

 _"―Entonces lo que oíste fue Alma Toran... Bien, será mejor que no indagues demasiado, será en vano."_

―Si uso esto ―tomó el objeto― sabré que querían decir con Alma Toran...

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó la de ojos rojos― ¿Qué harás?

Se demoró en contestar.

―Vamos a hacerlo ―los miró determinada.

Los tres sonrieron. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta, era uno de los sirvientes reales. Mandó a llamar a Erix así que tuvo que retirarse, por lo que pospusieron lo que estaban propuestos a hacer.

 _En Balbadd..._

―Diablos, ya es tarde ―se quejó Karissa.

― ¿Cuánto tardarán en venir? ―se preguntó Alibaba― ¿Ya ha llegado el barco? ―reparó en uno de los guardias.

―Lamentablemente no, señor.

―Qué extraño ―insinuó Morgiana― ya deberían estar en el puerto.

―Aladdín ―él miró a su amigo― ¿presientes algo?

―Sí, que raro que no estén en el puerto... Puedo sentirlos cerca ―se preguntó a si mismo viendo al ventanal.

― ¡Oigan tontos! ¿¡Nos echaron de menos!?

― ¡¿Qué diablos?! ―exclamó Karissa a punto de desvainar su espada, pero el magi la detuvo.

Todos miraron hacia una parte del salón real, allí aparecieron de un portal el magi del Imperio Kou y el emperador.

― ¡Judal! ¡Hakuryuu! ―el rey se levantó de su asiento.

―Tiempo sin verlos Aladdín-dono, Alibaba-dono, Morgiana-dono.

Los tres hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza. Luego invitaron a pasar los huéspedes a una habitación para platicar el propósito de su visita. Era un pequeño salón del mismo estilo árabe de las demás habitaciones. Karissa, Aladdín, Morgiana, Alibaba y los de Kou se ubicaron en la mesa situada al centro del lugar.

―Primero quiero presentarles a alguien ―el rey se puso de pie.

―Ella es Karissa ―dijo el magi.

―Es la conquistadora del quinceno calabozo, Dysthe.

― ¡Oh chibi! ¡Veo que conseguiste otra! ¡Al fin dejaste de creer solo en ese tonto!

El comentario fastidio enormemente al de Balbadd y a su amigo. Pero decidieron pasarlo por alto esta vez.

―Un gusto en conocerte Karissa-dono ―el emperador le estrechó la mano.

―El placer es mío ―respondió formalmente.

Luego el magi de Kou le tendió su mano, ella la movió para estrecharla pero la retiró.

― ¿¡Q-que haces!? ―le gritó.

―No confío en que merezcas tu poder ―le dijo de reojo― el chibi te eligió, seguro eres tan fracasada como este ―dijo señalando a Alibaba con el pulgar.

― ¡Eres un-!

Aladdín le tapó la boca para evitar disturbios, se podía escuchar los murmullos por parte de ella poniendo resistencia. Él la llevó a un extremo del salón, la de Reim harta le mordió la mano, el magi gritó un poco pero se calmó.

― ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

―Para que te calmes.

―Le pego ―se propuso, caminó hacia adelante pero la tomó del hombre y la trajo de nuevo.

―No.

―Le pego ahora.

―No.

―Sí.

―No.

― ¡Sí! ―alzó la voz.

―No ―desvió la mirada.

―No ―dijo la de ojos verdes con satisfacción.

―Está bien ―se rio.

―La psicología inversa no funcionó ―se sintió decepcionada de su inteligencia.

El muchacho suspiró.

―Lo que nos falta es una pelea entre ambos... ―puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella―. Sabes que eres muy buena como contenedor rey, no hace falta que se lo pruebes ―sonrió.

―Bien ―dijo a regañadientes.

Ambos volvieron a la mesa.

― ¿Y bien? ―dijo Judal con aire de superioridad.

―No tengo nada que demostrarte ―se rio con orgullo.

Los parecían llevarse horrible, los demás en la sala lo veían a kilómetros. Alguien tocó la puerta, uno de los guardias que custodiaban afuera la abrió dejando pasar a la princesa del Imperio Kou.

―Kougyoku ¡Por fin llegaste! ―exclamó Judal.

―Judal-chan, Hakuryuu ―sonrió― ha pasado tanto.

―Vamos a comenzar.

Todos se sentaron.

―Así que si lo que dijiste es cierto, Sinbad ahora es rey de Jahat... Es un problema... ―dijo Hakuryuu seriamente, reparando en Alibaba.

―Tenemos que encontrar la forma de infiltrarnos en Jahat y comprobarlo ―ofreció Judal.

―Pero es arriesgado enviar a alguien más, mira lo que pasó con Tsuna ―replicó Karissa.

― ¿Tsuna? ―se rascó la cabeza― ¿Quién es?

Todos quedaron impactados.

―Judal, otra vez no prestaste atención ―lo miró seriamente el emperador.

― ¡Bueno Hakuryuu! ¡Estas historias siempre me aburren!

Nadie podía hacer algo para hacerle entender, decidieron proseguir.

―Espera ―dijo el de ojos rojos al rato― ¡Era la que al chibi le gusta!

―Ahí se acordó ―pensó el magi de Alma Toran.

El hombre comenzó a reírse.

―Sí que me das pena chibi ¡Ya te rechazaron a la primera! ¡Pobre de ti!

― ¿Puedo pegarle para que se calle? ―le preguntó al oído su amiga.

―Hazlo y fuerte ―le aseguró él.

Se levantó de su asiento y le pegó en la cara haciendo que se cayera de la silla.

― ¡OYE!

―Ja, te lo merecías ―dijo juntando sus manos con satisfacción, tomó asiento.

Él se reincorporó y decidieron proseguir.

―Oigan ―interrumpió Kougyoku― ¿Y si yo voy a Jahat?

Todos se sobresaltaron.

― ¿¡Bromeas?!

― ¡¿Qué no recuerdas que la última vez te usó?! ―Gritó el rey.

Asintió.

―Pero por el bien de los que más quiero lo haré...

―Bueno, pero primero que eso ―interrumpió Hakuryuu― tenemos que hacer algo sobre los esclavos ―se levantó.

― ¡Al fin! ―la de Reim se puso de pie― ¡A esto quería llegar!

Todos la miraron curiosos.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó el de ojos zafiro.

Ella se sonrió.

―Tengo un plan... ¿Quieren oír?

Asintieron varias veces esperando que hablara.

―Podemos solicitar una reunión con el rey de Jahat Aladdín y yo ―propuso― ellos quieren eliminarnos, es una perfecta oportunidad para hacerlo, seguro que nos tienden una trampa.

― ¿Y si se niegan? ―consultó Judal.

―No lo harán ―contestó― ellos no dejarán pasar una oportunidad donde nos tienen entre sus garras.

―Me gusta la idea ―apoyó Morgiana― ojalá pudiera ayudarlos.

―No te preocupes Mor-san ―dijo sonriente el de la trenza.

― ¡Claro Morgiana-dono! ¡Ahora tienes que cuidarte!

―Con tenerte a nuestro lado es suficiente ―dijo Alibaba.

La fanalis solo puso sonreír.

―Además estaba pensando, el mayor objetivo es Aladdín... por lo que podemos usar algún truco para que el que venga conmigo no sea él, sino un espejismo.

La del continente oscuro se levantó y trajo unos mapas que desplegó por la mesa.

―Saqué estos mapas de la oficina de Dick ―informó.

― ¡Buena idea Morgiana! ―festejó su esposo.

Karissa apuntó con su dedo la parte donde estaba el castillo real.

―Lo que hará él mientras estoy aquí ―luego desplazó su dedo a una mancha en la que estaba escrito "D.E"― es ir al distrito de esclavos a las afueras de la ciudad. Si me tienden una trampa le informaré al él por el ojo del rukh. Se ocupará de evacuarlos a todos por el portal que Judal abrirá conectándolo con Balbadd...

― ¿No es mucho riesgo? ―acotó la princesa.

―Cierto ―dijo su hermanastro y primo― Dick-dono seguro conoce a esos esclavos como la palma de su mano.

―Entonces ¿Dónde los evacuaremos? ―interrogó el de Alma Toran.


	50. Capítulo 49

**Capítulo 49**

 _El plan_

―En el Imperio Kou ―ofreció Judal.

― ¿Seguros?

El emperador corroboró el ofrecimiento, luego fijaron los últimos detalles sobre lo acordado. Luego citaron al representante de Jahat para que fuese a verlos. Le solicitaron una reunión para poder profundizar las relaciones amistosas entre ambos países, y como esperaban él aceptó. El plan iba a la perfección, en un día irían ambos a Jahat a ver a la persona que manda en ese país. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar...

Por la tarde Karissa y Sphintus, que mantenían su relación en secreto, fueron a la biblioteca real. Él leyendo y ella observando por el ventanal la ambigua lluvia que chocaba con el helado vidrio. Echó un suspiro y contemplo el empañado vidrio por su aliento.

―Estas aburrida ―dijo él.

Asintió.

―Bastante ―lo miró― por cierto, esos lentes me son familiares ¿dónde los conseguiste?

Se los quitó y sonrió.

―Aladdín me los prestó, quería que examinara unos documentos en lenguaje Toran. Yo no sé leer sus símbolos por lo que esto hace el trabajo por mí.

―Es cierto ―dijo la de Reim― solo Morgiana-san y Aladdín saben hablarlo y escribirlo ―comentó asombrada.

Sphintus asintió. Se los tendió y le preguntó:

― ¿Quieres probarlos?

―Sí ―exclamó sonriente.

Los tomó animada y se los puso.

―Se ve borroso.

― ¿En serio?

Movió la cabeza afirmando ello, miró a todos lados. Incluso se sacó los lentes, se frotó los ojos y se los puso de nuevo.

―Tal vez no puedas ver de lejos, acércate ―le dijo el de Heliohapt.

Así lo hizo, se acercó al joven más y más. Estaba a su lado, por lo que le era fácil aproximarse a él. Hasta que llegó a ver su rostro completamente bien. Bajó los lentes un poco, dejándola ver al muchacho. Luego los acomodó de nuevo. Dándose cuenta de que al usar el artefacto, Sphintus parecía estar más lejos y cuando los sacaba estaba muy cerca.

―Pero qué diablos ―maldijo― mi vista es fatal.

―Bueno, estás tan cerca que vas a ver raro.

― ¿Eh?

Ella posó su mano cerca de su oreja, para quitarse los lentes. El mago colocó su mano sobre la suya. Hicieron a un lado el artefacto, aún con sus manos entrelazadas. Sus rostros estaban apenas separados por unos cinco o seis centímetros y las respiraciones de ambos se sentían.

―Bastardo, me engañaste ―resopló la de ojos verdes.

Él sonrió satisfactoriamente.

―No tengo nada en tu contra.

Karissa infló su mejilla izquierda y lo miró algo enfadada.

―Haré algo para compensarte ―dijo.

―A ver... ―dijo impaciente.

El muchacho situó la mano aún libre en la cintura de la joven, ella se sorprendió un poco. El rubor en sus mejillas se denotaba mucho en su rostro. Lentamente ambos se fueron acercando y sus labios estaban a milímetros de juntarse. Cerraron sus ojos y la de ojos verdes puso su mano sobre el brazo de él. Definitivamente iban a besarse. Pero...

― ¡Sphintus-san! ―alzó la voz alguien que se acercó a donde ellos estaban.

Los vio y puso los ojos en blanco de la sorpresa.

― ¿Qué demonios hacen? ―preguntó Zeth confundido.

Estos al verlo, avergonzados se separan y se sitúan uno en cada extremo de la mesa.

―N-nada ―dicen al unísono.

―Aja sí ―dijo con poca convicción― Sphintus-san, Aladdín te llama a la sala de reuniones, está con el rey Alibaba y la reina Morgiana. Hay un asunto importante que deben discutir.

Se levantó bruscamente.

― ¿No puedo ir en un rato?

Negó con la cabeza.

―Me temo que no ―respondió el fanalis.

―Está bien ―se cruzó de brazos.

Dio unos pasos, pero luego se dio vuelta hacia donde Karissa y la besó en la mejilla.

―Al menos que esto lo compense.

―E-está b-bien ―desvió la mirada colorada.

Le hizo un gesto de despedida y se retiró.

― ¿Interrumpí algo? ―preguntó con sarcasmo el niño.

La de ojos verdes lo miró bastante irritada.

―Tú ―se contuvo― ¡Me las pagarás!

Salieron de la habitación.

―Le dices esto que paso a alguien yo te mato...

Tardó en responder a la amenaza.

―Prometo guardar silencio.

Casualmente Alanna pasaba caminado y escuchó su conversación.

― ¿Prometer qué Zeth-kun?

―Prometí no decirle a nadie lo de ella con Sphintus.

Karissa se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

―Menudo estúpido eres ―murmuró resignada― te mato.

A la amiga de ella le brillaron los ojos.

―SIIIIIIII, SIIIIIIIII ―se fue corriendo a ver a los demás― SPHINTISSA ES REAL.

― ¿Sphintissa? ―preguntó Olba.

― ¡KARISSA Y SPHINTUS! JUNTOS ¡AHHHH! ―saltaba del entusiasmo.

Todos gritaban festejando, mientras Karissa se lamentaba.

―Oh maldición, esto no duró mucho.

Decidió alejarse del griterío, en el camino se topó con Aladdín.

―Me enteré, Sphintissa es real ―dijo burlonamente.

―Si vuelvo a escuchar eso voy a pegarle un puñetazo a alguien ―dijo irritada―. Aunque espero que ese alguien sea Judal ―dijo emocionada.

―Sí que lo odias ―rio con nerviosismo.

―A mí nadie me subestima ―exclamó enfadada.

Charlaron un poco más y luego se sentaron en un banco del jardín, la noche comenzaba a caer.

―Mañana será el día, iremos a Jahat... Me pregunto cómo será allá ―dijo él elevando la mirada.

―Si es como creo ―suspiró― debe ser un lugar sobrio y oscuro ―se estremeció.

― ¿Crees que encontraremos a Tsuna? ―le preguntó.

―Seguro, espero que haya recibido lo que le dimos ―cerró sus ojos.

Al día siguiente...

―Bueno ―Karissa se estiró― ya es hora ―dijo con entusiasmo― ¡A patear trasero de Jahat! ¡Kayson, hoy te venzo!

Al verla todos rieron.

―Karissa te deseo suerte ―le dijo Sphintus abrazándola.

―Tendré cuidado ―dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo― volveré sana y salva.

―Es espero ―suspiró.

Los presentes vieron conmovidos la romántica escena que se montaba. Los dos lo notaron y se separaron.

― ¡¿Q-qué miran tanto?!

Alanna soltó una risita.

―Nada, nada querida amiga ―desvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

―Judal, el portal ―le ordenó Hakuryuu.

―Ya va, ya va ―dijo irritado.

Con un movimiento de su báculo abrió el portal, Aladdín y su candidata a reina se pararon frente al mismo. Todos le desearon suerte y corroboraron los últimos detalles paneados. De la nada Dick aparece para despedirlos e informarles la ubicación de la sala de reuniones.

―Es posible que nadie vaya a recibirlos por lo que deberán ir por su cuenta a la sala de reuniones.

Los dos asintieron con desconfianza.

―Adiós ―dijeron y entraron.

El portal desapareció.

En Jahat...

Los dos aparecieron en la entrada del palacio, observaron a su alrededor alertas. Al rato las puertas se abrieron.

―Es como Dick dijo... Nadie vino a recibirnos.

Los dos avanzaron, no había nadie en el palacio.

―Parece un castillo fantasma ―murmuró Karissa.

―Señorita, le aseguro que no es así ―dijo una persona formalmente.

Los dos se voltearon con sobresalto. Parecía ser un sirviente que estaba parado detrás de ellos sonriente.

―La sala de reuniones donde lo esperan está en ese corredor ―lo señaló con su dedo― doblando a la derecha. Podrán reconocerlo por los grandes portones.

Agradecieron la ayuda y se fueron, de repente alguien los llamó por el ojo del rukh.

― ¡Cuidado! ¡Es una trampa!

No sabían quién fue, pero era una voz familiar. Entonces decidieron ejecutar su plan. Aladdín hizo con un hechizo alguien exactamente igual a él para que la acompañara a Karissa.

―Dame veinte minutos para evacuar a todos y te acompañaré con la batalla.

Ella asintió.

― ¿Veinte? Está bien, puedo aguantar, pero en cuanto te descubran no tendrás mucho.

―Está bien ―dijo haciendo un movimiento con su báculo.

Se abrió un portal en el que se adentró.

―Suerte Aladdín ―sonrió.

―Lo mismo digo.

Ella miró las grandes puertas que estaban enfrente, luego al espejismo de su amigo. Lo miró de cerca y movió su mano para ver si atrapaba su vista.

―Parece muy real, pero no habla.

 _―_ _Si habla Karissa ―dijo._

Se sobresaltó y retrocedió.

El espejismo se rio.

 _―_ _Puedo comunicarme contigo por este medio ―le informó― yo controlo sus movimientos con mi mente para que sea más realista ―sonrió._

―Podrías habérmelo dicho ―bufó― me mataste del susto.

No dijo nada, solo continuó riéndose levemente.

―Ya estoy allá, entremos ―le propuso.

 _―_ _Bien._

Puso sus manos sobre las dos puertas y las empujó. El saló estaba vació y era increíblemente enorme. Realmente les habían tendido una trampa.

―Con que así son las cosas ―dijo desvainando su espada― ¡VAMOS QUE SÉ QUE ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA! ―Su grito retumbó por los altos techos.

―Veo que nos descubrieron ―dijo una voz femenina, era Erix seguido por Agar― ¡A pelear!


	51. Capítulo 50

**Capítulo 50**

 _Esclavos_

Aladdín llegó al lugar, caminó por el lugar que se hallaba desértico, la polvareda se levantaba del suelo por el viento. Llegó a una fortaleza de paredes color plomo, había una puerta, estaba abriéndose. Él se ocultó con magia y observó los movimientos de esas personas.

Entraban y salían, lego comenzaron a hablar. Después se metieron todos y uno cerró la puerta, pero lo hizo mal y quedó entre abierta. El magi vio la oportunidad y se adentró. Allí había muchos niños y gente incluso mayor, a muchos los reconoció como magos de Magnostadt. Trabajaban hasta no poder más en trabajos manuales.

 _―_ _¿Cómo vas Aladdín? ―la voz de Karissa resonó en su cabeza._

―Ya estoy dentro ―le dijo en voz baja― hay personas que no pueden verme pase lo que pase, necesito sacarlas para llevarme a los esclavos ―continuó.

 _―_ _Pon un señuelo, algo fuera del lugar bien, bien lejos ―le propuso._

― ¡Buena idea Karissa! ―dijo con entusiasmo― ¿Cómo te va? ¿Estás bien?

 _―_ _Sí, estos me tienen de acá para allá... Se nota que quieren matarme, quieren atacar a tu señuelo pero no se los permito... Mejor desaparécelo._

―Ya me ocuparé de eso, aguanta un poco más ―le pidió.

 _―_ _Bueno, si no queda otra ―se escuchó un suspiro― ¡AH!_

― ¿¡Qué pasó!?

 _―_ _Maldición, por poco y me atraviesa la cara ¡Esos ataques eléctricos si son peligrosos!_

―Tranquila, me apresuraré.

 _―_ _Cuento contigo._

La comunicación se cortó, él estaba al tanto del progreso de la batalla. Se le ocurrió una idea, fue a afuera y abrió la puerta tanto como para que la vieran. Todos los guardias salieron asombrados.

― ¡No cerraste bien la puerta! ―le dijo uno a otro― ¡Estúpido!

Luego con algo de magia de agua materializó a otro espejismo de él que fue visto por ellos y salió corriendo. Como lobos a un conejo, fueron en su persecución. Fue demasiado fácil, luego cerró bien la puerta y se mostró ante los presentes. Luego Aladdín comenzó a explicarles todo a las personas presentes, que irían a parar al Imperio Kou, luego preguntó si había heridos en el lugar o gente con enfermedades. Todos negaron con la cabeza, pero luego uno al trote se acercó.

― ¡Hay un niño! ¡Se quedó sin magoi! ¡Es grave, Magi-sama! ¡Ayúdenos! ―le dijo uno de los magos que reconoció que eran de la Academia.

Apurado se acercó, varias personas rodeaban al niño, era de unos nueve años. Tenía el pelo color beige y tenía la parte de la nariz lleva de pecas. Parecía estar demasiado agotado.

― ¡Judal! ¡Abre el portal ahora!

― ¡A la orden chibi! ¡Vamos gente que no nos queda mucho tiempo! ¡Buen trabajo!

El magi oscuro apareció del mismo y empezó a llevar a las personas dentro de él. Le informó al de ojos zafiro que no podía mantenerlo mucho tiempo, solo unos tres minutos. Había cien personas esperando ser evacuadas y gradualmente la cantidad bajaba. Al cabo de casi los tres minutos faltaba solo el niño que estaba en peligro que Aladdín se había ocupado de tratar.

― ¡Vamos mételo! ―le dijo apurado.

Lo cargó y se lo estuvo por entregar a Judal pero la voz del chico escapó de sus labios.

―No ―murmuró― mi hermana todavía está aquí ―respiró hondo― no me voy sin ella.

Se bajó de los brazos del magi y se alejó, se fue corriendo a la salida. El de ojos zafiro lo detuvo.

― ¡Nosotros la buscaremos! ¡Te lo prometo!

Él oponía resistencia pero no quedaba otra. Cuando el de Alma Toran se volteó a ver la entrada al Imperio y Judal se habían desvanecido.

―Ahora solo queda ir con Karissa, gracias al cielo que pusimos evacuar a todos antes.

―Dejame ir por mi hermana ―le ordenó.

―Tranquilízate primero, ahora tenemos que salir de este lugar... Si no lo hacemos ahora, nunca podremos hacerlo. Piensa en lo que tu hermana querría si tuvieras esta oportunidad...

Él se quedó pensativo unos momentos, luego accedió. Fue por su báculo, después de todo también era un mago y le dijo:

―Vamos, salgamos.

Sonrió.

―Bien.

Los dos se fueron a donde estaba Karissa.

― ¡¿Por qué proteges al magi, él puede defenderse?! ―le preguntó Erix.

― ¡No te incumbe! ―le respondió.

Agar la sorprendió por detrás y la derribó. Cayó al piso fuertemente y le costó levantarse, cuando levantó la mirada vio que un ataque se acercaba al espejismo de su amigo.

― ¡NOO!

Un ataque eléctrico lo derribó.

― ¿Qué es esto?

―Es un espejismo ―informó él.

―Nos descubrieron ―pensó ella.

― ¡Es una trampa! ―exclamó la maga de la élite.

Mientras tanto, Maia y Tsuna supervisaban la pelea desde las instalaciones de la élite.

― ¡Maldición! ―la de ojos azulados se levantó de su asiento.

―Todo fue un truco ―se dijo la maga en voz alta.

―Y uno bien ingenioso, mira ahí apareció el magi.

Aladdín había entrado a apoyar a su amiga, le ordenó al chico que lo acompañaba que se quedara fuera. Fue a acompañarla a la batalla, la jefa de la élite fue a por él. Agar, mientras tanto, se encargaba de Karissa.

―Oye Aladdín ―la jefa se alejó, tomó fuertemente su báculo y se acercó corriendo a él―. Hay algo que te interesará ―rio― Tsuna está viendo esta pelea.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―sus ojos se abrieron.

Karissa llegó a escuchar aquello, se acercó al magi.

―Entonces todo lo que hagamos lo está viendo.

La de pelo negro asintió.

―Bien ―se alegró― tengo un plan...

La batalla prosiguió, en un momento la de Reim se dijo en voz baja:

―Haré que vengas, verás lo que pudo haber pasado en tu ausencia si yo hubiese sido persistente―dijo determinada.

Se aproximó al muchacho.

―Sígueme la corriente.

Arqueó una ceja con duda.

―Solo no le menciones esto a nadie ¿Oíste? Menos a Sphintus ―lo miró fríamente.

Ella se le acercó, se puso un poco de puntas y le besó la mejilla.

―Espero que esto funcione, Alanna dice que los celos son el mejor remedio a veces ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

Se alejó y se puso a sus espaldas, ya en guardia.

― ¡K-Karissa! ―tartamudeó completamente rojo.

―Deja de avergonzarte, si lo que pienso funciona tendremos a Tsuna con nosotros pronto.

Él respiró hondo con esas palabras, Karissa fue a entretener a Agar.

...

―Tsuna ―Maia se volteó a verla.

Estaba atónita.

―Kari-chan ―entrecerró los ojos― eso era lo que pensaba que pasaría ―bajó la mirada.

―Será mejor que no sigas viendo eso ―le dijo sobándole la espalda.

―No, debo seguir mirando y afrontar los hechos ―dijo determinada.

...

Mientras que la jefa de la élite era consumida por la furia.

― ¿¡NO ERA CIERTO QUE TE GUSTABA TSUNA!? ―le gritó Erix enfadada al ver esa escena.

Él bajó la guardia y ella lo estampó contra la pared.

―ALADDÍN ―gritó la de Reim yendo a su rescate.

Se le acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse. Tenía una gran herida en la espalda, pero aun así el trataba de reincorporarse.

―Mierda ¿Estás bien?

Él tosió un poco.

―Nada que Sphintus-kun no pueda arreglar ―le sonrió.

Rio un poco.

―Maldición, empiezo a odiar ese optimismo, mejor dicho... ―lo miró― esas sonrisas tuyas, que falsas ―luego miró hacia sus enemigos.

― ¡Aladdín! ―gritó el niño que estaba viendo todo.

Fue corriendo a socorrerlos.

― ¿Quién eres?

―Uno de los esclavos, para tu información ―le respondió con descaro― déjame, yo me ocupo de curarlo.

Ella se lo dejó, con su báculo posó una luz ligeramente violeta sobre su espalda que estaba sangrando.

...

― ¡No puede ser! ―exclamó Tsuna intentando levantarse de su asiento.

―Tsuna, no te muevas aún, no estas repuesta del todo.

―Pero Maia, Aladdín esta ―dijo con la voz temblando.

― ¿Quién será ese niño al que le está hablando?

Ella movió su mirada al chico, le pareció familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y cayó sentada a su cama de golpe.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó su amiga.

―E-ese es ―se tapó las manos con la boca.


	52. Capítulo 51

**Capítulo 51**

 _Celos_

― AHORA RESPONDAN ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ ELLA!? ¡YA ME HARTARON! ¡NADIE LASTIMA A MIS AMIGOS!

―No tengo por qué responderte ―le dijo descaradamente.

Erix se acercó hacía Aladdín y lo tomó por las ropas aproximándolo hacia ella. Alejó al niño que estaba a su lado de un empujón.

―Bastardo, más te vale que vallas por Tsuna pronto ―le dijo muy enojada― aunque no lo aparenta, ella te está esperando ―lo fulminó con la mirada― me importa poco lo que sientas por ella, más te vale que no la lastimes ¿Sí?

Al ver esto, Karissa la alejó de él aproximado su espada situando la vaina cerca de su cuello. No dijo nada, solo la miró con sus ojos verdes no muy a gusto con la situación.

―Tsuna vio los recuerdos ―le dijo con aire de interrogación.

Negó con la cabeza.

―No tuvimos el tiempo, ella se está recuperando ―respondió Agar.

―Será mejor que se vayan ―dijo la de pelo negro.

― ¿No nos querían eliminar?

―Ahora estoy dudando de ello ―desvió la mirada― si no se largan pronto de nuestra vista, ahí si te mato ―la miró seriamente.

Entonces la de Reim se volteó a ver cómo estaba su amigo, lo ayudó a pararse y junto al chico llamaron por el ojo del rukh a Judal para que les abriera un portal. Aladdín estaba muy débil para poner uno por su cuenta. Al cabo de unos momentos se esfumaron de ese lugar. Los dos magos de la élite se sentaron agotados, a la habitación llegó Tsuna corriendo seguida por Maia.

― ¿¡Dónde están!? ―les preguntó.

Ambos se pusieron de pie de golpe.

― ¿Quién?

―El niño que iba con ellos ―dijo agitada.

―Se fue en el portal con ellos ―informaron.

Cayó de rodillas al piso resignada.

―Bueno ―suspiró― al menos él está con Aladdín y Karissa, estará seguro.

― ¿A quién te refieres? ―preguntó Erix.

―A mi hermano ―dijo en seco.

Todos se asombraron.

―Espera, según tengo entendido tu hermano estaba de esclavo.

― ¿Eh? ―abrió sus ojos turquesas como platos― ¿C-cómo?

―Tu hermano se puso en contra del lavado de cerebro y lo metieron en un distrito alejado de la cuidad.

― ¡Y NO ME LO DIJERON! ¡SABIAN QUE LO ESTABA BUSCANDO!

―Pero no teníamos autorización ―replicó Agar desviando sus ojos de la maga.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

―Aguarden chicos ―alzó la voz la hermana de Agar―. Si él salió del distrito con Aladdín, ¿qué habrá pasado con los demás?

De repente los guardias irrumpieron en el lugar.

―Tenemos malas noticias ―dijo uno preocupado.

―Los esclavos escaparon del distrito, no queda ni uno ―dijo otro temeroso.

―Maldición, lo que me temía ―cerró los ojos con frustración la jefa.

 _En Balbadd…_

― ¡ALADDÍN! ―gritaron al verlo.

― ¿¡Estás bien!? ―le preguntó Sphintus.

―Me lastimé algo la espalda ―respondió.

―Sí, un poco, déjame ver ―suspiró resignado.

Le mostró la herida que gracias a los tratos médicos del chico se alivió la herida. Pasó un rato hasta que terminaron de cerrar la herida y dejar pasar a todos.

―Todo salió bien ―informó Alibaba― los evacuados están en Kou y se los está tratando.

―Enhorabuena ―resopló Karissa.

―Pero hay un niño esperando afuera, ¿por qué lo trajeron? ―preguntó el de Heliohapt.

―Es que el chibi se distrajo ―justificó Judal.

―Bueno algo así ―dijo revoleando la mirada― cuando lo encontramos estaba casi sin magoi, incluso se rehusó a irse a Kou.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Mor.

―Dice que su hermana está en Jahat y no se iba a ir sin ella.

―Oigan chicos ―los llamó la de ojos verdes― ¿No lo ven familiar? ―dijo abriendo la puerta dejando que pasara.

Todos asintieron.

― ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana? Tal vez así podemos encontrarla más rápido ―le dijo el rey de Balbadd sonriendo.

―Ella se ella ―dijo en voz baja― Tsuna.

Se quedaron anonadados.

―E-espera ―la de Reim se puso la mano en la cabeza― ¿De casualidad no te llamas Sora?

Asintió.

― ¿La conocen? Si es así, por favor ayúdenme a encontrarla, se los ruego ―alzó la voz con esperanza.

―Es una larga historia ―respondió ella frotándose la nuca.

―Pero lo que te prometemos es que la traeremos de vuelta ―le sonrió el magi.

Sus ojos celestes se iluminaron.

― ¡Muchas gracias! ―sonrió― ¡Realmente se los agradezco! ¡Por favor cuéntenme cómo está ella!

―Claro, claro ―accedió el de Balbadd― primero deja que nos presentemos Sora.

―Yo soy Karissa ―se señaló con el pulgar.

―Qué presentación más asombrosa ―dijo con sarcasmo―. Yo me llamo Judal ―dijo con desinterés.

―Mira quien habla, lo hiciste igual que yo ―bufó.

―Pero yo lo hago con más estilo ―se recostó en el respaldo de una silla.

Es la hizo enojar.

―Oye Sphintus-kun ―lo llamó Aladdín― pareces estar celoso.

―No lo estoy ―dijo desviando la mirada.

―Vamos ―sonrió pícaramente― lo estás.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

―Sí, está bien, lo estoy… ―suspiró― el único que la pelea de esa manera soy yo ―se sonrojó levemente.

―Qué tierno ―dijo complacida Alanna que, como siempre, escuchaba conversaciones ajenas.

Luego de esa breve charla continuaron las presentaciones.

―Yo soy Brigitte.

―Yo soy Kougyoku ―sonrió.

―Yo soy Sphintus ―sonrió con satisfacción.

―Yo soy Alanna, la mejor amiga de Karissa ―se acercó al niño― tu hermana y ella son muy buenas amigas ―le confesó.

― ¿En serio? ¡Genial! ―dijo con entusiasmo.

―Mi nombre es Alibaba y ella es mi esposa Morgiana ―dijo el de ojos ámbar.

―Es un placer ―la fanalis inclinó la cabeza.

Sora se le quedó mirando.

―Disculpe la pregunta pero Morgiana-san, ¿está embarazada?

Ella asintió.

― ¿Cómo lo notaste? ―le preguntó― apenas se nota mi barriga…

Él rio un poco.

―Es que en la aldea estamos acostumbrados a cuidar de las que van a tener bebés, ya sabemos cómo darnos cuenta de que alguien está en este estado ―explicó― cualquier cosa que pase puedo ayudarlos, incluso mi hermana puede hacerlo ¡Ella es una gran enfermera! ―exclamó.

―Bien ―le sonrió― lo tendré en cuenta ―agregó Morgiana.

―Ya conociste a Aladdín ¿Verdad? ―le preguntó Alanna.

Asintió varias veces.

―Es el magi de Balbadd, las sirvientas me hablaron de él mientras esperaba…

―Pero hay algo que no sabías ―sonrió pícaramente moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Ese chico ―lo señaló con el dedo y se asomó a su oído― está coladito por tu hermanita ¿Sabes?

Los presentes se asombraron con el comentario y comenzaron a reír, hasta el magi que comenzaba a recordar el rechazo que había recibido. Sora se acercó al muchacho y le dijo seriamente:

― ¿Es verdad?

―S-sí ―respondió nervioso.

Se le quedó mirando unos momentos.

― ¿En verdad, en verdad la quieres?

Él respiró hondo.

―La quiero con todo lo que tengo ―entrecerró los ojos― pero ella no creo que sienta lo mismo.

―Espera, espera ―dijo calmadamente― ¿Te le confesaste?

Indicó que sí con la cabeza.

―Pero ella dijo: _Yo no puedo con esto, perdóname._

Se quedó pensativo.

―Y ella lo besó en la mejilla ―comentó Karissa.

― ¡Karissa! ―exclamó el magi.

―Tiene derecho a saberlo, ella es su hermana ―se justificó retrocediendo.

―Qué raro ―comentó el niño― mi hermana nunca rechazó a alguien de esa manera.

― ¡¿QUÉ?!

―Oh vamos, a toda chica le ha tocado rechazar a alguien en su vida… A mi hermana le pasó dos veces.

―Es cierto, a mí me paso muchas veces ―dijo Alanna levantando la mirada― como unas diez, hasta que conocí a Yon ―prosiguió risueña.

―A mí también, una tres veces ―dijo la de Reim.

―Yo siempre me quedaba viendo porque quería proteger a mi hermana si la cosa se ponía fea, y ella siempre decía: _Lo lamento, pero no puedo corresponderte._

Eso alegró al rey de Balbadd.

― ¡Eso significa que ella no te rechazó! ―dijo victorioso.

― ¡Aladdín tienes una oportunidad! ¡Cuando Onee-chan dice esas cosas, normalmente es todo lo contrario! ¡Ella seguro te quiere mucho!

―Me sorprendes niño ―comentó la de ojos verdes― normalmente los hermanos se ponen sobreprotectores con sus hermanas ¿No eres así?

― ¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Pero si es por el bien de mi hermana, solo me aseguraré que Aladdín-san sea un buen chico para ella!

―Entonces ―sonrió― puedes estar seguro que es un buen chico, te lo aseguro.

―Gracias Karissa ―el magi le sonrió.


	53. Capítulo 52

**Capítulo 52**

 _Alma Toran_

―Maldición ―se quejó Erix― que sermón nos dieron ―agregó llegando con Agar.

―Estamos en problemas ―agregó él suspirando.

―Los esclavos escaparon, eso sí es malo ―dijo Maia mirando al suelo.

― ¿Son muy importantes? ―preguntó Tsuna.

―Claro ―le respondieron― ellos son los que hacen trabajos pesados, sin contar que saben cosas de Jahat que los del pueblo no ―explicaron.

―Ya veo… ―se quedó pensativa― oigan, ¿Y si vemos ya los recuerdos? ―les ofreció.

― ¡Vamos, que la curiosidad me está matando! ―dijo la jefa con entusiasmo.

―Que entusiasmo Erix-chan ―comentó la maga de pelo anaranjado.

― ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no hacerlo! ―dijo con más entusiasmo.

Todos se sentaron, la de ojos rojos puso su báculo sobre el frasco y una luz blanca inundó la habitación. Al cabo de unos momentos unas imágenes comenzaban a plasmarse, una tierra solitaria en la comenzaban a aparecer diferentes criaturas. Acompañando estas imágenes una voz introducía y explicaba lo que se iba presentando ante ellos. A medida que lo hechos avanzaban, el semblante de los presentes mostraba cada vez más y más una gran sorpresa. Tardaron dos horas en ver todos los recuerdos, cuando los mismo finalizaron ellos quedaron plenamente impactados.

―N-no puede ser, Jahat es... Una de las marionetas del Al-Thamen ―murmuró Tsuna.

―Todo este tiempo nos mintieron, esos malditos ―bufó la de pelo negro.

―Hermano ―dijo con la voz temblorosa― ¿Lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora realmente estuvo bien?

―Creo que no ―suspiró.

―Oigan, estos nos prometieron que el mundo por fin estaría en paz, nos dijeron que ellos eran los que amenazaban con destruirla… Al final les creímos ―dijo decepcionada la jefa.

―Por eso no me gustaba estar en este lugar, no puedo creer por lo que Aladdín y los demás pasaron… ―entrecerró los ojos.

Un silencio brutal se coló en el lugar, pero perduró poco.

― ¡Vamos a rebelarnos!

― ¿De qué hablas Erix?

―En este lugar somos los más fuertes ―explicó― por eso podemos rebelarnos contra Jahat, ganarnos el apoyo del pueblo ¡Podemos ganarles!

― ¡Pero sería una guerra civil! ―se levantó la de ojos turquesas con apuro.

―No necesariamente ―sonrió con satisfacción.

― ¿Y si nos aliamos con Balbadd? ―propuso Agar― los reyes y su magi nos echarán una mano seguro.

―No suena mal ―Maia subió la mirada― de pasada podemos reconciliar a Tsuna y Aladdín-san e incluso reunirla con su hermano ―sonrió.

Ella se puso roja al oírlo.

―Pero él ya no… Además yo lo rechacé.

― ¡SABES CUÁNTO NOS IMPORTA! ¡POCO Y MENOS! ―alzó la voz la comandante de la élite.

―Me contactaré con los demás miembros de la élite ―se propuso Agar.

―Bien Agar, yo hablaré con el rey Alibaba ―acotó Maia.

―Chicos, tengan en cuenta que Kayson está en Jahat ―advirtió Tsuna.

―Pero seguro que traman algo a sus espaldas ―le aseguró Erix.

Después de eso comenzaron a platicar sobre esta rebelión que tenían en mente, mientras que en Balbadd, estaban a punto de mandar a Kougyoku con la excusa de visitar a Tsuna al reino de la organización. Estaban todos en el puerto despidiéndose de ella. Entonces Alibaba recordó una conversación que habían tenido hace rato:

 _―_ _¿Estás segura de esto Kougyoku? Sobre ir a Jahat y hablar con… ―le preguntó preocupado._

 _Ella asintió tranquilamente._

 _―_ _Después de todo, está mal odiar ―dijo entrecerrando los ojos― se dice que el amor puede transformarse en odio muy rápido ―suspiró._

 _―_ _Lo he escuchado, pero nunca lo sufrí ―apoyó su mano debajo de su mentón._

 _―_ _Es algo inquietante, aún hoy siento tanto odio como amor por Sinbad ―trató de sonreír― es hora de superarlo, lo miraré a la cara y le diré todo… Después de eso podré sacarme esta carga ―puso sus manos en su pecho._

 _―_ _Pero ten cuidado, no sabemos si David lo está controlando o no ―le advirtió._

 _―_ _Oye Alibaba-chan ¡Tengo a Vinea! ¿Acaso lo olvidas? ―dijo emocionada señalando su broche._

 _―_ _Es cierto ―suspiró― realmente te agradezco que nos des una mano con esto, sobre todo porque tendrás que atravesar algo muy difícil._

 _Ella se levantó._

 _―_ _Claro que lo haría, nunca, nunca abandonaré a mis amigos ―juntó sus manos― siempre estaré a sus servicios ―se inclinó._

La princesa subió al barco y asomando la mano de su kimono los saludó a todos con una gran sonrisa. Desde abajo, gritaban s nombre, le deseaban suerte y la saludaban con las manos. Ella miró el horizonte aun sonriente y pensó:

―Sinbad, ahí voy ―sus ojos rosas se iluminaron.

 _Unos días más tarde…_

―Así que estoy en Jahat ―pensó mientras recorría en un carruaje el sendero al palacio―. Que nervios ―dijo viéndose las manos.

Al cabo de un rato llegan a la entrada y escoltada por otros guardias de su imperio. Allí la recibió una persona muy familiar para ella.

― ¡Tsu-chan! ―gritó corriendo a abrazarla.

― ¡Kou-chan! ―exclamó ella― ¡Qué alegría de verte!

― ¡Nos preocupaste Tsu-chan! ¡Me tienes que contar todo!

― ¿T-todo? ―preguntó nerviosa.

Se supone que la octava princesa de Kou tiene estrictamente prohibido preguntarle información sobre Jahat y lo que pasó con ella… Esto es para no levantar ni la más mínima sospecha de las autoridades del país.

― ¡Todo sobre lo que pasó entre Aladdín y vos! ¡Me vas a contar todo! ―exigió.

La maga accedió a hacerlo.

―Tenemos que ponernos al tanto de todo ―rio un poco la de Kouga.

La de ojos rosas miró a su amiga, notó que tenía un brazo cubierto de vendas.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó señalando la herida cubierta.

―S-sí ―dijo algo sobresaltada.

― ¿Pasó algo extraño en este lugar? ―se puso seria.

―No, no ―agudizó su voz un poco y sacudió la cabeza―. Solo ha sido un accidente en un entrenamiento, ya me repondré del todo ―sonrió cálidamente.

La comenzó a guiar por el palacio. Kougyoku se encontraba detrás de ella a unos pasos de distancia.

―Ojalá no me mintieras Tsu-chan ―frunció el ceño― pero no te debe quedar otra… Como cuando Aladdín-san se te declaró ―pensó con lástima.

Luego de mostrarle el lugar, evitando presentarle a los miembros de la élite por precaución. Ambas fueron a la habitación de la princesa, para charlar tranquilas.

―Karissa está enojadísima, ¿sabes?

Rio con nerviosismo.

―Me la esperaba, me fui de tal manera ―desvió la mirada.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que la de pelo rosa miró la habitación con disimulo. En el escritorio notó dos papeles, por arriba un frasco y un colgante. Sorpresivamente se levantó y puso en una de sus manos la cadena en la que quedó colgando la gema roja.

―Esto lo dejaste en Jahat ―afirmó― te lo han enviado, pero ¿Por qué no lo usas?

La muchacha se levantó y le respondió:

―Porque tengo miedo que se rompa ―lo puso entre sus manos y lo miró con tristeza― además esa persona me lo dio ―lo dejó en el escritorio―. Me trae demasiados recuerdos difíciles ―suspiró.

De inmediato se percató de que ella no quería hablar demasiado del tema.

―Bueno, bueno ―dijo Tsuna tratando de alivianar el ambiente― Alanna me contó algo sobre la persona que te gusta ―se sentó en una silla.

― ¿E-en serio? ―tartamudeó.

― ¿Quién es?

―Oh vamos… No tiene que ser todo sobre mí ―dijo la princesa intentando dejar de lado el tema.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

―Pero desde que llegamos no me parabas de preguntar lo que pasó con Aladdín ―replicó― nunca me contaste nada sobre la persona a la que quieres.

Se escuchó escapar de sus labios un hondo suspiro, entrecerró sus ojos rosas.

― ¿Recuerdas al rey de Sindria que desapareció?

Ella asintió.

―Su nombre era Sinbad ―agregó la maga.

―La cosa es que yo…. Estoy enamorada de él, a pesar de todo lo que pasó.

― ¿Todo lo que pasó?

―Él me usó para llegar a mis hermanos, me dio falsas ilusiones… Llegué a odiarlo, pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta que aun así lo quería y que nada lo cambiaría.


	54. Capítulo 53

**Capítulo 53**

 _Charla_

Continuaron aquella plática calmadamente, después apareció un sirviente que le ordenó ir a la oficina del rey para tener la esperada charla. Tsuna le deseó suerte y se dirigió a ese lugar junto con los guardias del imperio Kou. Ella tocó la puerta al llegar y le dieron la indicación de entrar. Al pasar vio a un hombre sentado de espaldas, ella tomó asiento.

―Es un gusto conocerle, soy Ren Kougyoku la octava princesa del Imperio Kou, usted debe ser el rey de Jahat ¿O me equivoco? ―dijo formalmente.

―En efecto ―respondió sin voltearse.

Entonces reconoció su voz.

―Sinbad-sama, no importa cuánto pase, aún recordaré su voz ―agregó con seriedad.

―Era inevitable que pasara, prefería reunirme contigo que con tu hermano el emperador.

―A Hakuryuu-san no le hubiese agradado este tipo de reunión ―replicó.

―Precisamente por eso te preferí Kougyoku ―se volteó.

Aquello la molestó bastante.

―Pero Sinbad-sama, ¿Aún se olvidó de lo que pasó hace años? ―lo miró seriamente.

―No lo olvido ―sonrió― y me disculpo ―mostró tranquilidad en su mirada.

Ella dudó un poco al oírlo, no sabía si creerle o no. Pero la forma en que lo dijo y como la miraba le hizo pensar que sus palabras eran verdad y pensaba confiar en ellas.

―Yendo al grano ―dijo Kougyoku seriamente― ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Por David? ¿Acaso él te manipula?

Él no respondió.

―Las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado y necesitaba empezar de cero ―respondió cruzándose de brazos.

―Qué clase de respuesta es ―pensó revoleando la mirada.

― ¿Y vos? ―le preguntó― ¿Con qué objetivo viniste?

―A reunirme con mi amiga y a hablar con usted Sinbad-sama como mi hermano lo ordenó.

―Ya veo ―suspiró― ¿Sigues odiándome?

Eso le pareció un tanto descortés.

―En el fondo de mi corazón, sí ―respondió firme― lo que más me dolió fue su traición... Por el hecho de que... ―bajó la mirada y se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Subió la mirada lentamente cuando notó los ojos anaranjados de él clavados firmemente en ella.

―N-no es nada ―desvió la mirada.

Continuaba sin decir nada, su mirada lo decía todo.

―Digamos que yo... Lo quería, estaba enamorada de usted ―confesó avergonzada.

―Eso lo sabía ―admitió con voz ronca― pero preferí utilizar eso a mí conveniencia.

Eso la dejó impactada, apretó los puños bajo las mangas del kimono.

― ¿Qué es a lo que quieres llegar? ¿Qué lo odie más? ―preguntó algo enfadada.

Negó con la cabeza.

―No es eso lo que busco Kougyoku ―hizo una pausa― mejor dicho vine a pedirle ayuda.

― ¿Ayuda?

―Por algo rechacé las incontables reuniones por parte del emperador ¿No? ―sonrió.

― ¿A qué quieres llegar? ―dijo con aire de confianza.

―Las cosas van de mal en peor ―respiró hondo― David se está pasando de la raya y temo que las cosas acaben como yo no quería que fueran.

―Así que ya te dan cuenta de lo que realmente pasa ―dijo con aire de superioridad―. ¿Por eso huyó? ¿Por eso fundó Jahat?

Asintió sin decir nada.

― ¿Qué es lo que necesita de mí?

―Antes que nada ―juntó sus manos― realmente le pido disculpas, por jugar con sus sentimientos e ignorarlos.

― ¿No cree que sea tarde para disculparse?

―Nunca es tarde para esas cosas, una palabra puede curar un corazón herido no importa cuando ―explicó cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

Ella apoyó sus manos juntas sobre la mesa, él al verlas las tomó. Ella se ruborizó un poco y trató de apartarlas, pero no la dejó.

― ¿Qué hace? ―pensó observando las manos de ambos.

―No planeo ganarme su confianza, amistad o cualquier otra cosa de usted ―suspiró―. Lo único que debo pedirle es que busques a Alibaba, Aladdín y los demás, busca ayuda por favor. Además, hay algo que debo decirle, pero no ahora.

― ¿De qué trata?

Él sonrió levemente.

―Ya lo sabrás, pero todo a su tiempo ―se puso serio― debo informarle que no siempre tengo el autocontrol de mí mismo que solía tener.

― ¿Autocontrol? ¿Qué? ―estaba confundida, muy confundida.

―Desde que todo había terminado hace unos años, David se hizo más fuerte y comenzó a tomar parte de mí... No siempre soy yo, como solía ser en el pasado. A veces es él quien maneja las cosas ―entrecerró los ojos― está determinado a acabar con todos, volver este mundo como Alma Toran. Todo bajo la palma de su mano controlando a quien se le antoje. Por eso necesito que vayas por los demás ―rogó preocupadamente―. Advierte a Tsuna, Kayson está aliado con el abuelo de Aladdín y seguro la usarán para que Aladdín haga lo que ellos quieran, la llave del palacio sagrado.

―Espera ¿Él sigue tras Aladdín-san?

Asintió varias veces.

―Esto sí que es grave ―murmuró con la mirada baja.

Ella aferró sus manos a la de Sinbad.

―Por eso, para evitar que en el futuro utilicen a más personas y que la organización se levante, para evitar que este reino prevalezca luego de mi muerte... No sé qué me pasará en el futuro... Pero necesito tenerte a mi lado para poder luchar.

― ¿Eh?

―Prométemelo ―le exigió.

―No puedo confiar completamente ―dijo insegura.

―Por favor, si estuviera mintiendo, no estaríamos hablando de esta manera.

Entonces ella reflexionó un poco.

―Acepto.

―Gracias ―sonrió.

―Además hay algo más que quiero decirle, yo...

De repente Kougyoku se balanceó la cabeza.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó.

Negó con la cabeza.

―N-no ―dijo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y luego los cerró completamente.

― ¡Kougyoku! ¿¡Estás bien!? ―la sacudió para despertarla.

―Mi rey, debería ser más prudente ―dijo Kayson entrando.

―Tú otra vez ―dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

―Debería relajarse mi señor, la señorita Kougyoku no puede saber nada ―sonrió.

De repente su rostro cambio, se hizo más serio.

―Tienes razón Kayson ―sus ojos anaranjados llenos de viveza se hicieron más fríos y sombríos.

―Rey Sinbad, digo ―se corrigió― rey David ―se inclinó ligeramente―. No debería dejar que Sinbad se meta tan a menudo.

Este soltó una leve carcajada, se zafó de las manos de la princesa y se recostó en su asiento.

―Siempre hay desperfectos en un plan ―dijo de forma arrogante― es inevitable que no se interponga, él es parte de mí como yo de él...

―Esa conexión de rukh sí que es efectiva, obtuvo a la singularidad. Tiene un reino completo, riquezas y siete contenedores djiin ―dijo con aire de maldad.

― ¿Crees que ella recordará todo?

―Quien sabe ―respondió el mago― David-ou, debemos usar a Tsuna pronto... ―propuso.

― ¿Sora ya está en Balbadd? ―preguntó.

―Llegó sano y salvo, pronto le daré las primeras órdenes ―informó.

―Muy bien, por ahora lleva a Kougyoku con Tsuna. Dile que se descompuso y necesita atención médica.

― ¿Qué pretende, señor?

―Quiero que ella venga a hablarme a voluntad propia ―sonrió con malicia.

―Está bien... Aunque ¿Qué haremos? ¿Seguiremos con lo planeado? A pesar de lo que Sinbad le contó a la princesa ―se notaba su voz llena de duda.

―Sí, no hay que detenerse por un leve contratiempo ―soltó una leve risa― hay que continuar con el plan como es debido.

Cinco minutos después...

Tsuna aguardaba en el cuarto de Kougyoku a que llegara, entonces dos sirvientas aparecieron en la habitación cargando a la princesa. La pusieron sobre la cama, la maga se alarmó.

― ¿Qué pasó?

―La princesa se descompensó ―informó una de ellas.

―Nos retiramos, si nos precisa llámenos ―ambas se fueron.

―Kou-chan, Kou-chan ―dijo sacudiéndola.

No se despertaba. Luego se dio cuenta de algo, en su brazo había un pequeño agujero en la tena, entonces al ver la piel. Descubrió que tenía un pequeño pinchazo, uno muy familiar.

―Kayson ―pensó molesta.

Fue directo a la oficina del rey y tocó varias veces la puerta, los guardias trataron de alejarla pero ella persistió, hasta que los caballeros recibieron órdenes de retirarse dejando que Tsuna pasara. Él rey le ofreció un asiento pero ella se negó, prefirió estar de pie. Su mirada sombría la hacía estremecerse, pero mantuvo la compostura.

― ¿Qué quieres Tsuna? ―preguntó con voz grave.

―Tengo que hablar con usted, rey ―dijo firmemente.


	55. Capítlo 54

**Capítulo 54**

 _Dificultad_

―Comience ―le dijo elevando su mano.

― ¿Qué le hicieron a Kou-chan? Usaron un somnífero, eso fue obra de Kayson ¿Verdad?

Él no se sorprendió ni un poco de que adivinara.

―Por algo te consideran como una persona de intelecto formidable ―dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

―Responda… ―exigió.

―Está bien, no hace falta que te pongas dura ―suspiró― estaba cerca de descubrir algo muy importante… Ese Sinbad se está pasando de la raya ―rio levemente.

― ¿Eres David? ¿Verdad? Pero ocupas el cuerpo de Sinbad-san ―murmuró.

Asintió.

―El mismo, pariente de sangre de que amado Aladdín, es mi nieto ―sonrió de una forma más amable.

―Ya lo sé ―replicó en seco.

―Oh, así que mi nieto te lo contó…

―Digamos que sí ―desvió la mirada―. Vayamos al grano David-san…

―Que franca eres.

Hizo caso omiso y continuó.

― ¿Por qué adormecieron a Kou-chan? ―dijo seriamente.

―Me alegra de que te dieras cuenta, eso me da alivio de que eres una gran adquisición para Jahat.

Ese comentario la molestó bastante.

―Tengo dos cosas que decir ―alzó un dedo― primero que nada, no hable de mí como un objeto. Y segundo ―levantó otro dedo― en la herida parecía haber un somnífero, de los que Kayson tiende a usar… Es un viejo truco de su parte que usó demasiado en mí como en mis amigos.

―Vaya, vaya ―suspiró― Kayson deberá cambiar sus modas, se está volviendo… Predecible ―la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

―Responde ―exigió.

― ¿Qué quieres saber? ―no recibió respuesta― si es por tu amiga, la princesa, ella estuvo a poco de enterarse de algo crucial para la perduración del reino.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué planeas? ―arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Crees que lo contestaré? Respondí a tu duda… ―contestó sonriendo.

―Ya me la esperaba ―pensó revoleando la mirada― al menos dime algo que yo ignore, pero los demás no ―le pidió.

Se quedó en silencio.

―Me enteré de tu existencia hace unos días, digamos que no sé demasiado del asunto ―explicó tomando asiento, suponiendo que esto le llevaría tiempo.

―Si me lo pides, está bien, tenemos algo de tiempo ―respiró hondo y apoyó sus manos sobre su barbilla―. Empecemos por mi querido, digo nuestro querido Aladdín.

Eso la exaltó.

― ¿Creíste que no estaría al tanto de la relación de ustedes? ―entrecerró los ojos― es de mi sangre, debo saber de él. Volviendo a mi nieto, él es la llave para obtener el poder del palacio sagrado.

Bastante confundida, le lanzó una mirada desentendida.

― ¿Para qué quieres eso?

―Para liberar las cadenas que nos atan a ti, a mí. A todos ―dijo relajadamente.

―Eres realmente sádico, te estás regocijando en lo que haces ―se puso de pie.

―Es parte del juego, imagina que todos somos piezas de ajedrez, y que lentamente a medida que las cosas pasan movemos nuestras piezas. Cada jugada debe ser calculada y asegurada para la victoria.

―Pero ―apretó los puños― no siempre se pueden ganar.

―Exacto mí querida Tsuna ―asintió― por eso está el dicho: _lo más importante no es ganar, sino divertirse_. Eso mismo hago, mientras avanzo en el tablero, armo un panorama dicho de mi agrado. Ahora, puedes irte… Ya te he dicho más que suficiente ―con la mano hizo un gesto para que se fuera.

Ella saludó formalmente y agradeció la reunión, luego se retiró a cuidar de su amiga que quedó al cargo de las sirvientas hasta que despertara.

―Kou-chan, Kou-chan ¿Estás bien?

Se levantó lentamente.

―S-sí… Pero todo fue muy raro con el rey ―entrecerró los ojos, preocupada.

Parecía que no quería tocar el tema, luego de eso ella le hizo un chequeo para ver que todo estuviera bien. Después fue a comunicarse con el emperador mientras la maga iba a ver a los magos de la élite. Tenía que decirles lo que había descubierto, corrió hasta llegar al lugar. Al llegar tomó el pestillo para empujar la puerta pero la voz de Aladdín y Alibaba la detuvieron.

―Entonces dentro de unos días planean revelarse ―dijo el rey sorprendido.

―Precisamente ―dijo Erix― todo este tiempo hicimos las cosas mal, pensamos corregirlo, lo que menos soporto son los manipuladores ―su voz era severa.

―Ya veo, permítanos hacer los primeros arreglos, en un día los contactaremos de nuevo ―informó el magi.

―Bien, magi-sama, Alibaba-sama hasta la próxima ―se despidió Maia y Agar cordialmente.

Luego los amigos se despidieron y Tsuna abrió la puerta.

― ¿Oye, qué pasó? ¿Dónde estabas?

―Con Kougyoku, luego de eso ―hizo una pausa― fui a hablar con el rey.

Todos quedaron estupefactos.

― ¡¿Hablaste con él?! ¿¡Quién es!?

―Sinbad, el antiguo rey de Sindria ―tomó asiento.

― ¡No jodas! ¡¿En serio?! ―exclamó Erix.

Ella asintió.

―Tenemos que avisarles a Aladdín-san y Alibaba-san ―dijo Agar.

―Tsuna, nos hemos contactado con ellos ―informó Maia― en tres días haremos lo que debimos hacer desde el principio.

―Detener a Jahat ―dijo la jefa con voz fuerte.

Solo se limitó a asentir.

―Me pregunto que estarán pensando Aladdín, Kari-chan y los demás... ―pensó con incertidumbre en su ser.

En ese momento, en Balbadd, el magi y el rey les estaban platicando a todos lo que la élite acababa de decirles. Además, llegaron a comunicarse a tiempo con Kougyoku que les contó todo lo que había pasado en la reunión.

― ¡Al fin! ¡Hora de patear traseros! ―exclamó Karissa entre carcajadas de emoción― ¡Yo les mostraré lo que es un mundo de dolor!

―Karissa, cálmate ―dijo de reojo Sphintus.

― ¡Yo no me calmo! ¡Estoy ansiosa! ¡Aladdín! ―reparó en él― ¿Crees que pueda usar mi equipo djiin al fin?

―Lo más probable es que sí ―sonrió.

―SIIII ―dio algunos saltos― pero ¿Cómo lo haré?

―Pequeño detalle que se nos olvidó, ella no tiene ni idea ―acotó el de Heliohapt.

― ¡No te preocupes Karissa! ―dijo con entusiasmo Alibaba― yo te enseñaré.

Asintió varias veces.

―Gracias ¿Haré a tiempo?

―Seguro que sí ―le respondió― tienes mucho potencial.

― ¿Y si no llegas? ―preguntó divertido Judal― ¿Qué harás? Decepcionarás al Chibi ―soltó unas risitas.

Hizo caso omiso a lo que él dijo, lo ignoró y se dio cuenta. No le agradó demasiado y la fulminó con la mirada, al final hizo lo mismo. Era una escena digna para soltar una buena risa, pero conociendo a los protagonistas de la misma no era muy conveniente. Al de Heliohapt, aún que fastidiaba que ella y él se pelearan a cada rato. Después de todo Sphintus solo quería que descargara su furia de esa forma en él y no en alguien más. A Alanna le parecía muy tierna la idea por parte del muchacho, al que le lanzaba pícaras miradas.

Luego de aquello comenzaron a planear el ataque. Aladdín, Alibaba y Karissa entrarían por una de las puertas de servicio del palacio las cuales Maia y Agar les habilitarían. Mientras que, como distracción; Alanna, Sora y Zeth irrumpirían por la entrada del palacio para que la gente se centrara en ellos. Luego los tres primeros se reunirían con Erix y Kougyoku para enfrentar al rey, Sinbad. Después de eso, Judal como Olba y los demás estarían pendientes a las órdenes de Alibaba en caso de que algo malo pase y necesiten refuerzos. Además también revivirán apoyo de la Alianza Internacional y la compañía Sindria, por lo que estarían bien respaldados. Después de eso no sabrán que pasará hasta que estén en batalla. Dentro de un día la batalla final por la paz definitiva del mundo estaba por ser realizada. Ellos estaban dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo y recibirían el apoyo del resto del mundo para lograrlo. El medio de transporte que utilizarían no será un globo aerostático, un carruaje o un barco. Prefirieron escoger la tele-transportación, ya que si no se levantarían demasiadas sospechas.

―Bueno, ahora pueden irse ―dijo Alibaba― pero ni se les ocurra volver a hablar de esto hasta la fecha... Dick está rondando y aún no sabemos bien quién es ―frunció el ceño.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron, Sora caminaba por los pasillos, pensativo. En su mente estaba la imagen de su familia; su padre, su madre y... Su hermana.

― ¿Estará bien? ―se preguntó en voz alta.

―Quien sabe ―respondió alguien.

Sorprendido se volteó a ver, era Dick que estaba parado a unos pasos de distancia de él.

― ¿Qué ha dicho? ―preguntó extrañado.

―Dije, quien sabe, tu hermana es un poco extraña ―respondió desinteresadamente.

Retrocedió un poco.

― ¿Quién eres en realidad? ―frunció el ceño― ¿Qué sabes de ella?

―Mucho más de lo que crees ―en un chasquido de dedos su apariencia cambió, al ver cómo era en realidad el muchacho exclamó su nombre.

― ¡KAYSON!

―Por favor ―dijo tratando de calmarlo― no seas tan ruidoso, es fastidioso.

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Eres un espía!

―Vaya, vaya... Solo me invades con preguntas... Estoy aquí y allá, estoy pendiente de Jahat y Balbadd. Pero necesito algo de ti antes de explicártelo todo, solo necesito dos cosas y te daré algo a cambio ¿Aceptas?

― ¿De qué van esas cosas?

―Que listo ―se rio― no respondiste hasta saber las condiciones, astuto, astuto ―lo aplaudió―. La primera es que guardes silencio.

― ¿Y la segunda?

―Que hagas todo lo que te diga, eso implica que puedas traicionarlos.

― ¡¿Estás loco?! ―alzó la voz― ¿¡Crees que traicionaré a los que me salvaron la vida!?

―No, no, lo harás... Porque si no ella ―pasó su pulgar que estaba frente de su cuello de un lado a otro de forma horizontal― se muere.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN XDDDD**

 **Kayson amenazando a muerte a la gente desde tiempos inmemorables o3o ¿Qué creen que hará Sora? ¿Lo ayudará? ¿O buscará la forma de rebelarse? Pos ya lo descubrirán 7u7**

 **Hasta la próxima ^^/**

 **Noami-chan**


	56. Capítulo 55

**Capítulo 55**

 _Quiero verte_

―Gracias por el entrenamiento de hoy ―dijo Karissa envainando su espada.

―No hay de qué ―respondió Alibaba― creo que para mañana estarás lista ―le sonrió.

―Eso espero ¡Juro que no los decepcionaré!

―Estoy seguro de que brillarás ―exclamó alegre― Aladdín te eligió por tu gran fuerza de voluntad, esa es la clave de todo ―estiró sus brazos.

―Iré a comer algo ¿Vienes? ―dijo avanzando.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―No gracias, tengo planeado reunirme con Aladdín y Morgiana.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Pasó algo grave?

―N-no, es que hace mucho que no tenemos una charla como en los viejos tiempos ―comenzó a andar― ¡Hasta luego!

― ¡Adiós! ―lo saludó a la distancia.

El rey caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación del encuentro. Allí encontró a Morgiana y Aladdín hablando alegremente, eso lo alegró porque pensó que tal vez su amigo estaba un tanto deprimido. Él se sentó junto a ellos y comenzaron a charlar.

― ¿Están preparados para mañana? ―preguntó el rey.

― ¡Pues claro que sí! ―alzó la voz el magi.

―Yo estaré desde aquí apoyándolos, disculpen no poder estar a su lado en este momento ―se disculpó Mor.

―No te preocupe Mor-san ¡Tu salud y la de los niños es más importante!

― ¡Es cierto! ¡Cada vez falta menos!

Los tres soltaron una leve risa.

― ¡Y Alibaba-kun y Mor-san serán padres! ―los miró a ambos.

Los dos sonrieron a su amigo que estaba muy entusiasmado.

―Estás muy feliz Aladdín-san ―acotó la fanalis.

―Es cierto ¿Por qué será?

―Realmente no lo sé, solo tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto ―sonrió.

―No será porque sabes que esa persona está a salvo ―preguntó pícaramente Alibaba.

Este se le quedó mirando.

―N-no sé de qué hablas A-Alibaba-kun ―soltó unas risas con nerviosismo.

―Vamos tu sabes ―dijo divertido― vamos, vamos quieres verla... ―movía sus cejas de arriba a abajo algunas veces.

―Déjalo Alibaba ―dijo Mor.

―E-escucha a Mor-san ―tartamudeó.

―No, no lo haré... ―soltó una risa― solo me detendré hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber.

― ¿Y qué es eso? ―preguntó la fanalis.

―Admites que estás ansioso de verla a ella.

― ¿Ella? ―en la voz del magi se notaba la confusión.

―Ella, ELLA ―enfatizó.

―Se más específico ―pidió su esposa al instante.

―Tengo que describírtela ―resopló― casi de tu estatura, un año menor, ojos celestes, pelo beige ―dijo esperando alguna reacción.

Vio como el rostro de su amigo se puso ligeramente rojo. Soltó una carcajada al verlo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

―Ahora ya nos entendemos ―acotó con una gran sonrisa― ahora sí podrás decir lo que seguro te planteaste hace rato.

Él permanecía en silencio mientras su amigo lo miraba fijamente esperando.

―Buen ¡sí! ―admitió un rato después― si quiero ver a Tsuna de nuevo ―insinuó en voz baja.

― ¿Perdón? No escuché ―dijo burlonamente.

Entonces su esposa le dio un pisotón en su pie.

― ¡AH! ―gritó del dolor― ¡¿Por qué?!

―Deja de molestarlo ―lo fulminó con la mirada― lo escuchaste fuerte y claro a pesar de todo.

―Está bien, auch, sí que tienes fuerza cuando te lo propones ―dijo sobándose el pie.

Después de aquello continuaron la charla, hasta que Aladdín mencionó que retomó sus investigaciones del rukh.

―Se están complicando las cosas ¿Verdad?

Él asintió.

―Hay algo, algo que falta ―se quedó pensativo― pero no sé cuál es el factor faltante.

Todos comenzaron a pensar en ello.

―Aladdín, ¿Cómo se llamaba esa magia que usabas para enfrentar a las bestias de rukh negro? ―consultó Morgiana de repente.

―Flash rukh ―murmuró― ¿A eso te refiere?

Asintió.

― ¿De qué iba esa magia? ―preguntó Alibaba rascándose la cabeza.

―Emmm ―hizo memoria― magia de luz, mucho magoi… ―subió la mirada― y la sabiduría Salomón.

―Dijiste que eso eliminaba cualquier mal ―acotó su amigo.

Asintió.

―Así que, imagina qué lo aplicas al rukh negro ―le propuso.

Sus ojos color zafiro se iluminaron al instante.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―interrogó Morgiana.

―Eso es… ¡Eso es! ¡Si ponemos esta magia en el rukh negro, podremos purificarlo! ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! ¡Esas bestias estaban hechas de ese rukh! ―exclamó― Cuando usaba esa magia lo que el rayo tocaba se transformaba en rukh blanco ¡¿Cómo no lo habré notado?!

Sus amigos sonrieron enormemente.

― ¡Eres un genio Alibaba-kun! ¡Gracias! ―se puso de pie y fue directo a su habitación a escribir en sus investigaciones el nuevo hallazgo y a ponerlo a prueba.

―Morgiana ―dijo Alibaba en voz baja.

― ¿Qué?

―Hoy ―suspiró― me siento muy inteligente ―dijo con orgullo.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa al oírlo hablar con tanto orgullo en su voz.

 _Al día siguiente por el medio día…_

― ¡Aladdín maldición! ¡Fuiste un dolor de cabeza ayer! ―se quejó Karissa.

―L-lo siento Karissa ―dijo rascándose la nuca riendo ligeramente.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Sphintus.

―Este tipo ―lo señaló― se la pasó la noche haciendo investigaciones y pruebas mágicas, hacía tanto ruido que lo oía al otro lado del pasillo. Entré nueve veces a su habitación sin lograr que se durmiera ―hizo una pausa―. ¡Pero! ¡La décima fue la vencida! ―soltó una carcajada.

―No tienes remedio Aladdín ―acotó tentado de risa Alibaba.

―L-lo siento, estaba muy entusiasmado se justificó.

―Hola chicos ―apareció Sora detrás de ellos saludando con la mano.

―Bueno, estamos todos ―dijo la de Reim suspirando― hay que prepararnos ―dijo con emoción.

―En unas horas partiremos a Jahat ―pensó el joven mago preocupado― tengo que hacer o que Kayson diga o sino… ―bajó la mirada.

―Sora, Sora ―lo llamó Aladdín varias veces.

Al percatarse subió la mirada.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás preocupado por tu hermana? ―le preguntó.

―B-bueno, s-sí ―tartamudeó― en parte sí y a la vez no ―pensó revoleando la mirada.

― ¡Relájate Sora! ―Sphintus le dio unas palmadas― ella está bien ¡Dalo por sentado!

―Ten fe ―sonrió la de ojos verdes.

Él solo se limitó a embozar una sonrisa forzosa y a asentir reiteradas veces.

―Bueno, bueno ¡Qué esperamos! ¡Tenemos que partir o no llegaremos a tiempo! ―exclamó el rey a sus amigos.

― ¡SI! ―respondieron.

Después de eso, Judal les habilitó a los seis un portal a Jahat.

―Llegamos, suerte chicos ―dijo Karissa suspirando.

Sora, Zeth y Alanna se fueron corriendo a la entrada del palacio. Mientras que el magi, y sus contenedores rey esperaban ansiosos a los miembros de la élite. Los hermanos no demoraron en llegar.

― ¿Listos para esto? ―preguntó Maia.

―Más que nunca ¡Empecemos! ―alzó la voz la de Reim, pero al instante sus amigos la callaron rogándole que guardara silencio. Corría el riesgo de que alguien los oyera y avisara a los guardias. Los cinco se dirigieron a la puerta de servicio del palacio, la abrieron y primero los hermanos revisaron que no hubiera moros en la costa.

―Vamos, rápido ―murmuró Agar.

Pero antes de que avanzaran, Aladdín hizo un gesto con su mano que sostenía su báculo. Los tres se hicieron invisibles al instante.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―se preguntó la muchacha.

―Con esto nos camuflaremos ―informó él.

―Ah, ya veo ¡Genial! ―acotó Alibaba.

―Apurémonos ―dijo el de ojos celestes.

Al mismo tiempo, en la entrada del palacio los tres estaban parados frente al gran portón del lugar. Lo miraron de arriba hacia abajo y luego contemplándose entre sí se preguntaron.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ―se preguntaron.

― ¡UNA DISTRACCIÓN ESTÚPIDOS! ―se escuchó.

Alanna sacó de su bolsillo el ojo de rukh, Karissa lucía enfadada.

― ¡Han algo! ¡Rápido! ¡Finjan una riña! ¡Golpeen a un guardia! ¡Lo que sea pero que sea caótico! ―y cortó la comunicación.

―K-Karissa-san ella… ¿Nos estaba escuchando? ―preguntó Sora.

Los otros dos asintieron.

―Comienzo a pensar que ella está en todas partes ―comentó el fanalis.

―Y nos vigila esperando regañarnos, no nos tiene confianza ―dijo entre risas nerviosas Alanna.

Se quedaron pensativos.

―Ya sé ―exclamó ella― vamos a prender fuego la puerta ―propuso.

―NO ―le dijeron.

― ¡Queremos llamar la atención! ¡No causar un incendio! ―replicó el hermano de Tsuna.

―Finjamos una riña ―propuso Zeth.

―Pero no es algo que llame mucho la atención.

Entonces un guardia se acercó a ellos.

―Disculpen ―llamó la atención de los tres― ¿Se les ofrece algo?

Se miraron y al unísono le respondieron:

―Queremos una audiencia con el rey.

―Lo lamento, pero necesitan cita previa y además ―los miró de arriba a abajo― no creo que tengan una posición social alta para ser dignos de verle ―dijo despectivamente.

―Bueno, así tenemos las cosas ―dijo sonriente la ex pirata.

Los tres murmuraron un poco, el guardia decidió volver a su puesto. Entonces Zeth lo detuvo y le dijo:

―Entonces si no es por las buenas, será por las malas ―sonrió.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―se sobresaltó.

En ese instante, el fanalis tomó a Alanna en sus brazos.

― ¡¿Qué haces tonto?! ¡Tengo novio! ¿¡Sabes!? ―después de todo la estaba cargando al estilo nupcial.

―Estúpida ―mostró cierto fastidio― no puedes volar.

Tanto él como Sora se despegaron del suelo.

―La única forma de pasar la puesta es por encima de ella ―explicó calmadamente el de ojos turquesas.

―Ya veo ―dijo mirando hacia abajo con inseguridad.

―No me digas que le temes a las alturas ―rio el mago del continente oscuro.

― ¡Te equivocas! ¡Suéltame! ―se zafó de su agarre.

―ALANNA ―gritaron ambos al ver que caía al suelo.

Ella no mostró duda, cayó sobre su hombro al suelo y dio una vuelta. Luego se puso de pie, sacudió el polvo de su vestido con las dos manos.

―No soy una damisela temerosa ―dijo con satisfacción.

―Eres genial ―la alagó el hermano de Tsuna.

― ¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

― ¡Ahí vienen!

Un grupo de guardias ya estaban corriendo hacia ellos, los tres apresuraron el paso y se metieron en el castillo.

 **N/A**

 **Holaaa a todos ^^/**

 **LA ACCIÓN COMIENZA GENTE :DDDDD (ok, ya me calmo un poco :v)**

 **Las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes (o por lo menos es mi humilde opinión, no sé que opinan ustedes)**

 **7u7**

 **También agradezco los comentarios que empiezan a surgir xDDD hace rato que no veía que nadie comentaba y me preocupada si la historia iba por buen camino :'D Ver los comentarios y demás me deja tranquila de que al menos sé que a algunas personas es seguro que le agrada este fanfic. ¡Muchas gracias de todo kokoro! A partir de ahora, como ya tengo la historia escrita por COMPLETO, publicaré todos los caps. Lamento la tardanza pero prefería publicarles todo de a poco en estos días. Ya que solo puedo publicar cuando estoy en la computadora, así que pienso que es más fácil de este modo. Además no tuve este último tiempo para meterme por andar escribiendo, de acá para allá y eso xD  
**

 **Hasta la próxima ^^**

 **Noami-chan**


	57. Capítulo 56

**AVISO PARA LOS INTERESADO/AS XD:**

 **Hoy mismo publiqué otro fic de magi, sí, es Aladdín x OC (obviamente 7u7) jejejejeje. Así que pueden pasarse a ver que onda, si les agrada y opinar sobre ello. ^^ Con eso los dejo leer tranquilos este cap *u***

* * *

 **Capítulo 56**

 _Batalla_

Los cinco vagaban por los pasillos, en eso se toparon con Erix que los esperaba de brazos cruzados.

― ¿Más no podían tardar? ―los fulminó con la mirada.

―Lo lamento, tuvimos un retraso, nada más ―informó Agar.

―Bueno, ahora ―dijo la jefa, pero unos guardias la interrumpieron.

― ¡Erix-sama! ¡Tenemos intrusos!

Ella suspiró y les preguntó de quienes se trataba, preocupada por que los hubieran descubierto.

―Dos muchachos que son magos y una muchacha con una daga, ¡quieren ver al rey! ―explicaron exaltados.

― ¡Vayan por los demás, si son magos deben ser peligrosos! ¡Utilicen todos los guardias del castillo!

― ¿¡Pero si intentan dañar al rey!? ―replicaron.

―Nosotros, la élite, nos ocuparemos de protegerlo ¡No son nada ante nosotros! ¡Qué esperan! Rápido ―alzó la voz con autoridad.

Ellos obedecieron órdenes.

―Idiotas ―resopló Karissa.

Uno de los guardias escuchó aquello.

― ¿Dijo algo? ―preguntó.

―N-no, no ―respondió Maia tartamudeando.

No dijo nada ante aquello, solo siguió su camino. Los seis suspiraron al ver que esos guardias ya se habían ido.

―Karissa, ten más cuidado ―la regañó Aladdín.

―Perdón, se me escapó ―dijo apenada.

―Continuemos, la oficina del rey está cerca ―insinuó Agar avanzando.

Todos lo siguieron, en el camino, Alibaba les preguntó.

― ¿Y Kougyoku?

―Está con Tsuna en sus aposentos, aguardando por si algo malo pasa… ―le contestó amablemente la hermana de Agar.

―Ya veo ―dijo en un suspiro.

Sin demora llegaron a la puerta de la oficina; decididos Aladdín, Karissa y Alibaba se hicieron visibles. Erix tocó la puerta unas veces, pero sin recibir respuesta. Fue entonces cuando lo llamó con su voz. Nada. Decidió por ellos abrir la puerta sin permiso previo. Se asomó a ver, cerró la puerta y les dijo a todos que no había nadie. Fue entonces donde comenzaron a pensar que hacer, el paradero del rey ya era desconocido. El siempre pasaba sus días dentro de esa oficina.

―Vaya, vaya ―dijo una voz ronca detrás de ellos―. Estaban buscándome ¿no?

Sorprendidos se voltearon.

― ¡Sinbad! ―Exclamó Karissa.

―Bueno, digamos que yo tome el mando ―la corrigió sonriendo.

― ¿Eh? ―miro a Aladdín confundida― ¿Puedes explicarme? Aun no entiendo el asunto ―le pidió.

―Mira, el rukh de Sinbad-ojii-san está conectado al de David ―explicó― pero al parecer el rukh de mi abuelo tomó el control y Sinbad-ojii-san no puede hacer nada para manejar su propio cuerpo ―frunció el ceño.

―Así que te pasaste de listo y tomaste control de este mujeriego de cuarta ―comentó con sumo descaro en su voz.

―Que insolencia ―alzó la voz.

―Que noticia ―pensó revoleando la mirada.

―Qué habrás visto en ella, mi querido nieto ―dijo reparando en el magi.

― ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TODOS PREGUNTAN ESO?! ―gritó harta de escuchar esas cosas.

―Cosas que no se encuentran en cualquier persona ―le respondió Aladdín poniéndose en guardia.

―Ahora acabemos esto ―dijo Alibaba sacando su espada.

―Pero antes de eso ―dijo alzando su mano― me gustaría saber por qué mí élite me ha traicionado de tal forma.

― ¿¡Qué diablos!? ―alzó la voz la de ojos rojos― ¡Se suponía que Jahat sería un lugar las personas se sintieran realmente seguras! ¡Nos engañaste!

―La confianza que te teníamos se ha ido ―dijo insegura la de pelo anaranjado.

―Ya no tenemos por qué serte leales ―agregó su hermano.

―Con que esas tenemos ―dijo Sinbad sonriendo― Kayson, ocúpate de ellos ―ordenó.

―A la orden ―dijo él apareciendo de la nada, se abalanzó en seguida en el magi―. Esta vez ganaré ―sonrió maquiavélicamente.

―Yo, ¡Yo no creo eso! ―dijo haciendo fuerza con su báculo, empujándolo lejos.

El rey de Jahat dio media vuelta y trató de irse con la mayor calma posible, pero Alibaba y Karissa le impidieron el paso con sus espadas.

―Te nos quedas en este lugar ―frunció el ceño la de Reim.

―Bueno ―dijo asintiendo.

Movió la mano con la que sostenía su báculo, con un leve movimiento los dos conquistadores de calabozo quedaron estampados contra la pared. Al ver esto los de la élite trataron de ayudarlos pero Kayson los pegó a la pared con un hechizo de hielo.

―Ustedes no tienen nada que ver con esta batalla ―resopló este.

―M-maldita sea ―se quejó Erix.

―T-tenemos que avisarles ―dijo Agar forcejeando.

― ¿Pero cómo? ―intervino Maia.

Los dos espadachines se reincorporaron y lanzaron varios ataques contra el rey, pero este los repelió sin esfuerzo alguno. Mientras que el magi luchaba contra el hijo de Ithan, era un vaivén donde ambos estaban iguales. En los aposentos de Kougyoku, tanto ella como Tsuna tenían un mal presentimiento. Y en los corredores Alanna, Sora y Zeth huían de los guardias evitando los recorridos directos a la oficina del rey. En eso el hermano de la maga se detuvo, extrañados los otros dos jóvenes se le quedaron viendo.

― ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, que nos alcanzan ―dijo la de ojos violetas agitando su mano.

Él no dijo nada, solo recordó esas palabras:

 _―_ _Cuando te lo indique, deberás inmovilizarlos._

En ese preciso momento escuchó la voz de Kayson diciendo:

―AHORA ―su voz retumbó por las paredes, aquel sonido aturdió los oídos de ellos dos. Quienes se taparon los oídos en seguida.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Zeth exaltado.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―Alanna miraba desentendida a todas partes.

El muchacho apuntó su báculo contra ellos y con un leve movimiento de la parte superior del bastón hizo que las manos y pies de ellos dos fueran atadas por un aro de luz.

― ¡¿Sora qué es eso?! ―gritó la de pelo negro.

― ¡Suéltanos! ―forcejeó el fanalis.

―Lo lamento pero ―frunció el ceño con pena― no tengo otra ―suspiró con pesar―. Guardias, llévenselos al calabozo subterráneo ―le ordenó a los soldados.

Ellos asintieron y se los llevaron. Vio como ellos pedían ayuda a los gritos y trataban de liberarse, luego se quedó mirando el suelo. Apretando los puños, esperando que algún día perdonen su traición.

Los llevaron a una caverna oscura y húmeda, con puertas de barrotes de metal oxidado. Abrieron una de ellas y los metieron de una adentro, después cerraron con llave y se fueron.

―MALDICIÓN ―gritó la muchacha a todo pulmón― AYUDA, ALGUIEN ― trató de ponerse de pie― POR FAVOR.

Pero nada.

―Es inútil Alanna ―le dijo.

―Sí ―respiró hondo y se sentó― creo que solo es cuestión de esperar ―admitió avergonzada.

― ¿Quién dijo que había que esperar?

― ¿Eh?

―No soy un fanalis por nada ―dijo sonriendo.

Puso sus manos que estaban atadas tras su espalda sobre el aro de luz que ataba las de ella. Las tomó y tiró de estas a más no poder, pero fue inútil.

―T-tus manos ―dijo asustada.

Tenía unas quemaduras debido al calor que esa luz desprendía.

―No es nada, volvamos a intentar ―dijo haciéndolo de nuevo.

Su persistencia no cesaba, ellos planeaban escapar de una forma u otra.

― ¡Cuidado Alibaba! ―alzó la voz la de ojos verdes protegiéndolo de un ataque.

―Gracias ―dijo atacando.

― ¿¡Necesitas ayuda Aladdín?! ―le preguntó ella.

― ¡No, yo puedo con él! ―respondió esquivando un ataque de Kayson.

Él notó que su contrincante estaba distraído y aprovechó para atacar.

―Halharl Rasars ―exclamó justo cuando varias esferas de fuego lo rodearon y como balas salieron disparadas al mago oscuro.

― ¡Ahg! ―retrocedió activando su borg, que comenzaba a quebrarse.

―Falta poco ―pensó canalizando su magoi en el ataque.

Estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero algo o mejor dicho, alguien. Fue quien reforzó su borg y se interpuso entre ellos. Al ver de quien se trataba, retrocedió atónito. También Alibaba y Karissa reconocieron a esa persona, por lo que se detuvieron estupefactos.

― ¿Q-qué? ―los ojos verdes de ella reflejaban una gran confusión.

―Muy bien, muy bien ―Kayson se reincorporó― me alegra ver que viniste ―sonrió.

No respondió.

―S-sora ―dijo asombrado el de ojos zafiro― ¿P-por qué?

―Yo ―iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el hijo de Ithan.

―La vida de Tsuna depende de ello ―explicó.

Sinbad, o mejor dicho David, gustoso de ver esa escena decidió cesar el fuego y contemplar tranquilamente aquello.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―le preguntó el de Balbadd.

―Mira, acaso ¿Creyeron que no iba a vigilar los movimientos de esa chica? ―dijo entre risas―. Incluso nos enteramos de la rebelión que nos quisieron tender, nos hemos ocupado de esos dos intrusos ―hizo una pausa―. Si el querido hermano de Tsuna llega a traicionarme o algo por el estilo, puedo usar un hechizo como los tantos que uso para dormirlos.

― ¡Ja! ¡Solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte! ¡Es inútil! ―exclamó triunfante la de Reim.

―Esta vez no ―replicó.

― ¿Eh?

―Esta vez no será un somnífero, si no ―cerró sus ojos― un veneno ―los abrió.

― ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?! ―gritaron sorprendidos.

―La tengo en la mira y estoy preparado para atacar en cualquier momento.

―Entonces ―Karissa avanzó― ¿por qué no lo usas para vencernos? ―lo cuestionó.

―Bueno, es algo muy simple que le dejé en claro a Tsuna ―intervino el rey de Jahat―. No sería nada divertido ―sonrió de costado.


	58. Capítulo 57

**Capítulo 57**

 _Traición_

―Por el amor al cielo, esa arrogancia sí que no la soporto ―comentó Karissa― ¡No entiendo como David es abuelo de alguien tan genial como Aladdín! ―exclamó―. La verdad has vuelto con todo vejestorio.

―Sigues insolente ¿Eh? ―comentó este.

―Claro ―sonrió― has vuelto hasta con cejas ¡Qué logro por tu parte! ―soltó una pequeña risa.

Los demás solo podían contener la risa tapándose la boca con las manos.

―Realmente eres fastidiosa ―comentó el rey de Jahat.

Se notaba que esos dos nunca de los jamases se llevarían bien.

―Me pregunto quién ganará esta contienda viejo marino ―dijo ella poniéndose en guardia.

―Adelante chiquilla, atáquenme con lo mejor que tengan ―intimidó a Karissa y Alibaba que retomaron la contienda.

―Necesitamos a Alanna y a los demás ―exclamó Karissa acercándose al magi que peleaba contra Kayson.

―Eso no lo creo ―exclamó Kayson lanzando un ataque al magi, quien lo erradico con un contra-ataque.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―dijo ella con ojos confundidos.

―Esos dos ya fueron capturados y encerrados ―explicó él.

―Tú, ¡maldito! ―gritó la de Reim yendo hacia Kayson con su espada.

― ¿Dos? ―se preguntó Alibaba.

El mago de Jahat asintió.

―Dos, esa ex pirata y el mago fanalis ―dijo apartando a la muchacha de su borg.

― ¿Y Sora? ―le preguntaron.

―Él está de nuestro lado.

Los tres quedaron paralizados al ver que aparecía el hermano de Tsuna detrás de Kayson, parado ahí, observándolos con ojos vacíos.

―Lo lamento ―pensó el mago de Kouga viendo la reacción de ellos.

Mientras tanto los tres magos de la élite, observaban sin poder moverse esa escena, desconcertados e incluso notaron la sonrisa divertida del rey de su país.

―Este despreciable país y sus habitantes ―pensó enojada Erix― y nosotros sin poder hacer algo ―se dijo en voz baja tratando de liberarse inútilmente.

Al mismo tiempo debajo, donde se hallaban los calabozos los dos prisioneros aún no podían liberarse. Haciendo esfuerzos en vano, se resignaron a seguir intentando.

―Es inútil ―suspiró Zeth.

―Solo nos queda esperar a que todo termine ¡Maldición! ―dijo enojada.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos avanzar sobre el húmedo piso, luego un chillido metálico. Los dos vieron como la puerta de la celda se abría y alguien entraba por ella con las llaves en la mano. Ambos asombrados y aliviados pensaron que era su oportunidad de escapar. Al instante Alanna reconoció a la persona salvadora de ellos. Zeth no lo conocía, él le preguntó qué hacía en ese lugar y la persona les respondió:

―Salvarlos ―les sonrió― ahora vamos, la batalla no ha acabado.

Ellos asintieron, esta persona los liberó y le tendió la mano a la de ojos violetas para ponerse de pie.

―Gracias por venir ―le dijo aliviada― pero ¿Quién te dijo que estábamos en este lugar?

―Alibaba-kun me avisó ―explicó.

―Esperen, ¿quién eres? ¿La conocer? ¿Conoces a Alibaba-san? Todos parecen conocerte menos yo.

Este soltó una risa al oír tan confundido al fanalis.

―Yo soy Ja'far ―se presentó― será mejor irnos de este lugar rápido.

― ¡Bien! ―exclamaron ambos.

Los tres fueron directo al campo de batalla.

―Maldición, este en invencible ―se quejó Karissa.

― ¿Qué esperabas? ―le replicó Alibaba― David es el abuelo de Aladdín ―frunció el ceño.

―Lo peor es que en cima esa dentro del cuerpo de ese mujeriego cuarentón de Sinbad ―dijo esquivando un ataque― me gustaría que dejara de usar lo que no es suyo ―alzó la voz para que la oyeran fuerte y claro.

De un salto se acercó al rey de Jahat para atravesar su borg con su espada cristalina, pero nuevamente el esfuerzo fue en vano.

―Alibaba ¿No conoces ningún truco para atravesarlo? ―le preguntó jadeando.

―No ―negó con la cabeza― solo nos queda seguir insistiendo.

― ¡Aladdín! ―ella lo llamó― ¡¿Por qué diablos este hombre usa magia si Sinbad no nació como mago?!

Él la miró fijamente unos momentos y se le acercó.

―Ahora el que manda dentro de él es el rukh de David ―le informó― él si es un mago.

― ¿Así de simple? ―arqueó una ceja.

―Así de fácil, cuando Sinbad es él mismo no tiene estos poderes, pero cuando mi abuelo se apodera de su ser sí los tiene, depende del rukh que esté controlando su cuerpo ―le aclaró.

Su contrincante les lanzó un rayo que los obligó a separarse.

―Mucha charla y poca acción ―acotó Kayson sumamente irritado.

Esta batalla entre Aladdín, Alibaba y Karissa contra Sinbad y Kayson estaba muy pareja. Ninguno tomaba ventaja del otro y parecían conservar sus energías muy bien.

―Necesitamos a Alanna y a Zeth ―murmuró Alibaba acercándose a sus amigos― y al refuerzo que llamé.

― ¿Refuerzo? ―preguntó la de Reim.

Él asintió.

― ¿Te refieres a…? ―el magi se detuvo.

―Seguro traerá al Sinbad que conocimos en aquel tiempo ―afirmó sosteniendo el mango de su espada fuertemente.

― ¿De quién hablan?

―Ya lo sabrás Karissa ―respondió el de ojos zafiro.

―Ustedes ―bufó la de ojos verdes― nunca me cuentan nada ―se quejó.

Los amigos se miraron y rieron.

― ¿Cuánto más esperan para continuar? ―los interrumpió el mago de Jahat.

―Veo que estás ansioso por la derrota ¿Eh? ―Karissa volvió a ponerse en guardia, una gran cantidad de nieve comenzó a volar alrededor de la espada, despidiendo un gélido aire.

―No, no ―sacudió su cabeza― estoy ansioso por la victoria.

Él dio un paso hacia adelante pero su rey lo detuvo.

― ¿Mi rey? ―dijo curiosamente.

―No los subestimes, se trata de mi nieto y sus subordinados ―dijo con la voz semejante a la del viejo David.

―No hace falta repetirlo ―pensó enfadado.

―Kayson, ve con Sora y asegúrense de que los prisioneros no hayan escapado ordenó con voz ronca.

― ¿De qué habla? ―preguntó el mago oscuro.

―Tengo mis sospechas ―afirmó frunciendo el ceño― ahora vayan.

Los dos magos se retiraron rápidamente, Karissa intentó detenerlos pero se le escaparon de las manos. Entonces la batalla volvió a retomarse, esta vez tres contra uno, pero esta persona tenía suficiente fuerza para igualarlos. El rey de Jahat estaba intentando romper la barrera del magi canalizando su poder en ella. Sus candidatos rey mientras tanto trataban de alejarlo, aunque por breves periodos de tiempo.

―Deja de joder ―pensó Karissa jadeando, necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas al igual que sus amigos.

La barrera de Aladdín comenzó a sufrir daños, el rey estaba por dar su golpe final con el que tal vez lastimaría gravemente al magi.

― ¡Aléjense Alibaba-kun, Karissa! ―ordenó el de ojos zafiro.

A ambos los empujó lejos y continuó resistiendo a los ataques, no quería que él lastimara a sus seres queridos. Por lo que decidió que era mejor que él solo recibiera el golpe.

―Es tu final ―sonrió maliciosamente elevando el báculo.

― ¡NO! ―gritaron los conquistadores de calabozo.

―El palacio Sagrado será nuestro ―murmuró llevando su báculo al borg del mago de la creación.

― ¡No lo creo!

Los brazos del hombre que sostenían el bastón mágico fueron detenidos por dos hilos rojos que en los extremos tenían dos flechas de metal. Estas cuerdas estaban tensadas y le impedían moverse a su gusto, a la fuerza lo hicieron retroceder. Aladdín bajó la guardia por unos momentos al ver que los refuerzos estaban allí. Se tambaleó un poco, sus amigos fueron a ayudarlo, manteniéndolo de pie. Él había gastado mucho magoi.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó la de Reim.

El joven asintió.

― ¿Qué? ―extrañado se volteó a ver quién lo detenía― ¿De quién se trata? ―se preguntó en voz alta.

…

― ¿Qué pasó en este lugar? ―se preguntó Sora al entrar al calabozo subterráneo.

―No están ―dijo Kayson a regañadientes.

― ¿Cómo se escaparon? ―le preguntó.

―Qué importa Sora, el asunto es que su fueron y seguro que alguien los liberó ―le respondió enfadado.

Luego se dio vuelta y comenzó a subir escaleras arriba.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ―peguntó el de Kouga.

―Encontrarlos y matarlos ―dijo en seco.

―Yo no haré eso ―dijo con voz firme deteniéndose.

Kayson lo miró sobre su hombro.

―Lo harás, si no quieres que ella muera ―entrecerró los ojos.

Eso lo dejó pasmado, recordó nuevamente la razón por la que estaba haciendo eso. Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

―Lo haré ―dijo en voz baja.

―Así está mejor ―sonrió de costado y continuó subiendo las escaleras― hay que encontrarlos rápido y sacarlos del camino ―soltó una risa.

Sora solo lo escuchaba y apretaba los puños con frustración.


	59. Capítulo 58

**Capítulo 58**

 _Djiins_

― ¡Detén esto Sinbad! ¡No eres alguien que se deje controlar fácilmente! ¡No dejes que David tome el control! ¡Vuelve a ser el mismo de antes! ―le gritó Ja'far que se hallaba a unos metros de distancia.

Detrás de él aparecen Alanna y Zeth que están en guardia, a ellos se voltean al ver a Kayson y a Sora llegar volando.

― ¡Vayan por ellas! ―exclama Karissa reparando en el fanalis y la ex pirata. Ellos asienten captando lo que trataba de decirles y se escabulleron por una de las puertas que rodean el lugar. El mago oscuro intentó detenerlos pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se fueran.

Kayson consideró la opción de mandar a Sora por ellos, pero corría el riesgo de que pudieran traicionarlos. Así que decidió dejarlos irse, quería tener a ese muchacho vigilado. Aladdín se recuperó completamente y se dirigió a Ja´far dándole las gracias por haber venido en su llamada.

―Estos hilos no me retendrán por mucho tiempo ―dijo el rey de Jahat tirando de ellos, haciendo que el de pelo albino perdiera el equilibrio. En ese momento, ya liberado, tomó su báculo y retomó la batalla a la que Kayson se le sumó. Todos contra Aladdín.

―Vamos a ocuparnos de Kayson Alibaba ―le dijo la de Reim empuñando fuertemente su espada.

El muchacho asintió y lo alejaron lo más posible de aquella batalla que se estaba desarrollando. Fueron afuera del palacio, donde estaban determinados a derrotarlo. Sora al ver esto, corre en la misma dirección que los dos jóvenes para ir en busca de su hermana. Efectivamente sabían dónde estaban, Kayson sin embargo no se percató de la ausencia de su "cómplice".

― ¡Vamos a ganarte! ―exclamó Alibaba.

―Sí ―dijo con sarcasmo― claro que lo harán ―les lanzó una bola oscura de poder.

Ellos la esquivaron por poco, cayeron al suelo, luego se reincorporaron y el de Balbadd comenzó a atacar con fuego al oponente. Karissa se mantuvo unos momentos observando la escena, cuando vio que el ataque del muchacho no hizo efecto en el mago ella le lanzó un ataque de hielo a la distancia, el cual le dañó parte del brazo. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a usar magia curativa para recomponer el daño.

― ¡Oh no! ¡No te dejaré! ―exclamó la muchacha atacando sucesivamente con su compañero el borg de Kayson.

―Qué molestos son ―él chasqueó los dedos y una pequeña bola negra salió de su báculo. Esta se fue agrandando hasta que se trasformó en un gigante monstruo.

― ¡¿Está cosa de nuevo?! ―gritó sorprendido Alibaba.

El mago oscuro se sentó en el suelo tratando su herida con más concentración, mientras que la de Reim trataba de llegar a él, pero la bestia era un gran obstáculo. Con su espada comenzó a crear un puente de hielo que le permitía un mayor alcance de ataque, le tendió una ruta a Alibaba para que pudiera desplazarse por ese medio. Pero este monstruo derribaba con sus tentáculos los puentes construidos.

― ¡Alibaba! ¡Debemos usar la magia extrema!

―Hubiese preferido posponer este momento pero… ―cerró sus ojos y los abrió con una determinación reflejada en sus orbes―. ¡Vamos Karissa!

Ella asintió, los dos activaron sus equipos djiin. La de ojos verdes no sabía si realmente funcionaría pero decidió hacerlo a pesar de la dudas. El equipo completo de Alibaba se desplegó enseguida, pero a ella le costó un poco más. Finalmente una luz blanca la cubrió. Su espada se hizo aún más larga y se llenó con más ornamentaciones de hielo traslúcido. Su pelo se aclaró aún más, quedando de un rubio casi albino, sus ojos se hicieron más azulados y apareció con un vestido dividido en dos piezas color blanco ligeramente turquesa, estaba rodeada de nieve y aire gélido.

―Wow ―dijo Alibaba boquiabierto― asombroso.

―Gracias ―le sonrió― ¿Crees que funcione? Nuestras magias son opuestas…

―Quién sabe ―elevó la mirada al cielo nublado― dicen que los opuestos se atraen y que juntos, son más ―sonrió.

―Eso espero ―soltó una risa.

Ambos situaron sus espadas frente a ellos y elevaron vuelo a unos metros del suelo.

― **Kyokudai Mahou** ―dijeron al unísono.

― ¿Qué? ―Kayson elevó la mirada extrañado.

Dos estrellas de ocho puntas gigantes se desplegaron frente a los combatientes, él comenzó a decir determinadamente unas palabras:

―Espíritu de cortesía y austeridad, en el nombre de mi Magoi y mi voluntad que me concedan un poder mayor, te ordeno a ti y a tus miembros que me den fuerza para juzgar esta tierra, ven a mí, ¡Amón! ―Alibaba alzó su espada.

Las llamas comenzaron a rodear el círculo mágico, preparándose el gran y último ataque. Karissa lo miró fijamente, una oración similar a la que él pronunció surgió de su ser. Cerró sus ojos y mantuvo esas palabras, con su mano bajó la espada de Alibaba.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó.

―No gastes tu magoi, déjamelo a mí ―le sonrió levemente.

― ¿Segura? ¿Podrás hacerlo? ―preguntó preocupado.

Ella asintió alegremente.

―Aladdín me dio la oportunidad de obtener este poder, él confía en mí, Dysthe confía en mí, Sphintus, Tsuna y todos ―suspiró― no pienso decepcionarlos, quiero hacer esto sola.

Él soltó una leve risa mientras anulaba la magia extrema entes de que fuese tarde.

―Ese orgullo tuyo es el que admiro ―puso sus manos sobre el hombro de la muchacha― suerte.

Se alejó de la escena, contemplando a la distancia orando por la buena fortuna de Karissa. Ella juntó sus manos en el mango de la espada que situó frente a su rosto.

―Espíritu de la guía y la esperanza, en el nombre de mi Magoi y mi voluntad que me concedan un poder mayor, te ordeno a ti y a tus fieles que me den fuerza para iluminar el camino de los perdidos, ven a mí, ¡Dysthe! ―alzó su espada.

Una cantidad masiva de hielo comenzó a surgir de la nada, estas se juntaron formando un dragón casi translucido de un delicado celeste, este rodeó a la muchacha y apuntaba a la bestia oscura y a su creador.

― ¡ **Dysthe draco vastare frigus**! ―gritó apuntando a su objetivo.

La gran bestia de hielo salió disparada al tumulto oscuro, devorándola y luego fue por Kayson, este opuso resistencia. Karissa enfocó más su magoi en el ataque para penetrar su barrera.

―M-maldita seas ―se quejó Kayson con poco aliento.

Ella cerró sus ojos para concentrarse, respiró hondo y concentró más su magoi en el ataque. En pocos momentos el dragón devoró el borg de Kayson y desapareció. Karissa bajó al suelo, volviendo a la normalidad y al ponerse de pie se tambaleó para un lado. Alibaba la tomó por los hombros y la felicitó.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó.

―Sí ―miró fijamente donde antes estaba su enemigo― ¿Está muerto?

―Supongo que sí ―suspiró― y si no lo está, va a estar gravemente herido. Mejor no te preocupes de eso, descansemos un poco antes de ir con Aladdín ―ambos se sentaron.

―Bien ―dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

…

Zeth y Alanna corrían por los pasillos directo a donde Tsuna y Kougyoku estaban, en eso los alcanzó Sora. Ellos sorprendidos se pusieron en guardia.

―Esta vez no nos engañas ―Alanna lo fulminó con la mirada.

Al oírla levantó las manos en son de paz, soltando su báculo.

―Solo quiero recuperar a mi hermana ―explicó― Kayson ni se dio cuenta que viene tras ustedes, él quería que me quedara.

Los dos se miraron pensativos y sonrieron.

―Me alegra que no seas malo ―sonrió la ex pirata.

―Suponíamos que estabas bajo extorción ―agregó el fanalis.

―Gracias por confiar ―suspiró aliviado.

― ¡Ahora vamos! ¡Qué tu hermana te está esperando! ―saltó de entusiasmo la de ojos violetas.

Este asintió y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a la habitación de la octava princesa del Imperio Kou, Ren Kougyoku. Tocaron la puerta varias veces sin recibir respuesta alguna, dentro de esta habitación las dos muchachas dudaban de abrir o no. Porque estaban al tanto de que se había desatado una gran batalla en el palacio y no pensaban intervenir a menos de que se las necesitaran. Temían que fueran los soldados de Jahat yendo a buscar a alguna de ellas, estaban preparadas a luchar si fuera necesario.

― ¡Kougyoku, Tsuna! ―gritaba la ex pirata― soy yo Alanna ―seguía golpeando― ¡Abran ya!

Ella se detuvo, escuchó unos pasos tras la puerta y los tres vieron el pestillo girar.

― ¿Alanna? ―la cabeza de Kougyoku se asomó por la puerta.

Ellos pasaron a dentro de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

―Necesitamos que vengan a ayudarnos ―dijo Zeth.

La princesa enfocó su mirada en Sora, luego miró a Tsuna que esta boquiabierta observándolo.


	60. Capítulo 59

**Capítulo 59**

 _Reencuentro_

Los hermanos se observaron mutuamente con asombro. Tsuna se levantó de su asiento de la sorpresa que se había llevado.

―Hermano ―murmuró con los ojos vidriosos.

El muchacho seguía en silicio, trazando de asimilar correctamente lo que la vida le había presentado. Tenía a su hermana frente a él y no sabía que decirle.

―Tsuna-Onee-chan ―fue lo único que salió de su boca.

―Eres tú, Sora -se acercó para verlo mejor― ¡Eres tú! ―Exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza.

―Pasó tanto tiempo ―dijo él correspondiéndole el abrazo― te extrañe mucho Onee-chan ―cerró los ojos con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

― ¡Yo también hermano! ―le dijo con voz alegre, derramando algunas lágrimas mientras sonreía.

―Amo los reencuentros ¿Sabían? ―le dijo Alanna a Kougyoku y a Zeth en voz baja.

―Y a quién no, es algo realmente asombroso ―sonrió el fanalis con satisfacción.

―Lástima que... ―Kougyoku se detuvo. Alanna esperó a que ella continuase―. Lástima que las circunstancias no acompañan.

Los tres asintieron.

―Tsu-chan, perdona que interrumpamos este reencuentro ―alzó las voz levemente la princesa de Kou.

―Pero tenemos que ir al campo de batalla ―explico el fanalis.

Los hermanos se miraron mutuamente.

―Vamos ―Tsuna agarró su báculo- estoy harta de huir -frunció el ceño.

―Yo también ―concordó Sora.

Los cinco salieron de la habitación, en cuestión de minutos llegaron al lugar donde estaban los demás. Vieron como peleaban Aladdín, Ja'far y el rey de Jahat sin descanso, mientras Alibaba y Karissa recargaban su magoi. Los que acababan de llegar fueron dónde estaban los conquistadores, quienes les informaron lo que estaba pasando.

―Voy a ayudar ―dijo Kougyoku poniendo su mano sobre su broche.

― ¿Qué planeas? ―le pregunto el hermano de Tsuna.

―Detener a David, se lo prometí a Sinbad ―entrecerró los ojos― le daré a Aladdín-san la oportunidad de usar la Sabiduría de Salomón en él para liberar a Sinbad de David.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, Tsuna dio un paso adelante y dijo con determinación:

―Déjame ayudar ¿Qué debo hacer Kou-chan?

―Hazme invisible con tu magia para acercarme ―le respondió.

―Bien ―alzó su báculo, pronunciando unas palabras en voz baja…

― ¡Aladdín! ¡Debes usar esa magia! ―gritó Ja'far a la distancia.

― ¡No puedo! ―le respondió― ¡Necesito pararlo para hacerlo!

― ¡Maldición! ―ambos esquivaron uno de los ataques que él les lanzaba― ¡Para esto David!

― ¡Deja a Sinbad-ojii-san en paz abuelo! ―exclamó Aladdín lanzándole varias esferas de fuego.

―Lo lamento, pero no ―respondió sonriendo.

Alzó su báculo, una luz brillante se acumulaba en el objeto, era el final… Pero, alguien lo detuvo.

― ¿Q-qué? ―se preguntó el rey.

Una espada estaba delimitando contra su cuello, Kougyoku apareció de la nada.

― ¡AHORA ALADDÍN HAZLO! ―gritó la princesa oponiéndose al forcejeo del hombre. Este aún continuaba reuniendo poder en se báculo.

―Puedo atacar aún contigo encima princesita ―se quejó sosteniendo firmemente su bastón.

― ¡NO! ―exclamó ella con los ojos bien abiertos― ¡RÁPIDO!

El rukh blanco comenzó a reunirse alrededor del magi, el gran flujo se hizo presente, estaba bajo presión. Su enemigo estaba a punto de atacarlo a pesar de lo que Kougyoku hiciera para retenerlo. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras buscaba la concentración.

― ¡PARA ESTO DAVID! ―gritó una voz increíblemente familiar para él.

Abrió sus ojos con sobre salto, vio a Tsuna tratando de quitarle su báculo a Sinbad. Comenzaron a hacer un forcejeo, donde el hombre con todas sus fuerzas empujó a Tsuna contra la pared usando el poder de su báculo.

― ¡Ahhhhh! ―exclamó la princesa― ¡Tsuna!

― ¡TSUNA! ―gritó Aladdín.

Estaba inmóvil, con la cabeza baja, de repente miró al magi sonriendo. Estaba muy herida debido al gran impacto del que ni ella pudo defenderse. Un poco de sangre estaba en una de las comisuras de su labio. Su hermano corrió a verla, la ayudó a reincorporarse mientras trataba de evitar que sus heridas empeoraran.

―H-hazlo ahora Aladdín, confió en ti ―dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo.

Él asintió frunciendo el ceño, el rey de Jahat estaba distraído, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerlo. Aferró sus manos a su báculo casi hecho trizas y cerró sus ojos, el símbolo de ocho puntas de su frente surgió al instante. Una luz cegadora rodeó al rey de Jahat y a Aladdín, ambos cayeron al suelo. El rukh blanco y negro en masa comenzó a rodearlos, una escena desconcertante para todos los presentes. Tsuna atrapó a Aladdín antes de que cayese al suelo y colocó su cabeza en su regazo. Todos se acercaron a ver, Sora la sermoneó por moverse de más en su estado. Sin embargo a ella no le importó.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―le preguntó a Alibaba.

―Está dentro del rukh de Sinbad ―le informó― esperemos que pueda sacar a David y a todo el rukh negro de su cuerpo ―entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Estará bien? ―volvió a preguntar.

―No te preocupes ―sonrió― él es fuerte.

Solo asintió y clavó sus ojos turquesas en el magi susurrándole unas palabras de aliento.

―Sé que puedes hacerlo ―sonrió.

…

Un paisaje de nubes grisáceas donde las rukh blancas y negras revoloteaban. Aladdín caminó a paso firme por ese lugar hasta encontrarse con la figura de Sinbad y David, su abuelo.

―Sinbad-ojii-san ―murmuró reparando en él― David-san ―miró al otro.

―Hola Aladdín ―saludó con una sonrisa Sinbad.

―Hola nieto ―le dijo su abuelo.

Mantuvo el silencio, suspiró y dijo en una voz levemente elevada:

―Hay que parar esto ―los miró seriamente.

―En eso te apoyo ―Sinbad se cruzó de brazos.

Los dos miraron a David esperando que dijera algo.

―Lamentablemente son dos contra uno ―dijo el abuelo del magi en un suspiro.

― ¿Todavía sigues con la misma David?

―Hay que detener esto antes de que se salga de tu control ―el magi dio unos pasos hacia adelante―. Tu tiempo ya había terminado, debes dejar esto.

Este al oírlo suspiró nuevamente.

―Veo que no me queda nada, pero no entiendes lo que pasa.

Ninguno acotó nada al respecto.

―Estamos siendo controlados por hilos a los que ni siquiera nos podemos resistir ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―No seas tonto David ―alzó la voz Sinbad― ya no queda nada más para ti en este mundo.

―No, no… Solo necesito a la llave del palacio sagrado para poder regir el destino que nosotros deseamos sin que nadie decida por nosotros ―se acercó a su nieto, que retrocedió unos pasos y puso su báculo delante de él.

―No entiendes nada abuelo ―frunció el ceño― nosotros regimos nuestro destino, nuestras acciones día a día lo deciden. Nosotros lo forjamos, pero al parecer nadie se da cuenta de eso…

―Solo lo dices para defender a tu padre ―replicó David

―Te equivocas, lo único que hace el destino es ponernos pruebas. Nosotros con nuestra propia voluntad actuamos por nuestros deseos e ideales, resolviendo esas dificultades o afrontándolas de algún modo. Pero Al-Thamen has estado viendo el erróneo significado del destino… e incluso usted y Sinbad-ojii-san lo están viendo de esa forma.

Sinbad se sonrió.

―Durante mi viaje, a medida que fui consiguiendo poder y aliados me volví más retorcido ―se rio― me convertí en lo que más odiaba…

―Yo te hice así ―replicó David.

―No ―negó con la cabeza― tenía la opción de escucharte o seguir mis propios ideales, tuve la posibilidad de optar. Tuve la oportunidad de ser libre, pero la desperdicié siguiendo lo que me decías viejo estúpido ―apretó los puños.

―Yo solo vine a cumplir mi misión, liberar estas cadenas de todos… Llamadas destino ―justificó con voz grave.

―Deja eso de una vez abuelo ―interrumpió del de Alma Toran― todo debió acabar esa vez en Alma Toran.

―Nieto mío, siento que me estas contradiciendo siempre ―dijo con aire de desdicha― es cierto que encontré la desesperación al ver mi destino, pero eso no significa que me deje manejar por el gran flujo ―agregó entrecerrando los ojos.

―En verdad no tienes remedio David ―Sinbad se cruzó de brazos mientras se lo decía.

El magi suspiró bajando la mirada, luego la volvió a enfocar en ambos.

―Tenemos que ponerle fin a esto ahora ―impuso firmemente el magi.

―Nieto, te haré una propuesta ―David sonrió de costado al decirlo.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Mañana los próximos caps 7u7**

 **¿Cuál será la propuesta del viajo David? ¿Qué es lo qué pasará con Sinbad? ¿Qué hará Aladdín? Todo eso y más lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo ;)**

 **Sayonaraaaa! :D**

 **Noami-chan**


	61. Capítulo 60

**Capítulo 60**

 _Paz_

― ¿Qué quieres decir David? ―preguntó Aladdín.

―Francamente no importa lo que haga, siempre seré vencido por ti… Así que veo inútil tanto esfuerzo ya sabiendo como terminaré, por lo que ejecutaré aquel viejo refrán: _Si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles_ ―entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Planeas aliarte con Aladdín? ―interrogó Sinbad.

―En eso te equivocas ―le respondió― solo planeo rendirme.

― ¿Así de sencillo? ―se preguntó el magi en voz alta.

―Planeas algo, viejo ―la voz de Sinbad retumbó en ese lugar.

Este negó con la cabeza.

―Nieto, confío que tal vez harás que las personas comiences a aceptar su destino o como tú dices, enséñales a hacer un buen manejo su futuro, para que no terminen como muchos otros y como yo ―. Él solo se mantenía en silencio mientras su abuelo hablaba― yo esperaba que tu padre hiciera eso pero veo que todo se le salió de las manos, así que había decidido tomar las riendas de nuevo. Para eso el nacimiento de Sinbad me fue más que beneficioso. Sobre todo cuando puso ese rukh negro en su cuerpo.

―Cuánto me arrepiento de ello ―pensó el de pelo violeta.

―Dejaré todo en tus manos Aladdín ―declaró su abuelo, se acercó a su nieto y le murmuró algo. Los ojos de Aladdín se abrieron de repente, él se alejó.

―Veo que es cierto ―dijo asombrado el magi― puedes ver el futuro ―se quedó inmóvil.

―También tienes ese poder ―replicó― solo que no lo has entrenado bien, ni siquiera sabías que lo tenías… Es lo único de lo que tu padre carecía, el poder de ver más allá del presente.

El rukh blanco comenzó a rodear al viejo mago, el magi frunció el ceño.

―Tu abuelo sentó cabeza de una buena vez ―indicó Sinbad.

― ¿Y usted Sinbad-ojii-san?

―La verdad no.

―Sigues siendo mitad caído ―dijo analizando el rukh del hombre creo que esto podría arreglar las cosas ―elevó levemente su báculo.

El rukh blanco rodeó a Sinbad, él cerró sus ojos y un mar de recuerdos de su infancia con sus padres recorrió su mente. Sus ojos anaranjados comenzaron a lucir vidriosos, dos luces brillantes se pararon frente a él, estas tomaron la forma de dos personas.

―Madre, padre ―murmuró asombrado.

―Sinbad ―ambos dijeron sonrientes.

Él no podía creer que volvería a verlos, luego de eso el de Sindria comenzó a darse cuenta del deseo que sus padres tenían para él. Eso era lo que siempre quiso, ellos querían que fuera feliz. Los dos estaban parados frente a él, sonrieron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfumaron. No habían hecho ningún intercambio de palabras, pero Sinbad sintió en su corazón todo lo que querían decirle. El cielo que los rodeaba se volvió de un azul profundo luminoso como el día.

―Tu rukh ―dijo boquiabierto, luego sonrió y se acercó a ambos―. Realmente acabó todo.

―Enmendaremos los errores cometidos ―acordó Sinbad.

Aladdín notó a pesar de todo una gran cantidad de rukh negro rondando, a pesar de todo su abuelo seguía siendo un caído.

―No tienes remedio viejo ―acotó el de Sindria.

―Ya me lo has dicho Sinbad ―revoleó la mirada David.

―Creo que puedo hacer algo con eso ―dijo sonriente Aladdín― quiero probar una nueva magia que cree ―explicó.

―Me pregunto qué tramas nieto ―se cruzó de brazos.

El magi aferró sus manos a lo poco que quedaba de su báculo, sonrió enormemente y sus ojos azules fijaron su mirada en el cielo.

― ¡ **Rukh avis purgatio!** ―exclamó, una gran cantidad de rukh blanco lo rodeó en seguida. Aquello sorprendió a los dos hombres que lo contemplaban. Un ave de luz, de aspecto similar a un águila pequeña, descendió hacia donde estaba Aladdín―. Hola de nuevo―le dijo alegre― seguro te enviaron del gran flujo, por favor ¿Podrías ayudarme? ―el ave aleteó sus alas y abrió su pico para soltar un silbido que retumbó en el lugar. Desplegó sus alas de forma de acceder a su petición. En eso fue soltando algunas plumas iluminadas, que al tocar el rukh negro, se teñían de blanco.

― ¡Impresionante! ―exclamó Sinbad.

― ¡Ave que acompaña al gran rey, tu que representas a todo el rukh blanco de la tierra! ¡Con tu luz ilumina a los que perdieron su camino por el destino! ¡Ve ahora! ―exclamó, el animal al oírlo se despegó de su hombro y fue volando alrededor de ellos tres y más allá. Lugar por donde pasaba quedaba completamente iluminado. El rukh de los que maldecían su destino fue tornándose blanco cual nubes. Esta ave luego fue hacia David, atravesándole. Este cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

―Se siente una gran calma ―pensó el viejo mago― pero no ha podido eliminar todo mi rukh negro, solo una pequeña cantidad persiste ―le dijo a su nieto.

El ave fue hacia donde el de Alma Toran, volvió a apoyarse en su brazo.

―Lo sé, puedo verlo ―dijo firmemente― pero esto basta para devolverte la tranquilidad que perdiste hace años abuelo ―sonrió.

―Eres increíble Aladdín ―lo alagó Sinbad.

―Gracias, Sinbad-ojii-san, ahora vamos con los demás ―dijo alegre― pero antes ―reparó en su abuelo― ¿Dejarás en paz a Sinbad?

―De eso no te preocupes, ya no siento ese vínculo entre nosotros ―interrumpió Sinbad.

―Eso me alegra, pero quiero oírlo de la boca de David ―replicó.

Este sonrió de la misma forma que siempre y le aseguró con total confianza:

―No volveré a andar en los alrededores de este hombre, te lo aseguro ―Aladdín asintió― además ya no servirá Sinbad por mucho tiempo después de que todo este lio pase ―se dijo a sus adentros.

―Me alegra escucharte decirlo, me deja más tranquilo ―sonrió― volvamos ―elevó su báculo, el rukh se amontonó sobre ellos y una gran luz tiño el lugar de blanco.

Los ojos azules de Aladdín se abrieron lentamente, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Tsuna, que lo miraba preocupada.

― ¡Aladdín! ―gritaron todos yendo hacia él, este se reincorporó y miró a la maga.

― ¿Estas bien? ―le pregunto al ver algunas heridas en ella.

― ¡Ah! ¿Te refieras a esto? ―miró sus heridas― yo estoy bien en serio ¡No te preocupes Aladdín! ―le sonrió.

Embozó una pequeña sonrisa, se puso de pie y le tendió su mano a ella.

― ¿Volverás con nosotros a Balbadd? ―le preguntó.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por unos momentos, luego apoyó su mano sobre la de él estrechándola.

―Sí, volveré contigo ―bajó la mirada― con todos.

― ¡Me alegra oírlo Tsuna! ―exclamó feliz.

― ¿Sinbad-san estará bien? ―miró al hombre que recién estaba abriendo sus ojos.

Kougyoku estaba a su lado, cuando el hombre se reincorporó le dijo a la princesa:

―Gracias por ayudarme ―le sonrió― ¿Estamos en paz? ―le tendió su mano.

―Sí, estamos en paz ―la estrechó fuertemente, ella sentía algo cálido en su pecho. Algo que hace tiempo no sentía.

―Sinbad, ahora que me lo pregunto… ―se detuvo― había algo que me quería decir pero yo me desmayé ¿Lo recuerda?

― ¡Ah, es cierto! ―él se quedó en silencio unos momentos y suspiró― quería pedirle que cuando todo esto terminara, quería saber si podría permanecer a mi lado ―dijo levemente avergonzado.

―Ósea que quiere que esté con usted ―dijo alegremente.

―B-bueno algo así ―acotó desviando la mirada.

―Está bien Sinbad ―ella rio ligeramente poniendo sus manos cubiertas por las manga del kimono frente a su boca. Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente.

Aladdín y Tsuna contemplaban con la mirada tranquila a los dos que comenzaban a charlar.

―Sí, todo ya pasó ―dijo el magi que miró al cielo de repente, una luz descendió en forma de pájaro.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó la maga.

― **Rukh avis purgatio** ―respondió en seguida.

― ¿Ósea? ―volvió a preguntar la de Kouga sin comprender.

―La traducción sería _ave de rukh purificadora_ ―explicó― es un hechizo que cree, que me permite entrar en contacto con la ave madre del rukh.

― ¿Quién? ―Tsuna lucía confundida― ¿Ave madre? ¿Eso existe?

―Sí, gracias a la Sabiduría de Salomón aprendí hace unos días que hay un ave que guía al rukh por el gran flujo, la fiel acompañante del gran rey… Ella le comunica todo lo que sucede en el balance destino ―. Miro al animal― gracias a Flash Rukh y la gran magia pude entrar en contacto con la encarnación de la pureza del rukh blanco y entregarle la habilidad de espantar al mal, la oscuridad. Para poder guiar a los que perdieron su camino.

―El rukh negro ―murmuró ella.

―Exacto ―sonrió.

― ¡Eres asombroso! ¡No solo invocaste un guardián celestial! ¡Si no que encontraste la forma de purificar la oscuridad del rukh! ¡Eres el mejor! ―exclamó ella con los ojos iluminados― ¡Es por eso que te admiro tanto!

―Gracias Tsuna ―en su voz se notaba que estaba feliz.

Todos miraban a los dos y festejaban la victoria, pero había alguien que los maldecía…

―Malditos, justo cuando estábamos por lograrlo, vinieron a arruinarlo todo ―murmuró esa voz llena de ira y rencor― ahora me encargaré de matarte magi.

Tsuna sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda haciendo que se retorciera ligeramente.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Aladdín.

―S-sí ―respondió confundida― es que tengo una mala sensación, como si nos observaran.

El magi miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada extraño.

―Tal vez solo estás algo asustada por lo de hace rato.

―Tal vez ―murmuró desanimada.

Sora contemplaba a su hermana y al magi platicando. Movió su cabeza al sentir hablar a alguien en voz baja. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

― ¡CUIDADO ALADDÍN, HERMANA! ―gritó el chico.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―Los dos lo miraron incomprendidos.


	62. Capítulo 61

**Capítulo 61**

 _Adiós_

Kayson salió de las sombras, parecía estar muy herido. Sostenía su báculo con sus dos manos y les gritó:

― ¡MUERAN! ―tres púas aparecieron de la nada.

Kougyoku se puso frente a Sinbad desvainando su espada. Karissa y Alibaba hicieron lo mismo, Sora miraba a Aladdín que se había puesto frente a Tsuna. Zeth y Alanna estaban igual de sorprendidos pero prestaban atención a los movimientos del contrincante.

Con un gesto por parte de la mano de Kayson las púas avanzaron hacía el magi, pero las repelió son su borg a tiempo. Estos tres pedazos de metal cayeron al suelo. Todos enfundaron sus espadas suspirando, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kayson y las púas desaparecieron de la nada. Tsuna se alejó un poco y miró a su alrededor, asustada. Su hermano estaba enfocado en ella, entonces el mago apareció de nuevo y su ataque ahora iba para la maga de Kouga. Apenas todos reaccionaron al momento, ella no tenía su báculo. Las púas estaban lo suficientemente cerca para poder impedir que ella saliera lastimada. Estaban a punto de impactar cuando cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor. Pero nada, abrió sus ojos lentamente viendo las caras estupefactas de todos. Luego miró frente a ella, se quedó atónita y desconcertada. Sus orbes turquesas se abrieron y tapó su boca con sus manos.

― ¡SORAAA! ―gritó poniéndose de rodillas.

Su hermano estaba en el suelo con los tres pedazos de metal en su pecho. Ella fue a sacárselos y buscó desesperada su báculo.

― ¡H-hermano! ―lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, su hermano estaba en más estado. Respiraba con dificultad y apenas se podía mover, el veneno haría efecto en seguida―. A-aguanta un poco, s-solo deja que me encargue… S-seguro podré ―cuando acercó su bastón a él, este la detuvo.

―Deja, ya es tarde para mí ―dijo con dificultad.

―Hermano ―la voz de la maga temblaba.

El joven con los ojos entrecerrados, la miró con aire de tristeza.

―Perdóname, si yo no me hubiera metido en esto… Tal vez no estarías así―le dijo ella tomándole la mano.

Él movió la cabeza lentamente.

―No, no es tu culpa ―tosió― es mía, yo las dejé solas a mamá y a ti.

Su hermana lo miró apenada, ya no podía hacer nada por él. No quería llorar, tenía un nudo en la garganta por ello. El joven llamó con la mirada al magi, quien se acercó a él. Le dijo algo al oído y el mago de la creación le respondió:

―Te juro que voy a hacerlo ―lo miró determinadamente.

―Gracias, confió en ti ―sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, los movió para ver nuevamente a Tsuna y murmuró sus últimas palabras―: Hasta luego hermana, te quiero ―sus ojos se cerraron y la mano que sostenía ella cayó a su pecho.

―S-Sora, Sora ―comenzó a sollozar― te vamos a extrañar ―puso su frente contra el pecho de su hermano mientras lloraba. Todos miraban con las lágrimas en los ojos, maldiciendo a Kayson, que estaba desfallecido en el suelo. Karissa lo examinó y declaró que murió por falta de magoi en su cuerpo, al parecer gastó la poca vida que le quedaba en ese ataque mortal a Sora.

Aladdín se acercó a la maga que no se separaba de su hermano, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Ella lo miró, él solo pudo sonreírle levemente y darle un abrazo de consuelo.

…

Todo había terminado, la gente de la Alianza Internacional se ocupó de la gente de Jahat. Yamuraiha les devolvió los recuerdos a las personas que les lavaron el cerebro y comenzaron la reubicación de los esclavos de esa ciudad. Sinbad fue a recuperarse en Balbadd debido al cambio drástico en su rukh, él quedó al cuidado de Kougyoku. El funeral de Sora se llevó a cabo en la Aldea Kouga junto a todos sus familiares. Después de eso todos volvieron a Balbadd a reestablecer el orden. Todos estaban apoyando a Tsuna que aún estaba algo deprimida por la muerte de su querido y único hermano. Ella y Karissa se pusieron al tanto de todo lo que ocurría y volvieron a ser las amigas que siempre fueron, ella le contó sobre su relación con Sphintus mientras que la maga le comentó algunas cosas que a ella le llamaron la atención.

El ocaso caía sobre las tierras árabes, en los jardines de Balbadd dos jóvenes estaban sentados platicando. Karissa se dejó caer en el hombro de Sphintus mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados. Pensó que ella se había dormido y para despertarla comenzó a tocar con sus dedos la mejilla izquierda de su cara.

―Estoy despierta idiota ―dijo ella casi irritada.

Este retiró su mano temeroso al cambiante estado de humor de la muchacha.

―Así que tú y Tsuna eran cómplices ―comentó riendo.

―T-te enteraste ―tartamudeo esperando el sermón por parte de ella.

―Tsuna me confesó todo ¿sabes?

―Maldita, no guardaste el secreto ―pensó desviando la mirada.

Esta rio aún más fuerte.

― ¿Tan desesperado estabas?

―No me culpes ―sonrió un poco― cada vez que hablábamos tus pensamientos estaban fijados en otra persona ¿puedes culparme? ―dijo en tono burlón.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

―Me alegra que lo hayas hecho ―sonrió― así me di cuenta de lo que sentía realmente ―explicó poniendo las manos en su pecho.

―Te quiero ―le dijo él.

La de Reim se despegó de su hombro, provocando que el mago moviera la cabeza para verla. Entonces ella posó sus labios en su frente, permaneció así unos segundos y se alejó.

―Yo también te quiero.

―Tenemos que hacer algo ―interrumpió Karissa.

― ¿Hacer qué? ―le preguntó.

―Tsuna está deprimida y Aladdín ni se atreve a tocar el tema sobre la relación entre ellos ―explicó― esos dos deberían estar juntos ¡Pero son tan atolondrados que me desespera! ―exclamó.

―Alibaba nos puede ayudar ―propuso― después de todo conoce a Aladdín más que nadie ―agregó.

―Sí, sí ¡Vamos a hablar con el Sphintus! ―lo tomó por el brazo jalándolo a la oficina del rey de Balbadd.

Dos horas después todos estaban cenando en el comedor real. Aladdín estaba platicando alegremente con su amigo y con su esposa, Morgiana. Cada tanto le lanzaba alguna mirada de reojo a la maga pensando cómo podría alegrarla. Entonces Alibaba se acercó a él y le dijo:

―Porque no intentas hacer que llore.

― ¡¿EH!?

―Digo, ella no volvió a llorar desde el momento en el que murió… Ni en el funeral lo hizo, debe estar oprimiéndose ella misma, no le hace a nadie bien guardarse esas cosas.

―Lo sé, eso me preocupa, pero no sé qué hacer Alibaba-kun.

―Habla con ella Aladdín ―propuso Mor―. Tal vez así podrá desahogarse.

―Ella te necesita, aunque no lo creas ―le sonrió su amigo.

Los tres miraron que Tsuna que le decía algo a la muchacha de Reim y que salía de la habitación. La de ojos verdes se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los tres.

―Tsuna fue al jardín para tomar aire ―le informó a Alibaba en voz baja y volvió a su asiento junto a Sphintus. Él le informó a la fanalis y ambos llegaron a un acuerdo.

Alibaba y Morgiana miraron al magi fijamente.

―Tienes que ir al jardín ahora ―impuso el rey-

― ¿Por qué Alibaba-kun?

―Ah, p-pues es que ―tartamudeó pensando una excusa.

―Es que queremos mostrarte algunas maniobras que descubrimos con la espada de Amón, pero antes necesitamos pasar por la oficina ―dijo Mor― así que espéranos allí.

―Ah, entiendo Mor-san ―terminó de comer y se puso de pie― ¡Hasta un rato! ―se fue.

―Me salvaste Morgiana ―suspiró Alibaba.

―De nada ―sonrió ella.

Aladdín caminó por los jardines en silencio, mirando lo que lo rodeaba. Una brisa fresca pasó acompañando al rukh que iba en una dirección. Por más extraño que parezca, le pareció ver rukh rosa pasando así que decidió seguirlos. Pasó unos arbustos y vio aquel manzano que tenía a su lado una banca. En ella vio a alguien sentado, a quien reconoció al instante. Era Tsuna.

Tsuna movió su cabeza a un crujido en la hierba. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Aladdín que casualmente pasaba ―mejor dicho, Alibaba le dijo que fuera dándole una excusa falsa― al verla se sorprendió tanto cómo ella. Ambos estaban cara a cara. La más nerviosa era Tsuna quien, después de haberle traicionado, lo tenía frente a ella. Pero a pesar de todo, todavía le quería. Sin embargo no estaba segura si ella debía hacértelo saber...

Era una noche, como aquella... cuando se había separado; la luna era brillante, la brisa suave pasaba y el rukh revoloteaba por todas partes. Ella tragó saliva, pensando hablar primero...

―Hola ―murmuró ella bajando la mirada.

Le temblaban las piernas, el miedo era tal que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Estaba anonadada y triste... Trató de calmarse, de pensar en otra cosa. Aunque le fue imposible, sentía que se sumergía en el olvido. El magi se sentó a su lado al verla de ese modo, sus miradas se conectaron al instante. Aladdín suspiró y trató de disculparse con ella por todos los problemas que le trajo, pero esta no lo permitió. Le tomó de las manos.

―Esto no es culpa tuya ―exclamó, sus manos eran cálidas y le transmitían su calos a las manos de Aladdín―. Yo debería disculparme, yo no confié en ti, yo fui la que se fue sin decir nada ¡yo fui quien preocupó a todos! ―le dijo mientras sus ojos de inundaban de lágrimas, que no tardaron en recorrer sus mejillas― ¡Yo fui quien les hizo sufrir! ¡Yo-!

No le dejó decir nada más, él la jaló a sus brazos. La abrazó, tratando de calmarla... de protegerla, entonces ella no dudó más.


	63. Capítulo 62

**Capítulo 62**

 _Te quiero_

Comenzó a sentirse más tranquila, mientras escuchaba los suaves latidos del corazón de él. Se sentía protegida dentro de su pecho, sentía que ya no estaba sola... con sus brazos le rodeo el cuello, devolviendo fuertemente el abrazo. Fue el momento donde ya no pudo contener toda la tristeza de su corazón. El llanto se apoderó de su ser. Sus lágrimas empaparon el hombro del joven, aunque esto no le importó. Con su mano derecha, acariciaba suavemente su cabeza en símbolo de consuelo. Ella apretaba sus puños en las prendas del muchacho mientras se desahogaba.

― ¡Yo, yo ni siquiera pude decirte adiós realmente esa vez! Pero yo no sabía, si tú, tú lo habías hecho ―le dijo entre las lágrimas.

― ¿Cómo puedo decirle adiós a algo que en primer lugar nunca solté? ―él miró al cielo― Tsuna ―. La alejó de él un poco― las personas van y vienen, pero lo que siempre se queda es el recuerdo... tú recuerdo fue lo que quedó en mi corazón ―. Hizo una pausa― por eso; nunca pude aceptar esas palabras que escribiste en la carta "Adiós". Tu imagen aún estaba en mi mente y eso me bastaba para tenerte cerca...

Le tendió una pequeña sonrisa.

―Nunca fue un adiós ―dijo calmadamente.

―Lo sé ―rio un poco.

Entonces ella trató de calmarse al oír esas palabras y se alejó un poco más para ver al joven a los ojos. Ambos se encontraban muy cerca... se miraron mutuamente con calma y se dieron una pequeña sonrisa el uno al otro. Soltaron una pequeña risa y la muchacha dio un hondo suspiro.

―En verdad no merezco esto ―confesó.

― ¿Pero qué dices? ―le pregunto algo enfadado.

Ella arqueó la ceja.

―No debes decir esas cosas ¿tú no lo mereces? No es cierto ―replicó.

Solo se mantenía en silencio, y de repente soltó otra risa.

―Disculpa, es que me pareces un poco gracioso cuando te enojas así ―le explicó con una sonrisa en el rostro― realmente, gracias por todo... me levantaste el ánimo ―agregó entrecerrando los ojos.

―Haría cualquier cosa por ti ¿sabes? ―contestó el magi.

Asintió como respuesta.

― ¡Sí, gracias por todo Aladdín! ―sonrió alegremente.

Él expresó una sonrisa de alivio al verla de buen humor, luego se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Aladdín subió la mirada a las estrellas que contempló con melancolía. Tsuna también lo hizo, ambos comenzaron a recordar todo lo que habían pasado a lo largo del tiempo. Luego la maga miró de reojo al muchacho, se quedó así hasta que él movió su cabeza para verla y ella desvió la mirada a otro lado. Él notó ese sagaz movimiento de ojos que ella hizo, soltó una risa interna mientras le sonreía. Ella se dignó a verlo con un rubor rosado en las mejillas.

―Es increíble todo lo que pasamos ―dijo ella suspirando.

―Este viaje ya está por acabar ―dijo de repente.

― ¿A qué te refieres Aladdín?

―El viaje que comencé con Alibaba-kun y Mor-san, cuando apenas tenía diez años y estaba lleno de preguntas ―se sonrió levemente― ahora nos haremos cargo de Balbadd… Esta gran etapa ya va acabar.

―Pero ―interrumpió la maga subiendo el tono de voz― ¡Siempre se puede empezar de nuevo!

Los ojos azules del magi se iluminaron al oírla.

―Es cierto, cuando un viaje termina… otro empieza ―hizo una pausa― eso es lo mejor de comenzar una etapa nueva.

Ella le hizo una pequeña sonrisa, de repente algo pasó por su mente y no pudo evitar decirlo.

―Emmm, Aladdín…

― ¿Sí, Tsuna? ―inclinó su cabeza para un costado.

―Este viaje nuevo, esta etapa… ¿Podríamos…? ―respiró hondo― ¿Podríamos emprenderlo nosotros dos, juntos? ―se le quedó viendo esperando a que respondiera.

Quién sabe por qué el magi se puso completamente rojo, mirándola con asombro.

―B-bueno, s-sí ―tartamudeó, un suspiro de alivio salió por los labios de Tsuna―. D-después de t-todo siempre f-fuimos buenos amigos.

Esas últimas palabras fueron como si el corazón de la muchacha fuera estrujado, ella no quería eso. Un silencio incómodo los atrapó, ella bajó la mirada mientras él desviaba la suya a otro lado. Tsuna movió su mano para sostener el chal de Aladdín, esto le llamó la atención y enfocó su mirada en ella nuevamente.

― ¿Pasa algo…?

―Yo no quiero que seamos amigos ―cerró sus ojos, él se sobresaltó― yo no quiero ―apretó su mano con fuerza―. Para mí, tu siempre fuiste algo más ―su voz comenzó a temblar levemente― ¡Me gustas Aladdín! ¡Realmente te amo!

Sus ojos color zafiro se abrieron más, luego sus ojos se llenaron de tranquilidad. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Tsuna y la empujó sobre su hombro.

―Qué alivio es escucharte decir eso ―dijo él con voz tranquila― no sabía realmente sí sentías lo mismo que yo, esa vez me dejaste muy confundido ―comenzó riendo ligeramente.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir?

―Qué te quiero ―se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Su cara se puso más roja después de eso, él solo sonrió al verla.

―E-eh bueno, me alegro d-de que todo te-termine así ―comentó tartamudeando.

―Sí ―asintió― realmente cuando dijiste que no querías que fuéramos amigos, pensé que me darías un ultimátum.

― ¿Qué? ―rio un poco― no soy tan mala persona para eso.

―Bueno ―se rascó la nuca― me pones nervioso y pesimista ―agregó avergonzado.

― ¿En serio? Eres alguien muy optimista, es raro en ti ―dijo extrañada.

―Eres la primera persona que hizo que me ponga así.

― ¿Debo sentirme alagada por eso? ―preguntó insegura.

Aladdín asintió, rodeando su mano sobre la cintura de ella, acercándola más a él.

―Sí, porque eres la única persona que me hizo descubrir nuevos sentimientos que solo tengo por ti Tsuna ―le tendió una alegre sonrisa.

Él tomó su mano, ella la apretó.

―Fuiste el único que me hizo sentir así ―le dijo calmadamente.

De repente sintieron el crujido de las hojas por parte de un arbusto.

―Qué raro, se supone que no hay viento ahora ―dijo extrañado el magi.

―Parece que se estuviera moviendo solo.

Los dos se levantaron y miraron tras la planta, los dos quedaron estupefactos.

―H-hola Aladdín, Tsuna ―dijo Alibaba nerviosamente.

― ¡Ahh! ―la maga se sobresaltó al ver al rey de Balbadd, a Morgiana, Karissa, Sphintus, Alanna, Olba y a más personas escondidas en una pequeña planta.

― ¿Q-qué hacen en este lugar? ―les preguntó el de ojos zafiro.

―Nosotros ¡Ah! ¡Solo pasábamos! ―justificó Sphintus.

―Espera, ¿Por esto me dijiste de ir al jardín? ―Aladdín reparó en su amigo del alma, confundido.

―S-sí, lo lamento ¡Pero si no fuesen tan lentos en las cosas del amor no habríamos hecho esto! ―gritó en su defensa.

El magi y la maga de Kouga se miraron levemente sonrojados, aún tomados de las manos.

―No puedo creerlo ¡Ustedes vieron todo! ―exclamó ella― ¡Kari-chan, tuviste que ver en todo esto!

―Fue por tu bien, Tsuna, fue por tu bien ―replicó la de Reim dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

―Ahora que lo pienso Kari-chan, si te gusta Sphintus… ¿Por qué besaste a Aladdín durante la batalla en la que se infiltraron en Jahat?

― ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ―todos gritaron despavoridos.

― ¡¿Cómo es eso?! ¡Explícame! ―exigió Sphintus― ¡Maldita sea!

―S-solo fue un plan de Karissa ―justificó el magi.

―E-eso ―concordó Karissa― era para despertar los celos de Tsuna, yo no haría eso porque me gusta él ―dijo entre risas.

―Pero antes te gustaba Aladdín ―contradijo Sphintus.

― ¿¡EH?! ―el de Alma Toran se sorprendió, no sabía nada del asunto.

―B-bueno, me gustaba, ¡Pero ya no! ―dijo roja la muchacha― ¡Yo te quiero a ti Sphintus! ―aseguró.

Él suspiró y le dio unas palmadas sobre la cabeza.

―Está bien, te creo ―le sonrió.

―Aww, que tierno es todo esto ―dijo Alanna tiernamente― ustedes cuatro son las dos parejas del año, no me arrepiento de haber propuesto espiar a Tsuna y Aladdín ―dijo entre risas con satisfacción.

― ¡Cállate Alanna! ―gritaron los cuatro.

 _Al día siguiente…_

La brisa de la mañana era tenuemente cálida. El pasto producía en leve crujido a medida que las pisadas de ambos tocaban el piso. Ellos dos estaban tomados de las manos mientras charlaban. Los ojos turquesas de ella se fijaron en el manzano que yacía en una parte del jardín.

―Mira Aladdín ―dijo señalándolo― ¡Ya dio sus frutos!

―Es cierto ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Se acercaron a ver el verde árbol, con manzanas teñidas de un rojo intenso que sobresaltaba centre las hojas que las rodeaban. Los dos elevaron la vista y miraron los frutos

― ¡Se ven deliciosas! ―exclamó el magi.

―Voy a tomar algunas ―dijo ella soltándole la mano.

Frente al árbol había una banca de piedra no muy elevada del piso. Puso sus pies en ella y se colocó en puntas para poder alcanzar una manzana.

― ¡Sí! ―tomó la primera y la dejó en el banco de piedra.

Luego movió un poco la mano hasta que alcanzó otra. Se volteó a ver al magi y sin bajarse se la tendió.

―Gracias ―le dijo viéndola.

Él la tomó de la muñeca, se acercó y aproximó el fruto a su boca y le dio un mordisco.

― ¡Está muy rica! ―él le tendió una tranquila sonrisa.

Solo asintió un tanto sonrojada, notó que estaba muy cerca del muchacho. Debido a donde ella estaba parada, era ligeramente más alta. La joven dejó la manzana a un lado y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, tendiéndole una gran sonrisa. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

―Todo realmente ―soltó una pequeña risa― parece un sueño ―suspiró con alivio...

―Uno de los mejores ―coincidió.

De repente ella pensó en algo que no dudó en decir:

―Te protegeré con todo lo que tengo ―le dijo viéndolo a los ojos― quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que sea, y que sepas algo… No estás solo...

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa pero lo hizo muy feliz.

―Yo también, cuidaré de ti hasta el final ―entrecerró sus azules ojos― usaré toda mis fuerza para mantenerte a mi lado...


	64. Capítulo 63

**Capítulo 63**

 _Los dos_

Desde esa altura, el rostro de la maga de Kouga estaba a pocos centímetros del muchacho. Sus ojos turquesas lo miraban. Hoy tenían un brillo particular, él pensó que quizás se debía por la luz primaveral que se asomaba por las hojas del árbol. O quizás era por la tranquilidad que ya abundaba por su mirada, vacía de preocupaciones o miedos. Aquello le alegraba enormemente, ella había cambiado, pero para bien. Con la cabeza ligeramente elevada para encontrarse con su mirada; sin despegarse de ella, pasó sus manos alrededor de si cintura, acercándola levemente a él. Un ligero rubor rosa se presentó en sus mejillas, aunque se mantuvo en silencio. Puso sus mano sobre los hombros del magi, embozado junto a él una pequeña sonrisa. El rukh se tornaba color rosado y bailaba frente a ellos. Aunque no se percataron de ello. Se podía oír la respiración de ambos jóvenes. Se contemplaron unos segundos y ella abrió sus ojos como platos, al instante sus labios rozaron. Y posteriormente, ambos se fundieron en un mismo beso...

―Aladdín ―pensó ella cerrando gradualmente sus ojos.

Aquel beso fue algo memorable para ellos, sentían una felicidad desbordante que estaba a punto de estallar. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en sus objetivos, que al encontrarse por primera vez, las cosas cambiaron... tanto para ella como para él...

La muchacha rodeó sus brazos en su cuello aferrándose a él. Estuvieron de este modo unos momentos... Hasta que se separaron para tomar aire. Luego Tsuna apoyó su frente en la suya por un rato. Luego el magi le tendió su mano y de un salto del banco. Este posicionó su mano en el rostro de la chica. Los ojos de los dos estaban brillando más que nunca y sonreían de oreja a oreja. Se acercaron nuevamente uno al otro y se dieron un beso, aunque este fue breve. Ambos se separaron al instante al oír pasos que se aproximaban... se voltearon a ver quiénes eran y lo comprobaron al momento...

― Aladdín, Tsuna ―exclamó Alibaba alzando su mano.

Junto a él estaban Morgiana y Karissa.

―Oye ―le dio unas palmadas al magi en la espalda― ¿Qué tanto hacías "solo" con Tsuna? ―aplicó un tono burlón.

Hubo un breve silencio donde el magi y la maga de Kouga se sonrojaron. Los tres jóvenes los miraron a la pareja que desvío sus miradas.

―Vamos ―dijo la de Reim― tampoco que se estuvieran besando o algo por el estilo... ―trató de alivianar el ambiente.

Solo se ruborizaron más.

― ¿Eh? ―los miraron atónitos― ¿bromean?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

― ¡¿RECIÉN?! ―gritó su amigo.

Asintieron.

―Nuestro Aladdín se ha hecho un hombre ―dijo el de Balbadd con orgullo alzando su puño.

―Relájate Alibaba ―le dijo Mor calmándolo.

―Oigan, dejemos el parloteo para otro momento que tenemos asuntos que atender... ―Interrumpió la de ojos verdes― tenemos entrenamiento ―aclaró.

Esta se cruzó de brazos y los miró con impaciencia.

―Ya vamos Kari-chan ―dijo con entusiasmo la maga― hoy entrenamos juntas ¿estás de acuerdo?

Su amiga asintió y todos fueron al palacio a hacer lo que tenían en mente.

 _Unas horas después…_

El mago de la creación estaba escribiendo calmadamente en su habitación. Allí, había un escritorio, donde estaba instalado. Este era de una madera muy oscura y tenía una apariencia antigua. En dicho mueble estaba el pequeño libro con hojas amarillentas y un tarro de tinta negra. Sostenía una pluma blanca que desplazaba con fluidez en las páginas de dicho objeto. Comenzó a releer lo que estaba escrito y suspiró.

Hola Ugo-kun

 _¿Te está yendo bien? ¿Qué opinas de todo lo que acaba de pasar con la organización? Seguro has estado contemplando todo desde ese lugar ¿verdad?_

 _Han pasado tantas cosas... Nunca creí que tantas cosas me pasarían en este viaje. Como descubrir nuevos sentimientos, como el amor. Pero no el cariño que les tengo a mis amigos. Sino uno que me confunde completamente, uno que me pone nervioso e inquieto por cosas pequeñas. Hace que quiera tener a esa persona a mi lado, me tranquiliza solo escuchar su voz y logra que luche con todo mi corazón. Que desee proteger con más desesperación este mundo. Esa persona me aceptó tal y como era. Esa persona... Tsuna, ese es su nombre. Nunca pensé que sentiría esto por alguien._

 _Ugo-kun... ¿realmente esperabas que estas cosas me ocurrieran?_

―Aladdín ―se escuchó de una voz.

Aunque este no oyó nada.

―Aladdín ―repitió― ¡Aladdín!

Y nada.

―Oh vamos ―dijo esta persona.

Estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos. No podía oír nada, solo se concentraba en las negras letras plasmadas en esa ambigua hoja. Aunque algo lo descolocó, en la mejilla izquierda de su rostro sintió que algo suave se posó en su cara. Eso sí llamó su atención, cuando dejó de tener esa sensación movió su cabeza al costado.

―Tsuna ―dijo este en voz baja.

―Vaya, estabas en las nubes ―refunfuñó― vamos, la comida está lista ―le tendió una pequeña sonrisa.

Él se levantó de su silla y se rio un poco.

―Gracias.

― ¿Por qué?

―Por el beso.

La joven se puso roja completamente y se dio la vuelta.

―E-eso es p-porque n-no respondías ―se justificó tartamudeando.

Entonces el mago de la creación se levantó de su silla y tomó la mano de la chica.

―Vamos ―dijo.

Ella asintió. Caminaron unos metros y llegaron al comedor principal donde todos devoraban la comida.

―OIGAN SE TARDARON ―gritó Karissa enfadada.

― ¡Vengan que la comida está rica! ―exclamó Alibaba con la boca llena.

―Ya vamos, ya vamos.

Se sentó junto al mago fanalis y a su lado estaba el de Alma Toran.

―Oigan ―llamó Alanna a los dos magos― oí de un pajarito bien amarillo que se dieron su primer beso ¿no? ―sonrió pícaramente.

Los dos la miraron y luego clavaron sus miradas en el "pajarito amarillo."

―Yo no fui ―se defendió la de Reim mordisqueando un pedazo de carne.

Ella mostraba plena sinceridad. Por lo que fueron a ver al otro que podría haber sido el culpable.

― ¡No es mi culpa! ―gritó el espadachín de Balbadd levantando sus manos.

― ¡Mentira!

―Yo puedo aclarar sus dudas ―interrumpió Brigitte cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos la miraron curiosos.

―Digamos que el pajarito amarillo tiene un cuerno de unicornio ―aclaró.

Nuevamente enfocaron sus miradas el de ojos ámbar.

―Con que cuerno de unicornio ―Tsuna se cruzó de brazos.

Alibaba miró su "cuerno de animal mitológico" y lo tapó con sus dos manos riendo nerviosamente.

―Alibaba-kun ―Aladdín lo fulminó con la mirada.

―B-bueno, es que le f-fui a contar a Kougyoku y-y Alanna escuchó, que fue a contarle a los demás.

Después de eso, miraron a la de ojos violetas quien sacó la lengua sonriente y guiño un ojo.

―Maldición, Alanna…

― ¡Esperen! ―interrumpió― a pesar de lo que pasó, a ustedes no debería avergonzarles que estén saliendo y esas cosas ―argumentó juntando sus palmas―. Miren nos a Morgiana y a mí ―atrajo a la muchacha por la cintura situándola a su lado.

―N-no nos avergüenza ―dijeron ambos tartamudeando.

―Pruébenlo ―dijeron los demás cruzados de brazos.

Se miraron de reojo, sin decir nada. El de ojos zafiro puso su mano en su cintura y la besó en la sien. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y se encontraron con los azules ojos del magi al instante. Se miraron y sonrieron nuevamente. Tsuna algo nerviosa por las miradas enfocadas en ellos y Aladdín con esa brillante sonrisa de siempre. Todos los que los miraban rieron al instante y gritaron entre aplausos.

― ¡C-chicos! ―exclamó la de ojos turquesas.

―Oh vamos ―dijo burlonamente Sphintus.

―Ustedes quedan perfectos juntos ―declaró Alibaba acercándose a ellos.

Alanna les lanzó una mirada pícara y movió las cejas.

―Karissa ―el mago de la creación llamó la atención de la joven―. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ―señaló a Alanna.

Esta la miró y soltó una carcajada. Puso su mano en la nuca y la frotó unas veces. Luego respondió:

―No es nada ―le dio unas palmadas― son cosas de ella.

―E-está bien ―dijo poco convencido― tengo el leve presentimiento de que está pensando cosas raras ―agregó nervioso.

Después de aquello fueron al patio principal donde comenzaron a realizar una serie de batallas. Actualmente Alanna y Brigitte estaban peleando y la de ojos violetas parecía estar ganando. La de Reim gritaba el nombre de su amiga y le lanzaba ánimos. Lo mismo hacía la de Kouga con su amiga.

―Me alegro que todo terminara bien ―murmuró Alibaba.

―Es cierto… daré todo para esto quede igual ―la de ojos rosados puso sus manos en el pecho.

―Por cierto, Mor-san Nassim y Nathan están por llegar ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

―Falta un mes ―dijo ella poniendo sus manos sobre su gran barriga.

―Vas a ser padre Alibaba-kun ―exclamó Aladdín.

Este rio y con entusiasmo dijo:

―Va a ser difícil ―se acercó a su amigo y le revolvió el pelo con la mano― seguro que pronto te toca a ti ―miró a la de ojos turquesas.

Él joven mago de la creación la miró también y se puso algo nervioso.

―Q-quién sabe ―rio un poco.

Fue entonces cuando él recordó unas palabras que su abuelo le dijo:

 _No solo tú serás un buen guía, si no que tu hija también lo será._


	65. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 _Un año después…_

La primavera aún era prematura en Balbadd, los rayos de sol ya se asomaban por las nubes húmedas de lluvia. La brisa comenzaba a calentarse y generan un bienestar en el ambiente. El palacio estaba más que nunca, lleno de risas. Risas de niños, que corrían por los pasillos, saltaban y gritaban. Una sensación alegre que se contagiaba a todos los que se hallaban allí. Los pequeños gemelo ya tenían casi dos años. Siempre estaban correteando por el jardín buscando aventuras y cosas nuevas por descubrir.

― ¡Nosotros somos los gemelos Saluja! ―dijo uno de los niños.

―Y hoy ―sonrió el otro― ¡Te derrotaremos!

Los dos estaban sosteniendo una rama cada uno que representaban espadas. Delante de ellos estaba Alibaba, que en este caso era el malvado.

― ¡Jamás! ―soltó una carcajada― ¡Yo soy el gran Alibaba! ¡Yo seré quien los derrote!

― ¡Tú no eres el gran Alibaba! ―le gritaron.

―Eres el mega malvado dinosaurio unicornio rubio ―exclamó uno de ellos.

― ¡OIGAN! ―se sobresaltó― ¡MORGIANA, DILES A TUS HIJOS!

La fanalis estaba sentada en el pasto contemplándolos.

―Lo siento Alibaba ―le dijo ella― pero los niños tienen razón.

―Acá nadie me aprecia ―dijo con el orgullo bajo.

Todos rieron.

―Bueno Alibaba-kun ―dijo Aladdín calmándolo― deja que ellos crean eso ―dijo burlonamente.

― ¡No se rían!

A unos centímetros estaba el magi con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba leyendo un libro y en su hombro estaba recostada Tsuna. En las manos de ambos podía observarse un delgado anillo dorado en uno de los dedos de cada uno. Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados y tenía las manos apoyadas sobre su estómago. Que comenzaba a sobresalir como un bulto.

― ¿Ya va de ocho meses? ¿No? ―le preguntó Mor.

Él asintió.

―Me pregunto que será ―dijo en voz alta el mago― para qué me pregunto esto, si el abuelo está en lo cierto tendré una niña ―pensó revoleando la mirada.

―Quien sabe ―dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

― ¡Tío Aladdín! ¡Tío Aladdín! ¡Tío Aladdín!

Él escuchó las voces de los niños, levantó la mirada para verlos.

― ¡Ayúdanos a combatir al dinosaurio unicornio! ―le pidieron.

― ¡Oigan malditos! ¡Aladdín ayúdame a mí! ―gritó el rey― ¿O no eres mi amigo?

El joven de veinte años sonrió.

―Lo siento Alibaba-kun ―puso a con sumo cuidado a su esposa en el regazo de Morgiana―. Pero voy a ayudar a estos pequeños ―se levantó.

― ¡SIIII! ―saltaron de alegría― ¡Toma!

Le dieron una vara.

― ¡Haz algunos trucos para vencerlo!

― ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ―lo aplaudieron.

―Está bien.

―Oh maldición ―pensó Alibaba.

― ¡Halharl Rasars!

Pequeñas bolas de fuego aparecieron en el aire. Los niños gritaron del asombro y se quedaron contemplando maravillados. Todas fueron hacia el objetivo, el malvado unicornio. Que gritó con todos sus fuerza y a como le alcanzaban las piernas se puso a corres. Los tres héroes reían al ver esto. Tanto que se echaron al piso de tanta risa, tanta que hasta sus estómagos les dolían.

― ¡Eres genial Tío Aladdín! ¡Vencimos al monstruo!

― ¿No era un malvado dinosaurio unicornio rubio? ―preguntó él en el suelo con algunas quemaduras leves.

―En resumen eres un monstruo ―le dijo uno de sus hijos.

―Si serán ―pensó su padre.

―Oye Tío Aladdín ―dijo uno sentándose.

Todos se sentaron.

― ¿Cómo será nuestra nueva amiga? ―inclinó la cabeza.

―Todavía no lo sé ―les acarició sus cabezas― faltan unos meses para saberlo.

―Ya veo.

Ambos bajaron la mirada.

―Espero que sepa usar magia ―dijo uno de los niños.

―Yo espero que sea chica ―dijo el otro.

― ¡Y que sea nuestra amiga! ―dijeron al unísono.

Los dos miraron a los pequeños sonrientes. Un poco más lejos estaban las dos mujeres, Tsuna abrió sus ojos lentamente y se reincorporó. Miró a los cuatro que estaban charlando alegremente y Mor le dijo:

―Se lleva bien con ellos.

Asintió.

―Siempre se la pasan bien los cuatro, se entienden entre sí ―rio un poco.

―Creo que va a ser buen padre ―le dijo viendo a su barriga.

―Sí ―entrecerró los ojos― ojalá estemos los tres juntos, muy felices ―sonrió.

* * *

 **Holaaaa ;) ¿Qué les pareció?  
**

 **¿Creen que este es el final?  
**

 **No, no ¡No lo es! :D les vengo con una secuela que será publicada, la cual está titulada como MAGI el sendero del rukh.  
**

 **Por ahora no daré por finalizada esta historia, ya que andaré haciendo ediciones, algunas para mejorar la historia y otras para adaptarlas a lo que está pasando en el manga. Ya qué aún no sé que le depara a algunos personajes con respecto a sus posiciones como reyes y reinas, por ejemplo con Kougyoku. Pero no haré cambios perjudiciales a la historia, son todos retoques menores (para ser más específicos).  
**

 **Con esto me despido ^^**

 **Noami-chan ^.^/**


End file.
